The Golden Times
by ComedySuze
Summary: Sequel to Defeating the Enemies set a year later in 1984, Final chapter a chance for old faces to return for one last conversation and a surprise appearance from a popular LOM character
1. Revisiting the past

**The Golden times **

**Chapter 1**

**Sequel to Defeating the Enemies set one year later in 1984, Alex and Gene's relationship is going from strength to strength but when a young man appears claiming to be his son and the sudden death of an old enemy Jack Finnegan in prison, its causes too many problems and chaos puttig the wedding in jeopardy and doubt. Its still very much a Galex fanfic but not too much smut included this time. Had this already planned for I started on my NaNoWriMo entry.**

* * *

January 13th 1984

As their 1st anniversary was soon approaching on the horizon much quickly, since the first time they got together as a couple back in Cardiff, Wales the previous January, for the past few months Alex kept cherishing that precise moment of how he held her tightly in the warmth of his safe arms while they slept in bed together and how he'd made her feel so much happiness in both body, heart and soul , a deep loving sense of adoration and sexually satisfication, feelings she had never had shared with any previous boyfriends and not even with her ex husband Peter, Molly's father, being in love with Gene was so much more different, more meaningful and much deeper, maybe that's what their connection meant in the first place to each other, that it had been leading up to this very moment.

Now sitting at her own desk in the office, legs crossed and hands twiddling with a black pen between two fingers, she couldn't help not being able to resist the odd peak or two at what Gene was currently doing while the blinds in his office were closed, not much at that moment as he was still reading a racing newspaper, feet lying straight out on the table but she continued hoping that he would be organizing a huge surprise, fancy restaurant, a stroll in the park and a picnic perhaps, Gene wasn't all for doing lovey dovy couples ideas, she easily accepted his reasons for that but still he was always a man full of many surprises and that was the reason she loved about him so much. Even after giving birth 4 months ago to a baby boy, calling him Simon after Simon Le Bon from Duran Duran iut did allow Alex to see the funny side as Gene's name choice of Jack was ignored.

"Bols I know you're watching me... I could see you looking this way through the gap in the blinds... I'm not blind as a bat... I do have intelligent senses in this big large brain of mine " Gene spoke shuffling the newspaper and also while coughing to clear his groggy throat from inside of the small room.

"Blimey well thanks for letting us know about you and Drake's private business Guv" Ray muttered annoyingly, but hiding his knowing little smile as he carried in his hot cup of coffee to his desk and taking a sip of it which burnt his lip.

Gene had still not actually decided on any exact possible wedding dates for his and Alex's wedding, having been hounded by his fiancée who was becoming frustrated at the long wait, looking over at the Manchester City calendar on the back of the door, 30th August stood out as the right date and plus it was in the middle of Summer, Alex would surely accept, walking towards and looking around the corner of the door he saw that she was now busy listening to someone on the phone, he sat perched on the edge of the desk, eyes wandering over to see that Ray had been running out of packets of cigarettes in his jacket pocket obviously something else had been bothering him.

" Raymondo have you given up on the fags... its not like you to give up to easily ?" Gene asked politely.

"Hmm suppose i have... its part of my late New Year time resolution... been off them for a weeks now still struggling though, watching everyone else smoking a way"

"How about Chris, has he given them up too?"

"Nah he's still smoking them like a chimney" Ray answered immediately.

Alex finished her phone conversation, eyes looking up and becoming locked on Gene's dark eyes as he began to spoke,

"Good now I can tell yer... Bols I've been looking at some dates on my calendar for the wedding and just thinking about August 30th what do yer think, not too soon is it?"

"Oh that's perfect Gene I'd love a Summer wedding... Just remember the right flowers, right music and gorgeous delicious food for the guests to eat"

"Good grief give me strength before long you'll be turning into BrideZilla and I'll have no hope in hell in having any Frank Sinatra songs being played on the jukebox"

"I know She'll end up having you running round doing all the last minute preparations" Ray chucked turning his head to the left so Gene wouldn't seen the cheesist grin he was displaying on his face.

She pulled on his tie pulling him down on the table kissing his lips passionately and affectonately, his hands placed on her waist, not noticing that Ray was about to burst in fits of laughter.

"Bloody Hell you two get a room... yer acting like a randy pair of school teenagers"

"Raymondo haven't you got any other work to do that could stop yer from being a noisy bugger"

" Alright Keep yer hat on... still looking through files on the Dawson gym assault from the other week"

Shaz who'd been taken an urgent phone call from the Grange Prison in Herfordshire had soon finished the phone conversation, she had some news on a inmate's death.

"Guv just been on the phone with the prison guard at Grange Prison he's said Jack Finnegan's been found dead in his prison cell from stab wounds"

"Couldn't have deceived a better death the Irish bastard"

"Gene shut up will you.. Shaz carry on.. just ignore him" She wasn't happy at his non caring attitude style.

"Well they presume its suicide, they got forensics studying the cell for any evidnece or clues"

"Doesn't concern us any more end of'

"They've requested for you and DI Drake to meet with the security guy at the prison"

"Oh bloody wonderful" Gene reacted as he was pissed off at having another planned romantic evening ruined by work yet again.

" I'm sure you can organise whatever you had planned for another night.. I don't mind" Alex happy smile reassured him instantly as his naughty eyes gazed down at her bum while she brushed past.

"Oi would you concentrate on this new case at hand.. there'll be plenty of time for staring at my arse later" Gene frowned annoyingly at waiting for that later in the evening. They had only just recently moved together in her flat, after he'd kept her waiting for months on end while deciding. Now having they decided on the wedding date, they had the daunting prospect of Gene choosing a groom's suit and Alex picking the best bride's dress and bridesmaids dresses.

Ray chomped on an ice ring donut, small piece of crumbs falling on the desk.

"One more thing Ray stop eating like a greedy pig... not good eating food too quickly" Gene warned seriously as he aimed for the double doors, Chris wandered back in with cups of coffees,eyes looking down not realising that he was about to clash with Gene, the DCI stood waiting impatiently for Alex as she sound checked her police radio.

"Oh Chris would you please mind where your walking with the coffees"

" Sorry Guv do you want me to get a towel to wipe and dry your shirt"

"No I'll do it myself... I'm sure Bols here wouldn't mind doing the honours" he winked cheekily at her while trying to hide the soft silly grin emerging from his lips.

"What are yer doing getting coffees from the other machine"

"The kitchen one here is broken and the water taps aren't working in this office"

Gene and Alex left quietly from the office, not hearing Shaz's last word about the long delays on the roads in London.

* * *

"So what do yer think.. was it suicide him stabbing himself in the back?"

"I'll let yer know when we get there... Suppose your right as usual Miss Marple... He did mention when we arrested him that he had like 100 enemies who were out to make sure he'd be dead within two years" Gene kept close on the main roads as the early evening was getting darker over London.

Alex glanced a hungry gaze at his eyes, she loved how he didn't like being distracted by any bloody idiots driving in other cars resulting in a lion's growl and scaring them off. She was getting very use to this being engaged to most gorgeous looking bloke in the London Met, he had never once cheated on her always remaining faithfulk and staying true to every word spoken. Still she knew that Molly would never leave any thoughts she had, wishing that her daughter could be there to see the wedding and see how happy she was Gene Hunt. Still holding that very wish close to her heart, 'I miss you Mols I know I promised to return back to you in the present day, Just hope you are being strong for me" the soft different voice rung out in her mind.

"Can't believe we have to drive all the way up there.. Look traffic is hardly moving" Gene pointed out a brief shake of the head, notcing in the windscreen that a bike accident was holding the mounting traffic queue up.

"Sod this I'm taking the other route" The Quattro swived in a 90 degree turn, heading in a short faster direction.

"You do know the Super wouldn't please when he hears about that little show you just displayed"

"He can shout at me all he likes,... I don't really care what the man has got to say" This attitude of Gene's had at least had some positives about it.

Standing up with a show of courage and tough emotions to the Superintendent who didn't like seeing this change of behaviour in the popular DCI from Fenchurch East. It impressed Alex very much even after he stood up for her at the Annual Fenchurch Christmas party against the Fenchurch West's very own Casanova DS Jones, nearly blowing his top as he saw David leaning down to kiss the back of Alex's neck while she was still chatting with Shaz about perfect holiday locations for honeymoons.

"Bols how about stroll by the River Thames on Wednesday night maybe if its fine with you"

The River Thames had reminded Alex of where Arthur Layton shoe her on the barge, she still relived that memory on different occasions where the team had investigated deaths of people being found in deep water.

"Alex is it a yes or No?'

"Why not I'll make a few sandwiches for us to eat" She replied

**A short end to this chapter but I promise that the next one will be much longer and have more excitement in it. I'll be starting on the second chaapter towards the end of November.**


	2. Prison Hell

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 2**

**Seeing as I've now definitely completed my Nanowrimo Entry, I had to this chapter more early than expected. I wanted to make the next few chapters more differently, a bit more complex and I also want to show Gene's happiness and clear joy at what it means in being a proud father to baby Simon, the case will still be a main focus in this chapter also. emmylou1983 and The HuntGoesOn Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 1.**

The Audi Quattro arrived at The Grange Prison in the pitch black dark of night by the electric entrance gates, flashing his police badge at the security guard and then driving through to the staff car park after the very tiring long drive from Fenchurch they both expressed some concern about having asked Shaz to baby-sit Simon on short notice for a few hours but they knew Shaz was a pro with young kids and Chris would make baby Simon laugh with his funny facial expressions of famous comedians, especially Les Dawson's famous gurn face.

This wasn't a place where Gene Hunt would like to have been visiting especially a prison full of London's most nastiest, cleverist and evil criminals locked up in the dirtiest of prison cells, also this hadn't been one of the most particually safest of high security prison in all of the UK as there were some crooks that he might have even come face to face with in the past, arrested or even beaten up in frustration because they wouldn't give him the answer he was looking for .

Now him and DI Drake had to deal with facing daunting prospect of investigating Jack Finnegan's death inside his prison cell. Gene was clearly not surprised by the death because he knew his former nemesis would not have been able to cope with prison life for next 10-15 years, locked up in confined spaces, knowing that the man must have been suffering and feeling tortured inside his soul with claustrophobia for a few months which might have eventually started the lead up to his lonely death.

As they met the prison guard by the front of the visitors area, he requested a private word with DCI Hunt, leaving Alex to wait by the gate, following the prison guard to his guards room, closing the door after them, the 50 year old prison guard then poured out a glass of whisky to drink. He offered a chair but Gene chose to stand eager and interested in what he was about to tell him, something important perhaps.

"There was a lot of blood stains on the floor and the walls , We've already had the medic do an examination on the body, he said that there were at least 5 different marks on the lower neck area and both wrists cut with a sharp pen knife, at the moment we presume that he took his own life, unless he had enemies locked up in this same prison"

"Dunno if he did, so , Did he happen to share a cell with any other inmates?"

"Just the one ..A young kid called Mickey Hammond, who's doing 5 years for armed robbery, got caught inside the post office"

"So did they have any arguments, scuffles, fights that you knew of" He asked while looking at framed pictures on the desk.

"No... the kid's very weak wouldn't hurt another living soul... anyway the examiner said there had been no signs of struggle with anyone else ..like i said it was just them marks on the neck"

"So can we definitely presume it was indeed suicide"

"We still can't be sure of that, but the body will being transported to the morgue in London in the early hours of tomorrow morning for further tests..."

"Okay me and my DI will check in there tomorrow" He checked to see whether Alex had been listening behind the plain glass door.

Both men shook hands, as they left the small room, Gene walked over to where Alex had been waiting and began filling her about what he had been told during the chat.

"Don't you think we should be treating it as suspicious... I mean I do remember that he said when we first questioned him he had a lot of enemies, who might be exact on deadly revenge for past, previous encounters maybe even run ins he had with some ruthless rivals"

Gene quickly dismissed that theory,as he just need a good night sleep back in the bed at the flat, tucked up underneath the duvet with the woman he loved, as it had been a very tiring and long day for both of them, they had so much to look forward to within the next few months, the wedding being the main one and the planning for where they would go on honeymoon. He fancied going up to Blackpool for their honeymoon as he didn't want to spend out too much on a big expensive holiday. She disagreed, secretly wishing they could visit Florida as the sun would be beaming and the weather would be sizzling hot plus it would be a great family vacation for them and baby Simon, Gene in speedos sitting by the large pool and sipping on a glass of sparkling French wine what a picture that would be she was snapped out of her fantasy by him tapping her on the shoulder to let her know they were nearly home.

"Still daydreaming about me again Bols don't tell me was I wearing tight boxer shorts... anyway remember we've got to focus on this case for now... no disruptions getting in the way"

She looked out to see that Luigis was still open, half of the restaurant looked pretty much empty, the rest of the team must have already gone home early. Eventually coming to a halt by the curb outside they both climbed out, she linked her arm round his, as they both walked down the steps and through the door greeted by the usual happy greeting from the petit Italian, who was whistling sweet Italian romantic music to himself as he cleaned the glasses behind the counter, they both laughed shaking their heads at Luigi's good attempts of becoming the next Dean Martin.

"He should definitely go on Stars In Their Eyes as Deano"

" Whats Stars in their...ey" their silent moment of communication was then interupted by Luigi.

"ah Signor Hunt and Signorina Alex you both look so beautiful on this lovely night... your men have left already.. I ask them to stay but they say they have important work to be dealing with in the morning"

"Was Ray smoking by any chance was he?" For a friction of a moment as the restaurant owner bent down to tie his shoe laces. Gene leaned over the corner table of the bar trying to reach over for a bottle of house rubbish behind Luigi's back.

" oh Gene so you resulting to stealing now he won't be very happy with you when he realises a bottle of his finest wine is missing" She teased him

He was caught red handed by the not very pleased Italian who smacked him on the hand in order to teach him a lesson, leaving a red mark on the thumb. Shaking a finger at his face in disappointment, then turning to reach over for a cheap bottle of French Magnum. He was happy to forgive and forget his favourite customer, "Signor Hunt you are a very naughty man but i think you deserve to share this with your fidanzata"

"Sorry Luigi but I understand" His eye shot up in confusement by what he meant.

"I mean your fiancee" he rushed off again hoping to clean the dirty plates in the kitchen. As Alex dragged Gene by the sleeve of his jacket, leading him upstairs as he clutched the bottle of French magnum, both of them nearly causing an accident as they stumbled over the final step, giggling loudly as if they had been drinking already, her hands shaking panicking as they managed to find the key in her mini bag, as she opened the flat door and walked in ,he seemed to be excited standing behind her, pulling her round to face him, lips smoothing against her neck, leaving trails of wet kisses, hands placed on each side of her waist.

He was certainly eager to have his naughty way once again, kicking off his brown suede boots, throwing his jacket off as she teased him by indicating with her finger for him to follow her into the bedroom.

She suddenly remembered that they should have been picking up Simon from Chris and Shaz's, Gene realised their night of passion would have to wait for at least another night, he could cope with that. Over the past few months he had grown an immeidate bond with his son, who loved the faces he pulled, when he had been born Gene had felt like the proudest dad in the whole world, holding his son in his arms, pulling on his daddy's thumb.

Alex observed feeling tears of joy streaming from her eyes, it was a sight to see, the new dad getting teary eyed himself, walking back over to the bed, they both kissed each other and he whispered in her ear,

"You made me the proudest man alive, gonna take good care of the both of you from now on.... hopefully less time at work.. the Super suggested about promoting Ray to Detective Chief Inspector, well i think he deserves it really after all the hard work he's done this year"

Before they left the flat once again, She phoned Shaz to let her know that they would be heading over to the house now, of course she blamed Gene for distracting her as he always did every time. He couldn't help himself ever since deciding on a date for the wedding, an excitement and anticipation grew inside of his mind, never feeling this way before about any other woman, he was almost certainly looking forward to settling down with his gorgeous, beautiful fiancee, it meant he would have more time in worshiping her stunning body. Now they had this case to investigate hoping it would done and dealt with as fast as possible.

Heading back down stairs again, they jumped in the car and it sped off in a hurry, leaving a trail of engine smoke within the fresh air. When would he be getting a peaceful night where there wouldn't be any current worries to think about, probably never, work would always been a pain in the arse end of. As the Audi Quattro turned round the corner of Jones Road, it was nearly involved in a collision with another car, the driver of that car obviously had been watching where he was going as the car lights were dimming and flickering, the"soft div".

It was annoying having to drive throughout the busy streets of London, sometimes he wished he was still back in Manchester cleaning the streets from northern scum, crooks and bastards. Since first arriving in London three years ago, hoping to take on the new challenge of wiping the southern streets clean of the posh, arrogrant, intelligent and horrid little criminals, it was a challenge getting use to, but as it was 1984 it was more like a walk in the park. Some crooks threatened to visit his nightmares once they got out of prison and also threaten harm to loved ones, he simply laughed in their faces, threatening a threat of his very own, of taking the flag of the UK and ramming it up their arses, which seemed to do the trick, watching on as their faces turned into more frightened and terrified looks. Gene Hunt was a man not to be messed with, as he would use his fists to sort out the bastards that crossed his path.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Shaz and Chris' house shortly before 10:30pm , they knocked at the door, which was then opened with Shaz pushing Simon in the pram, the baby looked so peaceful and calm.

"Sound asleep DI Drake.... he certainly loved Chris pulling faces"

"Oh great I'm not having Chris round at the flat for a few hours to cheer up Simon"

"Don't be such a moody arse Gene" Alex told him straight, in which he took note of, realising that his moody strops didn't please his fiancee one little bit.

"Anyway thanks for looking after him... see you in work tomorrow"

"You too Guv.. DI Drake have a safe drive home"

Leaving a brief time later, they put Simon in the back seat, attaching the two baby straps just be on the safe side. They were waved off by the young couple as they drove off, reaching the short corner at the end of the street within a few minutes and zooming round it.

* * *

Next morning as they both got ready for work, Alex waited for the new nanny to arrive as she was due around 8am, after giving birth for the second time in her life she wanted to make sure her son was in safe care, Gene insisted on a nanny as she herself sometimes suffered from panic attacks, wanting the cot to be in the bedroom instead of the other room next door. The baby cot had been painted in a sky blue colour in honour of Gene's favourite football club Manchester City, One day he hoped Simon would grow up to be a successful young footballer, earn loads of money and be a bit of ladies man like he himself was when he was a teenager.

Life had been difficult for Gene Hunt in his teenage years, been turned for jobs he applied for, which led to a decision being made, becoming Police detective as he had seen people suffering at the hands of criminals, it became too much and as he undertook police training hoping that it would make his mam proud after everything that had happened in the past with his father's drinking problems and Stu being dragged away to a Mental Hospital.

A few years down the line, he passed all of his exams and as the last day of training took place his mam whispered some encouraging words that to this day he still remembered and would always cherish.

"Make me proud Gene my son and find the right woman who can help you through the rest of your life" He missed her deeply, she died shortly after he had been married to his ex wife for just over a year, On the day the funeral it had been an emotional occasion, as he was the only member of the Hunt family to attend the funeral, the church had been nearly empty, with only Gene's ex wife, an old friend of Gene's mum and the vicar present.

There was a light knock at the door, Alex answered it, it was the nanny a woman in her early twenties with long brown hair, she had a bag with her. Gene wasn't sure whether to trust her as she seemed too young to be looking after a kid.

"Oh Gene don't be so negative... She'll be fine with Simon.. come on we're due to be visiting the morgue aren't we" tugging on his hand as she left a list of instructions on a piece of paper for the nanny, when to feed Simon, When to change his nappy and when he sleeps during the day. It was a list she followed regularly after Molly had been born in 1996, Peter had been late for the birth, trying to didge through traffic on the way to hospital.

Now being with Gene she knew she could rely on him even with her life, as she never felt this much happiness in her life.

* * *

In the offices of Fenchurch East, Ray watched on at Chris was puffing on his cigarette , now he was starting to regret giving up those cigarettes, maybe it was a bad idea. After all he had bought patches to help cure his temptation of stopping him from smoking. They both had work to be getting on with, files coming in to the office by the minute, eyes focused and concentrated on writing up reoprts having them on Gene's desk by the end of the day.

It was too stressful, the DS yearned for something different to, taking a different career route, the army was one of the main big option but seeing as they had most of the troops out in the Falklands it wasn't worth it.

Sometime he prayed that a beautiful woman who would understand his boredom and sadness, that she could come in through those double doors and show him the world that he was missing out on, perhaps taking an around the world journey to the hottest climates on the globe. However Janet was still very much a painful reminder, that still lingered in his thoughts, how she used him in order to get at DCI Hunt. He just couldn't trust any woman he met while out interviewing suspects and witnesses, a couple of witnesses at wound him up to a point where he felt he wasn't able to take on pressure anymore.

Chris and Shaz were still very happy, they had been discussing the thought of having babies sometime soon, the DC agreed with the idea having bonded with baby Simon who he thought was very adorable and cheeky like his dad.

"Oi Shaz you should have taken the day you still look knackered"

She had been tired after staying up for most of the night while waiting for the Guv and DI Drake.

* * *

As they arrived at the morgue in Heaton Street, they were greeted by the Pathologist as he explained that he had found more scars and bruises on the legs of Finnegan.

"Something I only noticed today, see these marks here they look he might have been kick in the back of the knees and then there is this mark on his foot"

"So what are you saying?"

"DCI Hunt I'm saying it looks like he was murdered"

"So he might have been hold up against the wall probably by two people" Alex asked

"How do you know it might be two people... it could be that he did it himself" Gene was still convinced he was correct and Alex was just assuming the wrong idea as always

"I agree with DI Drake on this one... DCI Hunt it looks like there had been a small sign of a struggle in the cell... unless he may have picked up the injuries during a fight elsewhere in the prison"

"Was is this give Gene a wallop in the gob day?"

Gene hated it being in Alex's favour once again, yes she was his fiancee but was still a bloody struggle to work with, as he was about to leave he noticed, a small tattoo on Jack Finnegan's pale ghost- like body, taking a closer look, it was one he'd seen before.

"What is it did you notice something else"

"I've seen that tattoo before... Joey Baker had it on his wrist"

The pathologist washed his hands clean, drinking a glass of water to clear an headache.

"Think we better go and pay Joey a visit see who he knows had a grudge against Jack"

They had to go back to the police station first before setting off to go to Wales where Joey was spotted trying to keep a low profiles after the attack on young Rhys in the park, He was a typical hypocrite, always lying through his teeth in order to stop his friends from being thrown in prison. He wasn't as tough as he made out to be, displaying a cheeky charm on the ladies, chatting up the barmaids in the Welsh Pubs. The last time he was seen was around New Year's Day, with his 2 only remaining friends causing trouble for the police as they peltered the police cars with bottles causing thousands of pounds of criminal damage, he sneaked off away from all the trouble that had been heating up.

After hearing of the trouble in South Wales Gene didn't really know where the young man would now be, on the run or dead in a ditch, he always was difficult to locate, keeping his whereabouts very secretive that infuriated the DCI as he needed to speak to him about Finnegan's death.

* * *

Now back at the station just after midday Gene asked Chris to do a search of what properties Baker might own within the East London area, maybe he had been hiding out at one of the properties.

Ray munched on his big dinner in the canteen, a Chip Barm and fish, grease covering all around of his mouth, He certainly looked like he had the appetite to eat it all in one go. His stomach had been empty since last night, after only eating a small meal in Luigis. Drink left a dry taste inside his mouth, having to drink water for from a bottle instead for most of the morning.

Alex entered only to hear a loud burp filling the air, bad breath by the table.

"Oh Ray I'm not being nasty or not but have you tried chewing some gum lately"

"No not really only have the patches in my desk to help cure myself from not smoking"

"You've so well so far don't give up... my ex husband gave up after 3 days"

"What a dickhead" even though he had never met Alex's ex husband he though that the man must have been a right idiot

"Yes he was" she couldn't help but agree with the Detective Sergeant this time around.

They both worried about their DCI as the pressures of work seemed to be affecting his thinking and drinking as he drank more from the bottle of scotch that was still hidden amongst some old document files. Ray darted an eye at the DI who looked over to see that Gene was taking an afternoon snooze on the desk, ignoring a phone call that was now currently ringing in the office.

She decided to answer it for him, transfering the call to her desk, moving the receiver close to her ear, there was no sound but as she presumed it most have been someone playting a silly prank call, there was a loud scream down the phone that nearly caused Alex to lose her balance on the chair behind her desk. The scream stopped after 3 minutes, she couldn't understood who or what it was, placing the phone back down, as she saw that Gene was yawning inside of his office, arms nearly knocking over the lamp in the process.

"Has Chris come back with any news of where Baker could be" He was too annoyed at having to wait for the rest of the day, his sleep managed to take some of the stress away.

"No Not yet... wish he'd getting on a move on bloody starving for something to eat" lips pouting slightly in a silent mood.

"One of these days he'll need something a bit more quicker to check on addressed for well known Criminals" Pulling out something from the desk draw and scribbling a drawing out on a piece of blank paper with a sharp pencil. Alex sat down on the opposite chair, unable to resist a smile full of devotion.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if there are any spelling errors that i may have missed,**

**Next chapter Gene and Alex find out some truths about what might have led to Finnegan's death and a surprise young visitor arrives with a huge shock for Gene**


	3. Better the Devil You Know

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 3**

**Next few chapters will become very tense and mysterious, hoping to add some more angst too them as well. A brief chance to meet the young 18 year old Patrick towards the end, revealing a big secret. Wanted to try some different but i can reassure Galex will be still be a part of this fanfic as i've set a target for how many more chapters.**

Watching by the office window as the world was passing him by down below outside in slow motion , other members of the public with their own worries and travelling to their own jobs around the area of Fenchurch, the sound of traffic doing its worse to annoy. It had been a long boring few hours, when he should have actually had some extra work to do keep busy with, never for one minute nodding off for a mid afternoon kip, laying backwards head first against the chair, snoring too loudly, a breeze of wind blowing through his nostrils. This was the job he had now been working in for 4 very long years as it came with own personal struggles right from the start getting to use the newer environments. Chris came rushing hurriedly through the main office, as fast as he could, gasping for breath, eventually pausing and knocking three times at DCI Hunt's office door.

The blinds were now fully closed blocking out any possible sunlight shining through from across the main office window , Gene's office was in complete darkness and it had been for at least 3 hours or so as he clearly didn't want to be disturbed or interrupted from wahtever he had been doing.

"Guv its Chris I've managed to find an address for Joey Baker.. Can I come in?.. if you're not too busy with other files of evidence" pushing down on the knob of the door, turning the handle, creeping slowly and silently towards the desk as Gene's eyes were now beginning to open widely looking up towards by the door to see a dark figure standing like a museum statue, holding a folder, he jumped with such fright upon seeing that it was Chris it almost left DC Skelton in a shock himself by the Guv's boots stamping loudly back on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Chris don't yer ever think about knocking for bloody once" he looked not very pleased, a creasing of tension resting across his still sleepy eyes and forehead ,also clearing his dry throat with a cough and indigestion. Hair ruffled to one side styled like a messy quiff, which would have to be combed perfectly later.

"Oh sorry Guv I was only gonna leave them on yer desk to look at, didn't want to disrupt your peaceful sleep"

Now wide awake, sitting up straight, he stood up and went to re open the blinds, seeing that Alex wasn't at her desk which caused his eyebrow to be more curious , she was most likely to be checking in with the nanny to see if she was coping well with the list of instructions, Alex can always be a right, soft Worry Knickers every single day of the week, when work most definitely had to come first before family life.

Now turning round to face Chris, hand resting on hip as he waited to see what his DC had managed to find out about the man they were intending to ask some question to.

"So what took yer so bloody long… bored out of my brains waiting for ya"

" Blimey Guv it took me nearly most of the day as this Baker guy doesn;t look like he wants to be found by us but I've managed to spot this address in the last folder I looked at, belongs to his sister Stacey Baker. Lives in Harper East Road… only about 25 minutes away"

"Well that's a start I guess… me and Bols will pay her a visit later see if she's been in contact with her brother.. You in the meantime can make sure to keep an eye of Ray if he has a fag later.. Have twenty pound on that he can't last the whole year"

"Blimey you do know he won't be pleased to hear that his new year resolution is being betted on by every dectective in the station"

"Now clear off Christopher yer soft div get on with some work around here"  
Chris quietly exited heading back over to his desk looking extremely happy with a planned surprise, he was clutching a surprise present for Shaz hoping that she would love it when she opens up the wrapped gift later on that night.

Alex was certainly taking her time leaving her fiancée quite annoyed, Having thrown on his black coat, he was nearly ready to leave just hanging on for her by reception area to see whether she would breeze through the doorway within minutes. Shaz then mentioned that DI Drake had popped out for some lunch would take long approximately 15 minutes.

"Bloody woman... I'll have my brains splattered on the floor before long, if she doesn't get her arse back here promto"

* * *

While waiting a big massive queue in the Grocery store just around the corner from the station she really disliked being kept waiting for too long, muttering and cursing breathlessy hoping no one would hear her however a young tall man stood behind her, raising a smirk on the comment he just overheard, He had light silky brown hair and he looked around 18 years old, he only had a bunch of bananas in the basket he was currently holding.

She was eventually served by the checkout lady who priced up the items in the basket, Two apples, Bunch of grapes and Cucumber, the total came to 75 pence, twitching her eyes tight at the sudden shock of the price for the food and fruit, sighing as she her reached inside her purse as she just about paid the right amount of money and put them in a bag.

Turning around she nearly collided with the young man, a shy embarrassing moment she thought Gene would most likely to be sitting in the Quattro searching the entire streets of Esst London to see where she was, he'd always be particuarly anxious and extremely tense everytime she took time in returning back to the station.

"Here let me help you put the apples in the bag for you" He was kind, sweet young boy, definitely Irish from what she heard, watching on as he carefully bent down his knees, throwing the fruit in the bag.

"Thank you" she smiled thanking him for his helpful voluntary offer. He shyed away with a nervous teenage smile.  
Leaving the grocery store, she was then greeted by Gene pulling up alongside where she stood.

"Glad I found yer ..Come on Bols get in, heading off to talk to Joey Baker's sister on his current whereabouts" opening the passenger door for her as she climbed in and the car raced off soon afterwards, their conversation had been overheard by the young man, who emerged from behind the shop door as he then observed, glancing at the Quattro disappearing from the end of the far road.

"I don't see what the big rush is... she probably will try to feed us lies in order to keep him safe from any of Jack's former criminal friends"

"I wouldn't be too sure..not until we actually see what she's got to say first" Genes eyes noticed that they were now being followed, someone seemed intent on not letting them reach the location of Stacey Baker's home, the car rammed hard into the back of the Quattro causing it to jerk about violently as he nearly lost control of the Quattro he clutched tight on the steering wheel, gaining his main focus.

"So the bastard wants to play games eh" his intended opinion he presumed, driving the Audi Quattro sideward's giving a gentle bang against the other car, as it fought back with determination, the person behind the wheel obviously had something deadly in mind, maybe it was someone they knew.

The other car was a posh Jaguar, Alex couldn't quite believe what the person was really trying to achieve, giving them a scare or a warning .

The Jaguar gave up conceded in loss and defeat as it drove past at 75mph, Leaving the two detectives to ponder what the hell was they did to upset the furious driver.

* * *

Shaz was making a hot cup of tea in the station kitchen, still fuming at a comment Ray made about Chris still acting shy around other girls and even getting their phone numbers, she knew he was just trying to wind her up, delighting in her not so happy reaction. He was always attempting and persuading his mate to go out on the town for a few drinks, staying out for too long.

"So where's Ray?" Chris asked giving her a soft tender kiss under her chin and upward towards her left cheek.

"Oh Chris he is not here... some days i dunno where he disappears off to..you got stop worrying about 'im' divvy baby "

"Wish everyone would stop calling me that" He had been displeased with this nickname that everyone used for him, earning it after a previous undercover job back in Manchester went wrong and everyone blamed him for mistaking the real criminal for a on duty policeman. The Guv had some kind words of advice for his young Detective Constable

"I made the same mistake myself just the once when I first worked for GMP... now don't tell Raymondo as he'll only end up taking the piss"

He promised not to breath or speak another word and to this day he still hadn't, Gene had been very much like him too misunderstood, something that was quite unexpected to learn of.

"So what have yer got planned for us tonight... and I hope it's not another night of watching Brookside"

Wrapping his arms gently and securely around her waist, holding her closer in the grasps of his arms, placing a kiss to her nose.

"Well I was wondering if you were okay with going to the cinema tonight instead... my choice would be that Jack Nicholson film, Tears of Endearment.. what do you think?"

"Why not then Shazza hope it's not one of them weepy films can't stand them, you'd be better off taking Ray, he wells up at chick flicks"

"Erm" Shaz was tempted to say it that it was but decided not to, after she read a review in the local paper.

"I never said sometimes at heart he's a big girls blouse secretly...told me not to inform anyone of this you will quiet won't you Shazza..i mean not go gossip about what i tod yer" Chris felt he'd muttered on way too much.

* * *

After an awkward drive in getting there, the Audi Quattro finally reached its destination in Harley East Road, pulling up outside by the second house along, number 3, the home of Stacey Baker a posh mouthy tart with the same size gob as Kilimanjaro she was well known to the police mainly for lying to protect her brother's friends.

Looking round the road it was a quite suburban, small road, kids playing football and mothers dragging them in, giving them a clip over the ear, it was a reminder of back in the old days for Gene. Getting in trouble had upset his mother as she had to leave work early in order to give the young Gene a telling off and clip over the ear.

"Ahem Gene... shouldn't you be knocking at the door" He'd been frozen in one spot remembering the early days of his younger life, Alex just about getting his attention with a throaty cough, admiring his gorgeous eyes staring into deep thin air, they almost certainly told the story of a man never backing down from any challenge, sticking to every word he speaks.

"Oh yeah sorry just yer know reminded me about the old days" Looking a bit embarrassed and shyly as he thought she might take this as an opportunity to make a funny joke.

"Yes I do know Gene... must have been hard for you growing up in Manchester"

"Hmm it was, had no friends to play football with in the road my family lived in" It was sad to hear that his father objected to his son bringing any other school friends to the house, fearing that they would find the hidden stack of alcohol bottles in the kitchen cupboards.

Knocking at the front door, they were next greeted by a woman with black curly hair, in her pink housecoat and pink fluffy slippers, smoking a cigarette which she exhaled from her mouth in Alex's direction.

"Yeah what do yer want? come to give me more grief about my bruva, he ain't here yer know" her attitude was loud and brash, ignorant also being another word to describe her, she allowed the DCI and DI into her house, taking a look outside to see if any other neighbours were watching before finally closing the door.

"DCI Hunt... DI Drake we've come to ask yer a few questions about your brother Joey.."

"Didn't you hear what I said on the front steps" taking another puff of her cigarette before stumping it out in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Of course I bloody heard you, probably all of London might have heard that big trap of yours... now I want some soddin answers when was the last time he spoke to Jack Finnegan" He wasn't leaving until she gave a proper and believable answer, he'd come to realise that all of southern female women were too difficult to understand but they always had at least one thing in common with northern girls, getting drunk and displaying too much.

Alex remained perfectly quiet sitting on the edge of the white leather sofa, waiting until she was asked of what her Psychology opinion was of Stacey, whether the woman was telling the truth.

She noticed that the woman had a very large back garden, kids toys along the patio, a fish pond and a mini beech tree, maybe Stacey wasn't as bad as she was first made out to be, maybe she was just a kind loving mother to her kids, trying to earn a good job, providing food and perhaps just took to booze because of stress as most parents always struggled with money and employment it was a common thing for people in the present day, unemployment souring up to record highs.

"So what do you think then Bols?"

"About what?.. oh yes erm... So what we're saying is Joey is not in any sorts of trouble with the police.. we only needed to ask him whether there was any former rivals of Jack's currently locked up within the Grange Prison in Hertfordshire"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you... the last time he was round here was about 3 months ago said he was hiding from a few enemies he'd got on the wrong side of... apparently they said they would cut his toes off until he admitted he was a lying toe rag" She hated being interviewed by the police time after time, it was becoming a daily routine, wishing that when she sees her brother next she would be doing the exact same thing after all the stress and panic attacks she'd been put through.

"Bloody typical southern female women... listen love if we found out you've been telling lies through thathuge soddin gob of yours, we'll be back here and have you arrested and throw in a cell"

"Don't listen to him, hates it when things don;t end up going his way all the time... Can be a big softie deep down inside" deliberately trying to cheer him as he was in need of a good smile after the car accident had caused him to react angrily.

Alex felt it was now best to leave as they hadn't really got any answers, she still had a niggling feeling that her and Gene may have missed on a few vital pieces of evidence, the Welsh nightclub where Finnegan hung out with pals, that was the night where they seen him dealing drugs to other male dancers. It looked as if they would be having to make the long trip to Cardiff within the next few days.

"Come on Gene.. might as well get back to the station... "

"Sorry I couldn't help ya... Mr Hunt don't come round here again... If they found out you came round here they'll have your car out there up in flames"

In the hallway they turned to face Stacey once again, mystified as to what she actually meant.

"Why...?" Both detectives asked feeling very confused

"My boyfriend's friends Vinny and Mark, all i know is that they've served time for GBH"

"Blimey you don't half choose them love" Trying to make sense of the young woman's involvement with bad boys, she probably like them rough and tough.

"So what would they have against DCI Hunt?" Alex asked seriously, hand resting on the hand banister of the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit he'll kill me for telling ya this.. okay Graham my boyfriend he told me sometime last year that him and Jack threw paint over a detective's Audi car.. bragged about it for weeks said it was best thing he'd ever done, gave Graham sone drugs in return for the help he offered"

"Fucking Bastard" Gene's blood started to boil to the surface, finding himself on the verge of snapping , with revenge surely in mind the only way the Manc Lion knew how, no one messes with him as he stands up for what he believes in, keeping the streets of London clean.

He could tend to be an arrogant, rude but what Alex really loved about him was the outer centre part that she had only seen up close and personal, he was a great father to Simon, always wishing his son would grow to become a intelligent and clever policeman even someday possibly being a Detective Inspector like his mother.

Exiting Number 2 Harley East Road, 10 minutes later deciding it was best to head back to the station, to see if there had been any further progress with the investigation, they were approached by Joey Baker himself.

Tapping DCI Hunt on the shoulder,heading snapping around to see that Joey Baker had been wearing dark sunglasses and a NY baseball cap, the DCI dragged him into the nearest alleyway, pinning him high up against the wall, breath heavily from the lungs. He couldn't hide any of the bad and angry emotions especially in front of Alex, she had now become very use to witnessing Gene's present mood swings when suspects or witnesses tried to wiggle themselves out of revealing any evidence.

"Glad you're here now... you little scumbag.. if you don't tell the truth I'll have to dunk yer head down the bogs in the police station until one piece of truth comes out of that lying mouth of yours" He wanted to use his knuckles to give the kid a good beating, until he cried the truth out.

"I know what happened.. I heard.. Stacey's boyfriend I think he may have ordered Jack's killing inside prison"

"Is this the proper truth"

"Yes that's why I was hiding from you and her.. only chose to come and visit her today only I spotted your car here and I panicked" He was a troubled young man who had hoped to try and redeem himself for any past criminal activities he took part in. Over the past 3 months hiding was always the best option, so none of the gangsters would find his current location.

"So she's been trying to protect him bloody cow... anyway come on Bols lets head back to the office" Letting go of Joey as he slumped to the floor, still frightened and terrified that now he had told the detectives about Graham, his sister's boyfriend would surely give him a massive beating, mostly likely to be to a bloodied pulp.

"Buggering hell it's like being in an episode of The Sopranos with you, you could be like Tony Soprano's English police cousin not taking any shit or nonsense from the baddies"

"Oh christ I can't hardly sing a tone and I'm nothing like Pavarotti" Easily misunderstanding The Sopranos for Opera music. Choosing to keep a main focus on the roads ahead and adjusting his tie loosely in order to have some fresh air to his chest.

Driving down the narrowest of streets, past the local park and past the local sweet shops, Alex was falling in love with the idea of reliving the decade she grew up in, the 1980's, as a young child she studied too hard not being allowed out to play with other children.

* * *

The rest of the day was one of the most quietest they had worked through, most investigation cases had been solved, the Superintendent would certainly be pleased with the Station's quick approach to wrapping up cases. Chris was playing with a rubix cube under the desk trying to find the 2 red squares and match them up with the one remaining red, playing these toys was annoying.

"What ya doing Chris are yer trouble... hiding from Shaz" the sound of Ray's rough voice made Chris bang his head hard under the table, crawling underneath as he sat up on the chair, looking red faced.

"Yer plonker... I know were all bored might as well hang on and wait for the Guv and Drake see what they may have found out from that Stacey Baker" placing a piece of Supermint chewing gum in his mouth, which had a refreshing taste against the teeth, reaching under a pile of completed documents Ray pulled out a Boys mag to read it would keep him busy reading, something pleased him when he got to Page 4.

"Oi Chris have a look at her, got a right pair of knockers"

"Oh Ray your look at that page yourself .. you'll have me trouble with Shazza for looking at the picture" His mate should really have known better keeping magazines under his paperwork, Gene was okay with it he didn't mind as long as DS Carling didn't allow himself to be too distracted.

"Raymondo feet off the table you could cause yourself a bloody accident... Also my office both of yer now, need a word" Gene had drove back like a maniac to Fenchurch East, striding in to the main office at 3.35 pm with Alex following in behind, he was hard to keep up with.

"So what is it Guv did she feed more rubbish and garbage as she usually does"

"Pretty much... reason why I've asked ya both in here is because I want ya to keep a close eye on Graham Lewis that's her boyfriend... Stacey's brother has accused him of ordering Finnegan's killing inside prison.. check to see where he goes, drinks and visits"

"Will do Guv is it okay if I bring Shaz along.. don't wanna leave her on her own in Luigis" He didn't want to disappoint her after agreeing to go to the cinema with her later on in the evening, they would have plenty of time to see Tears of Endearment, as it was definitely a popular film with cinemagoers.

"Alright yes, why not" He allowed Shaz to go along with the Detective Constable and Detective Sergeant as long as they didn't turn the car in to a loved up making out place, it would surely cause Ray to flee in boredom and annoyance.

"So what about us tonight, romantic evening in, with Simon fast asleep?" Alex smiled waltzing over to sit on Gene's lap, arms wrapped round his lower neck, softly kissing underneath his chin, maybe displaying too much romantic advances and affection all at the same time, he didn't mind ending the day with well deserved cuddle and a shag, he must have been crazy to have that idea even with them still in clear view in the main office.

Delighting in hearing a sigh of lustful pleasure sounding from his lips, noticing that his eyes were closed, was he hinting that he was dreaming of naughty thoughts, she hoped he wouldn't be as the blinds were not closed and the others were still working in the main office.

"Of cause I'll cook for ya Bols... mmm now i may shock you with this next question... suck me good and proper"

"Pardon.." eyebrow creased puzzingly as she giggled with a look of amusement in her widened smile. Sometimes he could prove to right handful to deal with , being unable to control his primal desires and urges as they got the better of him way too often.

"I mean close those sodding blinds now" he demanded, he wanted her desperately even if they only had a small opportunity in his office they would grab it without any fail.

"Well if you say so" she walked over to the window, about to the close them when Ray mouthed silently that him and Chris were off to Luigis, saying that they would see them there in half an hour.

"Blimey I bet ya they're thinking about it. trying to get rid of us early.. cheeky horny devils"

"Oh Shut up Ray what The Guv and Drake do in their spare time is their own business not yours or anyone elses." Shaz was fed up listening to Ray.

Back in the office, as the cold cool breeze blew through the heat ventilator, Alex could see he was now waiting and ready impatiently, eager to feel her lips upon his body,legs, chest, neck and every single other part, his legs wide open waiting to welcome her. Head resting backwards, he looked so handsome, full of warm charm and an predictable ability of starting to lose himself to her in a heart warming embrace , nearing closer as she bent down on her knees facing, eyes staring freshly and fixiated at the closed pecaeful ones before her.

Alex moved a hand up to the belt, quickly undoing it and then unzipping the zip down, slowly but gently pushing the trousers down around his ankles, he shivered at the touch of the smooth hands teasing him to the point where he struggled to breath, gasping as he felt a hand running over the material of his boxer shorts, it was teasing, before he knew it that they had also been removed down his long legs.

"Gene... so gorgeous...so big" her hungry gaze thrilled in seeing his erect cock in a more closer view, taking one last look at the man who was now beginning to lose any last self control within his body and mind, she dipped her head downwards, pressing the lightest of kisses on the head and then licked around the tip, before taking him fully in her mouth, repeating her action for the second time while also rubbing his balls with the clutches of her left hand, thumbing rubbing softly around the balls, wanting to tease him to the brink of no return.

"Harder Bols...want you..need you so much" he breathlessly whispered, holding on hard, grabbing at the corner of the table at the same time for balance, he was amazed at how she managed to leave him as a quivering wreck, she was an expert at giving him blow jobs, as he opened his eyes, his vision went blank, mind floating high up and above to Cloud 9 , just the feel and sensation of her lips around his length was enough to make him want to explode too quickly it sent more shivers rippling throughout his body to his stomach and then down to his cock as it twitched excitingly.

She continued for the third time as he moved his hips even more forward rotating against her hot wet mouth, cursing every single word that dropped from his own mouth, she chuckled at seeing him being reduce to the way he currently was, taking one last drop before swallowing, his vision returned to normal looking down to see her licking her lips in a seductive way. Now he wanted to see her naked before him, run hands all over her perfect body.

"My turn Bols" his husky voice spoke out loud and dangerously, eyes boring into hers sending an electric bolt through to her heart, she began to feel herself pool between her thighs with excitement and anticipation.

"Shouldn't we be getting home..." he stopped her in her tracks worrying about Simon.

"No the nanny is looking after Simon for another hour, phoned her up to say we'd be home at 5.40pm.. so we've got another 40 minutes"

"Hmmm plenty of time then Naughty Knickers" pulling her towards him within the warmth of his arms, tongue flickering and biting across her bottom lip. Before slowly entering, into a full on passion filled kiss putting every emotion into it. Placing her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss, she moaned against his mouth urging him on even more. Stopping every few minutes to gasp for breath, gazing lovingly into Gene's dark burning eyes as he began taking in her reaction, god she was damn beautiful, not quite believing how he came to be so lucky to have a fiancee who adored the socks off him and a son who reminded him of a younger version of himself.

Moving any last of remaining items on the desk, placing her on the corner of the table, hands popping open every single button before his dark lust filled eyes. Before revealing her pale silk skin, only her black bra being in the way of any further access to her soft peachy breasts.

A hand running smoothly and caressingly down her bare back and unhooking the bra from its hold, edging each strap down on both shoulders with perfect ease before dipping his head forward and lower to kiss along the tops of the shoulder blades, she whimpered underneath feeling the force of his body crushing down against her own.

The bra then dropped to the floor, his mouth covered the left breast, running a tongue around the nipple for before blowing a cool breeze that sent a light shiver through her conscious, that was where their connection could be felt, it meant so much to both of them to feel skin upon skin, what it felt like to be alive for both of them and the meaning of love , surely nothing could ruin their happiness and blissful family life now that they had been use to for the last few months.

Proceeding to run a finger over her curves and neck, dancing across the soft skin, letting out a brief whisper of pleasure from her lips displaying a perfect' o' sign with her rosy lips. Running circles lightly around her lower stomach with two fingers, "Please Want to feel them within me" she pleaded emotionally letting a tear run down her face, smudging a bit of mascara also.

Kneeling before her, his hands moved to undo the zip on her trousers, easing the denim fabric down her long smooth legs, two fingers moving underneath the elastic material that still remained untouched, slipping into her moisture core, teasing at first,

"Fuck Me Gene please... do me now or I'll give your arse a tight hard squeeze if you don't" Somehow he still had an unimaginable and extraordinary effect upon her, every time they made love, it felt like it was still for the very first time, rediscovering each other bodies to a full extent, discovering new and surprising things about one another each time.

her breaths coming in a hot, long gasps, mind not being able to think straight, her desperate pleas were not ignored entirely as he continued to thrust his fingers at a more medium pace, eyes remaining glued to what her reaction would be to his fingers inside her, it was sexy to watch. The sound of her sweet innocent voice screaming out that she wanted a whole lot more to be bought to the very edge of oblivion.

Urged on by this he quickened his pace as the fingers flexed themselves as they became more erratic and harder within, her hips jerked forwards and backwards, hands clutching at his blonde rough hair, he suddenly stopped as she let out a sigh of frustration, as he moved away.

She could hear him chuckling "what the bloody hell he was playing at", now looking down to see his eyes, they told a story of daring, darkness and burning raw passion hidden beneath the depths. Her knickers were the last piece of clothing removed as she wanted to feel locked within him.

"Close your eyes Bols and think of me in them speedos my love" Reassuring her with every sweet positive word

"You bastard Gene" she hated the teasing and was about to get down from the table only to feel a fresh minted breath across her folds, before long he dipped his tongue inside, swirling and gushing. Lapping joyfully as he continued aiming to send her crashing, convulsing around him, taking in every drop of her on his tongue, her nails digged into the flesh skin of his cheeks causing marks on either side.

Wanting to feel closer to the woman he loved very much, also delighting in listening to her screams of pleasure filling in his ears.

She pulled him up to face her, his face full of redness and sweat, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a hand on her hip before entering her, not feeling the need for instant rush, his cock plunged in out with moisture . Pinning her backwards to lie on top of the desk as he moved on top, kissing at her neck, licking, nibbling and biting at every single bit of skin .

"You feeling okay?" he wanted to know if he might have been moving too fast but she simply assured him she felt like being on top of the world.

Hands becoming tighter on her waist, as they continued to move together in rhythm body movement, fingers entwined together, it was a beautiful sight to see her lying beneath him eyes closed in full concentration , stilling as he felt her body tightening around him, wanting this moment too last forever and hoping it would be imprinted in his brain.  
She left a love bite mark under his chin causing a little trickle of blood to appear, obviously feeling more randier than he felt.

"Ouch careful Bols don't want ya turning into one of them vampires they scare the bloody shit out of me"

"Seriously.. Gene Genie being scared of horror films never in a million i'd have though of that " not quite believing her ears.

"Please don't joke Bols it ani't funny, First film I saw was one of the Hammer films, about Van Helsing.. scared the living shit out of me when it finished"

She then licked away at the blood, tongue moving downwards to his chest as their bodies united even closeness and started moving at a harder and more erratic pace, flipping him on his back as she began straddling him, hands pressed firmly on his hips, as he looked on mesmerised at the sight of seeing her moving along his length, breasts shaking with such force that caused a smug grin of satisfaction to emerge from his lips.

"What you smiling about... Teasy Knickers"

Feeling her orgasm taking over and taking him with her as they reached their climaxes, the shake of the table nearly forced it to collapse off its legs . He filled her completely as he pushed for one final release within before releasing his body fluids, collapsing ontoo her shoulder,as she smoothed her hands through his blond hair, trying to regain his breathing as they both cuddled each other tightly in a warm embrace.

"Should we really be getting home I'll have to check in, see if Simon has had a good afternoon he sleeps a bit like his daddy does" the last sentence she muttered to herself, grinning.

* * *

As they left the station just before 6pm it was now dark over the streets of London. They were approached by a younger taller man who Alex immediately recognised from the grocery store earlier in the day.

"Well hello again..."  
As soon as he saw Gene he froze in shock, Alex noticed this sensing he may have known the Detective Chief Inspector.

"Oi Bugger off lad, go find a girl your own age stay from my woman and the mother of my child" presuming that he looked as if he had the hots for Alex as he continued staring, smiling at her, in a friendly chirpy manner but not giving the impression that he never took that comment as a compliment or a hint.

"Is your name Gene Hunt.. My mum said you had lovely hair when she met you all them years ago" He asked wanting to make sure. Nervously trying not to make eye contact as he clutched on a photograph of a 20 year old Gene Hunt.

"Erm you're probably gonna think I'm some kind of nutter in me saying this... But You're my father..."  
Gene stood open mouthed in shock, eyes acknowledging a smilar look they shared but a part of him never wanted to believe for one second what this young man had just said, it was huge, epic shock to take in.

**Please R & R **

**Another big thanks to emmylou1983 for beta reading this chapter **

**A lot more tension and angst to come within the next chapter as Gene comes to terms with the fact that he's a father of two.**


	4. Hello Father

**The Golden Times **

**This latest features a lot about Alex, Gene and Patrick. The young lad reveals of how Gene met his mother back in the middle of the 1960's at a friend's party. Alex tries to bring them both together and establish a father and son relationship. They find out some interesting evidence that could prove Stacey's boyfriend did indeed order Jack's death but how far will the team go to get it, loyalty and trust threatens everyone. I've mentioned DC Slate and the introduction of the Discipline and Complaints officer Jim Keats **

**Chapter 4**

Standing frozen still with a hand over his mouth and the other hand placed, resting on his left hip, taking in the shocking news of discovering that he had a son he'd never knew about; upon his first instinct his brain its mind up for him causing Gene to turn and walk away down the dark street, eyes zooming to straight ahead, undeniably full of built up emotion, also speechless, nothing else to say, leaving the Quattro exactly where it was parked since earlier in the day.

Alex shouted as loud as she could after him, fling her arms in frustration as she stood by the pavement and by the Red Audi but to no avail, "Gene... please don't be like this." before disappearing out of sight around the corner a few moments later. As she took the news in her stride she didn't for one minute imagine that he would react in this way, so selfish and arrogant; something she'd always witnessed within him after beating himself up inside about current investigation cases, the latest one was starting to get too personal after they found out Stacey's boyfriend, Graham Lewis had played a part in defacing the Detective Chief Inspector's precious Quattro with paint.

He couldn't think as too many questions floating and circulating around his mind like a children spinning top, "Who was this kid? Why was he saying that I'm his father, I never cheated on my ex wife before, I would surely remember wouldn't I?" He paused into deep consideration trying to clear his head positively, standing like a statue, leaning against the brick wall outside Luigis, eyes looking downwards to the floor. How could this have happened, maybe the teenager was hoping and begging for money from him, he wasn't going to give it to him, Alex will be mad definitely, sensing that she will be giving him a right telling off in the best way she could.

Alex stood with young Patrick unsure of what to say to encourage the youngster, who was upset by his father's reaction; head hung low, tears flowing from his eyes, a glimmer of sadness appearing from within their hidden depths.

"My Mam always use to say he was a good looking young copper when they drank together at her friend's party in Manchester... Look, I don't wanna cause any friction here between me, you and him." His accent was broad and deep, definitely sounding like from Northern Belfast; having decided to look for the father he never knew of until exactly one month ago it came as a massive shock coming across the man in the photograph immediately; he didn't expect Gene to welcome him with welcoming arms as it would take a while to get use to.

She finally thought of at least 1 positive thing to tell him, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him make him see some sense... trust me I know how." Tapping her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.  
"How long have you two known each other?... You seem really close If you don't mind me asking." He wasn't trying to be a threat towards them, he liked Alex as a friend to confide in but nothing more than that. Walking together away from the Police Station, they probably would end up catching up with Gene in Luigi's as it was only around the corner.

"Nearly 3 years... We had this instant connection between us... in the early days we argued every day about cases but then we got together last year while in Wales... and now I just can't bear to be apart from him ever... I wish Molly could meet him." She sighed, breath visible during the cold snap of weather.

"Molly? Is that your daughter... is she elsewhere?" Alex appreciated his kindness; after all, he was a kid who needed to be with the right people even if they were strangers to him.

"She's away at the moment... living in Canada with her dad." An excuse she felt ashamed of making up, hating telling lies to a lot of people all the time.  
He smiled pouting his lips, a lot similar to how Gene would do, shivering as they crossed the road spotting the DCI, sitting on the steps outside the restaurant and smoking outside the flats, exhaling smoke from the nostrils, upon seeing them he opened up the door of the flat and waited inside, trying to avoid them.

"Now he's just being plain stupid... wait in the restaurant with Luigi... he's a very friendly and a lovely man, he's a romantic at heart."

She left the young lad, walking through the flat entrance double doors and went to go inside and up the stairs leading up to her flat on the second floor.

* * *

Having paid the nanny for looking after Baby Simon for most of the day, not long after she left, he was now in the kitchen area in the flat sitting at the dining table. Gene was too busy drowning his sorrows, with a bottle of scotch found in the cupboard, clutching at the handle, tightening the grip on the bottle. Unaware of how badly he'd been gripping the glass whin then caused a trickle of blood to appear, it stung painfully as he ran cold water immediately over his injured hand before wrapping up with some thick wool that he found in the drawers in the bedroom .

The sound of the door opening, alerted him towards it, Alex was stood by the couch, hands on hips, looking extremely disappointed with his behaviour towards Patrick, running away like he did and acting like a big soft baby.

"Gene why did you just storm off like that? Hmm..." Eyebrow raised with such seriousness and frustration, turning their latest argument into an interrogation.

"Can you not shout woman... Jesus my 'ead is thumping like it's been kicked around Old Trafford by 11 Man United players.. I just presumed he might be a nutcase... looking for money or even worse blackmailing me"

"He's your son for christ sake... I've even seen the picture he has of you... please just give him a chance... Please for me." She pleaded to him to find it in his heart to listen to the teenager.

"How... by saying oh sorry I didn't you send you a Birthday or Christmas card... as I've only just found your my son!!" Slamming his fists on the table, Simon cried after being woken up from his sleep. She went to hold her son warmly in her arms, with eyes only for Simon not for her angry and frustrated fiancé as he continued to act awfully.

Loss of communication fell all around the room, both upset with each other, Alex had only just enjoyed their lovemaking in Gene's office back at work but things were taking a fast downward spiral ever since Patrick appeared afterwards. He sank down against the couch, feeling himself tear up inside, scared of what to do, he needed her more than ever and now feared that she was very upset with him by his appalling behaviour towards the teenager, he couldn't bare to lose Alex and Simon as they meant everything to him, they were and always had been a part of his strength.

Getting back up from the couch, he stood behind her, wanting to hold and stroke her hair so much. After placing Simon back in his cot, she closed her eyes trying to block out any possible tears. The feel of arms wrapping around her waist, lips pressed on her neck and shoulders, his breath stank of alcohol and cigarettes but she didn't mind as she had become so use to it.

"Sorry Alex. I'm being such a coward aren't I?"

"You certainly are... you big ape." She chuckled lips rising into a smile as she turned round to face him, hand stroking his cheek caressingly and lovingly.

"Oi shut yer gob... Miss Annoying Posh Knickers... I'll speak to him... I promise... Maybe introduce him to his baby brother... sure they'll get along fine." His eyes bored deeply in her own, unable to resist himself by a sexy wink made by Alex.

"Don't go winking yer eye at me sweet cheeks... I'll guarantee later tonight to have yer screaming me name when I lick my tongue around those soft tits of yours and suck 'em later on."

"I look forward to it very much." She grinned seductively. Dipping his head to level with hers, lips so tender, teasing and then full of passion and fiery.

"Mmmm..." She relished at his hot wet kisses running deeply down her neck and around the top of her chest, his hand itching to touch and have a squeeze of her breasts through the fabric material but he did what he was told eventually, heading downstairs to have a chat with Patrick at the bar.

"Won't be long love." Sharing on final tender kiss with Alex but he left to head downstairs to the restaurant.  
She sat back on the sofa, legs curled up comfortably, picking up the remote control to see the latest on the 6 O'clock News on BBC1, checking to see that Simon was sound fast asleep, looking peacefully and beautiful very much like his dad when he slept in bed.

* * *

"Signor Hunt, will it be the usual?" Luigi asked politely having seen his favourite customer not quite looking himself this evening, his eyes zooming around the every part of the room, looking for someone perhaps.

"Erm Luigi... you haven't seen a young man in here have you... about six foot... 18 years old?"

The little Italian behind the counter pointed in the direction of near the toilets, to which he followed, seeing Patrick sat silently, clutching his glass of fizzy lemonade.

"Don't mind if I join yer?" The young man nodded , the DCI pulled over a stool from the next table and sitting down at it, hands placed flat on the table, struggling with what to say to the lad who looked pretty glum and depressed. A wash of guilt and doubt attacking his thoughts within.

"Thought you wouldn't want to speak to me... I understand this is so hard for you to take in me turning up like the way I did."

"Listen son... I'm struggling to remember about what happened on that night I met your mother... does she know you're here?"

"She died four years ago from cancer... The last thing she gave me was this photo of you." He handed over the picture to Gene, who suddenly remembered that the picture must have been taken around 1966 after England had won the World Cup at Wembley, Gene and his friends were incredibly excited, partying for many hours in The Railway Arms, coming across a group of young Irish Girls who were keen to impress any blokes they met.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." His heart sank, on hearing that the lad's mother died.

"That's okay I've just been living up in Liverpool with my friends for the past few years... Came across your picture when moving house and decided to try and find you." Taking a sip of his drink the way he held it was very similar to how Gene did.

"You know you're not a bad kid after all, not involved with any criminal activities? I blame myself for not giving yer time to speak earlier." Folding his arms, leaning backwards against the wall, for support, Gene wanted to be sure that the lad hadn't anything to hide from him especially any dark secrets, although from appearance he looked too shy and geeky to be involved with any dangerous criminals.

"No I avoided any involvement with the IRA in the past, kept my head down low and pretended I was invisible."

"I've tried that myself... never worked. Bolls threatened to squeeze my balls to hard if I tried it again."

They bonded next over...women. For Gene it was very much like talking to a younger version of himself, trying to convince Patrick that women always came with problems like becoming pregnant and having you running around after them like a personal assistant.

"Got a girlfriend have ya?"

"Nah... All girls laugh at me when I flirt with them."

"Sod them all... Well I will take yer out on the town one of these nights... I suppose I'll have to teach you words from the Gene Genie's rulebook of how to chat up the gorgeous birds." He smiled, eyes tilting sideward to see Luigi certainly looking interested in the long conversation that had now been going on for about 15 minutes.

It was strange in a way that they seemed to be getting along finely, the lad needed guidance, mentoring and looking after, he also needed a good shave as he looked a bit on the rough side. He offered him a room for the night at his and Alex's flat.

"No I'm fine... I have a place to crash at."

"Sure you haven't been sleeping rough on the streets?... the streets of London are dangerous, especially at night time."

"Thank you dad." That last comment sent a warmth rush to Gene's heart, the display of happiness shone brightly in his smile, discovering lots of things about the lad made him realise he wanted to stick around for couple of months or so maybe even years, offer some help in finding him a job in the Fenchurch area.

"What jobs are you interested in if you don't mind me asking yer?"

"Teacher... I'm a good listener and I did do some training in College back in Liverpool a few months ago."

"Blimey... you wanna teach all the little kiddies... best teaching 'em about the whole world or Politics."  
Patrick laughed, he was about to head off back to where he'd been staying over the past week, contemplating the offer Gene made, turning back to face his father he then accepted the kind gesture.  
Luigi came over to collect Patrick's glass.  
"Mr Hunt you look very happy..." He was happy to see the detective smiling.

"Yep I am Luigi my friend want to introduce you to my son Patrick; we've just met each other today for the first time."  
Luigi looked very surprised mouth open wide, eyes twitching in amazement as they passed from Gene to Patrick the similar looks, same eye colours as one another. He'd never heard Mr Hunt mention a single thing about having other children, other than Simon.

"Bloody Hell Luigi yer look like a battered tomato and a shiny bowling ball." Both father and son chuckled amusingly together.

"By the way Luigi don't tell any of the team as they dunno yet..." Turning to Patrick at the side "C'mon lets go upstairs and you can play with yer brother Simon... "

It had been a certain life-changing day for the Irish teenager, finding out he had a little brother. His father getting married and now he himself was trying to settle down in this new environment that surrounded him. Heading up the narrow stairs on the stairwell towards the flat, Gene of course had a spare key to let himself in with.

The dinner table was lit with a tall candle placed in the middle, displaying a flicker of light that lit up half of the room; clearly Alex had been planning a surprise romantic evening for two. "I'll be out in just a minute." she called from the bedroom; Patrick went over towards the cot, looking down smiling happily at baby Simon asleep.

"Ready or not, so what do yer think?"

"Bols I think...." He spluttered out a swig of drink from the glass on the table, eyes widened observing every available feature on display in full view of him as he was disrupted by one of the most beautiful sight that made his heart pound so much against his chest that it developed an urge in just wanting to rip her clothes off there and then but they had company at present.

She appeared by the bedroom, leg propelled up on the armchair, wearing a tight short navy blue dress, that pressed against her back, showing a lot of skin around her knee; the top chest part certainly showed the curves of her breasts, the cut in the middle part showed them closer together and then there was the knee length stockings making the moment more erotic. Turning to the right hand side she jumped with shock and embarrassment upon seeing Patrick's blue eyes as wide as they could be, he'd never seen a woman look so sexy before.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there Patrick." Her face went as pale as a ghosts'.

"No problem..." Giving the strangest of shy looks, as he walked backwards, he nearly knocked Gene over face first on the leather couch.

"Bols... Yer don't mind if he stays here the night seeing as he hasn't really got anywhere else to go." He appreciated the romantic evening she had planned for both of them, cuddling her as a thank you, Patrick insisted that he would go into the other room out of the way leave the couple to themselves.

"No that's okay you can stay as long as you like. I don't mind." She replied, wishing for just one evening in which she and Gene could relax and glance looks from across the table, holding hands romantically underneath.

"What have yer cooked?" He asked, sniffing the delicious food smell coming from the kitchen, the sound of water bubbling away in pans, maybe it would be pasta or spaghetti and meatballs, Gene's favourite food.

"Jam Roly Poly and custard... its a favourite of Molly's."

"Have I told yer how much I love yer Bolly love?" He kissed her on the cheek, rubbing his hands together with pure joy and delight inhaling the sweet smell aroma of jam coming from the pan. The night in general didn't feel too ruined after all, as there was enough Jam Roly Poly for three, the sound of Gene's tummy rumbled like a Lion's roar.

Carrying a two bowls of desert into the living room, it was still too hot to eat, she worried he might burn his tongue while tasting it too quickly.

"Buggering Hell Bols it smells gorgeous!" He replied still with a look of beaming happiness, it was a big change from an hour ago where he couldn't even bare to chat to her. They would need time to adapt to Patrick being a part of their lives from now on, seeing as the wedding was always around the corner Gene invited him to it even though they had only known each other for five minutes, hoping the lad might accept gracefully.

"I'd love to... definitely... I don't wanna miss my dad's big day... she obviously makes you the happiest man in the world doesn't she?" Excitedly hugging his dad, squeezing too tight in reply.

"Bloody Hell...if yer continue to squeeze me that hard my eyes will end up popping out of their sockets and into the custard." He muttered before taking a large spoonful of custard.

"Gene do you mind I'm eating it here."

"Oh sorry Bols." He apologised, with a sly and cheeky smile.

* * *

The Next morning on a surprisingly mild day, shortly after the nanny had arrived to take care of Simon for the rest of the day in the flat and maybe around the park in the pram, Alex and Gene headed off to work in Fenchurch, while Patrick went to the Job Centre to see what latest jobs they had advertised.

While the Quattro hurtled along traffic through the morning rush hour around the capital, Gene couldn't help but worry that Patrick would end up finding himself lost as he'd only just arrived in London a few days ago. A common thing Gene had to endure when he himself first started working in the Capital and had to adapt to living in the East End where most of the worse criminals lived, not a very positive start to his new job,

"Do you think I should go and help him with packing and carrying his clothes from the place he's been staying at?"

"Look Gene, he'll probably have friends helping him and plus you really seem to care a lot about him don't you?" her eyes examined Gene's current body language seeing that his shoulders looked tense and slumped, it was one of the best things about being a Psychologist, discovering new things about people's behaviour. He looked extremely tense, hands shaking nervously looking like he might take a last minute chance and turn the Quattro back round and head back to the flat.

They had a lot of work to go through today, checking in on how Ray and Chris were getting on with the latest assignment, monitoring Stacey's boyfriend Graham's latest activities. They knew that they could always rely on Ray and Chris even though they didn't seem to have the brightest of ideas most of the time.  
Arriving at work a short time later, Chris was waiting in the car for his friend, who had only ran back in for a few document files that were on his desk.

"Morning Christopher... did you and have an early night then" Gene asked leaning down to speak to his DC.

"Yeah we did...as there was nothing hardly happening that we seen"

"No sign of our main suspect then"

"Nope.. Ray was disappointed that the two of you didn't turn up at Luigis last night... he reckoned that both of yer were getting on in your office"

"Nope actually we went for a meal elsewhere.. lovely food wasn't it Bols?" Gene couldn't face telling the team just yet about Patrick, worried that if he told Ray or Chris, the news would then spread round as fast an athlete running the 100 metres at the Olympics.

Ray approached rushing down the steps of the fire escape, "Oi where did you two randy pair get to last night I'd even had a drink waiting for yer at the bar"

"Carling hadn't you best be getting your skates on.. don't forget I need all the evidence to nail that bastard Graham Lewis"

"Alright.. Moody" Pulling a moody face of his own as he climbed into the driver's seat, throwing two document files on the back leather seat. Taking a sigh as Gene folded his arms waiting to see the car speed off, starting the ignition up as the engine took off slowly.

"Stop being such a spoil nowty detective"

"Didn't have be too hard on him... don't worry Ray knows what he's doing"

"I bloody hope so... if he comes back with nothing on that bastard.. I'll end up giving him a right telling off.. I'm already under pressure to get the right result from both the Super and that Discipline and Complaints Officer Jim Keats no doubt he'll be on my back not before to long as well" He sighed rubbing his hands together in order to keep warm. She linked her arm around Gene's as they made their way up the metal steps that led to the help desk inside.

"Blimey you're bloody freezing" Checking her temperature with his hand, "Sure yer don't want a hot water bottle on that gorgeous stomach of yours" He grinned, teasingly obviously loving his latest kind remark.  
Approaching the help desk, where Viv was focused on sorting through massive piles of evidence files, that had be sent off to Fenchurch West in a few hours time. He looked stressed out, sighing as he completed the first set and then moving on to the next ones.

"Morning Skip... any phone calls from the Super or Keats?"

"No Keats has been quiet so far this morning... looked in a bad mood I'd stay out of his way if I were you"

"Don't worry I will... hoping he doesn't have to call me and Bols in anytime today"

Discipline and Complaints Officer Jim Keats had taken an instant shine towards Alex since he first started working at Fenchurch East a few months earlier although they had never shared a proper conversation one on one. She thought he was a nice and kind individual having overhearing Shaz mentioning that he tried charming her with funny chat up lines, she hadn't told Chris about it, a bit concerned that he would only find himself in trouble if he confronted the well respected Officer. Gene couldn't help but worry that this man would try to attempt to come between him and Alex, whisk her off her feet romantically with possible poetry quotes, he dreaded it after spotting the Officer reading a Poetry book in the Station kitchen a few weeks before.

Gene was first through the main double office doors, overcoat already half way down his shoulders, as he then threw it over the coat hanger in the office. The office had been half empty since Ray and Chris left, DC Slate was typing up on the computer nodding at Alex as she smiled looking over.

"Bols in here.." He indicated with his hand as she followed over to his office door, walking inside as he closed the door after her.

"What's up? still concerned about Patrick. I've told you that he'll be fine"

"Actually I was hoping that we could go out for a meal later tonight.. maybe Patrick could look after his little brother.. wanted to treat you to something special and a thank you for allowing him to stay with us for a while" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer into his warm embrace. She smiled against his neck, feeling so happy. Kissing his neck so tenderly and lovingly he felt blessed to be with the most gorgeous woman in the world, well to him she was.

"Careful Bols we might end up having a round 2 in here... I'd have my tongue down yer throat next" His hand slipped underneath her white blouse, massaging her breast softly and lightly with his left hand, she gasped a moan in his ear, as he struggled to contain his raw passion and desire burning from within his body and mind.

* * *

Even though they always would hate doing undercover operation for the Guv every few months or so, Ray couldn't help but feel relieved to be out of the office for most of the day, he really needed the fresh air. Chris missed not getting some moments with Shaz.

"Bloody Hell Chris you'll see her this afternoon, it's not as if she's gone on holiday with her friends.. Don't be such a worrying Div like you always are"  
Chris didn't want to speak, keeping a close eye on when Graham Lewis would likely to be appearing, hand resting on the glove department.

"Is he ever gonna be making an appearance?"

"Oh finally thank the lord he speaks " Ray joked laughing silently as he looked up to see Stacey exiting the house with a bag stuffed in her warm Winter coat. She looked deeply sad, they wondered whether he may have upset her or had asked Stacey to lie for him again.

"Bloody toe rag"

Next Chris, thought he'd seen Joey Baker sitting on the bench by the swings, the brother and sister had now looked they had a big falling out. He turned to tell Ray who'd been chewing more gum, still sticking to his promise about not smoking this year. They were alerted by a loud scream of voices that came from the park as they both looked to see Joey getting a beating from two masked men, he was on the cold floor in pain, clutching his stomach in agony.

Both rushing out of the car, Ray gave chase after the two of them but they were too fast for him.

Chris checked on Joey who looked to be in a really bad way, broken nose, at least two broken ribs and a bruised ankle.

"You okay mate?"

"No not really I suppose I deserve it."

"Did Graham Lewis do this?" Ray asked trying to get his breath after running half way across the field.  
"I dunno"

"Listen we work with DCI Hunt, he'll want to know whether it was Lewis.. so c'mon give it up it was him wasn't it, who gave you the beating just now"  
"Yes it was.. I'm positive"

"Hope you don't mind us asking but will you help us in trying to locate any other of his friends.."

"No I don't want any part in this" He protested , while limping over to sit back on the wooden bench.

"Alright we promise to keep you in a secure location where they won't be able to find yer"  
Joey paused to think, knowing what he was going to say next would cause some disagreeing looks from that DCI he last saw yesterday.

"Alright I'll help you as long as they don't know that I'm help yer both.. It will only result in another beating probably far worse this time"

Ray helped a shaken and upset Joey to walk towards the car as it was parked by the pathway on the other side of the park as Chris held the door open for the former criminal, he hobbled onto the back seat, requesting that he needed immediate medical treatments for his injuries

**Please R & R Let me know what you thought of this chapter**

**Beta read by scribblechacha and emmylou1983 many thanks for both of your help **

**Next Chapter : How will Gene react to Joey helping Ray and Chris in order to find evidence against Graham Lewis and Patrick and Gene go out on the town for a boys night out with disastrous results.**


	5. All the Jokers

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 5**

**Back to focusing more on the murder case of Jack Finnegan, Gene doesn't take it too well that Joey Baker is now helping the police, Patrick is not featured in this chapter or in the next one either but he will have a new storyline. This one is also features a very dark and strange dream Alex has about Molly. For another few chapters after this one I'm hoping to make these dreams more weirder and more of a Flashforward type scenario of what her future may hold without Molly being in it. Thanks for the reviews so far**

On the way as they headed towards which ever hospital that they could find straight away in the car, Chris was half and galf in debating and currently disagreeing with Ray's offer of help to Joey, the young Detective couldn't help but suspect that the former criminal might be leading them into a trap and perhaps even may have faked the beating in the park**. **This man just couldn't be trusted despite whatever he said, his shifty eyebrows immediately alerted Chris' worries and concerns.

He knew The Guv was always right about most things having that sense of who told the truth and who didn't, he guessed with this guy because of his cocky, arrogrant attitude that he'd shown over the past year proved to the Fenchurch detectives that he wasn't a changed reformed man that he'd continuinly claimed to be. Of course he was scared young bloke as he feared for his life for every street corner that he turned incase there would be a waiting mob of thugs waiting to beat him up black and blue with baseball bats or their fists.

"You know what I really don't trust him one bit Raymondo... look you do know that The Guv's gonna go bloody bananas which won't be a great sight to see when he finds out Baker's helping us with getting the evidence against Lewis and plus he won't have him anywhere near the station in order to prevent the Super from finding out that he's helping us" Taking a glance at the back seat, only to spot that the former criminal was starting to stir, mumbling words that couldn't be understood.

"For Christ sake you and your suspicions get on me soddin nerves, give me brain ache every time .. tell yer what it won't be long before you start turning into Fenchurch's own version Eddie Shoestring off the telly sticking your nose in too much" Ray muttered breathing heavily, sometimes maybe even every single day he simply just wished that Chris would properly stop himself from voicing his own opinions and let both of them get on with their work back at the station for the remainder of the day. Already having enough problems and difficult choices to cope with.

Joey sat up in the back seat, his light brown leather jacket rubbed against the leather seat, both eyes feeling like they were on fire and also twitching with wonderment as to where their current location now was, pitch dark and rain tapping heavily against the car windscreen, also stretching his uninjured arm out over the leather headrest seat that Chris was currently resting in, still wincing in pain, still clutching his arm with pain very obviously sighted in both sets of eyes.

"Don't worry we'll have yer in hospital in no time... hopefully the doctors will see how badly you're injured" Ray promised but at the same time, having a slight niggling thought that the Guv would have his head on a plate and feed him to the Super. He wanted to erase that image, make it vanish completely, now they were approaching nearer to the hospital.

"Thank you I very much appreciate your kindness... if I'd not been found I probably might have been in an even worse state... my hands are stinging and bruised" He smiled looking at all different buildings the car passed by.

They had now been travelling for at least an hour en route from where they had found the young former drug dealer, Gene had insisted on them contacting him whenever there were any further developments.

Finally arriving in the darkened car park near the pavement curb by the main entrance, Ray helped a scared and badly shaken Joey out of the car throwing an arm over his shoulder. Chris chose not to help instead he decided to contact Gene by the screechy car radio, reaching over for it clicking a button down on the small device, as soon as he answered he was met by an angry and irate reaction crackling on the other end of the radio, he sounded very loud and pretty unhappy with his and DS Carling's missed call from two hours earlier. Hopefully DI Drake had just about the right courage to calm her fiancé down and prevent any further angry words.

"Let me explain No...Guv sorry ...all i'm trying to say is the reason why we haven't contacted ya is because something's come up... me and Ray are at the hospital with Baker.. he's been involved in a fight", The conversation ended pretty quickly, He could feel himself shivering in the cold wind brushing lightly against his brown hair, wondering why he never put them warm thick thermal gloves on that Shaz bought himlast Christmas just gone, which he ended up leaving them in his desk back at the station. Gene had told him that he and Alex would be making their way to the hospital in 40 minutes. Chris sensed that things would soon be about to kick off and he wanted to stay out the way.

Having been through and experiencing a lot of different situations within the past and the present here in London he'd soon come to realise that fighting was not the best solution to solving problems with getting confessions out of suspects , that would be left to Ray but now since they were under strict monitoring in Fenchurch East under the supervision of Jim Keats, violence would need to be thrown out the window and better ideas would have to be decided on how to treat suspects in the correct way. Ray despised the rules that had been set, wanting to rebel against any further rules that would be set.

"Come on Raymondo where are ya mate, freezing me socks off 'ere can't waiting all night... i have got other plans for this evening with Shaz" Wrapping his jacket sleeves around his hands to keep warm. Running a hand through his hair nervously anticipating Gene and Alex's arrival as this would surely be a big scene and one that Keats would not appreciate, not one little bit, whenever he was to find out.

* * *

Whilst the Quattro raced along the busy dark streets passing several red lights, Gene was most certainly not pleased with his Detective Constable and Detective Sergeant, every five seconds taking his eyes off the road ahead, turning to face Alex "I knew it wasn't a very bloody good idea asking them two to keep tabs on Lewis sometimes they disappoint me but not in a bad way... the cocky piece of shit is probably enjoying this feeling like he's king of the streets..feeling untouchable"

"Gene would you please shut up for just this once and concentrate on the road instead... you'll end up crashing it before long" she indicated pointing her fingernails ,the longest nail nearly scratching Gene's smooth chin in the process.

" Ouch!! Do you mind Bolly... Don't want Chris and Ray thinking that you're like some kind of female version of a Manc Lion, leaving scratches all over me face... well I can only call you that nickname really not them" He grinned, the depths of his eyes telling of a sexier and lustful manner also noticing she'd forgotten to button up two middle buttons on her blouse.

"So where exactly did Chris say on the radio they were because I feel like I'm driving round in circles 'ere trying to find this hospital?"

" I remember him saying that they were at the Middleton Hospital should be around 'ere' somewhere" not quite sure He looked underneath the rear view mirror eyes scanning every single bright lit up building that was in full view.

"Still can't believe bloody Ray for believing that pathetic liar.. I know that Baker's only doing this as a wind up probably paid the last two remaining friends' of his to beat him up making it look bloody convincing and then he's gonna end up going back into hidding so we won't been able to find him once again"

"Perhaps however you seem to be forgetting about yesterday.. maybe they spotted us talking to him in the alleyway... you just don't know maybe they might be one step ahead of all of us... it's best not to take this too personal.. Yes I understand that what Lewis did was very wrong"

"Is it personal?.. of course it. the bastard assisted in vandalising my Quattro.. that counts as reckless behaviour in my eyes Bols, can't wait to have him charged for Finnegan's murder" He blatantly ignored her advice, this was indeed personal and he looked forward, even anticipated in seeing Graham Lewis being locked up in prison for many years to come.  
She always wondered how and why Ray and Chris had managed to cope with working with the DCI for all these years.

"They've always put their trust in me Bols in any situation we face over the years.. I'm needed everywhere I go ...Can never untie that ever at any point.... Chris still need guidance in becoming a greater detective" He never looked this time doing as she said a few minutes earlier

"Yeah but Chris learnt a lot from Sam didn't he?"

"Course he did... at least he's less of a div nowadays" Gene replied turning the steering wheel in a 90 degree angle as they reached the hospital entrance driveway.

They immediately spotted DC Skelton having a smoke from his cigarette, shifting his shoulders as he sat on top of the bonnet of the car, resting his sore aching head, Gene beeped the horn which in turn nearly resulted in Chris tumbling from the bonnet and face first onto the cold pavement.

"Christopher what the hell are you bloody doing out here!!... you should have gone inside with Raymondo and that lying toe rag also keeping a listen to what the doctor says about the bastard's injuries if he's that hurt" Gene popped his head sideways out of the wound down window growling as to why his DC seemed scared of entering inside the hospital.

"Oh Sorry Guv I needed the fresh air... can't stand hospitals they don't half scare me" finishing his cigarette which he dropped to the floor and stamping it on the cold wet floor below.

Asking an on duty nurse who was stood by the smokers area, where the accident and emergency rooms where located, she indicated that the rooms were only around the corner and past the reception front desk.  
"I'll injure that Baker more if I sense he's telling more porkie pies"

"Gene please don't... Keats will have you dragged into his office if someone tells him witin the next few days about this visit"

"Oh don't be such a little miss moody girl... Once we're done 'ere'.... we'll have to head straight home.. wanna see how Patrick got on with his job search... comprende Bols"

"Who's Patrick?" Chris had overheard every part of their conversation; Gene felt the blood pumping around his veins dreading the thought of telling the truth, still not wanting to say anything else.

"Gene you might as well tell him...everyone will bound to find out sooner or later.. gossip around the station travels like trains speeds"  
Chris raised an eyebrow as he exchanged a look of bewilderment and seriousness.

Grabbing him by the collar of his brown short jacket, "Guv I'm sorry if I overheard too much...is it something you don't want Ray to know"

"Shut it please Skelton... see the thing is last night I met my 18 year old son that i never knew about.. turned up out of the blue.. He's a good kid and he's staying with me and Alex for the time being... I don't want anyone finding out not just yet but when the time is eventually right I'll introduce him to all the team"

"I won't tell anyone I promise" He feared he'd stuck his nose in way too much into Gene's personal life.

"Yeah you better had... c'mon Ray will be expecting us to show up" They followed Gene's lead, all heading down towards the A&E Department.

* * *

Ray who had been bored out of his mind making lip rhythmatic noises to cure the boredom filling his thoughts, now having been sitting in the waiting room for the past 25 minutes, god he could do with a glass of wine or even a pint of Guinness at that precise moment. Arms folded tightly, lightly kicking the other seat facing, he observed doctors coming and going from each of the patient wards.

One doctor finally summoned him to stand outside of the patient room.

"Are you a friend of Mr Baker's?"

"No I'm a Detective Sergeant he's just helping with a current investigation that my police station is dealing with"

"Well he's had two broken ribs, sprained wrist and chipped bone in the foot"

"Blimey here come the cavalry" Ray sighed strongly, looking up to see Gene, Chris and Alex approaching from the far distance.

"Shit I'm doomed" His first instant feeling was, taking a deep breath.

"Carling when I asked you to keep tabs on our main suspect.. I did say stay put...not take pity on Stacey's brother instead"

"Oh don't start ..Look he's agreed to help us out.. wants to see his sister's boyfriend locked up as much as you do Guv" Ray's hair stood up like it had received an electric shock, he looked frightened in case his explanation would be ripped apart by Gene's wild mood swings.

"Really?... Well I'll be having a private word with him, see if he shits his pants when I ask why he's helping us.. step aside Doc" Brushing past the Doctor who'd stood in the doorway, as he latched the door open widely, eyes scanning the darkened room, which was only lit up by the full moon that lit half of the large room, the light bouncing off Gene's face.  
Looking over at the beds, he saw Joey was still fast asleep, it looked more serious than was first thought, also sporting a black shiner under the eye. It looked as if he'd gone 12 rounds with Mohammad Ali in the boxing ring and lost pretty badly.

"Told yer it wasn't worth going in" Ray insisted, eyes rolling upwards while standing by the door, the DCI wanted to stay and sit until that little pathetic excuse of a liar woke up and then question him, Alex reminded him that they did have a home and son to go back to.

He complied "Alright you bloody win... we'll come back tomorrow...and then interrogate the little scumbag to admit any other answers he hasn't grassed about to us"

As he made his way to leave, Gene presumed that Baker might have been waking up, turning to walk over to bed. Eyebrow creased in a frown, lips pouting softly.  
Alex rushed in, grabbing and pulling on his arm hard.

"Alright no need to pull me arm off love" Looking annoyed as she continued in squeezing his wrist, as they all walked past the noisy nurses and doctors.

"Blimey you two... when are ya going to get a room?.. Don't be displaying your flirting antics in front of Keats.." Ray had also cottoned on to the fact that Keats admired and fancied DI Drake a bit too much, for once he tried to hint to Gene that the Discipline and Complaints Officer was trying to nick his bird and the best solution would be to give a good Northern punch up but that would only result in suspension. Ray couldn't stand the cockney twerp, stamping his authority all around the station; yes he had a job of dealing with any public complaints against any officers or Policemen/Policewomen from Fenchurch East and West.

They couldn't really say or do anything bad now as it would be written down on paper and then delivered to Keats' office at the end of the corridor. He was a younger man, around the same age as Alex, he had some better knowledge of taking on anyone that he disliked. At the moment luckily he hadn't made an enemy of the rest of the team but that could still change when a mistake would be made.  
"Coming or what Carling? haven't got all night to wait for you while you stand there like a Waxwork model"

"Oh sorry yeah... actually think I'll leave Luigi's tonight and just go home and put my feet up" His surprise refusal of coming with them to the restaurant, was met with shock.

"Why?....."

"Got a lot of things on my mind, one being that my stomach is sore... need a clear head for tomorrow morning " He climbed into his car, waving his colleagues off as they drove down the hospital driveway.

"Well I'll not be joining you for drinks either Christopher... need to check in on Simon and Patrick... remember you can't tell Shaz"

But "Shazza is my girlfriend.. I always tell her everything..." The young detective moaned, eyes looking downwards to dark floor.

"I mean it"

The communication and silence was lost between the three colleagues as the Quattro drove through the dark streets of the Capital, Although Alex wouldn't like to admit she still remembered a lot about 2008 and the technology she missed, not being able to use a mobile phone to phone Patrick or not being able to use a Sat Nav to get her around London. A groggy cough alerted to snap out of her thoughts, it was just Chris clearing his throat, he had experienced a very long day and looked forward to sharing well earned drinks with the other detectives. Lifting his feet onto the leather seats, sleep overcame him as he began nodding off. Gene didn't appreciate anyone falling asleep in the back seat, instantly thinking back to the day when he first met Alex and how she blanked out after they arrested Edward Markham, her loud snoring had been pretty similar to his.

"So what are you going really be doing when you question Baker... Gene please don't drag him out of his hospital bed and have yer hand around his neck in order to scare him to death"

"I won't...I'll try my best not to use any threats of violence... was hoping you might actually ask him all the questions, use that magic Psychiatry bollocks of yours that yer believe in"

She couldn't be bothered in trying to correct him that the right pronunciation was Psychology, running a hand over his thigh instead, giving it a light squeeze. Giggling at the reaction she witnessed on his face, seeing him trying to fight any strong temptation of having her there and then in the car while Chris slept, it would have to wait unfortunately.

As they reached the road that Luigis was situated in, the Quattro halted right outside the restaurant, with Gene sighing breathlessly, running a hand through his hair as he climbed out followed by Alex, both of them watched Chris still fast asleep through the plain glass sided window.

"Blimey he sleeps like a big baby" His hair covered over his left eye, they both sensed that Shaz would be not too pleased with her boyfriend snoring fast asleep especially in the Quattro. The young couple were due to be going to the cinema in Horton Road to see the last showing of Trading Places, she'd been waiting weeks to see this film, after reading that Tears of Endearment was actually a weepy film she felt that she wouldn't be able to sit through watching film like that as it would be Chris doing all the crying.

"Well I'm going upstairs to see how Simon has been today... Patrick said he would sing a few nursery rhymes to him"

"Do you know what Bols you don't half drive me to the point of becoming insane with them naughty eyes of yours... anyway won't be long going to have a drink with Shaz, DC Slate and Chris"  
He blew her a romantic kiss before making his way down the steps and into the restaurant entrance, the long overcoat breezed from side to side.

* * *

Alex leaned over the wooden cot, stroking Simon's smooth cheek, she was proud to be a mother of two, Molly would definitely love to have a baby brother if she was there with Alex. The longer the months, even years that flew by the more secret pain she felt deep inside, it was awful to hide this truth from Gene, many times she wanted desperately to tell him about everything but she presumed it might be just too much for him to handle.

After meeting Patrick she couldn't help but wonder whether they had met before, Molly's IT Teacher was Irish and she vaguely remembered that he had the same particular identical looks, very much like Patrick's, Looking in the spare bedroom that she had done up for him, she took a closer glance at the young man laying flat out on the bed in his blue pyjamas  
_"It's definitely him, but this can't be possible, he's living with me and Gene here in 1984 and that the older version of himself is about to retire from teaching, this doesn't make any sense"_ Before the events with Layton happened, Molly had briefly mentioned when they were getting in the car outside their house, that the school teachers had planned to throw a retirement party for Mr Finnan on the same day as her birthday, maybe this was a sign of finding out the whole truth as to why she was still here in the past.

"Oh Molly if you can hear me right now... I will come back to you I promise with all my heart and strength within me....You'll just adore Simon when you meet him" she didn't like speaking to herself but felt it helped most of the time to make any worries completely vanish into thin air.  
Putting her feet on the coffee table, she snuggled up resting on the zebra patterned couch, eyes drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

Waking up a short time later, she stretched her arms out wide, turning to face the cot, she walked over only to find that Simon had disappeared. A cloud of dread and horror filled her mind, she frantically searched the flat but there was no trace of any baby clothes anywhere and Gene's clothes had gone too.

Hearing the sound of a small girl crying in the corner of the room, she watched on as the girl emerged from the dark shadows, it was Molly who was wearing a black dress, black nail varnish and black shoes, what was she exactly trying to tell her mother?

"You chose me over him... he can't help you"

"No he can.... Mols I trust him with my life you have to understand... I have a life here now I just can't leave... it'll be too complicated what would happen if I left Gene to raise Simon by himself" she pleaded, falling to her knees with tears falling from her eyes, hands reached out which the 12 year old refused to hold. Why was she saying these things, had it been a sign of what was to come for the couple.

She sobbed emotionally, "I thought it would only be me and my mum living the rest of our lives together, you said you wouldn't be able to find another man to love,.... but I want you to live the rest of your life in happiness" Her heart was tearing apart, the young girl missed her mum so much but upon hearing that her mother was very much happy with her new life in 1984, she admitted that Alex was doing the right thing.

"Mols what do you mean?"

"I'm dying in the present day mum... everything has gone dark around me... I feel the cold eerie atmosphere washing over me.... In reality I don't know where or when I am"

"Mols promise me one thing.... stay strong for me....One day we will be together again I swear on my whole life that we will be"

"Mum I saw Simon sleeping in his cot..... He looks so lovely"

She turned to face away from her mother, stepping back into the dark shadows and vanishing before Alex's eyes.  
Feeling a hard nudge in the back, she woke open and now realising that she was in bed with Gene, who expressed some panic and worries about his fiancée.

"Bols you okay?... you kinda woke me up from my sleep"

"Huh what... what happened"

"You fell asleep on the couch so I carried yer to bed.. don't worry Gene Junior... I mean Simon is sound asleep"  
Turning to rest her head against his bare chest, they laid in silence for at least 10 minutes both staring upwards at the ceiling, he gently stroked her brown hair with a hand and placing a soft light kiss against her left cheek.  
"Molly came to me in a dream Gene... said she wanted me to be the happiest I've ever felt in my life with you and our son"

"Ssssh... let me kiss you into a soothing sleep" seeing that she was still overcome with high emotions and tension threatening to overcome her, pulling her more closer into the warmth of his arms.

"It's alright... I'm here" he reassured her of everything that she had always wanted, to be loved, to be held close, to feel the strongest of feelings that any human could feel for another.

"Gene you do know I love you so much"

"Of course I bloody know woman for christs sake.. you tell me that every single night" He groaned frustratingly, squeezing her arm in a playful manner to try and attempt at bringing out a happy smile from her lips.

"Oh you'll pay for that Mr Hunt, I'll make sure of it" she whispered softly and sexily , running a hand downwards underneath the bed sheets, beginning to stroke and caress his large length through the fabric material of his boxer shorts, sending him into a frenzied of gasps and moans half arching his back to increase the tempo of Alex's teasing..

"Jesus Christ what the hell you trying to do me... Have me explode in yer mouth too quickly" He growled

"You're very much correct" throwing the bed sheet off the bed altogether, now seeing that he was only wearing his favourite white boxer shorts, everything then froze, his legs were caught in her hungry and greedy gaze, feeling the urge to pull them down his legs, Her hands shook excitingly and shakily as they reached for the hem, both thumbs latching onto the material and then dragging them slowly and lightly down his long legs. The pulse between her own thighs began to pool hotly, leaning downwards to lie between his long legs, he closed his eyes, wanting to feel her tongue licking around his shaft, determined to feel himself explode entirely, everything had gone so wrong today and right now he was just glad that they had gone to bed earlier than expected.

"Gene?" Squeezing his balls , flicking them with two fingers, thrilling in the groans of pleasure coming from Gene as he pressed his head back against the pillow, hips rotating to her touches .

"Hmmm shit..." feeling the effect of her touch, her hand rubbing lightly over his hard arousal.

"Tell me how much you want it?" Her lips kissed around his earlobe gently flicking her tongue out twice, sending a bolt of electricity throughout his body, he'd never felt this way around any woman in his life, with Alex she bought out the best in him and now he had everything he could wish for, a happy family life, it was difficult to juggle work and family together but he'd just about managed to cope.

"I want it bad" he demanded, mouth open wide, feeling his cock twitching with anticipation.

"Eye Eye whatever you say Captain Hunt" she joked teasingly loving and relishing any power she had over this strongest of males, feeling her heart pounding against her chest, bending down to lick around the head before taking him fully in her mouth savouring every glorious moment that was to come. His hips jerked forward wanting to be closer and deeper.

"Want you Bols" he muttered, his husky voice sent electric shocks waves through her body, just how did he manage to have this effect and impact on her, it was something she wanted to discover for herself. Tasting him what the best thing she'd ever done, swallowing the last drops, her tongue travelled upwards towards his mouth, eventually reaching it, pulling her closer towards him the smell and sense of his cigarettes and aftershave filling her nostrils and thoughts . Then placing a hand behind his head to deepen their passion filled kiss, tongue running across the bottom of his lips before slipping inside, both softly massaging together. He couldn't breathe because every last self control that remained locked away inside was quickly easing away.

"Bols my turn now" Pulling away to steady his breathing.

Flipping her onto her back his hands reached to pull down her trousers to around her ankles, slipping two fingers beneath the cotton material that stood in the way of his ultimate goal, they slipped inside her wet folds slowly at first.

"Shit oh god..." unable to prevent herself from hiding her pleasure, choosing to scream it out in lustful gasps that soundwaved around the room.

Flexing them as they gathered up speed within, his thumb twisted and rubbed her clit, he was almost tempted to replace his fingers with his tongue but needed to know one question.

"How much do you want me?"

"I want you so much Gene" she replied

"Hmm can't really hear yer properly" hidng and just about preventing himself from chuckling

"Shit I want you Now!!" She screamed out her sexual frustration and her loathing the fact that he seemed to revel in teasing her to the edge.

"Okay No need to shout it out... you'll wake up Patrick and Simon"  
Replacing his clever fingers with his tongue, he lapped at her relentlessly thrilling in seeing her teetering on the brink of an orgasm as it overcame her.

"Geeeeeene I love you" She screamed as loud as she could, just how where Patrick and Simon sleeping so peacefully being unable to hear what was happening in the bedroom, His hand covered her mouth to shush her.  
His cock teased over her wet entrance while one hand caressed her breast, pulling and twisting at the nipple which sent automatic ripples throughout her body and brain.

"Want you... inside me Now" she pleaded stroking his cheek, looking down with eyes boring deeply and soulfully into hers, he had the power to see what her facial expression told him, it told of many different things, adoration, desire, emotion and raw lust that they both shared for each other.

He obliged entering her in one long swift movement, determined to make this last what felt like it should be for many years, they stared in each other's eyes, as they started losing themselves in each other's bodies as they moved close and rhythmatically together, fingers entwined, his own eyes opened to see the beautiful woman lying before him, the most beautifulist of eyes that any woman could ever have, the shiniest of red lips and the best pair of tits he'd ever loved touching in a intense and passionate moment.

Oh yesss Gene...." she wanted to feel him deeper inside her body, wanted to be pushed to point of no return.  
He gave in to her demands building up his thrusts more harder and erratic as she held on to Gene for dear life, nails digging into both his shoulders, leaving red scratch marks in the process . Assuming he may have been too rough while making love but thrn upon hearing the sweet sound of the pleasure being heard from her lips it encouraged him to carry on.

A short time later, Breathing harder and faster in her ears, letting her know how much she really meant to him, burying his head against her shoulder before pushing for one final release, squeezing her peachy arse, which resulted in a loud groan from her lips. He released inside her and collapsed face first on the bed.

"Bloody hell... Can't stop shagging can we.. that's why I love you too much" He gasped flipping himself over on his back, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to lie next to him, she slapped his bare smooth chest with the palm of her hand, giggling to herself as she looked up at Gene moving above her, sometimes it still quite felt more like a dream but it was so real.

"Oi Mr smarty pants we'll be hearing no more of that... we might as well get some sleep now.. Dunno about you but I'm extremely tired" she yawned sleepily throwing her arm over his chest

"Night Flirty Knickers" he whispered so softly as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

At work early next morning, after Ray had phoned in sick, complaining of a stomach bug which didn't sound too good, the rest of the team were all set to visit Joey Baker in the Middleton Hospital to ask him a few questions about the beating and whether he would co-operate in helping getting the right evidence against Lewis, but Shaz had delivered some bad news after finishing a long phone conversation.

"Guv just got a call from the hospital they've said that Joey Baker's condition has worsened overnight"

"What!!! flamin bloody nora" He reacted angrily, fists clenching up into the palm of his hands, wanting to curse his anger or throw a wooden chair across the room, nowadays however he wasn't able to as everyone was being monitored by Keats.

"I don't understand the Doctor said he would have been released from hospital today, that Baker only suffered lighter injuries" Alex struggled to understand, it confused everyone but they had one inkling that maybe one of Lewis' friends had dropped into the patient ward in the hospital unnoticed and tried to finish Joey off for good.

"Guv maybe Ray was right after all... allowing Baker to help us with the investigations.. we could get all the answers"

"How can he's in a 'soddin 'coma, His sister is terrified that Graham will attack her either today or sooner if and when she tells us anything else about his cocky little gang... we've got no proper evidence.. the only one we had was the paint on my car.... oh for Fuck's sake" He kicked two office metal bins over in clear frustration and red fury of anger burning his veins, Keats would soon be having a great field day about the station's DCI's failure to wrap up the murder case. Everything was going terribly wrong with the case but he wasn't aiming to give up just yet no matter what.

**A/N Any reviews are welcome **

**A big thank you to emmylou1983 for beta reading this latest chapter**

**Next chapter: Stacey arrives at the station in secret but only wants to speak to Alex alone, The DI also experiences more strange and weird dreams of what her future with Gene and Simon will hold.**


	6. Dangerous Terrorities

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: A dark and emotional chapter lays ahead, won't make it too miserable. Features a lot about Alex, her nightmares, and a premonition occurring at different points in this latest chapter.**

After two quiet, peaceful days had passed, and with the sun beaming over the Capital of England , It was hard to put on a finger on what seemed to be a great start to a wonderful glorious morning for Alex Drake; yawning loudly , waking up, eyes scanning the familiar sight of the bedroom, feeling Gene's arms possessively wrapped around her body, fingers dancing against her skin lightly. He mumbled in his sleep as she turned round to face him and saw that he looked more handsome than any male celebrity did in the 1980s or even in the future, he'd definitely beat Brad Pitt and George Clooney hands down with the most gorgeous eyes factor. Life was perfect, amazing and simply the best for Alex Drake in 1984, now looking forward to her upcoming wedding.

"What time is it?" He muttered sleepily hugging the free available pillow on his side of the bed, eyes still half sleep, licking his dry chapped lips.

"It's twenty-five to seven in the morning. Do you want me to make some breakfast for you? I'll ask Patrick as well if he's awake." From now on, it would be strange getting used to making breakfast for someone else, but she relished the prospect, seeing she'd only just got used to having Gene staying in her flat most nights. Married life would be the next biggest task facing the engaged couple, having got the Super's blessing, a few months earlier.

She jumped up out of bed, wrapping her black silk dressing gown around her naked body, Gene's dark lingering eyes peered from behind the warm soft duvet, seeing Alex pottering around the sun-glazed room. Seeing her put on a new pair of knickers, to him she looked extremely beautiful and stunning every morning to wake up to, like a ray of sunshine, where she would argue less and show her happiness and love more for the man she loved. God he felt like he'd been the happiest he'd ever been in his life, previously all the bad memories of the last few months of his already damaged marriage filled his mind but now they simply erased from memory entirely, he looked forward to marrying Alex in a beautiful church, one he could afford paying for to be married in.

"Oi !! Don't be leaving Patrick's head spinning with those gorgeous pair of legs of yours." He chuckled.

"I don't plan to; really, Oh Gene I don't want to be going into work today because I just want to be snuggled up in bed with my very own Manc Lion, who has a very naughty cheeky side." She replied, her greedy eyes looking down at his lower chest now on full display.

"Take it that you mean me don't you?... Anyway Good when I've finished me breakfast I'll get a quick shower before I put my clothes on for work." He grinned giving a playful slap on Alex's bum before she left the bedroom and closing the door.

Walking over to the kitchen, she felt a sudden surge of pain shooting around her brain, placing a hand over her forehead, the room around her spun round as if she were playing on school roundabout, around and around it spun, trying to keep her balance she just about gripped the corner of the kitchen table. What the hell was that about? Clearly, something she'd never quite experienced before, did it mean she was suffering in the present day in hospital, she just didn't know. Standing still for a brief moment, hoping this latest dizzy spell would ease, which it eventually did.

Making breakfast, she placed two slices of bread underneath the grill and lit it, then moved over to the kettle, filling it up and pressing the 'on' switch, making Gene's morning coffee, as she always loved doing. Pondering the weird dream she had about Molly, the signs seemed to indicate that her daughter would love to meet Gene if she were given the chance to, maybe in 2008 or whatever year it could be. Alex was positive that time might have passed since she first went into this deep coma. She felt the happiest she had been in so many years, being surrounded by passion, deeper inner emotions that no one else could feel except for her, clutching on her blue mug.

The kettle woke her from her daydream, pouring the water in Gene's favourite cup; a strange smell of burning filled her nostrils, hinting that the toast was burning.

"Shit... no, no!" She proceeded to turn off the grill dial on the cooker. He would have to make do with Corn Flakes for his breakfast, no complaining.

A short while later Gene emerged from their bedroom, yawning as he buttoned up the last button on his shirt.

'ave I ever told yer you've got a gorgeous arse Bols?"

"Unfortunately you have so many times" she giggled as she felt his tongue tickling her neck abd then behind her ear.

"Sleepy head not up yet? Blimey he's slept all night."

"Says he's not feeling too well, best to leave him in bed, see how he is feeling later."

"Alex I requested toast... I did not feel up to eating cereal today." He moaned but with a sly smirk upon his lips as she overheard his stomach rumbling heavily, he certainly proved to be someone with a big appetite.

"Sorry but you'll have to eat them for now. I burnt the last two slices of bread I'm afraid."

"Oh I'll eat 'em, don't go start going off like a rocket on me Little Miss Jokey Knickers." He took two mouthfuls of the cereal, before reaching a hand over across the small kitchen table.

"Oi Mister Hunt I'll get you back for that little naughty comment you just made!" Digging a nail into his thumb, causing a slight scratch mark and obtaining an "ouch" in reply from her DCI and fiancé.

"Mmm I should have cereal more often for me breakfast. Did I tell you you're an incredibly great chef Bols?"

"Hundreds of times, never tire of you saying it." She smiled.

"I'll check in on Ray see if he's up to returning to work in the next couple of days. Gonna need him by our side when we catch up with that bastard Lewis."

Joey Baker's condition in hospital had showed no signs of improving over the past two days, something mostly likely happened the night he was bought in to hospital, the team just couldn't work out what it was. Gene sent DC Slate and another detective on surveillance watch outside Stacey's house but they informed that no one wanted to step outside onto the front door step. Nothing was going right for DCI Hunt, whatever plan he had, failed every time.

"Better get that breakfast down yer Bols, don't have all day to wait for you while you brush that pretty little head of yours."

"Someone's in a flirty mood this morning and I know it's not me. Do you have a clue who it may be?"

"The Randy Lion." Gene told her, leaning over to kiss her tenderly across the table. Taking a look at his watch, which now told him it was 7:43am, they had spent so long chatting and messing round like a loved pair of teenagers.

"I thought I may bring Simon into work with us this morning. What do you think? Is it a bad idea?"

"Well if it'll stop you being a worried nagger then yes. I don't see any trouble letting Chris pull more comedy faces." Picking baby Simon up from his cot, the proud father of two, cheekily made noises with his tongue, causing lots of laughter from his youngest son, he placed him in the pram.

"Good. Have you got the keys to the car on you?" He took another look at the bedroom, assuming Patrick might have had food poisoning, which didn't sound too good as he had got himself an immediate interview in Woolworths in Fenchurch's main shopping centre. He would have to have a few words with the lad to boost his confidence and give the right advice on giving the correct answers, after all this would be his first proper job if he was given the opportunity to show any retail work experience.

"I'm the keeper of my keys; also no one else touches my office keys except for you Bolly." He proclaimed chirpy, pushing the pram towards the flat door, Alex left a written note on the coffee table and another one in the kitchen to let Patrick know that the bread had been used and that there was half box of Corn Flakes left. On an available day, she would need to go shopping as work always took over her daily routines for the entire year.

Downstairs outside on the street, Gene, who wasn't wearing his black overcoat for the first time in ages, had decided upon seeing as it was a warm sunny late January morning, walking would be the best option today, Alex happily agreed linking an arm with her fiancé's arm as they walked along the quiet surroundings of the small narrow street. She wished and hoped that today would be an easier, less frantic and stress free one, of course, everyone else was desperate to wrap up the Finnegan murder case, it had been bugging them for the past few days. The DCI had been suffering plenty of headaches over this case; he was incredibly keen and eager to prove to Keats that through his bad behaviour that everyone had put up with over the past couple of years, there was a dedicated leader and hard working man eager to burst out within.

As they walked through the park, Gene observed the glorious weather, turning to ask Alex.

"Lovely weather today isn't it?"

Alex hadn't been listening as she drifted off into another of those daydreams, looking across the park as she spotted a vision of Molly playing on the swings, eyes watching her mother's; following every movement she made, Molly was still wearing the black dress and now wearing a black coat over it, Alex felt frightened inside unsure of what this vision of Molly really meant. Upon closer look, she noticed that the small girl was crying tears but they looked to be a different colour, brighter even. She gasped in horror as she paused seeing that it was tears of blood the girl seemed to be crying.

Feeling a slight nudge in the elbow, she turned around to see the concern on Gene's face.

"Blimey you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Checking her temperature just to be sure, "Well you seem alright for now... "

"I'm perfectly fine Gene... honestly I am."

They carried on walking with him pushing the pram, walking past the new electronic store, which one day would go on to sell second hand, laptops, televisions CD players and DVD players. She rested her sore head upon his shoulders, displaying a variety of inner emotions in front of members of the public, Gene didn't mind as long as she didn't kiss him full on, as talk would soon spread around the offices of Fenchurch, he still couldn't quite figure out why it bothered him about what other detectives would say. He never agonised over the way he felt about Alex, maybe from the first time they met he did but now he felt himself being swept up and washed with love and desire. It was an emotion that had scared him deep down within his soul, how to treat a woman right, provide money and provide a family stability for when he became a father, this time was now and he lapped up his true happiness. Surely, nothing could go wrong with his perfect life.

They finally arrived at the familiar steps of the front entrance to Fenchurch East, Ray approached from his car, looking very healthy, healthier then he'd been in days or even weeks.

"Alright Guv, do you want a hand with the pram?" He nodded a hello to Alex.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind trying to chat up my wonderful fiancée."

Ray grabbed the wheels part of the pram lifting it up slightly off the steps, while Gene held the door open, carrying the light pram through before placing it back down on the floor, nearer the help desk where Viv was busy taking phone calls.

"Ouch! Think I may have done me back in again like I did the other month."

"Oh stop yer bloody moaning Carling and try and get on with some work today, seeing as we've all got a long day ahead of us." Gene growled back, lips half pouted not looking pleased with his grumpy faced Detective Sergeant. As he walked towards the main offices, he bumped head first into Jim Keats who had been coming from the station kitchen with a cup of hot coffee, not impressed to see that half of it was now covered over his blue shirt.

He then spotted Gene and Alex standing by the reception desk, walking towards them he saw the cute baby in the pram.

"Morning Hunt you'd betta tell that DS of yours to watch where he's going next time," turning to stand face to face with a half smiling Alex, "and you must be DI Drake, DCI Hunt has been telling me that you're one of the best detectives in the Fenchurch station," extending a hand to shake Alex's in a gentle friendly manner. Gene just wished he'd bugger off back to his office at the end of the corridor.

"And who this young man?" He bent down on his knees, smiling at the baby as he slept peacefully and silently.

"He's our son Simon, four months old and still adorable as ever." Alex proudly admitted glancing at Jim and then back at Gene who couldn't help being pissed off by Keats presence, things were about to get a lot worse when he mentioned something the Super had wanted him to do.

"DCI Hunt are you any near getting any evidence for the Finnegan murder investigation case?" His broad cockney accent seemed to grate and annoy Gene, as the man wanted to get on with some work straight away.

"No not yet Keats, we're planning to interview Joey Baker when he recovers in hospital from his beatings by Graham Lewis... he's the man we think killed Finnegan inside Prison, but we still need the right evidence to nail him."

"See the thing is the Super has requested that I will be working alongside yer on this case... don't worry, as I'll only be taking a few notes on a notepad."

"I've got no problem with that Jim." Alex kept smiling but eyes only for Gene.

"Good... just let me know when you've made an arrest." He walked away from the couple, using a handkerchief to wipe the coffee stain from his shirt.

Sitting in the station kitchen, eating a sandwich wasn't a bad thing to do, she needed a rest somehow, a lot of problems kept circulating every corner of her mind. Maybe her time was indeed finally up here in 1984, although when she first arrived in 1981 she thought she had everything figured out, why she was here, so positively sure that everyone were imaginary constructs in her mind, well that was what she assumed but as time gradually moved on events changed her mind, the car explosion, Gene saving her as a child; it bought out mutual respect between the pair. Even their connection grew from out of the blue; they trusted each other completely, sharing secrets and fears that they wouldn't share with the others.

Alex fell asleep in her chair, all she could keep doing over the past few days, waking up once again she found herself walking through a graveyard. Familiar faces gathered at a gravestone, obviously someone was being buried, she walked up the steep bumpy hill in her black blazer, hands placed together. Eyes uncertain of who was being cremated, she saw Gene and shouted but he couldn't hear her. Again she shouted him, realising he looked a lot older than usual, around 55 years old, hair tinted grey, hands more weaker, he stood tall wearing a black suit, head lowered. Chris, Ray, Shaz, Patrick and Simon around the age of ten, tugging his father's hand for support. _Oh my God it was her funeral, that they were attending, a tragic event might have occurred, what the hell did this nightmare mean, was it trying to show her what would happen when she made her choice between going back to be with Molly or staying with Gene?_ It brought out a mixture of strange possibilities life would always be dangerous in both decades, her head felt like it would end up splitting in two and the blood would pour out on the pavement.

She watched on from behind the wall by the church, heart ripping in two, as she spotted Gene falling to his knees in emotion; she'd never seen in that way before, she just couldn't let this premonition or whatever this dream meant happen. This frightened every part of her soul and mind to the core; knees feeling like jelly as she walked away, looking back to see friends and family climbing into the waiting limousines.

She heard a voice screaming her name, which made her freeze up from head to toe, the voice got louder as she open her eyes wide, head resting on the kitchen table.

Gene was stood leaning against the door, arms folded, face full of embarrassment. "Bolly what the hell are you playing at?! The kitchen is no place for turning into a Sleeping Beauty."

Everyone couldn't help but be very noisy, especially Ray who got up from his chair to see what their latest argument was really about. "Wonder what she's got him angry about this time... Can't miss this." He rushed over to have a peak.

"Oh c'mon Ray whatever they're arguing about... it's best leaving to them sort out between themselves." Chris pointed out, nicking a chewing gum from Ray's desk when his mate had his back turned.

In the kitchen, Alex sat holding a hand on her head, head still thumping; her blood pressure for some strange reason was very high, which seemed to be worrying warning sign.

"Bolly you still haven't given me an answer?"

"Gene close the door."

His eyebrow shot up, with seriousness, he did what he was told, clicking the door shut, much to Ray's moaning and disappointment.

"What's up?" He sat down beside her, placing a hand over her right hand.

"You might think I'm crazy if I tell you this, but I've been having these nasty dreams... I died in one and I saw you standing at my gravestone."

"How long have you've been 'avin' these dreams for?"

"Dunno maybe for the past two weeks."

"I'm taking you to the doctor see what he thinks." Gene ordered, wanting no complaints and protests from her in return.

"Gene... I don't think I need to see a doctor... he won't unde-" Gene placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Bols I don't wanna hear any more protests." His eyes bored into hers searching for an understanding reply in her reaction, this is scared him too, seeing her more emotional than she'd ever been. He wondered whether the murder case may have been affecting her emotions and feelings deep down, she had rushed back to work rather too quickly after giving birth to Simon. "Come 'ere." Wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his chest, stroking her hair smoothly and lightly, as she cried against his shoulder. "Whatever this is... I'll promise to stay by your side day in and day out."

"Thanks but you already do... "

"No complaining have you got that Strictly Knickers?" She giggled at that funny comment; he smiled seeing that it bought a smile from her gorgeous face. Punching his shoulder lightly, as they looked intimately into each other's eyes.

Chris had been looking after Simon in the main office, rocking and spinning the pram around the desks.

"Blimey Chris the pram is not a bloody Formula One car! You trying to be the next Jackie Stewart?"

'Nope... I suggested to Shaz that may we could try for a baby... she's not said anything yet but I'm hoping she says yes."

"Bloody typical! Everyone's happy except for me. You're all going off marrying each other and having kids together and I'm left on my own." Ray hated being the only person in the office who wasn't involved in a relationship with a woman; well him and Keats to be precise after they heard the young man admit he was single and on the lookout for the right, perfect girlfriend. He dreaded the prospect of Keats suggesting that they go out for a boys' night out in order to pull southern girls, Ray would always think of any excuses to make up every time.

Late afternoon as time passed by in the Fenchurch East offices, everyone waited for any possible phone calls coming into the office. Gene played with Simon in his office, pulling gurning faces making his son clap his small hands together in excitement and laughing. He enjoyed having him in the office, fatherhood was the best new discovery that he learnt from, having a bad childhood came with his own bad dreams similar to Alex's, he didn't think telling her would really help, but now life got better and better for him. It helped bring out a kinder and heart warming side from within.

He knew that his mum would have been extremely proud to have two grandsons; she'd be looking down with the biggest smile on her face.

A loud knock made him jump up.

"Guv it's Ray, can I come in?"

"Yes... what is it Carling?"

"Stacey Baker's waiting at the help desk... wants to give a statement over the attack on her brother."

"Well this should be most interesting, whether she's grassing on her boyfriend."

"Actually she said wanted to talk to DI Drake alone."

"Bloody women... always sharing details between themselves." He moaned, standing facing the glass window with hand on hip.

"I'll try and find Drake then... gotta be somewhere around the station." Gene gave a nod to agree with his DS as he left the main office to search for DI Drake, who at that moment was taking a paracetamol hoping that it might ease her thumping headache.

"Oh glad I caught yer Drake... blimey you alright? You look pale as hell." It didn't take too long for Ray to find her, sensing that she wasn't feeling too well.

"Yes, what is it Ray?" Taking a gulp of water to wash away the tablet in her throat.

"Stacey Baker's waiting by the help desk, wants to make a statement about the beating on her brother but she wants to talk to you alone with the Guv not being present in the interview room."

"Right I'll take in interview room three, see what she says." Both exited the medical room, heading down the corridor towards the waiting area, where Stacey waited, white handbag placed on her lap, tapping her shoes on the floor waiting impatiently.

"Stacey, you wanted to see me... about your brother?" The young woman nodded, standing up following Alex to the interview rooms, Ray walked with them, eyeing up Stacey from behind, "nice arse and great pair of legs" he thought to himself, not wanting anyone else to hear what he thought. Feeling like a right prat in making flirting looks at women who were either bad news or girlfriends of suspects that they bought in for questioning.

"Ray, wait out here while I ask Stacey questions." Alex closed the door gently, as both women sat down on the only two chairs in the small tiny room.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"About the attack on my 'bruv', Graham attacked him with his mate Vinny, but I swear he didn't kill Jack Finnegan in prison, as he was released around a week before Jack was killed."

"Hang on how did you know when Jack was killed? Did Graham have anybody else in prison that didn't get along with him? Vowed revenge perhaps?"

"No. Listen I only came in here to tell you that my boyfriend is a vicious manipulative nasty scumbag. Sometimes I don't know what I ever see him... He's beaten me up on occasions." She showed the bruises on her arm and legs to Alex, who looked on horrified, why was this young woman still with her boyfriend she should have reported him for domestic violence? It reminded Alex off a colleague she knew in the present day who was bullied and beaten up by her jealous, controlling husband, when her and Peter were still together, he confronted the man, trapping him so he couldn't escape.

"You should have reported this straight away."

"Why are you being so concerned all of a sudden?"

"Because he could get at five or ten years for what he's done to you."

"Alright, If he does this again I'll phone you and DCI Hunt up."

They finished pretty quickly; leaving the interview room Alex told Shaz to take Stacey back to the help desk.

"So what did she say? Did she admit that her bastard boyfriend committed the murder?"Ray walked side by side with the DI listening to what she had to say.

"No, not exactly but she admitted that he did attack Joey and tried to smother him in the hospital the other night."

"So, why don't we just arrest him here and now?"

"No it's best to see what Gene's reply might be." They walked together towards the main office, only to discover that the father of two was putting on a new nappy on Simon as he had wet the table, all important paperwork ruined.

"Gene what happened?" She looked surprised trying to prevent a grin from appearing on her lips.

"Someone forgot to change Simon this morning. 'Ere, you're best at changing his nappy for him." He handed over the rubber material; Ray looked amused, knowing that Gene probably needed more practice with babies.

"What you laughing at Carling? Wipe that smirk off yer face... hadn't yer best be getting on with more work." He pouted looking across the room to see Keats waiting by the door.

"Oh bloody hell what does he want now?" Gene shrugged his shoulders, turning away from the window as Alex successfully changed Simon's nappy, after all she had knowledge having seen Peter change Molly's nappy when she was a baby.

"Afternoon Hunt, PC James informed me that a Stacey Baker came in to make a statement about an attack on her brother... wanted to know what she admitted."

"She said Graham her boyfriend, attacked him because he was sticking his nose into Graham's business." Why was Keats being incredibly nosy? It infuriated the DCI, as the man kept popping up in and out of the office for what felt like every five minutes or so.

"So it was because of an ongoing feud between the two men... good work Drake, the Super will pleased."

Gene interrupted clearing his throat as Keats only had his eyes on Alex, which caused a gulp of jealously to form in Gene's throat.

"Ahem, Jim... we still haven't had a chance to arrest Lewis yet."

"Well had you best be going to his house and have him handcuffed." Jim was the exact opposite of Gene, a friendly, cheeky chappy fella, who loved his job very much, he liked Alex a lot but seeing as she was engaged to her DCI, Keats could see that the couple loved each other very much, so he decided to back away.

"Well we'd best be going to arrest him then Bolls... I'll get Chris to mind Simon while we're out of the office."

"Are you both going for drinks later? Maybe I'll join yer both." Oh god would he ever just clear off and leave him and Alex alone? Gene wanted to punch the guy's lights out, but now he was still trying to hide his annoyance whilst listening to him.

Jim finally left, rushing out of the main office and back to his own.

"I noticed you were very quiet Gene. as Jim just did most of the talking... don't tell me he's getting on your nerves already." She could see it in the depths of his eyes as he remained silent, she knew he couldn't stand the cheeky chap attitude from the disciplinary and complaints officer.

Gene grabbed his grey jacket and threw it over his shoulders as they made their way out of the station, Alex held Simon in her arms, cuddling and blowing kisses against his stomach, handing him over to Chris.

Both stared at each other, as the baby pulled a face of its own, pointing a small finger to behind where the DC was currently sat, he looked wondering what Simon had been pointing to, he giggled at Chris' slowness.

"Ha ha Chris! I think the baby looks cleverer than you." Ray chuckled, nearly choking on his piece of chewing gum.

After ending up taking one of the police patrol cars, Gene regretted leaving the Quattro parked outside of Luigi's. However, he allowed Alex to drive despite her little fright a few hours before. When they finally arrived at Stacey's house, both of them rushed out of the car and ran up the pathway of the garden, Gene banged fist first on the wooden door, no sign of anyone in the house, they both thought that the young woman might have lied with what she said.

"She said he hit a couple of times... Gene I just want to see him locked up forever."

"I still think she's been telling lies about him to you, about her boyfriend killing Finnegan but according to one of the guards I spoke to, he said that Lewis was released from prison on the same day that the Jack was murdered. Now, in my opinion that counts as suspicious wouldn't yer think?" Gene took another look through the living room window, it appeared that no one had been living there for a few days.

"And I believed every word she said.. I fell for lies. But It still shows he's a violent thug and bully towards any woman he may meet."

"I remember Chris saying that it looks like Lewis has got a history of hitting women but not killing them."

Alex attempted to look up to the bedroom window above, but as she stepped backwards trying to get a clearer look, she tripped over a piece of wire backwards losing any balance, clipping her head against the brick wall, the last sound she heard was Gene screaming for her to wake up. He sounded emotionally charged

"Bols, Alex wake up please I can't lose you...please come back to me....."his voice faded away in the background

She couldn't die now could she? This couldn't be the end for the DI. Life flashed different visions of the future through her subconscious, a bright gate awaited at the end of a tunnel, a gateway to the present day perhaps, as she neared it, it started close to right in front of her eyes.

**Thanks to scribblechacha for beta reading this latest chapter**

**Next chapter: Gene tries to come to terms with the events leading to the tragedy, but also finds himself in grave danger when he comes face to face with the man they've been looking for. Tense, dramatic and great quotes lay ahead.**


	7. Some Home Truths

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 7**

**Gene struggles to deal with building problems that he won't share with anyone else, not even Alex, he attempts to beat a confession from Graham Lewis, but will he find himself in danger that he can't escape from? Full of angst and hurt with some well deserved happiness near the end of the chapter, didn't want to keep it dark for too long. **

After all the higlhy charged commotion of what felt like perhaps the worst ever couple of days in Gene Hunt's working and personal life, he was currently stood with his head pressed and watching out of the hospital window as the sun blazed outside he reflected on what life really meant, its surprising effects, the deepest of emotion hidden beneath the surface. He wasn't a man who wanted to bawl his eyes out in public; instead, he kept them feelings closer to heart, locked away, unsure of what anyone else would presume,a DCI turning into a big cry baby losing his touch, his cool even, deep down it began breaking him apart, staying by Alex's side night after night, whispering kind words of encouragement in her ear. Gene took a huge sad sigh from his lungs he closed his tired worn out eyes, just wishing they'd get to the truth of the identity of Finnegan's killer and have the bastard thrown behind bars.

A tap on the shoulder startled him with fright as he turned half way round to see Ray standing just only a few metres away with his hands in his pockets unsure of the right proper words to say as he looked over across the room and saw Alex laying in a coma, pale, peaceful and calm, before speaking with a dry cough released from his throat "Guv how's she doing? Any improvement... you know we're all 'ere for yer through your time of need." Ray moved a hand on the top the DCI's shoulder as a mark of friendship and respect, having left the station as they reeled in shock over the accident outside of Stacey Baker's house, hoping Alex would recover as soon as possible, afterall over 3 years they gre to respect the popular female DI and make friendships.

" This Doctor Michaels... I think thats his name... says she's bloody lucky to still be alive doesn't know why he's not sure but he reckons part of her mind or brain cells may have been affected depending on how she is when she wakes up whenever that'll be, still waiting for the proper results to see if he is right... I can't lose her not after everything we've been through together." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with his big thumb, not quite believing his emotional side that was very clear to see on public view.

"C'mon don't you be talking like that Guv... Christ sake you sound like you may be giving up any remaining hope... don't forget Drake's the best strongest minded woman we've ever known and worked with... on the plus side she's proven to all of us that she's a feisty fighter and she'll come out of this with iron fists just you wait and see."

Both men stood looking out at the glorious sunshine outside, blazing on the windscreens of the parked vehicles in the hospital car park and grass by the main drive by entrance, agreeing that the death of Finnegan had started this whole mess in off the first place, they still couldn't find any proper concrete evidence against Graham Lewis, it looked hopeless and the only man who could give them that evidence was still recovering in the very same hospital from the beating he took a few days before over the last day or so they'd overheard that his condition was beginning to improve positively day by day and maybe up to seeing visitors in a day or two.

Gene couldn't take waiting round any longer, becoming too nervous and impatient, pacing up and down a few steps unable to keep still, so decided on going outside for a smoke to clear his sore head and allow the fresh air to blow across his face and hair.

"Where you goin Guv... don't be running away like a bloody dickhead to the Quattro?"

"Are you tryin to monitor my movements because its beginning to look like it....I'm only just going outside for a smoke care to join me if you want..."

"Erm... No, I'll stay 'ere with Drake keep an eye on her... if there is any improvement I'll let yer know... also I know she'll need you to be strong for her don't forget that... Simon's been clutching a picture of his mum from what Shaz told me back at the station. You can't really tell can yer how a young kid is really feeling..." He couldn't stand listening to Ray repeating every word he could be right pain in the arse sometimes, but other times he showed respect and care for fellow colleagues and the words were beginning to take effect hinting that is all becoming too much.

Gene ignored him, as he disappeared around the corner of the corridor, going to press the button on the lift _"Stupid bloody thing why won't you work?"_ Pressing his thumb heavily on the button once again , the doors of the lift finally opened as he got inside, waiting for them to close again in order to take him down to the ground floor of the large hospital. He hated, loathed waiting in hospitals, they gave him the creeps after ending up in one in Manchester in the late 1950's after a playground fight in school which left him looking far worse, a broken hand from hitting the wall, a bloodied nose and bruised lip. It certainly didn't please his mother who then marched him out of the school gates by his right ear and then to the local hospital to have his hand bandaged up.

She had always been the only parent that looked out for him, and in return he stuck up for her anytime against one of the school bullies who dared to make any nasty remarks about young Gene's home life. Younger life always continuously trouble him throughout his teenage years, growing up with an alcoholic father, a strong mother who just about coped with a difficult life, juggling work and doing housework and his brother Stu who went off the rails when some of the attention was more on his older brother.

As the lift doors gradually opened on ground floor, he stepped out, taking a look around the waiting area to see if Shaz had bought Simon to the hospital, she hadn't.

"Just remember she needs more than ever, Ray's right as always... I can't let my temper and anger get the better of me." He thought to himself as he hurriedly past a few new patients who were currentlly waiting to be seen to by any of the doctors. Hand in pocket to pull out a cigarette from its packet; he looked up to see what looked like to heavies standing by the Quattro, ready to leave scratches at the side.

"Oi Oi get away from my car you bloody thieving bastards!!" Running over as fast as possibly could, chasing them away, he puffed out of breath, hands on legs as he attempted to get his breathing back to normal. Who exactly where they, was the question he wondered as he saw them speeding off in their Ford car. Next, putting on his leather black driving gloves on from the glove department, walking pack to main entrance as he lit his cigarette up and took a large inhale of it, other hand placed on his hip as he stared into deep space, hating himself for all that had happened, he didn't want Simon growing knowing his father was a failure and being a Detective Chief Inspector working in the London Met, his doubts circulating his mind like dark clouds forming.

"What must she think of me if she knew I was standing out 'ere and not being in there with her... she'd probably say Gene Hunt oh stop being such a big Manc drama queen and hold my hand for god's sake. Show me you love me and our handsomely beautiful son very much..." But, the one word that had always united them in the past had been 'stay' it was part of their connection that they'd always acknowledged throughout the good and bad times that they both faced together. For Christ sake he was being to miss her like crazy even though it had been about 4 days since the accident, not seeing that gorgeous and sunshine of a smile she'd display on her lips that he would wake up to see, also urgently wanting to kiss those rosy and warm lips of hers every day and every hour. He felt his hands shaking uncontrollably as he carried on smoking it was as if they could feel each other's pain and agony through both their hearts and bodies, more like a spiritual connection.

This was what their connection had really meant over the last three years, the exciting build up and discovering the things love showed, affection, utter devotion and emotion all rolled into one huge gigantic emotion. "Shit" he spoke aloud unaware of the other people's eyes watching him. He stubbed out his cigarette on the floor with his left hard boot and rushed back inside, for a second he forgot what ward his fiancée was on, rushing through the crowds of waiting patients as he ran around to every lift and stairwell in sight, it was chaotic to say the least.

"Guv... over 'ere" a loud voice shouted from within the crowd as he looked to see who had been calling his name.

"Ray where are yer? What is it?" He looked but struggled to spot any sighting of the DS walking towards the set of stairs, Ray was stood half way down, twitching his brown moustache nervously.

"She's awake wants to see you... sounds quite upset with yer for storming off like yer did." The DS wasn't too pleased either with his boss and long time friend. As they both made their way up the ground floor stairs and onto the second floor where Alex was. Silent as they walked together towards the patient wards, witnessing the worst injuries they'd ever seen, Gene felt sick for some strange reason unable to understand why, what was causing it.

"You feeling alright? C'mon don't let yourself feel too down... at least she's wide awake now." Ray put an arm around Gene as they turned the last corner of the corridor.

One of the young doctors walked past them with a clipboard underneath his arm, smiling at them as he walked onto the next ward.

Upon re-entering the ward, Gene stood in the doorway with hands on hips staring immensely at his fiancée as she sat up straight in her bed turning to face him with the gorgeous of smiles, with Ray next to him more nearer to the door. "Alright gorgeous?" She looked very pale in the face before answering.

"Gene." Holding out her arms as they embraced one another warmly , he stroked her hair as she rested her head against his manly chest.

"Best leaving you both to it," Ray said, not wanting to feel too much in the way, eyes looking out to boths sides of the corridor.

"I should be with you all the time because for crying out loud thought I'd lost you forever... don't scare me because it frightens me inside when you get injured or place yourself in dangerous situations." He muttered worryingly, hands full of tension and shakes.

"Gene I honestly don't know what happened... I blanked out and then everything went dark all around me... one of the most frightening experiences I've ever had to confront in my whole life.... I saw you standing at....." She struggled to understand for herself the real reason what her premoniton actually meant.

Gene silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips, moving a edge closer running his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping slowly and softly inside her mouth, the sounds of her groans clear to hear, she wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him more closely to increase their intense kiss.

"Oi yer randy lovebirds, the Docs and nurses will end up kicking yer out for acting out randy behaviour with one of their patients." Ray shouted from behind the door impersonating a Cockney accent.

"Oh shut up Carling... you bloody noisy dickhead!" Gene threw a toilet roll at his head as Ray ducked laughing whilst keeping guard at the door, checking out all the pretty nurses as they walked by.

"Where we ah yes,,,i can't wait to be back home... snuggled up in bed with you and show you how much I've missed your tongue licking around my breasts making me feel so alive."

"Blimey have you had a brain identity crisis Bols? Loving this new side of yer kind of turns me on in more ways than you can ever imagine." He smiled against her neck, teasing his wet tongue gently against it, delighting in silent squeals of excitement.

They were still expecting the results of the MRI scan that had been done on Alex to determine what caused her blackout, and what would be needed to be surgically operate on her.

The couple both sensed fear of losing one another depending on if it showed something bad in the scan. Holding hands seemed to do the trick, easing the tension that threatened to come between them while they waited.

"Wish he'd hurry up with the results as I'm craving for another cigarette outside."

"Do you think we should put the wedding back just in case it comes to the worst?"

"Definitely not..." He disagreed, determined not to let any bad news stand in the way from marrying the love of his life.

"Oh Gene you can be a very complex individual sometimes and you wouldn't even know the signs... your importance to the everyone and the station itself."

"Eh, what you goin on about?" The tension in his eyebrows cranked up a notch with hint of confusion as well.

"Oh it's nothing." She playfully punched his arm as the Doctor appeared by the door, asking for Gene to follow him. This didn't look too good especially with serious look in the Doctor's face; he prepared himself for the worse news to be confirmed.

Stopping as they entered a small room down the corridor, closing the door afterwards.

"Mr Hunt I thought it would be best to explain this to you... I've looked at the MRI scan results which seem to be showing a strange bullet shaped dinge in the front of her brain, has she mentioned anything like this before to you?"

"No she hasn't... I'm sorry Doc but I'm struggling to get my head round what you're trying to say 'ere."

"What I'm trying to say is it looks like she has suffered a previous brain injury before..." The news knocked Gene from side to side, as he reeled from what he'd just been told, the Doctor insisted on him telling Alex about the results as it was best to hear it from a loved one.

"There is a small 30% chance that she may start to suffer early stages of amnesia because of the swelling around the brain but that should clear up after emergency surgery stop a prevention of any internal bleeding inside, wouldn't rule that out though."

The Doctor left to it as he lowered his head to the floor trying to gather any last remaining courage he held onto before standing by the door and turning to face her as she glanced a loving smile as she sat up doing a crossword puzzle she found in Gene's pocket earlier.

"So what did he say...is it good news?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your previous brain injury you had... I thought we'd agreed to share everything all our secrets with each other."

"Gene I didn't know about that Must have happened when i was younger.. Mum must not have told me." She lied as it became quite clear that the truth of her existence in 1984 might be coming to the surface at last.

"Alex I saw the X-rays with my very own eyes... it looked like a bullet shell had bounced off your skull... if it was a bullet it definitely showed that you shouldn't have survived at all." He felt incredibly upset and confused, but the hidden emotions remained calm for the time being.

"Please don't be like this I need you to be by my side through these difficult bad times." She tugged at the sleeves of his jacket as he turned his head away from her. His behaviour getting the better of him once again, it made him feel angry, with that emotion it always got in the way when love offered him a helping hand in life.

"I'm gonna check in with Shaz, see how Simon is feeling..."

"Give her my thank you." disappointment clear to see in the depths of Alex's eyes.

"Will do." He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead but Alex sensed a negativity in his body language something clearly quite bothered him, and he wasn't going to anyone know why.

"Gene where are you bloody going now?" Ray popped up from the hospital canteen with a bar of chocolate.

"To sort something out I should have done a while ago." He was out to take his frustrations out on any of Graham Lewis' gang; the two men from an hour ago were recognisable members of that gang.

"Guv you'll get yourself killed if you go after any of his men there dangerous... please don't do this." His desperate pleas fell on deaf ears, as he was left standing alone in the corridor. He didn't know what to do, whether to tell Alex, but if he did, she would probably try to discharge herself from the hospital in order to stop him from facing possible danger.

His heart pounded, thumping against his chest as everything was getting out of control, he hoped it hadn't come to this, taking on a group of dangerous criminals that he had no chance of winning against. Knowing it was all being done in the name of love, the world didn't need a man like Graham Lewis to live anymore. He pulled the car up to a halt, "You're thinking of murdering him... the Gene Genie is not a murderer, he doesn't believe in taking violence too far... just shout some bad language at the guy that'll get him shitting his pants and admitting the truth about Finnegan's murder."

Muttering something to himself, as he started the engine up again, to drive away from the curb of the pavement on the busy packed road that had filled up with oncoming traffic.

Putting a Brian Ferry song on the radio seemed to lighten the mood, silence left it haunting undeniable presence within as he gathered and started taking in the lyrics line by line.

"Tell her I'll be waiting in the usual place  
With the tired and weary and there's no escape.  
To need a woman you've got to know  
How the strong get weak and the rich get poor.  
Slave to love  
slave to love.

You're running with me  
don't touch the ground.  
We're the restless hearted  
not the chained and bound.  
The sky is burning  
a sea of flame

Though your world is changing I will be the same.  
Slave to love  
slave to love.

Slave to love  
slave to love

No  
I can't escape  
I'm a slave to love.

The storm is breaking or so it seems

We're too young to reason to grown up to dream.  
Now spring is turning your face to mine

I can hear your laughter  
I can see your smile."

The darkness soon fell right across the city of London, earlier in the day Gene had asked Patrick who had since recovered from illness the day before, to look after his brother for the time being back at the flat. He'd also had time to think whether it was best to move house as room in the flat started to feel more cramped than ever. Gene decided to not lay a finger on the nasty evil scumbag, as he would only find himself in trouble and in Keats' bad books.

Jim Keats had already sent flowers to the hospital on behalf of all the rest of the detectives, DC Slate had left a kind lovely message on the card that came with the flowers.

Finally arriving at an undisclosed location, Gene monitored the surroundings, scanning the deserted area from corner to corner, burnt out empty rooms, also several burnt out cars piled on top of one another, the smell of smoke filling his nostrils, perhaps some naughty kids were to blame for the setting fire to the abandoned area.

"Ah so you must be DCI Hunt... I've been hearing from my gorgeous precious girlfriend that you've been wanting to question me about Jack Finnegan's murder... so what are you waiting for, fire the first question at me. I'm eager to answer all of them." Graham, who looked about thirty years old around six feet in height, stood facing Gene, thinking he was acting more like the king of the mountain the way he chose to speak Gene, sarcastically and in a uncooperative manner which offended the popular well known detective.

"Yes I 'ave... c'mon, admit it you bloody lying filth, you killed him didn't yer because you shit yourself when he found out about your secret... having loads of drugs being shipped in at Portsmouth shipping docks... I've already informed the police there so they'll be arresting you either tonight or tomorrow if they could bother getting off their arses." Gene couldn't help but laugh when he seen two heavy built assistants of Graham's, approach from behind the parked vehicle right by the edge of the deep river.

The situation threatened to soon spiral in total mayhem and chaos as they prepared for an opportunity to beat up DCI Hunt, as he stood defenceless, Graham basked in all the credit he would rightfully earned from fellow friends, who all detested what Gene believed in, rough justice and keeping the streets clean from nasty villains. However, he had unwanted back up from Ray, who whistled whilst hiding behind the Quattro; he'd somehow climbed in the back boot of the car unnoticed. Running over to Gene's position but he was then met by the sound of gunfire blasting throughout the cold dark crisp air, bullets flying everywhere as he tried to attempt to barge into one of the offices that had not been used for the past twenty years, he kicked the door in and closed it with a gold lock.

Gene had stood frozen like rock, scared and terrified of making one step forward in case he were to be shot in the arm or the leg for his mounting problems, but he moved slowly like a tortoise to stand behind one of the henchmen, kneeing him the groin as he turned round, the man collapsed to the floor in agony.

"Not such a big boy now, are yer, you dozy fatty ponce?" He stamped on the heavy man's ankle, as he then screamed in pain.

Reaching into the grey jacket pocket for his gun, but before he had a chance of displaying it, he was fired upon again, closing his eyes tight hoping he hadn't been shot, feeling himself being pushed over onto his stomach; he continued to hear shouts and cries, it sounded like him and Ray were trapped in a war fighting off the bad guys around dangerous territory. Soon he had his worst gulp inside his throat as he opened his eyes wide scanning around the wet and damp paved footpath.

"Got him cuffed Guv, what do you want me to do?" Ray pressed Lewis' head down hard against the bonnet of the Red Audi, ignoring cries of pain and protests.

"I ain't done nothing alright!" Graham pleaded refusing to shut his mouth when he was asked to.

"Take the bastard down to the throw away the key; he doesn't deserve to see daylight. I know Keats won't want me there for sure, probably would think that I'll be trying to jeopardise the investigation because of my hatred for the lying bastard 'ere... so I' guess I'll see you later than Raymondo... oh by the way try an' roughen him up enough to get a full confession from him."

Seeing as Ray had no transport to travel back to Fenchurch East Police station in, Gene changed his mind by offering to drive them to the station, but on one condition, he didn't feel the need to have to show his face around the station. Ray understood, as he knew Gene aimed to be by his fiancée's side, they had a lot to deal with even though the results of the MRI scan showed no proper damage to the front part of the brain, they still needed plenty of talk about the previous injury to her brain. Ray obliged throwing Lewis onto the back seat as he sat next to him, making sure the cuffs were securely tightened just in case the criminal had the idea of escaping.

I didn't kill Jack I swear... I'm telling the truth this time!" It couldn't be clear whether he was lying or perhaps covering for the real suspect, maybe all along they'd been chasing after the wrong guy.

"Oh yeah and tell it to the judge when you see him in court in a few days time." Gene said feeling a sharp twinge in his eye, it burnt like hot flames deep within its depths, pressure building in every facial expression he made, he appreciated Ray's concerns about his state of mind.

"So I'll drop you off by the front entrance to the station and let Alex know we've got him arrested." He sighed, pausing for a cigarette in the driver's seat, the smoke filled the small compounds of the car, causing Ray to cough, choking even. Coming to realise that giving smoking was the best choice he'd ever made, He'd hoped his two friends would follow suit within months. Composing his body posture as he rested the back of his head against the comfy leather headrest. Things had moved so fast over the period of the last couple of days, always left wondering why he'd made the choice of becoming a detective from the start, Army was a second option but that maybe would considered if events of Fenchurch East got too much.

Afterwards, Gene wanted to apologise for his ridiculous behaviour, feeling like a buffoon for letting events pile on top of their planned wedding. Cigarette dangling on the tip of his mouth, a hand ruffling his hair in a mess as he assessed all the mistakes that were made: not telling Alex about his feelings for her when they met, allowing himself to be spellbound by that Irish bitch Jenette, which left a sick taste in his mouth, remembering how she squeezed his arse on top of Drake's desk after all it had just been no strings attached as he wasn't in a relationship with Alex at that time, it was officially the biggest mistake to date that he'd made but now seeing as it was now 1984 life changed for the better.

The DCI and his DI had grown closer when they spent a few days in Wales keeping surveillance of Finnegan, they were two lost souls who needed a push in the right direction, finding solace in each other's arms was the best discovery they'd both made.

"Yer know... yer I'm talking to you Mister big shot. If my girlfriend wasn't lying in a hospital bed at this moment she'd grab yer nuts so hard, it'll be so bloody difficult for you to see a glimpse of daylight comprende?" Gene smirked always knowing what Alex would result in doing to see a suspect confess to their crimes.

"Good one Guv great see a smile on yer face again."

The familiar sight of Fenchurch East drew ever closer as the Audi sped up the side street, a surprise reminder of the streets of Manchester back in the good old days of the 1970's, a flash of inspiration glowed in Gene's eyes as he stopped the car by the steps leading up to the double door entrance. The doors flinging open to let both passengers out to step on to the pavement.

"C'mon move it lazy bones... you've got a lot of questions to answer to."

"And I've said I had no part in killing Jack... I dunno who wanted to kill him to be honest." Ray dragged him up the wet steps nodding towards Gene in the Quattro as he sped off leaving a puff of smoke still filling the air.

"Viv by any chance are there any available interview rooms?"

"Yes Room 4 is empty if you want to take this suspect in there... Keats said he won't be long... wants to sit in on the interview over the murder case, said he'll be taking some notes down."

"Oh that's bloody great!" Making a sarcastic remark as he tugged harder on the cuffs, Lewis huffed in a moody strop, shoulders shrugging to release the flow of blood being stopped from passing through his veins in his wrists as it displayed a small bruised rash.

"I'll most likely to pass out the longer you keep these soddin' cuffs on my wrists... look they've already given a red rash on my left wrist... stupid police officers you don't know anything at all do yer, arresting an innocent bloke." Making his personal opinion quite clear for others to hear.

Heading back towards the hospital, Gene was confronted by an over friendly young 27 year old male nurse who chatted and laughed while Alex explained about a funny story she remembered as a kid.

She saw he didn't look impressed, frowning as the nurse walked past, "Oh Gene you decided to come back," she greeted him with a nervous smile, seeing that he certainly had faced a lot over the last couple of hours.

"Bols I think we need to straighten out our problems once and for all, I'd hate myself if I walked away from the perfect future with you and our son."

"More of your problems really."

"I've been a soddin' prat haven't I? I assumed that you were hiding something from me right from the get go."

Alex stopped him from talking any further, placing her index finger over his lips. She wasn't so sure of repeating what she tried to tell him in the past, which he then claimed he always seemed to attract the liars and the weirdoes. His eyes glowed brightly like disco mirror balls underneath the room light.

"What you trying to say Bolls... becoming tired of me are you? Afraid that I'm just a stupid pathetic drunken loser?"

'Look at me... Look at me Gene you are not a loser because I absolutely love you so much and I feel like shouting it loud for everyone to hear right across the country. I think I may know the real reason why I may have this previous brain injury that I didn't know about in the first place and you may not believe everything I have to tell you... It was because of Arthur Layton I'm telling you this because he shot me in the present day. Gene he said he knew me and my mother... I didn't know what the hell he was trying to prove but now things have become clearer while I've lived here... you always meant to look out for me but we fell in love with each other that's more worth staying together for... wouldn't you think?"

Gene just stared hard and deep in her eyes, not daring to speak a word, she twitched nervously and frightened as he took in her answer, one he didn't quite expect, yes it had been the same answer she gave over a year and a half ago but ever since the events of the shooting he'd secretly found himself judged and questioned the next set of events that happened to each member of the Fenchurch team eventually choosing to accept the answer as being truthful, it was crazy to think of it this way but she'd correctly predicted certain events like for example, the Cales not being entirely honest and making a mockery of Gene's belief in whether he was past it, contnuing to work for the Met.

"Bols you make think I'm crazy by what I have to say to yer... When you first told me I was ignorant, and so horrible towards you, I presumed then that you had a lot of your mind. But now I have this niggling feeling in my stomach that you are making some sense about a lot of things including all that you just said, I've had these strange dreams about the future and saw you there looking the same... So you wanna grow old with me eh?"

She felt so moved and relieved, pulling him on top of her on the bed, both sets of noses nearly touching the other. "Thank you... Thank you Gene... at last we're getting somewhere."

"Yer I know... we should be careful that male nurse you were talking to might walk back in and punch my lights because he's jealous."

"Gene he's actually gay. Didn't you spot his ponytail?" She chuckled pulling at his green and blue striped tie, both of their noses still rested about a millimetre apart, both of them eager to taste each other's lips having being apart for the past four days. He so desperately anticipated the feel of her soft lips pressed down the side of his neck, unaware that his arousal was painfully beginning to rub against his denim trousers.

"Oh right..." His face lit up full of bright redness

"Come 'ere my favourite Gene Genie..." A hand placed and cradled behind Gene's head as their lips finally met, then sinking deeply into an intense kiss as they forgot as to where their current surroundings where at that precise moment.

"Missed you Bols... want to show you how much yer mean to me." His eager and clever fingers danced across her skin lazily, she gasped in his ear causing him to continue his appreciation of her body, wanting to worship it at its altar. Both cuddling warmly on the bed, hoping they wouldn't be interrupted rudely.

"Gene... make love to me now." She whispered breathlessly, leaving his head spinning in a full daze.

He agreed and let her start to pop the buttons on his shirt one by one, she kissed at every available skin as it was revealed to her hungry gaze, feeling her molten core pool by every single moment of they lay wrapped up in the comfy of one another's embrace. His other hand moved in between her dressing gown, underneath her knickers and two fingers teasing her wet folds.

"Bloody hell you're as wet as ever..." Her knickers were already damp in her anticipation for him; they then slipped inside aiming to send her over the edge, massaging at a slower pace, circulating around her clit but then placing his thumb to join in as it rubbed over her swollen clit.

"Oh Gene... yessss right there but harder this time." She muttered demanding to feel them move more erratically within her wet centre.

"Jesus You'll have me arrested for doing this in 'ere while the other patients sleep! What would they say if they were wide awake?" he panicked

"Oh shut up you big Moody Manc Lion." Becoming fed up with his annoying interruptions, as he kept pulling away from their kiss.

His shirt was ripped wide open as she nibbled, licked, bit and sucked at his neck, hearing him curse and swear as she continued her assault of his body. Running a hand up against his surprisingly smooth chest, thrilling in the feel of skin upon skin contact, and then moving her leg around his waist, which he held, she felt him growing hard against her stomach. Crushing her body up against him as he moaned, panting heavily, blaming the two cigarettes he smoked before re-entering the hospital. He decided to stop her from going on any further, the look of disappointment clear to see in his dark eyes.

"Blimey! You don't look too well yourself." Taking his temperature with the palm of her hand.

"Better button my shirt back up before any doctors barge in." He thought they'd best get intimate when she would be allowed to discharge herself from hospital. Over the past two nights, he slept alone in Alex's bed, smelling her pillow, the smell of pink rosemary shampoo filling his nostrils that he breathed in; Alex did tend to use a lot of perfume and hairspray.

"When did they say... you'll be allowed home?"

"Another day or so he said after the surgery... So how's Patrick feeling? Has he recovered from his bout of illness?"

"Yeah he says he's fit as a fiddle... oh guess what you, never gonna believe me... he got the Woolworths job, starts next Monday." Alex pulled Gene towards her again.

"Jesus Christ Bols you are becoming one horny little madam aren't yer? Can't seem to get enough of me can you?" He laughed, feeling himself full of happiness.

"I certainly am, can't deny that." She grinned, eyes indicating that he had hold of her white French knickers.

"Oh Bollocks!" Gene quickly realised, passing them back to her.

He was ordered out of the patient's ward and asked to sleep in the waiting area next door if he didn't mind. Making a phone call, on the black, hand-held telephone, letting Patrick know he'd be home during the early hours.

At Fenchurch East Police station, the very next day the sun blazed brightly over the skies, more like an unexpected heat wave in late January, the weather always had shown signs of climate change, over twenty years too early.

Graham Lewis had been charged on two counts of assault, and also attempted murder on Joey Baker but not for the murder of Jack Finnegan as another witness stepped forward at around 11pm. Ray had to endure working into the early hours of the morning, it was ok for Chris and Shaz seeing as they both left to go and visit her sister Jess, in Central London, who had just broken up with her long time boyfriend. Working too many hours and long days almost tempted Ray in to reconsidering going back on the cigarettes, the nicotine chewies hadn't worked at all, pretty usual in fact.

"Oi Carling, my office now!" Gene appeared in work unexpectedly.

"I thought you wanted to spend a few days with Drake while she recovers after the accident." He squinted his eyes tiredly, not able to prevent a yawn being released from his mouth.

"Late night was it? So anyway, just came in as I wanted to know whether our number one suspect has confessed to the murder yet."

"I'm afraid not Guv... because someone came in late last night... said that he was there when Finnegan was attacked but it wasn't by Graham... he's claiming that guard you spoke to, may have killed Finnegan instead."

"Don't believe it." Gene folded his arms, remaining convinced that they were all lies to protect Graham Lewis.

"Guv I'm not lying... I'm pretty sure this witness isn't either..." Ray found himself believing the opposite to what Gene thought was the proper truth.

"I'm sure Drake would back me up if she was in work today."

"Yer you're definitely right."

"So what we do now... pay that prison guard another visit?" Gene nodded, wanting to solve the case straight away to please Keats, despite him not liking the man, grabbing his black long overcoat from his small office before following on behind Ray as they prepared for the long drive up the famous prison in Hertfordshire.

"I think Larry hasn't been telling the whole truth... they must have some CCTV cameras around the prison ground, on the wall and inside the cells..."

"So you reckon he knows the identity of the person who asked him to commit the murder... and then they've said make it look like suicide to put us off from sniffing around for the truth?"

"Yep that's exactly what I was thinking... hurry up 'aven't got all day to wait for you to catch up." They rushed through the doors, nearly knocking Chris face first between the wall and the door as they flapped open.

"Oi Ray watch where you're goin... you'll have Keats getting Health and Safety on to us next!" bursting througn the office doors.

**Beta Read by emmylou1983 and scribblechacha a massive thank you to you both**

**Next Chapter: Contains smut in it but firstly, Gene questions the prison Guard Larry about why he was spotted on camera clutching his bruised knuckles.**


	8. Back with me

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 8**

**This Latest chapter is a bit less angsty than the previous chapters I promise that it'll get a hell of lot better towards the later chapters there is a plenty more in store for our favourite crime fighting TV pair , ****In this latest there is a brief mention about events from Series 2 Episode 8 and some added smut towards the end of chapter. I've decided to post this just before Friday, Enjoy reading.**

A loud roaring smoke coming from the car engine of the mighty Quattro sped towards the prison gates of The Grange Prison, before eventually coming to a slow halt by the entrance as the security guard checked their Police iD Badges anf let them drive through, Gene just wanted a quick and proper explaination of what really had gone on that day leading up to Jack's sudden mystery death in the prison cells. He was sure that Larry the prison guard he'd spoken to only a week ago, had not been entirely truthful, remembering the hesitant glare Larry had given while Gene asked about whether he thought it was suicide. Larry's shaky hands had given another sure sign that he had something to hide, a glint in his eye made him seem incredibly shifty and awkward in DCI's Hunt's current presense.

They rushed along the slippery dark narrow corridor floor, Gene was too far ahead in fact miles ahead, both men's eyes scanning each and every cell, many of hte nastiest and most vindictive of criminals lying behind those doors of each one.

"Hang on....I've just ate some bacon sarnies... and you 'aven't give me time to digest them down Christ slow down will yer " Ray struggled to keep up as he followed on behind, taking in the small compounds of the cells, it had been the first time that he'd actually visited one giving him the creeps as he took in the disgusting smells stained blood on the floor, his stomach didn't sound too good, as he stopped to burp loud enough for Gene to hear as he neared the end of the corridor.

"Pardon,...Do you bloody mind Raymondo... we're 'ere' to question this prison guard not to hear you burping yer breath out horribly....ugh you're making yourself sound like a pig" he huffed stuffing his black leather covered hands in his jacket pockets, Ray joined him outside of the Prison guards staff room, puffing out of short breaths as Gene nodded indicating the DS should knock, which he did, pounding fist first.

"DCI Hunt.... DS Carling we're 'ere' to 'ave a few words wiv Larry" He barked against the closed brown door.

One of the younger members of staff opened the door as held a coffee mug in one hand, allowing the detectives to come in to the small mini canteen, both choosing to stand whilst they waited they made eye contact with the two prison guards, one had the name "Phil" on his badge and the other more guard who had ginger curled hair was called Jimmy, the two guards were stuffing their faces with toast.

" I don't think he's arrived for work just yet must be running late you know what the traffic's like coming from London.... would you both like a cup of tea while you wait detectives "

"No Ta" He refused to sit back in the wooden chair, taking a glance at the only available sunlight that glazed against the small framed window, Alex would be having her operation in hospital back in London, he knew he couldn't be there to support at her that exact moment, when him and Ray were due to return in two hours he prayed that everything had been done alright , Doctor Michaels had still not been too clear of how long it would take before she would be up to seeing visitors. Being uncomfortable and anxious certainly wasn't helping too well. Nothing was going his way and they needed some clean evidence to present to Keats and The Super for when they got back to Fenchurch. Keeping Jim Keats waiting also wasn't another good sign as he was beginning to lose faith in Gene's promises to wrap up the case as soon as possible.

In secret Gene had been suffering with serious panic attacks, blood pumping heavily though his wrists, neck and legs, taking tablets to cure them but decided not to tell anyone just yet as it would only lead to him taking plenty of time off work, he'd didn't want that as work always came first with everything. Since she told him about the future he wondered what the meanings of life had meant for him, the discoveries of existense, deep down she scared the living life out of him, causing early signs of Paranoia to emerge. _"Has this all been dream like for me, maybe she's been right about the entire lot, Why didn't Sam ever tell me about his true background, where and when he came from"._

"Guv is this him walking in now" Ray tapped his shoulder as he looked for himself, at Larry as he took his jacket off and threw it over the hanger on the back of the door, adjusting his tie and pressing the creases away from his white shirt. with the plam of his hand, walking into the path of the DCI as he went to fill up his empty drink bottle with water.

"Remember me... I came in after the death of Finnegan..... "

"Oh yes I remember what can i do for you DCI Hunt"

" Well one thing you can tell us the truth....we've had a statement from a witness who said that you were spotted exiting Jacks' cell not long before he was found dead"

"Erm Jimmy, Phil .....the Governor said we might as well start early... I'll catch up with you guys in a short while thesse two officers just want to ask me some questions about a prisoner's death" He didn't like his friends turning into right gossipers, Ray didn't particually like the shiftiness in Larry's eyes as he kepted pausing before answering around ten minutes after,

"So did you kill him in cold blood and try to cover yer tracks by suggesting suicide.... where you told to silence Jack for good?"

"Erm what.... hang on... what are you trying to say that I'm in league with Jack's enemies... this witness that came forward what exactly did he tell you"

Ray answered for Gene as stepped towards by the sink and rested his back against it, unscrumbling a piece of paper from his leather pocket as he read over the few notes that he'd written down during the interview with Graham Lewis hours before.

"From what the information and managed to scribble down, he said your knuckles were covered in blood and it looked obvious that you'd been fighting from the scratches below your chin" Gene had also been listening, having a clear description of what kind of a lying, unreliable, hard as nails Larry really was.

"Look I'll tell you but i didn't kill Jack I seen this Welsh guy visiting him after Lewis left.... fed him a bottle of energy drink, dunno he must have had been dehydrated or something the other fuard on dutty must haven't taken the bottle away..... the next thing i know is that Jack dead in his cell, i was on the scene before anyone else...." Gene stopped him putting his hand up ready to ask a question in reply to Larry's apparent New statement.

"But I still think that counts as suspicious wouldn't you think DS Carling"

"Definitely"

"Listen to what I've got to say next before judging me.. I not suppose to do this spill secrets but we have these security cameras in the corridor and just outside of each prison cell going along the ceiling.... it shows who comes in and out"

"What do yer reckon Gene should we take on board what's he suggesting?"

"If it'll give show whose is responsible for the murder than yes why not" Larry showed the way as they headed through the cramped tiny kitchen area and next the visiting area that had chairs stacked up, upside down on the tables, the guards were busy preparing for another hard days work, before family relatives of the prisoners were due to arrive at the gates at midday.

"Its through here.... and then around the corner.... " he opened the door of a room that looked it hadn't been used for quite a few years, cobwebs filling over the old fashioned computer keyboards, dust evident on the walls and pattern styled floor, sitting down to turn one of the televisions, it blinked on the brink, a small white dot appearing on the dark screen.

"I hope the Test Card Girl doesn't appear.... I remember Sam a few years ago jumping out of his skin everytime she came on telly back in the old station in Manchester, Annie showed some wory while i found it amusing..." Gene fonderly remembered back to the good old days on his stomping ground back up North, how he missed them days were no one would boss him or turned round to say "Going about everything the wrong way Hunt" or "That's the best idea you've come with... you Genius", Gene Hunt was a man who still depended on old school tricks and trusted the feelings he had in his gut about whether perhaps a witness or suspect had told the full truth to the police.

"These are the VCR Tapes from the past month, maybe just maybe you might get some clue, by the way I can assure you'll see I've been 100 percent truthful when you see what i did afterwards" Larry squeezed his eyes, taking a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket as Ray and Gene both leaned in closer together, huddle even as they watched the first tape that had written in joined up handwriting on the side , Monday January 11th, this would take hours to sort through, they immediately spotted Finnegan wearing tracksuit bottoms and a sweatshirt with the Initials New York 1962 on the front, from observation he'd looked extremely weak in the knees, hands sliding across the wall as he was unable to walk straight in line his light brown hair ruffled over one side covering the top half of his pale smooth forehead.

"Guv I dunno but I have a feeling he might have been poisoned by that mysterious person.... look at the colour in his face. he's a white as a ghost" Ray pointed to the screen showing the main example of his suspicion.

"Did you know anything about that?" they asked Larry, keen to hear an honest and proper account of the events of that day.

"Wait a Minute.... who's that?" Gene had seen most of the prison guards the day he and Alex first visited but they caught a fifteen second glimpse of a 50 year old tall and slender man on the television screen, sneaking out of what appeared to be Jack's cell, he was someone he'd never seen before, the mystery man acted liked nothing happened as he walked off camera preventing them from find out where he disappeared off to.

"I honestly don't know.....he's definitely made one slip up. there.. no name badge on his uniform all the staff here have to have one the Guvenor has always reminded us in the past... Looks like he's an intruder and maybe the man you're looking for" Gene took in a huge gulp og breath on his lungs before breathing out and standing still to consider what they had discovered, It seemed that Larry had proven a point and was treated as a non suspect, The Fenchurch East detectives thanked him for helping and leading them to discover this new mysterious suspect, whoever he was, he'd been too intelligent to leave any evidence behind not to be found on the crime scene.

"I'm was glad to offer my services in your investigation and I hope you'll catch that suspect... wherever he is"

They left soon after, climbing back in the Quattro, arguing both sides of the case as Gene reversed the car to turn half round and head out of the prison gates.

"He's lying I can tell from when he shit himself when he walked in and hung his jacket up"

"Blimey You always reckon guys like him are ... don't tell us you've got a problem with prison gaurds have yer Gene" The DCI was now placed on the spot, asked to gived any reason as to why he didn't believe one single sentence they'd tell everytime he'd visited a prison in connection with a murder case.

"There all the same Raymondo.... always out to watch one another's backs ...Our friend Larry probably gave that bloke on the Security Camera a pass to get inside so he wouldn't be undetected..... "

"Nah Sorry but unfortunately for you.... I think he's genuine with what he told us....you and yer soddin Mastermind style questions left him tense and petrified of what type of crime you'd accused him of commiting"

"Alright Sherlock Holmes keep yer bowler hat on...We'll need to interview that witness again, did he leave an address last night when he came in the station?" Gene decided the best option would be the interview the witness himself, see perhaps whether they

"All he said was he lived just round the corner from, Fenchurch West station didn't give a house number, I'll get Chris to check for his address" Ray hated to admit it but having endured a long tiring couple of days, he needed some time from work, good holiday to rest his sore aching feet, he'd looked through UK holiday brochures while he waited with Gene in the hospital yesterday, Brighton seemed like an ideal weekend away, of course he'd be on his own but it was at least it was a chance to chat up any gorgeous birds in the local cafes and bars.

"Guv would you bloody watch where yer driving yer nearly knocked down that old lady" Ray shouted pointing with his middle finger as Gene had been distracted by thoughts of Alex laying alone in her hospital bed, as they continued to affect him deepily. "She should be out of surgery around about now, Patrick's been excellent with Simon, teaching him the alphabet bet he'll grow up to be the next Einstein with the rate he's learning.....I just want her home and hold her in my arms" Sniffles of cold filling his nostrils as he showed signs losing concentration on the road that lay ahead.

"Erm what .......oh sorry Ray my mind is miles away" He looked sideways at Ray upon answering, although he didn;t like to admit the reason behind his oddish behaviour in Alex's absense, this emotional scary feeling that haunted his dream at night was this becoming really that bad, enough to the point that he'd have to admit he wouldn't be to carry on working for the London Metropolitian Police.

"Thinking about her as usual.... go home take the rest of the day off I'll take any phone calls from your office for you if you want" Ray kindly offered sensing Gene would not cope while working, letting emotions overcome him.

"No I'm coming back to work with yer.... end of" His forehead creased with such tension before he long he was quite sure that he'd have a painful headache from all the stress that he failed to cope with.

"Listen Guv would Drake want you to carrying on working while you acting like this" He had a good point, Even the Super would definitely ordered him to take time off, He often visited the main offices and offered support to fellow detectives, if they had been going through a rough and torrid period.

"Fine I'll go home, if that'll shut you up" He growled back at his passenger who sadly sighed as his eyes fell down to watch his feet pivoting. Always disliking the tellings off he'd get back in reply from the DCI.

The car then raced through the main familar streets of London, passing Westminster, Nelson's Column and passed famous Art Museums, London had become too massive for Gene Hunt to adapt to, since he arrived it was hard to find certain places, markets to buy fish and meat from, In Manchester it had been so easy you'd have them sold to you in the City Centre. When the Quattro finally arrived back in the Fenchurch area, Gene dropped Ray off outside and waved back to the Detective Sergeant as he spun the car around in a 90 degree turn and headed back the way it came from.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reaching a hand inside of his grey jacket pocket, he clutched the silver key that she'd given him for anytime to let himself in, while she was still out working. Stepping inside as the door flung open slowly, he saw Patrick, shivering against the fireplace, blanket wrapped over him, Simon was sleeping peacefully in his Manchester City painted cot.

"Hey Dad... Just got a phone call from the hospital.... the operation went well, Doctor Michaels mentioned she was in theatre for 2 hours and he told me to tell you that she'll be home within two days, So don't worry youself at least she'll be home with us" Putting a hand on his dad's back, his smiles reassured Gene that all was going to be perfectly alrighty at least he should have a peaceful night's sleep.

"You seem to absolutely love the socks off her don't you....I'm really happy to see she's put a happy smile on your face....Simon's been quiet over the last day... I sung him a few songs playing while my guitar"

"Shit you never cease to amaze me Patrick.... By the way I've taken some time off work to spend more time with you boys, put my feet up in the living room every morning... Never had take days off before gonna be hard to entertain myself" Gene flicked the on button the kettle as he decided to make himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen, searching through the higher cupboards, for another cup, he came across a blank tape with September 1983 written on it. His eyebrow shot up in confiusement as he assumed that she'd got rid of the rest of them just like she said, it didn't please him that she'd been lying, _"what could it be on the tape, what new worries had she decided to share personally"_

"What is it... What's that?" Patrick snatched the tape from Gene's hand as he looked curious to listen what music might be on the tape, some country Texas music.

"No don't put that.... she won't be happy if she findf out we've be listening to her recordings" His big mouth revealed enough as Patrick wanted to be told what was really on that small tape.

"Dad what's going on... is there something you're not telling me because I want to know... I don't like people hiding secrets"

After pressing the play button on the stereo, they heard the sound of Alex's voice coughing before then speaking into the recorder, she sounded a lot happier and more reassured.

"September 23rd 1983, I'm still here in the past with Gene. I'm now 8 and a half months pregnant and about to give birth to our first child together, I've decided that this recording is my last ever as I've had a change of heart about most of the things i've spoken about in the past. I'm happily in love with a man who at times doesn't have a clue about cracking codes on locked office drawers but I know for sure I've found my very own Prince Charming in him.... He's kind, caring , protective, strong minded, adorable and very sexy in bed....

Molly If you could hear this.... I want you to know that I will always love you and keep you in my thoughts every single day that i live in 1983, imagine three kisses on your forehead before you go to sleep....Won't forget you ...Love Mum" the recording stopped leaving Gene and Patrick surprised and guilty as it sounded like Alex might have had a small wish of going home to the present day.

"She thinks a lot about you doesn't she..... however i still can't get my head around what she meant by past recordings.... did you know she made these?" Curling up on the couch as he spoke, rubbing both hands together to keep them warm.

Gene had vowed to his fiancee that he wouldn't tell anyone about the tapes, turning round to see the kettle blew steam out, signalling the water was ready to be poured in to his cup. Taking a glance over at his son has rested against a pink cushion on the couch. He added two teaspoons of sugar to his coffee before using a teaspoon to swirl in with the fresh aroma of the coffee granuals.

"You still haven't said..." Patrick looked up, kneeling on his pyjamas bottoms, arms resting on the armchair. Still acting persistent in finding why his dad was being so secretive.

"Haven't you got a job to go to....." He tapped at his watch to remind him, as they both stood staring in utter disbelief.

"Don't start till 4pm, swapped my hours with one of the older guys meaning I'm doing extra shifts"

"I suppose I'll have to call the nanny to look after Simon if I'm working late in a few weeks then"

"So..... "

Gene finally broke his awkward silence, his expression remained uncomfortable, eyes shifting upwards to the ceiling and than back down to face Patrick as he looked annoyed, tapping his fingers on the lampstand by the couch.

"She's from the future.... and before you start calling her a loon.... I believe what she's said.. Originally I dismissed it when she first told me at work.....But the things she bragged about .. all came true... the bank robbery in King Douglas Road... corrupt officers had planned it many months...At one point I threatened to kill her if she got in my way.... I beat myself up inside regretting that threat...." Gene stopped to wipe the tears away from his eye

"Oh Dad don't cry you'll get me all depressed before you know it" Offering a comforting hug as he reached his arms out and allowed Gene let all his emotions out in their father/son hug. Gene appreciated his genorousity and kindness, he could depend on Patrick for extra help but hearing him say about taking on eextra shifts worried him to say the least, he feared his son would leave too soon after only getting to know him for the past week. He had so much more to discover about young Patrick, what his favourite beer or wine was, what football team he supported( hopefully Manchester City).

"I'm turning into a big cry baby aren't I"

"Thought you'd never say" Patrick chuckled, fingers covered over his mouth as he tried to hide his grin. "She's says she's from the future..... I did notice when she walked with me to Luigis she talked about Molly, You see I got the impression that Alex panicked when I asked where Molly was.... Has she got pictures of Molly anywhere in the flat"

"Not that I know of" The subject of Molly had come often in conversations between Gene and Alex, the night they argues and when he threatened in front of the team, afterwards Gene had realised he took a step too far when he asked why Alex never wrote to her.

"I treated her badly that night.... Then all the stuff with Jenette happened"

"Who was Jenette, some attractive woman who waltzed in unexpectadely was she?" He wanted to hear what bad thing she'd done to threaten Gene and Alex's working trusting relationship.

"You mean the Irish Bitch who took an offer of money from a copper to come between me and Alex.... We had sex in my office....Afterwards I regretted it straight away.... It was a way of releasing my anger towards Alex and Jenette was up for it.... I acted heartless and meanful to Bolls.... Anyway it was only a one night stand nothing more was going to happen between me and her"

"Wow.... " Patrick was stunned to hear all this, a pang of disgust remained lodged in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't believe Gene had slept with another woman just so he let out steams of anger and bitterness from his body.

"Don't tell me you hate me too"

"Of course I don't... but what did you allow to stay with you by Alex's desk..... you should have chucked this Jenette out of the station immediately... See I thought you and me were getting along brilliantly but i just can't understand why you didn't apologise to Alex... you acted like you more stubborn and pathetic back then"

"Yeah but I didn't know what she was really like at that precise time.... I only realised she was just in it for the money when she pointed the gun at Alex" He started to dislike talking about this and attempted to change the subject altogether. Patrick wasn't going to forget about this argument quite easy.

Two days had been and gone, as Gene prepared to bring Alex home from the hospital, determined to forget his arguments with Patrick the other night, they hadn't spoken over breakfast, exchanging looks as they ate slices of toast, Gene's eyes told of great sadness and disappointment in their depths.

"See ya later Skip..... Bringing Alex home....she'll need plenty of rest and sleep throughout the day" chomping that last slice of toast before rattling the car keys in his jacket, waiting for a response which he didn't end up getting, _"damn he'd gone spoiled his reputation with his teenage son, probably wants to take a swinging punch at me gob"._

Patrick looked up eyes making contact as he gave a slight nod and a weak weary smile, as he watched his father leaving, closing the door behind him and heading downstairs, the loud thumping sound of his heavy crocodile skinned boots as they stepped on each step was enough to wake any of the neighbours. The telephone ringing made him jump out of the chair with such fright, picking up the handle he was greeted by a voice on the other side of the line he'd never heard before.

"Hello Sorry He's just left .... Can i take message in the meantime and I let DCI Hunt know?" scribbling down the message as he placed the handle back in the telephone holder, he gasped in utter shock upon realising what he'd wrote.

"If you don't stay away from Grange Prison... I'll guarantee to blow your brains out and your fiancee's too" this person sounded horrible and gutless, maybe having some sort of nasty grudge against the loved up couple.

Standing back against the hospital window, rolling cigarette between his fingers, she approached him after leaving the women's toilet, "Good Morning my beautiful Bolly" Gene sat beside Alex on the edge of the bed, both arms wrapped around her as she rested against him.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you'd forgotten about me"

"I don't think so.... you are the most important person in my life...and I'm not letting yer out of my sight" kissing her forehead as he spoke, his breath hot and heavy against her neck as she closed her eyes, holding him tight.

"Ray came in late yesterday evening... said you'd taken time off to look after me..... Honestly Gene I think thats the best decision you've ever made.... because you can do some shopping for me"

"Blimey you're already treating me as a shopping volunteer... the Gene Genie doesn't like to be treated like a scivvy" he smirked, looking quite amused with himself.

They were interrupted by a chirpy Doctor Gallagher "Ah Its good to see you and about Miss I see you're packed and ready to go home... This is must be your fiance.... Please to meet you " Doctor Gallagher shook hands with Gene, tug hard at his wrist. God he was annoying, the sound of his laughter very infectious and screechy, showing his white shining teeth as he spoke to them.

"Hey Doc you aiming to pull my hand off there"

"I know its these big strong hands of mine" he laughed waving goodbye to Alex as he left the ward.

"Ready to go then love" She had to use crutches to help get her round while walking, he grabbed hold of her jacket flinging it over his right arm walking beside her as she hobbled towards the door, stopping to take a short rest before carrying on, her hand circled around his thigh and squeezed at it as he lifted into the passenger seat.

"Ouch!!! christ almighty above you've turned in to a right proper horny woman aven't' yer while you've been in there... Patrick's missed yer... me and him have fallen out because he found about the tape"

"Gene!!.... I didn't want anyone else to know just yet....Everyone at work are bound to find out soon"

"Well I couldn't well stop him he already had in it in the stereo to play was persistent... I ended up blurting out everything else. told him about Jenette didn''t I...me and my big fat gob... you must be angry wiv me.. go ahead give me one yer tellings off" He muttered silent cursed words underneath his breath, hands placed tighter on steering wheel, shying away from his fiancee as she ran a hand, caressing across the side of his cheek.

"I suppose he was bound to find soon or later ....Perhaps that's why he's not speaking to you....I'll speak to him "

" I know I kinda figured that out.... Bet he thinks I'll cheat you while we're together...which I never will in a million years" After past arguments about seatbelts, Gene had a change of heart, seeing as the rules were drastically to be changed, all drivers were to wear seatbelts while driving their cars. He disagreed with this new ruling but Alex often said that accidents would accure if he didn't adapt to this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriving back at the flat, the temperature was extremely freezing the heating would need to be repaired, upon opening the door, Patrick was busy getting dressed and ready in his bedroom for his job, his reason for accepting extra shift work was to allow Gene and Alex to spend more time alone together and to earn money himself and build it up so he could have enough to buy his own house within a few months, houses in Fenchurch were rocketing it was hard to buy a house because it was too expensive.

"Welcome back.... sorry i didn't have enough time put on those fancy big banners up on the wall" he stood scratching his hair unsure of what else to say, a flutter of words of stuttering from his lips, as he coughed nervously.

"Thats No Problem all i want to fo now id put my feet up and have a long and relaxing hot bath or shower... "

"Hey Welcome Home Alex.... you look very lovely today" Patrick wouldn't let go of her, bear hugging her, she laughed at his expression.

"Oh erm... Sorry I get carried away I'll see you two later.... Don't be getting up to any naughty business.... knowing you dad you will"

"Oi Yer little cheeky sod scram... get to work... your boss won't be happy if you arrive late" Rushing him out of the door entrance, not giving Patrick a chance to put on his dark blue waist coat, " Hey Don't be rushing me" chuckling silence falling between the pair before they made up with a hug.

"I'm becoming the hugging king with you two aren't I... go on leg it... Oh and don't forget to tie your shoe laces at the bus stop down the road" Patrick nearly tripped down the stairs as he continued walking backwards unaware that he was about to crash and fall against Luigi's Wheeling tray at the bottom of the staircase, "shit" he muttered upon diving out the wayand heading out on to the main busy street, two market stalls occupying the surrounding area.

"Gene.... I think I need some sleep in the bedroom.... Lie with me" She reached over for the crutches that were left on the dark coffee table opposite. She didn't need those crutches, Gene knew it and holtzed her up in his strong and protective arms with one arm holding her legs, the other supporting her back, kicking the bedroom door open with one mighty thump nearly breaking it from its hinges, she refused to let go of him as he placed gently down on the soft mattress,

"Gene hold me in your arms" she pleaded, two fingers brushing across his cheek as they began to rediscover that magic spark while searching for the answer in each other's eyes. Her own were lit full of burning passion and desire, Gene couldn't go through with it, pulling away to sit at the end of the bed.

"I can't... You're suppose to be getting a lot of well earned rest and all I'm thinking of is taking advantage of you while you need to recover" He climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, unbuttoning the buttons on his white shirt, dropping blue trousers and boxers down his legs and kicking them off so he could have a shower, cleaning away all past scars that were hidden along his wrist, elbow and ankle, results from fights with suspects and drunken punters that spilled out of The Railway Arms one night in February 1980.

"Gene please talk to me" arms folded as she watched him with her left darkened eye through the gap of the bathroom door stepping underneath the shower as he took in the water that washed over his naked body, stroking his hair back, For Alex it was the best close up view she'd ever seen him, perfect slim torso, great pair of legs and the best of all his gorgeous dark eyes that when looking into their depths would bound to send any woman crazy with love and respect, the steam from the sower covered the mirror and bathroom window all in one.

After he finished his refreshing shower, Gene turned the tap off and stepped out, cleaning himself with a medium sized towel and then wrapped another around his lower waistlne, she sat on the edge of the bed waiting, hands reached out to touch his chin and cheeks, as he appeared in the doorway and got down on his knees, showing a glimpse of what hid beneath the blue towel.

"'avin' a good peak are yer" He grinned sneakily, eyes started from looking downwards and then upwards scanning her long beautiful legs up to her chest. He gulped nervously in his throat, licking his dry lips as his eyes remained fixed on those gorgeous lips of Alex's.

"I might... mind you I do like holding your balls within the grasp of my hands.... and seeing you lose any control... that does send a thrill to my brain"

"Hmm really....Naughty Bolly" He stood up towering over her, leaning down to kiss her lips with his, his hands smoothed over her shoulders along up to her neck, then lastly settling on her cheeks, delighting in the response she made as their lips finally met, easing and softly kissing for a few seconds before becoming passionate and fierce, she moved backwards onto the mattress pulling him down with her to lie on top, his hands frantic as they unbuttoned her blouse as fast as they possibly could.

"Are you already pissed.. Gene at 11am ?"

" Eh of course I'm not pissed just want you Bolls as I've missed yer like crazy.." he half whispered against her earlobe, tongue, breathing against her newly exposed skin as her blouse was tossed across the room, the intensity and pace of his kisses increased, nibbling, biting at her skin. Hands everywhere speading over each and every part of her body, eager not to miss any part, reaching roundd to unhook the bra, pulling each strap down both shoulders and flinging te clothed material near the door, cupping one breast in his hand. "Missed this... Missed you..... Want you.... Need you Bolls" his desperate pleads not going ignored as she allowed his hands to guide her tracksuit bottoms down and over her legs, even helping as he lowered his body position to meet her lower waist, hands smooth and caressing her thighs, the pleasure in her body escalated highly, lying in that hospital bed had made her come to realise he was his soulmate, home and the greatest love of her life all rolled into one, she gasped, chest heaving as he licked his lips in anticipation, two fingers moving inside her wet core driving her towards full orgasm, hips buckling as he increased the tempo.

"Shit ahhhh Yesss" screaming out delights of ecstasy, as he gripped her shoulder blades, pulling her closer, the weight of his body almost crushing hers, other hand still secured on her hip, before she knew it after she spread her legs put wide to welcome him deeper , his two fingers had been replaced with his greedy tongue as it swirled around her clit deeper inside, lapping at her juices as she gripped the sheets on the bed, wanting even closer to him as he continued his aim.

"Gene" she stopped him in his tracks from going any further, "You're still wearing that towel around your waist... Sorry but it'll have to come off" he was caught in hungry gaze as she flashed him that sexy smile he remembered that she had done for a while.

"I quite like it around me... actually" he looked down to see that it covered those horrible scars he didn't want her seeing.

She sprung up quickly whipping the towel from around his waist leaving him exposed, stark naked and red faced in his cheeks, "Oi right you cheeky missy you'll play for that" chasing her around the bathroom and the bedroom before they landed backwards together on the bed, both looking up at the white ceiling above, turning to lie sideways as he stroked her curly hair, eyes full of wanting and desire, pushing her back against the pillows as his fingertips, skimming over her curves and breasts eager to rediscover that special magicm starting from the neck and trailing down over the tops of her breasts, pinching a nipple between two fingers, she groaned at that touch, head tilted back on the pillow, gasping breathlessly as they trailed them southwards over her stomach, tickling her smooth trim waist, curling protectively around her back and massaging up and down her back in a soothing, soft and lighter manner,_ "Jesus he's trying to make my head spin out of control, This is what i always imagined what it would be like with him.... slower, teasing and less tense... I don't want to leave him ever... he needs me always"_ that same thought haunted her every time but in good way.

"Jesus above.... Bolls i'm coming........I'm coming..." Unable to finish his sentence as she lowered herself down the bottoom of the bed, fingers stroking his length, rolling his balls between her fingers, he whimped impatiently and nervously as she seemed to drag the moment out too long, leaving him frustrated.

Closing his eyes tightly as he squeezed his length so hard, he practically yelled her name out from his lips, her squeals of laughter followed.

"Oww that was soddin painful.... won't be able to walk straight for a week... good thing I'm off work eh wouldn't want Ray quizzing me about our love life" she leaned closer, her nose inches away from his cock, as she caught a closer look of its size. tongue licking around the head before taking him fully in her mouth pushing him further into an orgasm of his own as he thought a losing battle against any last self control, lasting for 20 minutes.

He flipped onto her back again and slid inside her, gasping out the sensation of moving within her, adjusting to the right size before pushing, hands secured on her arse, as he moved above her, matching her passion with his own, hands entwined together to push stronger and harder "I can't hold on" he proclaimed panting ,amazed at her strength to keep up. "You are incredible Bolls its why I love yer" pushing his face on her naked shoulder pushing for one last release before collapsing on top of her, struggling to breath, she wrapped an arm underneath his bicep and guided him to rest back first on the pillow, a hand stroked through his goldish hair, to calm and relax his thoughts.

"Me and Ray visited the Grange Prison today.... Had a witness come forward about an accusation against that prison guard i quizzed the other week.... of course he denied everything... just need Chris to check for a name of a possible suspect"

Alex checked the small clock on the side bed table, reading 12.30pm, time seemed to move in slow motion, as Gene climbed out of bed, still not dressed and pottered around the room in just boxers, entering the darkened living room, curtains closed, he went to check on Simon, check whether he'd need feeding, "Hey little guy.... you look just like your mother, gorgeous and sweetest pair of eyes"

He blinked tiredly ruubbing both pupils with his hands as he walked over to the telephone, Patrick left him a note, He felt his blood boiling ready to explode angrily at the message that had been left. _"Someone he'd never met before wanted him and Alex dead, had it been someone at the prison who hid earlier in the day.... he wanted some answers"_

**End of Chapter... let me know what you thought, Next chapter shows glimpes of Alex's possible future with Gene, Simon and Patrick and an explaination as to what exactly lead up to what she saw in her premonition.**


	9. Shopping mania

**The Golden Times **

**Chapter 9 **

**These next few chapters will be mainly about Trust, Angst and tough decisions being made, For most of Chapter 9 its all about Galex and their family day out .**

Gene sat with both legs sprawled out covering the entire space of the leather striped couch, one arm flung over the back of the headrest, his blondish hair covering half of his forehead tickling, itching his nose, eyes fixed on watching the television, the subject of that phone message was still very much on his mind, this person's threat whoever he was looked serious than first imagined and he wondered what the best solution would be, how would he deal with it without upsetting Alex emotionally, having previously gone against her ideas in solving a previous murder case. Patrick was busy eating his breakfast, Corn Flakes and washing it down with a glass of Orange Juice two ice cubes floating inside.

"Gene...can you come in here for a moment.... I just need your best advice on a certain item of clothing" her voice sounded promising but also full of naughtiness and mischief for which he didn't want Patrick eavesdropping in on their private conversations, not wanting him to become to aware of what they had planned for the day, perhaps a possibility of buying one those brilliant gadgets Chris always listened to in work, a Sony Walkman after all it was a trend that every teenager had owned one.

"Be in a bit... just gonna feed Simon his bottle..." being the only person to offer, sitting up on the couch and with some last strength just about managing to stand up on his two feet, stiffness in his toes, he swore he was getting too old for walking and running around everywhere after suspects while investigating different cases maybe it was all becoming too much all this work stress, feeling over the hill, heavy smoking, drinking way too much and acting like an old dinosaur , Chris was the only Detective who had plenty of quickness in his legs, sprinting like an 200 metres runner in the Olympics.

"Oh don't mind me... I'm off to work soon.... Yer do know I'm sorry for yesterday for putting you in a tight spot about what happened with the Operation Rose thing and Jenette.... Big Apologies. Just me being a prat as usual as I was just looking out for you both and Simon of course,... Don't wanna see yer getting yourself hurt protecting us all from dangerous enemies you know" He smiled full of hope and kindness, looking for that one hint of forgiveness from his father to tell him that he himself acted wrongly and who he still felt he had plenty of respect for, Patrick took a sneaky glance over at him, clutching his back, was he indicating that his back was in pain. _"Dad takes his job way too seriously...I suppose I could throw some extra money by getting a part time job elsewhere... I should enquire about that job in Bellton Primary School" _  
As he pivoted on the front part of his shoes, Simon's little feet dangled upwards as Gene then leaned down and tickled them, resulting in an adorable chuckle from his son. Lifting him up to hold within his big strong arms and pulling cheeky faces to bring out laughter within him, seemed to do the trick and he loved it, feeding him in his bottle which he drank pretty quickly, face covered in milk splashes..

"Hey Little guy.... yer look pretty pleased with yer milk...Proud of yer for being such a great sport.... a word of warning don't go playing for Manchester United when yer older"

"Dad!! you can't tell him that just yet he's only nearly 5 months old... won't understand a word you've said" Patrick chuckled at overhearing Gene's motivation talk to his youngest son, as he continued to swing him around gently and calmly in his arms.

"What!! christ I'm only teaching him the basics of what kids are supposed to learn when they're younger" He argued his case firmer and lighter, not choosing to start yet another fight this time around . "Besides He might still become a Detective like his Mummy, when he's in his twenties... he'll have Alex's Psycho Bollocks intelligence and my no Nonsense Old School style attitude, kids always learn a lot from their fathers." Gene seemed to have every step of family life planned out for the next few years, what school Simon would best adapt to, what sort of music would he like listening to upon growing up. Hopefully it wouldn't be Spandau Ballet or Duran Duran two pop bands Gene couldn't stand listening to their music, especially for their "soddin cheesy poofy music" as he liked to call it. He preferred listening to music by Elvis Presley and Frank Sinatra.

"Haven't Got all day to wait... I'm an impatient woman if you didn't know...I need help with the zip of my dress" sometimes she knew she found him to be overbearing and uncaring when they worked on cases together, arguments would guarantee to entertain their fellow detectives but at home he was different more easier to be around and very protective of his son.

"Alright Alright.... Keep yer heels on will yer silly woman...." standing a metre behind Alex, he saw the front reflection of her silver long length dress in the mirror situated by their bed, her breasts were encased perfectly in her perfect red laced bra she'd chosen to wear underneath the dress . She looked absolutely stunning but had completely forgotten that they were only going for a relaxing day out around Central London, to do shopping. Happiness overflowing in her body, she'd been the happiest she'd ever been in years, not once daring to forget about Molly and those many memories she shared about the future, her daughter would always remain a part of her future thoughts as she grew older.

"Ahem Bolls.... you look as if yer getting ready for the Oscars in that flippin dress... christ I can even see yer knickers through the back of yer dress." His eyes threatened to pop out of his eye sockets in amazement as his eyes refused to draw away from her body, feeling a warm buzz within his stomach.

"So you like it.. Thought you'd be making one of your usual ' you always love dressing up like a tart remarks' " she asked, hoping we wouldn't make one of his sarcastic jokes as per usual.

"Too bloody right I do" His greedy eyes scanned down to the fluffy skirt part, damn he wanted her right now if he had the chance, he blamed himself because she was starting to give him the right 'orn' with all these tarty dresses she was wearing, she was just too hard to resist, like an addiction he couldn't get enough of . His left leg twitched causing him to nearly faint sideways against the dressing table..

"Please stop looking at my breasts Gene... I can you see in the mirror..." chuckling at the image of him practically drooling standing at the back of the bedroom, leaning a hand on a wooden chair. Walking over to stand behind her and wrap an arm possessively around her waist, placing light kisses around her neck and along the tops of her shoulders, sucking and licking.

"Blimey woman can't you allow a guy to get an eyeful of his feisty and stunning fiancée.. Alex...What about we go out for a meal tonight what do yer say... Get Shaz and Chris to mind Simon for a few hours seeing as Patrick's doing shift work"

"Alright... But don't forget it's my turn to choose... I fancy eating in that new French restaurant La Boheme just opened around the corner from here"

"Do you know I once punched a man for speaking French cause the cheeky sod, said his name was Marcel when teally it was Mark and he said his ancestor was King Louis XIV, could tell he was lying immediately, tryin to get 'imself' out of a mess' dozy daft bugger "

"Oh Gene just when I think you couldn't be anymore ridiculous you do." giggling like a naughty mischievous schoolgirl as he slipped a hand underneath her dress slipping both bra straps down on her shoulders, caressing her naked back with his wandering hand.

"Dunno what yer laughing for.... Come to think of it me eating French Food it'd make a change from eating a good Italian meal just as long as the French frogs don't hop off their plates once I put one in me mouth.... For you I'll say yes" pulling her around to face him, she reached to cup his face with her hands and kiss his lips with such tenderness, her hand slipped beneath his shirt, feeling the smoothness of his chest and fiddling with his gold chain.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm" As his eyes remained permantely closed, he was too busy losing himself in her kisses and the warmth of her breath upon his neck, silent throaty groans filling his voice, a brief moan escaping unexpectedly from his mouth.

"Erm...I think we should...." he stopped her by pushing the strength of his tongue inside her mouth from side to side, loving the sound of her moans as they tangled together intensely and fiercely, almost certain that they would end up collapsing together on the bed mattress.

A few moments later however a knock at the bedroom interrupted their intense and passionate embrace, "Dad I'm just off to work see yer later...have a nice day out in Central London... Alex don't be spending too much because I've heard the prices for clothes and household items are sky high nowadays...I'll be back around 10pm." He left without making too much of a sound, almost silently tip toeing out of their flat. They both sank down backwards on to the bed, hugging warmly and for more snogging one another lips which they'd been use to loving every morning for over the past year.

"You my beautiful Bolly... Will shut that bloody posh gob of yours and allow me to give yer right good old snogging for the billionth time this morning" His head moved down to level with hers as he snuggled and tickled her face with the tip of his nose, delighting her in reply, as she tightened her arms around his neck embracing him romantically.

"Blimey someone's feeling a little bit too naughty and I'm glad it's not me for a change"

"What's that suppose to mean eh.... You mean me don't yer...shit my mind has even got an image of you in the shower naked, water washing over yer?" Sitting up, with one arm still wrapped around Alex's waist and eyes boring into hers, suggestions of misread signals which would only result in causing a moment of awkwardness.

"An overactive imagination I like....I meant you can be a big soft wanker everytime but I'll always love you for being a kind, loving individual." She teased their moment to her advantage delighting in the look of his eyes that reflected underneath the room lamp above. They began to start making a move, packing some essentials for their day trip out, food and drink, magazines and books or whatever they needed.

"Right ready... I'll throw our bags in the boot of the Quattro...while you lock up" Carrying the bags downstairs was a difficult challenge, any minute, any time he predicted his legs would buckle from underneath and cause him to fall down the last few steps, his knees had been a bit dodgy since he got shot that time Sam did his disappearing act underneath the tunnel when they had been undercover to catch a group of armed robbers, he'd still feel the effects of where he'd been shot and the battle scars were still very visible to see, dozens of times Alex had questioned what exactly happened moments after Sam wandered off, he couldn't comment, he couldn't even think they tell her the proper truth of what really happened to Sam the night everything went to pieces, the memories were too painful, hurtful even to share, he knew for definite she'd walk out on him if she ever found out, she could never discover the truth, he was determined that would all be left in the past and that his family life was the future.

About 15 minutes or so later, she certainly was taking her time upstairs, humming and whistling while he waited, hands resting on the bonnet, eyes looking up towards where the bedroom was situated.

"What took yer so long....I'm freezing my fingers and bollocks off 'ere' despite me wearing my gloves..."

"No I was just thinking.... If you wouldn't have carried me into the station would you just have allowed me to wander off." she clearly wasn't making any sense,_ "Christ she using her Psycho twattery crap on me.... talking full of crap again" _listening to what else she had to say, Gene climbed inside the Quattro and sat on the seat, reaching over to open the opposite door, patting it.

"Have you strapped Simon in" she turned round to check just to be sure, sighing as she tested it with her hand.

"Dunno why you're getting so worked up. For.. relax and think of the best dream you've ever had , one that includes me I hope" he whispered lightly in her ear, earning a playful dig in the bicep as a reply. He didn't want the thought of that phone call popping up anytime soon.

"Shut up Gene and drive on... don't want to miss out some of these late Winter retail bargains..." She replied  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shopping in 1984 was becoming one of the best new discovery Alex had uncovered, she was busy spending her money left , right and centre leaving Gene to act more like her Personal Assistant, packing new items in to bags. Baby clothes had also been important set of items to buy, spotting a pair of 6-8 months striped pyjamas that were too damn irresistible to ignore, she had to buy much to her fiancé's annoyance as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be pulling those faces behind my back Gene... I can sense it"

"So does that make you like the female Doctor Who"

"Don't count on it.. the position has already been filled by David Tennant" she whispered under her breath so he wouldn't hear.

The items were starting to become heavy to carry, so they eventually decided on a 30 minute rest they chose to get something to eat in a cafe, Alex pushing the pram whilst Gene went over to put the shopping on the back seat inside the Quattro, something began to bug him, like a someone standing in the dark shadow observing his every movements, looking up, he turned his back and looked down towards the end of the packed car park, no one was around, maybe his imagination was blocking his mind way too much. Cold shivers ran through his the back of his spine, travelling downwards into his legs, bending halfway to rub them.

"Gene what are you playing at... taking your time... there won't be any spaces left in that cafe over there if you don't get a move on... Plus Simon needs feeding again..." Alex had waited long enough and wasn't happy at the delay in his simple task in putting the shopping bags away, noticing he didn't look himself and had been distant and quiet ever since they arrived in Central London, putting a hand on his back, he jumped at the cold touch. Moving several steps back as he stood facing her, eyes looking downwards, scared of making eye contact with her, worried of what she will say.

"Gene tell me what's wrong... you look pale in your face and half dizzy" he couldn't bring himself to look up to meet her concerned expression.

"Wasn't gonna tell yer this" oh god, she thought upon seeing his face expression looking serious than ever, he was going to tell her something bad about his health or something even worse, but as he explained what had been troubling his mind and feelings her worries eased slightly "When we came back yesterday from the hospital and after we had sex... I wandered into the living room and found a note, Patrick must have taken a message, it was a message warning us to stay well clear of the Grange Prison... I dunno why but I get the strangest of feelings in my gut that when I visited there yesterday morning one of the guards might have wanted me to keep away... couldn't have been Larry because he was with us at all times....It must somehow be that man we spotted on camera... shit I think Ray was right " His head hurt slightly, signs of migraine emerging from too much stress and tension.

"Gene ...Can we talk about this later for now, I don't want anything else spoiling our family day out.." Gene eventually conceded, giving in to her suggestion of visiting two more shops. Linking an arm with his left bicep, giving a tight reassuring squeeze causing a chuckle from his lips, she pushed the pram onwards as he then locked the doors of the Quattro and wrapping an arm and giving her a tight squeeze around her lower waist, causing her to gasp and chuckle.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At work during mid afternoon, Chris had not been successful in getting in touch with Gene, he'd been able to find some crucial evidence involving the current Murder case, the name on the sheet was instantly recognisable.

"No one's picking up... I'm going round there Ray...to ask Patrick where the Guv and DI Drake are" "Shit" Unfortunately he'd let slip of Patrick's identity who he originally promised not to mention to his best friend or anyone else , Gene will surely flip.

"Hope you don't mind me askin but who on earth is Patrick?... a neighbour of Alex's we dunno" Ray demanded to be told, sitting up in his chair and moving it forward to within 2 metres of Chris' desk.  
Trying to avoid giving any detail, the Detective Constable jumped up from his chair and threw his jacket on over his arms, pretending to ignore Ray's million questions that he was hoping would be answered, blanking him out completely as he continued to walk towards the double doors.

"I'll get over to Luigis within ten minutes.... you coming then mate" he nervously asked, not turning his head in order to ask him directly.

"Nope I'm not moving from this chair until you tell me who he is.... Well c'mon I'm waiting" Folding his arms in protest and attracting everyone's attention as they stopped their current activities.

"Can we not do this 'ere' its kinda embarrassing."

"Ray stop acting like an utter prat." Shaz gave him a piece of her mind, as he listened finally and followed Chris outside onto the fire escape.

"So"

"Patrick is Gene's teenage son alright.. There you have yer answer you want to hear" he turned to walk back inside but Ray's arm stopped him from taking any further steps.

"Wonder why he's never chosen to speak about him before...Never told us he had any kids....Presumed that's why him and the ex spilt up perhaps."

"Maybe because he thinks you'll only take the piss and start asking who the mother was, don't think he has a clue who she is." He valued a good point, as they stood resting against the wall, lighting up a cigarette which Ray refused, he'd stuck by his promise after so many weeks bound to leave some of their colleagues feeling frustrated as they'd betted on him giving in to temptation within two days. Sighing coldly as he looked up at the cloudy sky up above, shivering as cold chillness ran through his hands as he rubbed them together, wishing he had been standing on one spot.

"If yer thinking I'm gonna say something rude then I won't.... On the plus side I wouldn't mind seeing how much his looks resembles like his father... He's not a younger version of him is he?"

"I dunno haven't exactly met him in person yet... so I can't tell yer anything more."

"Everything's changing since we moved 'ere' still can't me head around all sorts of things that 'ave' happened to all of us over these last few years, probably won't be long before you and Shaz end up having kids of your own." Ray knew he was indeed right, after witnessing and then overhearing Shaz mentioning to one of her colleagues that she loved looking after Simon and wouldn't rule out having children with Chris. His friend of 10 years had also briefly let slip while drunk that he'd be a great daddy to any kids him and Shaz would have.

"Yer know I'd love to talk further but I think we should be making a move... Need to show The Guv the name of that man who yer spoke about..." Ray grabbed a hold of the paper without asking, "Isn't that... Oh he's not gonna be pleased." his reply was. Barging back through the fire doors like a herd of rhinos they were greeted by cold hard stare from Jim Keats who stood observing with one hand placed on DI Drake's desk, as he delivered some interview papers for Shaz to sort out.

"Jesus what his big problem?" Ray half whispered underneath his breath as both men left the office and headed out onto the main busy street.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Central London as Alex sipped on her cup of coffee she couldn't resist laughing at Gene's discomfort of the small surroundings inside the cafe, he liked to take in fresh cool air.

"This gonna take long?... I fancy buying a new warm jumper from Marks and Spencer's, see if they've got my size." While he talked, his stomach rumbled, vibrating inside, making it feel like he could do with a big meal.

"Should have got slice of carrot cake from the counter... go and get one." she indicated, playing with his hand as she tickled his palm with her delicate fingers, making him look further uncomfortable as he licked his lips with hunger.

"I'll get a slice of Chocolate cake instead and have it put inside a paper bag so I can eat for later.... Mind you my stomach can engulf any portions of food...I know when the Gene Genie is full up." He smiled before walking over to the counter and buying two slices of cake, costing him 75 pence, and placed them into a small bag.  
Catching up outside with Alex and Simon, he stuffed the bag in her jacket pocket. Moaning at the thought of melted chocolate stains covering her inside pockets.

His legs and triceps ached from all of their walking they managed to do around London over the last hour, he admitted that time did fly by quickly, then he thought it would as he was being dragged from shop to shop sampling new men's clothes, Encountering an awkward moment where she went to try out new bras and left him with the pram, he stepped closer to the closed curtain of the women's changing room and gulped at the erotic sight of her breasts bouncing up and down , ones he'd enjoyed running his tongue around and sucking entirely deeper inside his wet mouth, _" Jesus Christ... wish she'd hurry up.. can't take my eyes of those gorgeous breasts of hers.... bet she can see me looking,,, yeah she's thinking of having me in this changing room and indicating if you want yer randy Manc Lion." _After buying the new pair of bras hoping they would send Gene in a spin once he set his hungry eyes on her wearing them for bed. They both decided not to go for their romantic meal at La Boheme because they urgently needed a night's rest. Cooking a romantic meal for two seemed to be the best option.

"Oi don't be pulling that face at me missy... Just you wait once we get home I'll be treating you to a delicious supper and perhaps a lot more afterwards.... Well I was wondering whether you would enjoy eating Paella... it'd be a change from eating Spaghetti Bolognese and Minestrone." Looking more excited about cooking then he'd ever done in ages, almost coming out of his shell more as he showed a glimpse of his inner comfortable side which she'd never really ever seen.

"Best offer you've made all day... Just don't burn any pans like you nearly did last time." She grinned, delighting in what surprises lay in store for later that very evening, something erotic perhaps like he always admitted to loving. "_Blimey Gene Hunt going all cheeky and hot on me whatever next.... Him dressed as James Bond in an attempt to make me faint at his feet... Actually I wouldn't mind that happening just as long as he doesn't become all Manc Lion on me."_

"You Bolls are very misunderstanding of me.... I don't like to gloat and boast about cooking Sunday Lunch seeing as I never have.. my ex used to cook the Sunday Lunch while I kipped on the couch and watched the football every afternoon" He stopped to pause, half turning on his boots, as they stood outside of Woolworths, buy one last baby item before they head back home to Fenchurch. He started showing signs of enjoying this day trip out, for once putting his usual bullying, loudish and arrograncy to one side, work had its daily troubles every time but away from the station another side began to develop, that Alex loved him for. He didn't want his reputation being looked upon as soft and as push-over, who they could walk all over and not apologise for. As they looked at the latest inventions by the counter, it was like history repeating itself for Alex; these were items she had grown up with, seen her father use.

Simon's crying in his pram snapped her quickly out of her daydream as she then tapped Gene on his shoulder, who suggested they go outside and sit on that wooden bench they passed a couple of minutes before.

"He needs breast feeding I'll have to undo a button." she couldn't help but feel blushed around her cheeks, ordering him to cover her, what did she have to freak out so badly, after all she was only breast feeding nothing else. For Gene it was a perfect opportunity to take have a peak of her breasts, _"Gene get hold of yourself. yer daft sod.. you starting to act like a randy teenager who's just experienced having sex for the first time... oh oh don't be looking at her breasts just think of the best image you've ever seen... teasing Alex's breasts."_ A smirk curling his lips upwards as his wandering eye darted from side to side a bit like a bouncy ball before returning to watch the front entrance of Woolworths, making eye contact with the large heavy security guard was a huge error as he tried to avoid any suspicions, after all it was natural for a mother to breast feed her child in public.

"You done yet that big guy standing by the entrance looks like he's about to come over 'ere' and give a right punch in me gob."

"Yes I'm finished... " fingers buttoning her blouse up "I hope you weren't looking... "

"You think I was looking.. I might have had my pair of eyes on another sight."

"What!!"

"Joking.... I was just eyeing up 'them new walkie talkie phones on display that perhaps we could place next to Simon's cot during the middle of the night... and seeing as me and you sleep peacefully, placing the second one by our bed would wake up and allow of us to ease him back to sleep." Why did he have to be insistent every time, steaming ahead with so many ideas and plans for their future, in dreams she kept having brief moments of flashbacks to what she saw in her future, was something stirring underneath the surface ready to emerge, she had 10 years to discover what might lead up to her death, a thought she wanted to forget at least for the time being.

"Bols c'mon we're going back home I don't think I can take another second of that bastard guard pointing them horrible eyes at me." leading the way, hurrying her to walk faster as they headed towards the shopping car park where they left the Quattro parked, holding her arm too tight .

"Okay okay but you don't need to yank my arm off....bloody typical men." she hissed behind his back as he grabbed his keys from his left hand pocket to open up. Helping put Simon's pram inside and fastening it with a seatbelt, stroking his small chin with a finger before climbing in to the front leather seat and reaching over to the far side to hold open the door for Alex. Holding hands as they settled in comfortably, holding hers up to kiss, in a gentleman's manner.

"Oh Gene you are quite a mischievous DCI aren't you... Can't we wait till later as I am starving for food."

"You've only just ate something... greedy tart always after something extra." Revealing his cheekier side as his dangerous eyes bored into her own full of hidden flames of passion.

"Mmm Well you are too irresistible to resist aren't ya." cupping his chin with both of her hands, lips kissing around his jaw line, up over his cheeks before returning to his lips, with such intensity it almost threatened to make him explode full of love and desire right there and then. Both set of eyes lost in a moment of an unfilled paradise just waiting to be explored for them. His lips trailed soft butterfly kisses from her chin to lower neck, nibbling and sucking at her skin, sounds of gasps filling his ears, _"I'm meant to be driving 'ere' and she's more interested in snogging the hell out of me lips , christ she's the world's best horny posh mouthy tart I just can't get enough of...... oh well kinda makes us look and sound more like something out of that erotic film me and Raymondo nabbed off that suspect the other week..." _

As they arrived at the flat just before 6pm, they were greeted by Chris and Ray by the entrance who weren't best pleased that they'd given up the best part of half a day just to wait in Luigis for the couple to return.

"Where have you two been today... don't tell me you took him shopping... should have let slip, Guv's a right fusspot when it comes to shopping." Ray warned, remembering back to 1975 where Sam, Chris, Gene and himself went shopping for a fitting for a groom's suit and other suits for the three friends. The laughter that had developed when they couldn't find the right sized one for Gene, leaving him in a right tetchy mood.

"Oh don't you start Raymondo.. anyways what did yer both want to see me about?"

"Oh Right Yer... Well Ray suggested in looking for anything on that man you saw on camera in the Grange prison... Ray described his full appearance from what he remembered.... so I looked at some evidence files at work... took me ages but I found this in the end....I think we've heard of this name before... been done for all sorts of past crimes in and around South West England." Handing over the information on paper to Gene as he and Alex examined the name.

"Bloody Hell I know him... well I've heard his name before....Michael Thomas... committed a big bank robbery in West London, his gang stole over 40 million from the vaults and also he's Rhys' dad.... I wonder if his son knows what exactly he did to kill Jack." Not looking too surprised maybe he already had some suspicions of his own.

"What I think you should do Guv is go to Cardiff and ask this Rhys whether he knew if his father was an old nemesis of Jack's."

"Thanks for your opinion Christopher me and Bolls will be paying a visit to Wales next Monday... erm hadn't you to be heading back to work... Shaz's probably waiting for yer." Gene's lips pouted with amusement whilst nodding in the direction of their car watching as both men eventually left as they climbed into Ray's car and then drove off at speed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours had gone by and after a tiring long day, Alex and Gene had both decided on a early night in bed, snuggling up warmly in Gene's arms, running a hand over his long legs, never tiring of that repeated action every night.

"Dunno how I'm gonna break it to him... that his killer father may have killed a well known criminal ...I'd been led to believe that the guy had died in a boating accident off the coast of Majorca two years ago attempting to fake his own death perhaps well looks as if he's failed altogether... still reckon we should have looked for connections linking them... I mean how on earth did Michael cross paths with Finnegan in the first place... I'm not resting until I get a good proper result with this one."

"Do you think Michael might have phoned us yesterday... warning us to stay away from Grange Prison... surely he doesn't work there or maybe someone, a friend gave him a pass and uniform to enter inside the prison so he could carry out killing Jack."

"Good Point..Bloody bastard thinks he can get away with it... well I won't let him... I'll have him strung up against the wall until he confesses to what he's done."

"Hopefully it'll get Keats off your back....Keep getting these strange vibes that he has a crush on me but is holding back... Anyway... Don't want him I want my Gene Genie always." She was correct, full of promises as usual, he believed her anyway, that Keats had been eyeing her up a few times and Gene didn't like it one little bit. While they slept, holding on to each other underneath the warm thin duvet, she wrapped her left leg around his waist and brushed it up and down over his bum, urging and tempting him into making gentle love to her once again like they'd done the day before.

"Bolly I'm feeling tired... been a long day for me... c'mon wrap yourself around me... no throw yer arm over me chest.. that's more like it." he half yawned through mid sentence as he couldn't bring himself to do anything else, his body was weaker than usual, like strength had been zapped out of him, preventing any attempts of love making which frustrated him deep down having to observe Alex's disappointed reaction but she didn't feel a need to moan or complain and ran a hand over his naked chest, delighting in the loving response from him, as he kissed her forehead, wrapping her arms to position around his lower back and arse.

They both fell asleep not long after, snuggling together beneath the duvet.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rising out of her bed during the early hours of the morning, she rushed towards the bathroom immediately closing the door behind her as her mouth felt drowsy and dry as she sat down on the toilet seat, head lowered and hands covering her eyes. An unfamiliar voice called for her, he sounded full of sadness and emotion, as she looked up and around to see if someone had been watching her all this time, cold shivers running down her spine like someone was walking over her grave on a cold freezing day in December.

"Hello Alex if you can hear me...Wake up if you can hear me... You need to know this...If you love Gene and Simon so much you're gonna have to wake up for Molly because if you stay in 1984 for any longer... that premonition dream you had will come true and cause heartache..... How do I put this? ...Ten years from now You'll be killed in a car crash on the way to saving your loved ones... Afterwards will Gene struggle to cope and will be put in a nursing home against his wishes... This is your decision it will affect everyone you know.. See you in the next life Alex Drake." The voice faded into the background as she took what she'd been told.

**Another massive thanks to emmylou1983 for beta reading this chapter**

**Let me know what you think of this latest chapter, not going to reveal too much but the last couple of chapters tests Gene's trust in Rhys and Alex can't decide.**


	10. When times become harder

****

The Golden Times

Chapter 10

Plenty of up and down moments in this latest chapter, Gene at his best...being argumentative and his relationship with Alex tested to the limits well for the next few chapters it will definitely be, i wanted to test his trust in Rhys and reveal some disturbing and dark events that happened in the young Welshman's childhood. Will Gene believe him or will it be a case of following in father's footsteps?

Gene stood waiting by the Quattro, feeling cold shivers running throughout both legs, arms and metatarsals feeling as if they were tickling his long thin bones inside, his palms were resting flat out on the car bonnet, puffing and sighing in the visible cold Easterly conditions, shivering even as he didn't like to be kept waiting for too long, Regretting having decided not to put on his normal leather driving gloves instead, choosing to wear those horrible wooly dark royal blue ones Alex bought from Oxfam a few months ago, but at least they were keeping his fingers warm, tapping on the bonnet, looking at his gold watch, indicating it was 8.30am and fiving a shake of his head, why did all women take so god damn long to do just one simple task of applying make up and then leave by closing flat door, pacing sideways as he continued to wait.

Her recovery had been going as well as expected, on the day she left hospital Doctor Michaels prescribed two different types of tablets for her to take twice a day, her symptoms had been improving rapidly day by day and any tell-tell signs of any headaches quickly vanished, so much that they'd even slept so peacefully in bed over last weekend.

Over the last few days life became a bit more simpler, relaxing and comfortably sitting in their flat. Every Night Gene made gentle love to her, position himeself between her legs and then proceeding to caress her feet, thighs, stomach, back and shoulders, no matter how slow his love making was she seemed to enjoy it every seconfd of it even allowing Gene to be in full control, covering her neck with teasing softer kisses, sending tingles and shivers passking throughout her heart and then stomach. Falling asleep in each other's arms was like heaven had descended for the happy couple, even as he slept, sweat beads still visible above his forehead, she felt safe and delighted to be protected by her fiance.

Gene still never got round to a perfect opportunity in asking her about whether she would like to move into a new house, driving home from Fenchurch East Gene occasionally driving past a small district area nearer to where they both worked he'd spotted an ideal perfect house and end up making an offer immediately without consulting Alex, she wouldn't be non too happy upon telling her. _"Three bedrooms, a bathroom, a massive back garden with an additional garden water fountain hope I can afford it ... skint enough as I am... I'll do anything to impress my gorgeous Lady Bols"_

Finally she was ready to go, having left Patrick with 'a what to do list' for when Simon needed changing and feeding, appearing by the entrance to the block of flats shoulder bag at her side, house keys dangling in her coat pocket as she tip toed across ice and snow in her big fluffy boots, also wrapped up in a silver duffel coat, Manchester City scarf covering her neck.

"About time too... I'm freezing me bollocks off standing by the Quattro in this bloody nippy weather." Taking a step closer to unclicking the door handle.

"Oh Gene Do I have to wear this ridiculous scarf it looks horrible and untidy on me... My ex husband was an Arsenal supporter, couldn't stand being dragged to football matches when I had time off work every Saturday afternoon...He'd always predict Thierry Henry would score in every game for the Gunners." Complaining with a lip pout like a sulky teenager, hand clutching at car door handle, snow flurries filtering everywhere throughout thin cold crisp air.

"Jesus Thanks a soddin bunch for bad mouthing me favorite football team ....cost me about 3.50 to buy that scarf in that new sports shop... so yes you bloody do.. anyway City scarf looks gorgeous around your lower neck. So stop yer moaning woman and get in the soddin Quattro...might have no fingers left to drive me car...well I'll probably end up having frostbite before long." Giving a hard mean glance before climbing in, checking to see whether the road behind was clear and to drive the Quattro away from the pavement. Lately things had threatened to pile on top of his every activites couple of days, one being that Rhys might possibly be protecting his father after Chris had discovered from a current DI from Cardiff that Michael Thomas was recently spotted coming out of a Bookmakers shop near to where he lived. Perhaps he wasn't the most intelligent and cleverest man they'd actually thought he'd been, after all an attempt at blowing himself up aboard his tiny sailing yacht on the Costa Del Sol failed miserably.

Alex blew warm hot breath through her fingers in order to warm them up, observing Gene's silence, tapping a finger upon his shoulder as he turned to face her after they both climbed into sit on the two front leather seats in the car, clearly looking affected, this latest case was threatening to get the better of him, but remained determined not to allow this suspect escape from being arrested.

"Erm Gene can just disrupt you from your latest daydream and remind you that... I think we'd better get a move on... You did say you wanted to speak to Rhys urgently about when he last saw his father... Can I say something quickly before we leave I'm sorry but I just don't believe it.. you can argue all you like with me but from what Chris said the other night..Michael had only returned to Cardiff last Tuesday.. and what? It's now nearly February, Just don't think Rhys would do this to be honest." Facing him directly, brushing a hand over his cheek to discover it full of coldness. A flicker of eyelashes holding perfectly still as she fully concentrated in listening to what he might say next, a disagree glance looked highly likely as always.

"Bols You dunno Rhys as much as you think you do... First time I met him... June 3rd 1980 boiling hot day my face sizzled like a burning sausage on that day... Knees nearly gave up on me..Called out to an attempted burglary ...caught 'im' red handed trying to climb over a high wall pathettic way of escaping from the old bill...He'd lied..stole and threatened violence..Good job I'd put 'im' straight and offered a chance to redeem 'imself' by asking 'im' to do a few favours by watching prime suspects that we were after ... yes I admit it was a dangerous situation to put Rhys in but he didn't complain.. after a while became too big for his boots.. Now I just dunno anymore... sons will do anything for their fathers just remember this Bolly nothing is quite as it seems, believing you know it all when life can show a different direction from what i've learnt over these years thanks to Sam." Gene talked sense mostly , talking about what he really thought, giving an in depth detail of how to deal with petty, thieving criminals.

Taking a glance over his broad shoulder, the weather would be too tricky to drive in but nothing stopped could ever Gene Hunt from getting towards his destination in Cardiff. Starting the stiff engine would always be difficult task seeing as it he hadn't driven the Quattro in some days, fault being that it might be stiff and needed a jump start by asking Luigi to give it a good push across the icy road.

Luckily the little restaurateur was at that precise moment putting two full bin bags into the wheelie bin, waving over at Gene and Alex as they sat in the warm steamed car. Winding down the window Alex shouted over to her friend.

"Luigi would you mind giving the car a push... Gene's being lazy as usual only thinking about himself."

"Mister Hunt... you.. should be energetic full of beans... I don't think I'll be able to help you... is the young Patrick awake yet?" Expressing some disappointment with his favourite customer, for acting like a spoilt lazy middle aged man.

"No he bloody isn't.... came in during early hours and crashed on the sofa couldn't wake 'im'... oh go on if it'll shut you and Lady Bols 'ere' up." Lifting a boot out and on to a small fraction part of slippery ice before joining Luigi by the back of car.

"One .... Two....Three." both men pushed with every strength they currently had because Gene was more taller and stronger in arms, he did all pushing before slipping over on his front, Luigi gave him a hand in getting up, legs nearly giving way once again before reaching over to climb back in driver's seat.

"Aw thanks Luigi you're a life saver... yer stronger than any of the Fantastic Four."

"Aww Signor Hunt you do read too many comics..." He chuckled happily bowing his head before wandering over to front of restaurant waving them off as Gene's Quattro slowly moved on the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later as they began getting to the Welsh Border, Gene didn't stop to take any photos of all of the Welsh landscape that surrounded them on both sides of the motorway and beyond.

"I wish you'd stop acting like this... I especially don't like it when you're all angry and moody and allow cases to become personal....Please Gene don't be too harsh on Rhys when we arrive... We need to be confident and positive of whether he's telling us the whole truth." Alex felt upset emotionally mainly due to Gene's changing behaviour when work came first. Deep inside things had got ever so hard and stranger, when she kept on hearing those voices in her dreams, it convinced her that perhaps in 2008 Doctor Gerrard had agreed to give double dosage to keep her stronger.

Although she didn't like the idea she was starting to realise that there would be no way of getting home ever again, every thought swallowed and pounded at her heart for every second, every minute, every day, every week and every month that she currently lived in 1984 with Gene, Patrick and Simon. Something would happen sometime into her future life and she was determined to find out what could possibly cause, begin it and feud it with a suspect, someone she knew very well at work or worse Layton returning for one last showdown, she just still wasn't completely sure.

Traffic soon came to a long and slow standstill covering the entire motorway straight ahead. " So c'mon Bols enlighten me with one of yer millions of flirty remarks while we're lying in wait.. I don't mind as long as it's extremely filthy enough to send me brain into a passionate, erotic madness." He laughed, showing signs that her pleas had finally worked eventually, always liking to be teased to the brink by her naughty attitude that she would display in bed this time you're in control. Eyes boring into hers, full of every emotion.

"Alright I will... I'm thinking of a way where I will have your hands cuffed together so I'm in control and something will make your balls light up with flames of fire, even twitching painfully... my hand squeezing you so hard that you're practically begging me for a lot more, screaming your pleasure out loud for everyone to hear, then moving closer and rubbing myself against your cock up and down. My body is hot and sweaty, just begging to be touched all over with those strong hands of yours, massaging my thighs, ankles and feet."

"Christ you tryin to get me in troubloe for public indecencyand to give me a heart attack also.. I think I'm practically burning up inside just picturing your ideal moment.. and what else? tell me what you'd do next tell me, getting a right 'orn' on 'ere' in my pants." Begging to be filled in on what she was itching to do to him once they got home, gasps of pleasure filling his voice, breathing heavily as his hand hovered above the zipper of his trousers, Alex had already noticed, covering her wide grin with a hand, fits of giggles bursting to be released. Dreaming of being wrapped up under her duvet with Gene's fingers pumping inside her, bringing her to an almighty orgasm.

"Ohh Gene just imagine your fingers increasing their speed within me and then your tongue swirling around my clit, lapping at me and I'm telling you how much I want you..Making love to me egging you on further until you collapse out of breath." Feeling a pulse between her legs as she told him, trying to compose and steady herself as she opened her hazel eyes, reaching out to stroke a hand through his blond hair. He leaned towards her and claimed her lips, passion overcame Gene , his lips licked and nibbled at Alex's smooth neck.

Just as traffic began moving, he'd only made a late decision to unzip his trousers but couldn't barely to anything further, which only resulted in an embarrassing and nervous reaction soon afterwards, leaving his cheeks bright red, no words dared spoken.

"Sorry Gene looks like we'll have to continue this later tonight."

"Bloody hell I know oh well but I'm still looking forward to it." Sighing sadly however feeling an ease in his shoulders, they were more closer than they originally thought, passing famous landmarks in a matter of seconds. Alex secretly wished and desired for SatNav, but it would be impossible, she imagined if Gene was trying to work it, it'd only be thrown out of the car window in frustration.

"You know what Bols you're unbelievably pretty incredible and feisty and that's what I admire about you...having balls to keep me under control... Don't think I'll ever stop loving you... you, Simon, and Patrick are my family and I'll always protect you from any scumbags like Rhys' dad." A hidden tear filled feeling burst out unexpectedly, confusing Alex a little as she reacted with seriousness, fearing something was being kept from her and she needed to know what he wasn't letting on about. Couples shared everything with each other, hidden fears, losing a loved one to death or discovering a loved one had committed a terrible crime.

"Are you alright Gene.... Hope you haven't been drinking a glass of whisky behind my back this morning .. Trust me I know how bad it can affect you.. even make you cry at times." He couldn't tell Alex the real reason behind what he had on his mind.

"Gotta stop worrying myself 'aven't I?" Relenting to her displays of deep concern maybe she was correct that he was due for a family holiday abroad to take work matters off his mind. Gene's panic attacks had vanished thankfully, but left him too frantic and confused enough to confide in to Alex, after all she knew she was an expert at all there needed to be known about human behaviour and what to do when things became out of control.

"Just keep some imaginary pictures of me in my underwear covered in Wine Gums up and down my body." she teased, running a hand up and then under his jacket sleeve, smoothing and tickling across his skin.

"Flippin eck woman ...You do know I'd only eat them all up and then rub my hands together in anticipation of 'avin' a feel of yer tits." smirking with great delight as he continued driving along the motorway reaching a hand over to rest on Alex's knee. The Quattro came to a halt as they had reached their destination at around 11am in the morning, Rhys' local area where he lived was totally deserted, maybe all of the neighbours had chosen to stay in. Both of his legs threatened to buckle from underneath, wobbling like jelly as he slowly walked around and across to the pavement. Alex herself nearly skidded backwards on the pathway with Gene just managing to catch her with both arms around her waist, causing the couple to burst out in laughter.

"Dunno what I'm laughing about 'ere' but you must have put something particularly strong in my tea this morning." Rushing ahead as he got to the front step, banging hell of Rhys' front door.

"Do you have to knock that loud? Gene just don't go in there all guns blazing like a bull aiming for its matador."

"Yes I bloody well have to...can't ignore me." He growled back, chest heaving as they stood still , almost freezing to death. Her hand eventually stopped him from continuing. "Allow me.. Maybe he'll listen if I shout through the letterbox." she stepped forward and then bent down low to level with letterbox, lifting it.

It gave Gene quite an eyeful as his gaze fell down to look at her bum, smirking at the thought of all the things he would do if he had the opportunity right now, she'd be begging desperately to listen.

"Can you stop looking at my bum Gene... I know you are." Hiding the fact that he was too preoccupied in wanting to squeeze both cheeks with his strong glove covered hand.

"No I'm not just glancing at that tree over there." pointing over to it with his finger, raising an eye, the door opened widely from its hinges.

"Mister Hunt..... Alex I heard you both chatting out 'er' and knew it would be you two ... so what have you come to see me about.... anything important?"

"Is it actually ...Rhys can we come in?" they were allowed in and they walked into his living room that had only just been decorated.

"Whats happened?... Am I in some sort of trouble?" his eyes looked towards Alex and then to Gene's, moments of misunderstandings and panic ensuing within them.

"Well we've come to ask yer a few questions about your dad... about a week ago.. me and my DS were investigating the death of Jack Finnegan... we know he got murdered in his prison cell ."

"Finnegan's dead blimey...I'm surprised." he spluttered his tea out after being taken by this sudden surprise. "So someone actually did what most of his enemies had wanted to do for years.... murdering Jack in cold blood gonna be a riddle to discover who killed him eh?"

"Let me finish please... Well we seen someone on camera entering Jack's prison cell... so we did some further research on a few files for a description of this person and then we identified a possible suspect as your dad... now I want you tell me the truth 'ere' because I don't want a wall of silence especially from you have you got what I'm tryin to say... when did you last see him, has he visited you lately?" Explaining best with both hands, leaning forward to look Rhys coldly in both sets of eyes.

"No ....I've not seen my father for ten years, the last I saw of 'im' was when he'd said he wouldn't be long going to newsagents... Mum drove herself crazy assuming he had a younger mistress... after then we got no phone calls... nothing, no letters... So do you see Mister Hunt why I would stoop so low to cover my dad even though we never been in contact for years."

"If you're lying which I still think you are.. You could be facing up to five years in prison for providing shelter and hiding a current prime suspect in a murder case. I've got to warn yer ,,, If you don't give me a truthful sentence I'll beat it out of yer with me fists." This angered Alex, she shoved Gene onto the white sofa and stood with her hands on his hips blocking him from getting his hands on Rhys and carrying out his threat.

"Go and sit in the Quattro to calm yourself down.. Let off steam while you wait.. I'll speak to him 'ere'" Giving a school teacher telling off and ordering him to wait outside, as he sulked walking towards his precious car, hands in pockets, not daring to protest for once.

Turning to face Rhys as he showed signs of panic and stress in his body language, maybe Gene was right after all, the young man had just got engaged to his girlfriend and faced a lot of wedding decisions, where the reception might be held.

"Alex I'm getting married soon I can't have any distraction interrupting my plans.... I did overhear my father was in this local area, all I know is he's staying with an old army friend Derek, dunno where exactly he lives."

"Did you hear anymore of this conversation?.... how long he'd been back for?...if he's working?"

"Oh I dunno... Mister Hunt has bought up some bad childhood memories for me, ones I rather would like to very much forget." Gene had been blissfully unaware how bad he'd left Rhys feeling scared deep within, experiencing flashbacks of a large than life male individual, heavily smoking father, wiping blood from his fists in the bathroom, sobbing emotionally behind closed doors.

"Why what do you mean?" she asked looking intrigued, observing his eyes as they looked downwards on the floor, he couldn't do it, look her in the eyes and tell her.. a history of family violence, his grandfather was a former heavy-weight boxer in 1971 and violence ran its true course further throughout every male member of the Thomas family.

"Because he was a violent man... got arrested 20 years ago for attacking and sexually assaulting my mother's best friend Gina , police found her body three days later.. said she'd been strangled with rope... dad got arrested but didn't get charged so they let him go after questioning "

"Why didn't you tell me about this before... does Gene know?" placing a hand on his shoulder for support as he fought back tears

"No he doesn't... don't tell 'im' Alex I just know he wouldn't understand me... might think I'm telling more lies again."

"You'll have to come to London with us and back to Fenchurch for interview it's just for procedure like we do when interviewing every witness or suspect."

"I'll get me coat then." walking over to the tall coat hanger in the hall, buttoning up every button and throwing his hood over his head, sensing it might still be freezing outside. As they made their way outside and closed the door, Gene and the Quattro had long disappeared nowhere to be seen.

"Bloody bastard acting like an utter complete selfish dickhead." she fumed angrily huffing exhaling cold breath as they both decided to wait by the gate entrance, brushing a pile of snow off from the snowy hedges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene arrived back, looking as if he'd calmed his attitude.

"Alex... Rhys...."

"Where did bloody hell have you been for the last hour... you left me worried sick, going off in a stupendous disappearing act." she hissed hands ready to slap his face. "Look Rhys told me everything. I think its best he came with us back to Fenchurch and give evidence against his father..."

"Before you make anymore insults at me ....I'll tell yer reason why I left suddenly because I got a radio call from Ray.. explained that some Sergeant who works for South Wales Police phoned him to say there'd been another sighting of Michael walking with a blonde tart, arm secured around her apparentty acting all lovey dovey.. then they were spotted arguing in the city centre so thought I'd check it out, asked round for anyone who seen it... maybe describe where they last saw the couple heading off to.. didn't have much luck anyway wasted me time driving down there"

"Maybe I've got you all wrong all over Gene... sorry for shouting at you earlier I over-reacted harshly...Still should have waited till i finished questioning Rhys" she apologised hoping to be forgiven for her sudden blaze of rage.

"I know you keep saying this everytime I understand Bols as we both argue and end up at each other's throat every day and I've learnt that its terrible to get you cross, plus I quite like you when you get proper angry sometimes I wonder if you'll turn into the Hulk any minute....Well then hop in young Rhys... got a long journey ahead of us. " offering to open passenger seat door as all three got in, Rhys went to put on seatbelt over his trim waist.

"Dunno why yer putting that on Rhys waste of soddin time."

"Erm Gene All drivers and passengers have to wear them...it's the law nowadays." Pointing out the new law that was to be passed in 2002, 18 years time, Gene didn't have a clue what she meant but Rhys agreed and went against Gene, clicking the belt into its holder.

"Just to correct you Bols I'm the Law, always have been for over 15 years." raising his voice slightly but not attempting to been drawn into another blazing argument, not letting on about asking Ray to check in on Patrick and Simon at the flat to see how his teenage son had been playing with his little brother.

"Told Alex yet about wanting to move house... "

"Not had a bloody chance... certain things keep getting in my way... Oh I dunno I'll ask 'er' later hope she says yes cause living in that flat of 'ers' is really cramped... " Stomach feeling full of nervous , painful twinges as he desperately wanted to ask her but they had too much to sort out work wise, Alex wasn't even suppose to back in work forat least another 2 weeks, Keats would soon be pulling the DCI aside to have a harsh, a few harsh, angry words, the younger disipline and complaints officer's job was to look over every investigation case Gene's team would be working on and also to monitor DCI Hunt's behaviour towards fellow and well respected colleagues and then report to Superintendant Pullman with any notes written down about Hunt, it unsettled Gene, paragraphs written down on about him.

"Just hope Keats doesn't stick his big nose in... when we get Rhys into one of those interview rooms and quiz 'im'." Gene didn't really want to be working under Jim Keats' watchful eye, being monitored was bad enough already, having notes being written down on a notepad of every conversation DCI Hunt had taped with suspects, when working on file work. Gene felt his ears burning red hot fearing that someone was talking about him everyday most likely to be the Disciplinary and Complaints Officer.

"You suggesting smuggling me in... Everyone will surely notice..I mean they can't be that thick."

"No but Don't even think about it Miss Fruitcake you'll get me in trouble again." Gene didn't like to lose any trust that he'd gained over the last few years working in Fenchurch.

Dismissing his concerns "Oh Don't go all macho on me Mister Hunt... It's hard for me not being able to throw myself at you."

"Don't forget we do have company in back of car 'ere'." indicating with his eyebrow to Rhys who enjoyed listening to their every word.

"You can stop yer grinning....it ain't funny cause it's not a popularity contest to see whether who can laugh the most at me. " Bringing out a more peaceful and relieved manner with young Rhys.

"I wasn't grinning it's you, that image of you... sneaking Alex in through the double doors and walking sideways passed your desk sergeant."

"He'd only start making excuses up if Viv asked why he was acting weird... I'll hang and wait in 'ere' keep my head low so Chris, Shaz and Ray won't recognise me."

"Can we change subject?... Bols I phoned up the registry office, booked July 1st as our wedding day, can't wait till then, too bloody long.. I want to marry yer now." August was too long seeing as that month proceeded to drag out.

"Can I come to your wedding?" Gene's mood changed, not giving an answer as he turned away with eyes only for Alex. She answered smiling not wanting to hurt Rhys' feelings but judging by the look on Gene's face it would be best to say no.

"I wished I could invite you but we need to question you further about your father's criminal history and I can't guarantee you can be a wedding guest for mine and Gene's wedding in July."

"You do understand the seriousness of this Rhys.. I'm not being selfish nor acting hard towards you.. it's just I need to be confident that I can trust you completely without having to doubt your words." Trying his best to help everyone understand how much of an impact it left upon him, catching Michael would be extremely tough and difficult.

"I know...When you first arrested me... should have told you then about my violent childhood experiences."

"Your dad beat yer mum up did he?... guess me and you have one thing in common.... violent drunken fathers."

"I guess so...I don't like sayin anything about him.. rather just pretend he doesn't exist." Rhys replied softly, eyes shying away, hand running through his hair, smiling at Alex and then being careful not receive a cold stare from the DCI.

"We're nearly there two roads to drive past....wish this bastard moves his bloody bike or I'll run it over... They shouldn't be riding along busy roads anyway can cause endless soddin accidents." beeping the horn, only to see the young man showing a v sign with his two fingers.

Near 3.30pm, they arrived back in Fenchurch, still looking completely snow filled around every surroundings, no one bothering to throw salt in the station car park "_lazy posh sods" _All cars remaining where they were parked since 9am.

Noticing it was still a very deserted area no sign of detectives coming in and out, maybe Keats had allowed Ray, Shaz and Chris to leave early, Viv would be the only person to stay behind. Getting out of his side, Guiding himself slowly and gently across to join Alex and Rhys as they walked near the brick wall of the back entrance of Fenchurch East police station.

"I'm glad to be back 'ere' hope Keats is nowhere to be seen." unfortunately he was lying in wait for both DCI Hunt and DI Drake as they got to the top steps of the metal staircase.

"Didn't DS Carling tell you to take some time off Hunt?.... Listen straight I don't want you buggering up this latest murder case by making it personal... And I haven't got time to deal with your own problems.... Alex you too I don't want to see you both in work until you're 100 percent better that's an order if you continue to show up around 'ere I'll be having a private chat with The Super." Keats was asking for a upper cut punch in the gob ,As they turned back down stairs, looking downwards someone had gone, nowhere to be found, Rhys .

"I told you Bols... I bloody well said he's covering for his father.... you always have to go with your own instincts don't yer... when we get married in July you're gonna have to very well be on the same page as me not deciding to go against everything I say.." storming off in a huff towards the wall further down from the station, for the first time ever Alex saw something in Gene's eyes that teared her heart apart she wished this was only going to be one of these days were perhaps the DCI would be a lot apologetic afterwards, reassuring her that he didn't mean to upset her._"Rhys what've you done... he's gonna kill you if he finds you and throws you across this icy road."_

She nearly knocked over an elderly man around 70 years old and 5ft 2ins as he grabbed onto the lower brick wall, easing an arm around his bicep to guide him towards the bus stop.

"Thank you dear." his voice changed suddenly to that same voice she heard a few nights ago it began to scare her to the brink "I warned you Alex this isn't going to end well and you know you can't stay 'ere' forever.. these are the chain of events set in motion where you'll be encountering, painful situations that'll eventually lead to your death... Stay with 'im' for now.... talk to Gene or before long you'll be left a widow with two children Simon and your youngest child Tick Tock.. Tick Tock times running out. "

_"_No you're wrong... you're mistaken Gene won't die.. He's my lifesaver..lifeline in keeping me on track 'ere' in 1984...Two children? are you trying to say I'm pregnant with my second child ?" Confused and dazed by what this strange person was trying to say, shaking his shoulders repeatedly struggling to breath.

"Excuse me dear I don't have any idea what you talking about... you must be confusing me with someone else." the elderly man didn't understand why she kept shaking his arm trying to escape only to skid over the edge of a pavement curb.

"Alex get yer arse over 'ere' pronto 'aven't got all day to witness you scaring an elderly man half to death... Christ what's got into yer today... your cheeks are freezing pale and yer acting like that young girl from that bloody Exorcist film.... Just to let yer know I've radioed Ray to keep an eagle eye out for Rhys.. shouldn't 'ave' got too far... we're bound to pick 'im' up with a few hours and then get some proper decent answers from his lying big welsh gob." She held on to his hand as he pulled her closer towards him, wrapping both arms around her, allowing Alex to cry within his arms, hoping she might fill him in on what was really troubling her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wednesday, mid week, Things still remained exactly as they were, Gene became bored and began to lose any last wishes of finding Rhys, maybe he'd been too rough and uncaring towards the young lad, after all he'd been in the last stages of planning his wedding for 6 months and Sophie his girlfriend adored everything about him.

"I really give up unless Ray comes up with something spectacular like where this friend of Michael's lives, up in Cardiff...Hows Simon feeling this morning?"

_Simon hadn't been feeling too well for 2 days, temperature was sky high, cheeks rosy and sore eyes, she considered calling their family doctor, Doctor Nakumura at his surgery practice._

_"Gene I'm scared.. of what's to come for all of us in the next ten years or so.. Keeping experiencing these terrifying nightmares or premonitions where either you or me die in a car crash, stabbed to death or blown to pieces in a bomb attack... promise me you'll stay by my side 24 hours a day and voices told me that I could be pregnant again... I know that's so crazy for you to believe."_

_"What when I'm even going for a piss... Can I ask yer why you haven't you told me this before?... how many nights has this been lasting for? " Asking her many questions one at a time, unable to hide his delight at the possibility of becoming a dad for the second time._

_"Dunno possibly 3 or 4 nights I know for sure it began that night I came back from hospital."_

_"You should 'ave' told me.. it's what most couples always do in relationships don't they.. Sod it give me the phone I'm callin Doctor Nakumura get you checked it'll ease me worries so don't protest cause I don't want everything else between us to spoil our preparations for the Summer wedding and for our newborn... I'm gonna lavish you so much with millions of presents also hope he confirms you are pregnant Alex just think in maybe 9 months time Simon will have a baby brother or sister and they can argue over which toys to share between themselves..."_

_She desperately wanted to tell him more about what Rhys had told her on Monday but couldn't because he looked to be more cheerful and prouder than he ever been in months, feeling the urge of revealing in depth that Rhys father had sexually assaulted his wife's best friend, pointing blame towards a work colleague, a case of innocent man out behind bars, when Gina had been murdered, Rhys' father returned home with blood stained clothes acting shifty and suspicious, the young lad hounded him, by sneaking upstairs and peeping through the slightly ajar bathroom door, wiping deep scratches from his wrist._

_"What the hell are you doin son get back down stairs with yer mother and aunty... if she's sent you up to ask questions as to where I've been just say I got in a scuffle with Nigel from Kings Cross Pub.. go on clear off." acting violent and dangerous as he booted the door shut scaring his son, what kind of father had he turned into?, a dangerous human time bomb about to explode at any moment it hurt his son's feelings and Rhys secretly dealt with this pain throughout his teenage years._

_As they snuggled up on her retro couch, she relaxed comfortably within his arms, head resting lightly against his fluffy jumper, whispering upwards into his ear unfortunately Gene spoke blurting out something that'd bugging him, keen to forget their latest health troubles "Yer know After everything we've been through together over these 3 years, coming up against that bastard Layton, battling Mac, Operation Rose etc... This flat is getting much smaller for all of us to stay in so ...we should move into a new home....I've been eyeing up this wonderful beautiful house just only literally five minutes away from the station... please say yes...can't bear if you disagree." She couldn't answer, she just froze on the spot, biting her lip nervously._

_They'd argued time after time, day after day and despite loving the fact that he'd been so caring, kinder and calmer when cooking dinner and watching television this became home instantly to him._

_"I dunno what to tell him.. I can't say no.., he loves me for crying out loud.. Luigi's gonna miss me if I move out." Would moving into a new house together solve their daily disputes or make matters worse?_

**End of Chapter**

**Everything will slowly come together over these last few chapters, concluding in a twist in the fanfic something i've wanted to do for ages. **

**A big super thank you to emmylou1983 for beta reading this latest chapter**


	11. Happy News

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 11**

**I done this chapter with less angst, but still potentially dark in parts and more smut, Happier times lay ahead for Galex for the next few chapters, I'm moving these chapters on a pace, setting this one in early February and Chapter 12 in Mid to Late February 1984. Unbeta'd**

After being secretly snatched from outside of Fenchurch East Police station front entrance car park while Alex and Gene's backs were turned whilst they spoke with a furious, impatient Jim Keats, a blindfold was taken off from Rhys' head hair in a scrappy mess, as his eyes scanned all around the small dingy surroundings of an abandoned apartment, sound of water dripping droplets into a kitchen sink , hands tied backwards behind a small stiff wooden chair. He came face to face with his kidnapper, emotions overwhelming in their intensity, tears threatening to break his usual familiar cheerful persona, eyes locked on the opposite one's that looked at him This person was just about to explain but Rhys cut them off, angry and furiously speaking clearly

"Where am I ...What the.....How could you do this to me you know what you are selfish and greedy bastard like you always were when especially after you walked out on us when i was a toddler... for christs sake they think i'm protecting you from being arrested and charged with cold blooded murder.... You do know they'll find you....DCI Hunt and DI Drake they're not bone dead stupid detectives they're more cleverer than any other police detectives are in the entire London Police force" seconds later, he received a bucket of cold freezing water, wetting his face and hair and a slap across his face for this determined outburst, almost feeling an urge to spit in disgust at the dangerous individual seated before him, legs crossed and then moving wide apart.

"Rhys I'm your father for crying out loud... Let me tell you.... My reasons are simple I bought you 'ere' because I want to tell you this now before you choose to go running back to this DCI with what i've said... I swear to you i didn't kill Jack Finnegan..." Sitting forwards, heels tapping repeatedly on the cold hard surface floor with hands leaning downwards to unloosen the tight rope from around Rhys' hands.

"Yes but they saw you on camera entering his prison cell.. you must have killed him.. How did you both even manage to cross paths in the first place..please tell me you didn't stoop so low that killing Jack was the last resort, desperation" Rhys looked drained of any colouring in his face, more blueish around the rim of his eyes , underneath the bright room light, dark purple shadows reflected over one side of his face.

"May I remind you again.. I Michael Thomas am no murderer.. yes i hit people when they don't respect me but i wouldn't go that far by killing.. Me and Jack met at a small gathering at a funeral in Southampton about five years ago.. thought he seemed like a good fella... fought for what he believed in.. sometimes talked a lot of crap about pulling one over against the London coppers" Michael looked to be telling the proper truth, he had a lot to catch up on with his son who still felt an incredibly amount of bitterness and rejection towards his father, who tried to plead with Rhys to listen to his long story.

"Was he a part of your gang when you robbed that bank in 1980? i know because Gene told me everything about your cowardly act of trying to blow yourself up on your yacht off the coast of Spain.. What were you trying to accomplish or were you just running scared because of some guys were chasing after some money you owned them.. Huh i want to hear it from your own lips .. come on I'm intrigued to hear it all" Rhys had reached a higher unknown he'd never experienced before his young life, being reunited with his father would prove to ruin anything he looked forward to in life.. his upcoming marriage to Sophie.

"No Jack bloody wasn't..bastard became greedy took me for nearly all the money i hid away for special occasions.. so drew out a plan and sent two members of my team undercover to do some research on this massive bank .. so we planned to rob this bank in West London within days, not necessarily attempting to take all of the bank's money that they held in their safes.. Day came and we were eventually more successful they could ever had imagined.. 40 million pounds we stole..developed new identities so the cops wouldn't be able to trace our every movement.. I spent 5000 grands on the yacht named it Alexandra... After i visited Barcelona on a day trip some elderly spanish man challenged me to spend nearly all of money during a evening at a casino.. in fact i fooshily blew nearly all of it "

"So where it is...Still haven't asked my question why did you attempt to fake your own death?" Rhys looked serious, eyes tightened hard and dark, glancing over at his father who began to feel a whole amount of pressure on his shoulders.

"Its in a bank account i set up under an other name.... Daniel Hope... and to answer your question... i became friends with a man by the name of Alberto Lopez, who i later found was a con artist working undercover,we'd chatted many times and he asked me to help him out by paying 20000 pasatas to set up a restaurant ,I agreed. Paying him the full amount about 4 weeks later he informed me that his sick elderly mother needed an operation.. i fell for his story and paid 350k... Still kept coming back asking for more bloody money.. My brain finally clicked into gear beofre i did something even stupider.... I'd been conned by a clever hustler and then i wasn't able to pay for some last remaining repairs on Alexandra.. so loan sharks arrived and threatened to take my boat off me and break every bone in my body... I couldn't face it.. had to escape somehow or some way...they'd search for me everywhere the only way was to fake my death.. I suceeded and then came back to Britain under the name of Daniel Hope..." He finished his explaination. hoping he would be forgiven for every past fatal mistake he'd ever made.

"You know if Gene finds about all of this.. he'll have you charged with identity fraud...You haven't changed.. Still and always will be a lying bastard" Upset as he was given a kick in the groin, leaving screaming in agony and feeling the rope being tightened once again around his wrists.

"Don't you dare talk to me about this DCI.. if he ever steps foot inside these block of flats.. he'll be met with a punch and kicks... I'm not going to jail do you understand me Rhys.. I'm doing this to prove I never murdered Jack...I'm not murderer so get that in yer head"

Closing the door behind him as he left, darkness fell across every feature of this room, Rhys had been left overnight, his mouth was full of dryness and flem, the only supplies that had been left were a bottle of Orange Juice and a packet of Pink Wafers for anytime he felt hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they ate breakfast around the kitchen table, Alex looked more healthier and perkier than she'd been in days. Determined to put her premonition worries aside and the start day afresh as bright as new. Even convincing Gene that only Simon not her, needed to be checked for any feverish temperatures just in case.

Patrick agreed to stay home for the day, wanting to avoid a girl at work that had a crush on him. He needed some fatherly advice from Gene as to do what it takes to let any girl down gently without hurting their feelings.

"Oh stop being such soddin jessy.. yer got a face brighter than Satan's himself... Tell the Gene Genie your problem and i guarantee you will feel better after what i've got to say" Gene jokingly smirked after acknowledging Patrick's shyness as he chomped on Corn flakes, milk dribbling up and down his chin.

"Just this girl in work.. keeps winking and flirting me everytime i go on a break... just the other day she followed me outside when i went for a smoke.. even asked if she could have cigarette... could tell she was just trying to impress me" Feeling nervous talking about this even in front of Alex as she observed this current conversation, what did he have to feel so incredibly nervous about, Alex would surely understand herself.

"Well is she gorgeous.?. does she have a great pair of breasts?..." Alex knew he just trying to bring out some useful encouragemennt from Patrick,a time would come in every man's life where they would need to gain the right amount of confidence to ask out a pretty young co worker that they liked and even fancied.

Gene and Alex had other bigger things to be concerned about, Rhys was still missing and if he wasn't found by the end of this working week, they would then have to name him as a missing person. Ray called during the early hours to mention about a witness who'd seen a kidnapping just outside the gates of Fenchurch East Police Station and the van then stopped as the person struggled to open the doors with a blindfold covering their vision. It smacked of suspicious activity maybe Rhys had been right all along about last seeing his father.

The van plate were easy to match, HF4 WN53, a red MK1 Vauxhall Astra, it'd last been spotted turning off into Fenchurch's main shopping high street. This time Gene was determined not to be outdone by Michael, today he would arrest this scumbag and even if he had to, beat a confession out of him, obviously it Alex would express disapproval as she'd always do, women just how did he cope working with them. Although Keats warned them not to arrive at work, Gene still was going against the Discpiline and Compaints officer's warning and Ray faced getting himself into worser trouble especially if Keats found out he was still willing to help the Guv with this current case.

Patrick wouldn't say anything else about this female co-worker, rinsing his bowl in the sink before wiping it with a towel and placing it on a pile of other plates. He enjoyed looking after Simon, brotherly bonding was a fun thing to learn, playing games he'd learnt as a child himself, reading baby books Alex left out in the living room. Patrick had always wished to have a younger brother and now he had, pulling humorous faces, resulting in giggles from Simon as he yanked on his elder brother's ear, taking after his father.

"Ray said he'll be arriving at around 11, We're taking Simon for a doctor's appointment at 10.30am... so don't tell 'im' don't want the whole station gossiping"

Alex still couldn't help but feel terrified within even though Gene reassured her everything will be alright, it made her come to realise that meeting Gene was a blessing, time and time again he'd rescued her from all sorts of dangerous situations, when the Cales locked her in the freezer room and she conked out, only to be woken by a strong pair of hands pressing down upon her chest, their eyes met in a moment where she urgently wanted to sit up and kiss his gorgeous lips but couldn't, annoyed by what she said next.

"What time is it?"

"About 9.45am... hope its okay for me to put morning television on... don't fancy reading a book just yet" Patrick sat laid back resting his head on a cushy pillow, feet up the coffee table. Alex previosuly had to buy that new coffee table because of the last one, which her and Gene broke while they had sex across it. Holding his hand as she glanced an bright smile.

"Blimey what's got in to you today... I'm sure Simon will be fine... "

"I hope so too" tightening her hand around his fingers, while Gene stroked a hand through the scalp of her hair, leaving two kisses underneath her chin.

"Ahem lovebirds trying to watch televison 'ere'" Patrick interupted with laughter and a embarassing cough, a few nights previously after being told about when Alex and Gene's wedding would be Patrick hoped Gene would ask him to be best man but kept him waiting nervously. In fact Gene was thinking of asking Ray, afterall the Detective Sergeant had agreed to be Chris' for his wedding to Shaz.

"After we've left the Doctors...what do yer say about paying a visit to that Estate Agents... dunno just enquire about any other houses that are up for sale, just say suggesting in case my offer for that house isn't accepted"

"It'll be different setting up home elsewhere... But I can't wait for our move.. I know I kept you waiting on tenderhooks last night..We'll need to see if the estate agent does call today or tomorrow at the latest" Alex decided Gene was right, she knew she would always miss living in this flat she called home for over 2 and a half years but moving house would be like starting a new chapter and she thrilled at the prospect of that, just as long as there was enough bedrooms and a massive bathroom.

"Is that yes then Lady Bols?"

"Of course so stop teasing me Gene you know i hate that" they kissed again, passionately, tongues duelling and clashing together as Patrick's eyes focused on the television. Alex also needed to know whether she was pregnant and decided on buying a pregnancy test to see whether this person had been right, she couldn't take listening to this voice, which kept playing and messing with her head.

"You sure you don't want Doctor Nakumura... to check for any missed sympthoms" he squeezed hands at her breasts, licking his tongue above them lightly.

"You just dunno when to stop being incredibly randy and 'orny do you" Whispering beyond and into his ear as he gasped for breath at the sound of her sultry voice. "Christ you just dunno when to stop Bolls, having me come over all 'orny' at nearly 10am in the morning... Right think we'd best be off to the Doctors want to arrive early... so we can catch up with Raymondo if he knocks anytime this morning" Going to grab his grey dark jacket from hanging over the door handle and throwing it over him as he grabbed the car keys and walked towards the front door.

Alex grabbed her blue navy jacket and rested it over her arm, and pushed Simon in his pram through the opened space between the door.

"See ya later you two... Simon... don't be too long I might want to go out for some dinner"

"Sure Luigi won't mind cooking some Italian Pasta for yer Patrick" Patrick nodded in agreement and Gene closed flat door after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene's absense at work hadn't gone unnoticed, Chris missed his boss and friend's daily rants about kicking some southern scums' head around Twickenham like a rugby ball.

"Can't stand Keats walking around and having all working like robots, probably thinks he's the Bloody Terminator, keeping everything under control, I'm not standing for this.... Might pop in and see The Guv, DI Drake and Patrick later this afternoon"

"Well I'm going round there in a bit... cover for me Chris....just say I'm interviewing another witness over that assault case that happened in March Alley last week" Ray was eager to escape as quickly as possible, even though Keats was more younger, well adapted and an IQ of 120, Ray was determined to outsmart the cocky complaints officer.

"Ray can you come to my office down the corridor please" Keats called for him, standing right behind Carling's desk. Ray was convinced Jim Keats' ears must have been burning, knowing someone was talking about him behind his back. He gulped strongly upon standing up and following Keats down the long, narrow corridors.

"What was it you wanted to see me about Jim?"

"Oh is wasn't anything that important just want you to report back to me incase any other detective steps out of line and tries getting in contact with Hunt"

"Hope you don't mind me askin Jim ...but you don't like Gene do you?" Ray knew for sure that both men had failed to see eye to eye over many investigation cases within the past few months.

" No I don't but I admire Alex seeing she's one of the better detectives in this station, i've worked alongside....just don't understand what she sees DCI Hunt" Ray grew suspicious, not liking what he was currently listening to.

"Guv and Drake have always had this strong connection between themselves....Jim he's good DCI and they care for each other deepily and emotionally... and they love each other end of" Ray hope he'd said enough from putting Keats off from asking any other questions.

"Just get that done for me alright"

"Oh erm... I've got to pop out of the station for a hour... have got to interview a suspect over the Gerrard assault case in March Alley"

"If its important take all time you need Carling just don't be late back... The Super could arrive at anytime to pay this station a visit" Jim warned, relaxing and drinking a hot cup of coffee, Ray left his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door at the flats opened once again, a different figure approached Rhys to where he was tied up.

I'm letting you go Rhys.... Can 't bear to see what he's doing to you" a female voice replied.

Lifting his blindfold up he was surprised to a younger woman taking pity on him.

"Are you my father's girlfriend?" Dark eyes pleading desperately, she shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, unable to bring herself to look him directly in the eyes.

"Yes but he just likes to prefer me as bit on the side... treats me like common dirt like most blokes bloody do... C'mon go... Run to this DCI and tell 'im'" He could quite figure out why she was willing to help him escape, but he saw something her eyes that told of heatache, agony and damage goods.

"Did he kill Jack please tell me i have to know?" Rhys asked as he found himself free at last, rubbing his sore bruised wrists.

"I can't tell you.... I suspect he's knows who did... Leave now before its too late before you gets yourself injured..."

"Where's he gone?" He thought his father may be hiding playing cruel mind games.

"Gone shopping won't be back for another hour" she threw him some car keys which he grabbed. "Take the Green Jaguar and get away from London as far as possible before he hunts you down"

"Thank you... I didn't get your name" turning to ask her

"Its Imogen"

"Thank you Imogen" he smiled before running as fast as his legs could guide him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray bumped into Luigi by the entrance to the restaurant, weather still feeling bitterly cold as it had been over the last couple of days.

"Do you know if Gene and Alex are still in the flat?"

"No I'm afraid not... they left early... to go Doctors appointment" Luigi remembered overhearing Gene still expressing some concern. "Patrick is watching television"

"Well just needed to have tell Gene something from work.. I suppose I'll have to tell Patrick then and hope to god he'll remember" Ray patted Luigi lightly on the shoulder as walked past, leaving the little Italian to brush any last remaining brown crisp leaves away .

The stairwell was tiring to walk up, everytime you got to the middle level, your legs would give up altogether. Ray kept hold of the banister eventually making it to top step, tapping three times with his knuckles against the door. He could hear movements from inside.

"Hello Patrick... I'm DS Ray Carling from Fenchurch East.... just need yer to write a message down for yer father... its only about work"

The door opened slightly, as he stepped inside, facing Patrick. "I've heard a lot about yer lad...Nice to meet yer" reaching a hand out to shake Patrick's, they shook hands for a short few seconds.

"So what do you want to scribble down... is it important?"

"Just that we identified Rhys' kidnapper.... It is his dad and that Keats is sticking his nose in far more than he shouldn't be"

"Why is this Keats a pain in the arse?"

"Ha you sound just like Gene when you said that just then" Ray noticed a lot similarities between both men, Patrick's eyes were the same colour as Gene's and the way he lip pouted while listening.

"Yep Fenchurch's grand pain in the arse... Think he's got it in for Gene... Just hoping there's no fisticuffs between them any time soon... then he'll be in bigger trouble"

"Should just make him cry like a little girl instead" Patrick suggested, imagining what the guy looked like, definitely younger than me, black hair and a stubble.

"You haven't met him before have you?"

"Might have had a run in with him when i first arrived in London... well he nearly ran me over the daft idiot"

"Told Gene about this?"

"No I rather keep quiet about this... i don't wanna see him fly off the handle in a rage"

"Well I'll have to get back to work before Keats gets suspicious about why i took my time"

"Sure Gene and Alex won't be too long they left really early to go doctors"

Ray stopped, by the front door turning half way to face Patrick again.

"Nothing too serious is it?" As if he didn't have worries about Keats, he also had worries and panicks about the health of his good friend.

"No its just that Simon has had a high temperature and they wanted to Doctor Nakumura to examine him... see what they could do to reduce this temperature... Alex thinks she might pregnant too" Patirck couldn't believe he just blurted that out, what Gene told him not to.

"You're kiddin... really" Ray looked overjoyed and delighted "Who would have thought it eh... Gene having being a father of three" taking in that possible aspect.

"Come down to the bar and have a drink with me, Chris and Shaz later.... you shouldn't be up 'ere' all day on yer own in this flat... once in a while you'll need some fresh air to yer cheeks"

"Alright but I'll only be having one drink thats all" He waved goodbye to Ray as he left to go back to the station.

After a positive indication from Doctor Nakumura, they'd worried about nothing really, Simon just needed to eat more fruit and drink more milk, his temperature was lower and back to normal.

They celebrated in the news that she was indeed pregnant, Gene insisted on saying anything to the team just yet, blissfully unaware that Ray knew, thanks to Patrick accidentally letting slip.

"I hope its a girl...." Alex patted her stomach, massaging softly, proud to be expecting again, reaching for Gene's hand to cover her small bump.

"Hmm Not a boy..." raising a confusing eye, maybe it was just him who wouldn't mind having another son.

" Gene it has to be a girl" she expected this disagreement to last right up until the day she gave birth. Alex desperately wanted to know the sex/gender of the baby.

"Patrick's gonna be thrilled about having another baby brother or sister" turning the car round the street corner, almost hitting a shopkeeper straight on, as he dived for cover, swearing.

"Don't about you but i think my sperm is turning into a baby making machine"

"Urgh Gene please can we not talk about sperm in front of Simon" feeling her swell up with redness and sweat in embarassment.

"Don't be such a drama queen Bols... Patrick's at the stage of deciding on some big decisions in his life... one being that he'll fall in love and then have a chance of touching her breasts" Gene was being sarcastic as normal, only resulting in impressing himself not Alex.

"Right 'ere' we are" pulling up in the Quattro outside a small estate agents in Fenchurch High Street, Gene went inside to ask whether his offer for that house had been accepted while Alex waited impatiently inside the car. She tried to make sense of possible lip reading, it didn't look like good news, Gene seemed to be swearing frustratingly at a worker. A few extra words exchanged "c'mon Gene make another offer for a cheaper house" she whispered lightly. Watching him pace up and down was too nervous to observe, hands clenched together tightly, a brief glance from him hinted that another offer may have been accepted.

Around about 20 minutes later, he barged out through the double doors in excitement.

"What did they say?" Gene bent down on his knees to speak to Alex through the wound down side window.

"That other offer fell through but Tom the estate agent showed me another house that's been up for sale for about 3 months.... Two large bedrooms, overlooking a football sized garden, large kitchen combined into a dining room.. I said to the guy its just what the missus would like.. her idea of perfection... so phoned up and they've said yes" She practically dived into his arms as he held her closer than he'd ever done before. Pressing her against the car door, kissing with such joy and happiness that overwhelmed every well known emotion he could ever feel, refusing to not to let each other go.

"Blimey wasn't expecting that sort of exciting response... " she sat back inside the car, as he reached down to take out a prepared cheque from glove department and writing the amount down on cheque. God she couldn't help but fall madly in love with him all over again, his gorgeous sparkling eyes darted lustfully through to her own as he stood up, eyes look down dangerously at Gene's firm rounded arse as he walked back inside the estate agents , giggling at the thought of squeezing it too hard.

Rhys drove his father's Green Jaguar XJ5 at speed, hoping to get out of London and back to Cardiff, Sophie would presume he might not want to get married afterall, he couldn't do that he loved Sophie like crazy and wanted to prove how much she really meant to him.

He did think about driving to see Gene but it would only be a mistake, scared and alone , he stopped the car in its tracks.

"What I'm doing and i've got tell Mister Hunt" swerving the car round and driving back in the same direction he'd come from.

Unaware that the Quattro was just across the road that he'd driven the Green Jaguar past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early afternoon, Alex and Gene arrived back with some exciting news to tell Patrick, who busily anticipating on how to explain how he told Ray.

"So how did it go?"

"No problems to worry about"

"Oh and I am pregnant"

"Thats fantastic to hear" Patrick dived from the back of the couch and jumped up excitedly.

"Whats up Pat?"

"Erm Ray came round a few hours ago.... received an Identification of Rhys' kidnapper... apparently it is father Michael and something else... Keats was apparently bad mouthing you in front of Ray"

"Bastard's got a nerve hasn't he" Gene growled angrily, nose squashed creating light tension in his eyes.

"Take a tablet Gene... looks like you need after all the good news we've had today"

"Whats the other news?" Patrick looked on with a quizzical expression, arms folded together.

"We're all moving house"

"Bloody Hell... Will I have my own bedroom"

"You betcha" Gene grinned cheekily in reply.

"Just one thing Gene what are we gonna do about Michael... He's got Rhys somewhere tied up...Maybe he's trying to prove a point to us" Alex thought she was figuring what this riddle was.

"Yeah that he murdered Finnegan... bastard thinks he's clever kidnapping his own kid... probably wants to brainwash his head with sick ideas"

"How about asking Chris and Ray to look for Michael's location wherever it is in London.. surely it can't be too far away"

"You know what i think thats the best idea you've suggested today"

"Thank you I aim to please" Pushing Simon's pram inside and through into the bedroom.

"Oh I've accepted an offer from Ray to have drinks with him Chris and Shaz later... at least i'll be given you and Alex some alone time together"

"Lets just bloody hope the daft bugger doesn't get your stone drunk...Don't want this flat stinking of booze about a week before we move out" Gene moaned and sighed "I'm gonna miss this flat... had some precious memories 'ere'... first time me and Alex has sex on coffee table....Glad my quick idea didn't raise a suspicion from Luigi"

"What the deal with this Keats... Ray said that Keats mentioned he admires Alex a lot but doesn't know what she's in you... I think he sounds pretty jealous... just promise this dad.... don't go knocking seven bells out of him if he ever makes a pass at Alex"

"Alex' will be screaming the same thing at me... a while ago when i worked in Manchester... I got myself in trouble for punching another DCI in the gob... name was Jack Litton talked a whole of crap... but at times did get praised far more than i ever did"

Alex sat on the bed, unable to resist smiling, laying flat on her back, hair thrown upwards across every pillow and that laid stacked against the bed frame. Looking directly above at the ceiling, eyes fixated by the light as it dangled above. As she went to sit up, visions overcame her eyesight, blanking and blurring dangerously, it was as if someone was trying to shake her violently from side to side, a sound of water splashed as she listened. Where the hell was she in the present day, it sounded like she was still on a boat.

Gene laid facing her in bed, shaking her arm gently, bringing her out of this scary daydream.

"You want a shower.... I'll go and turn hot tap on for you"

"I wouldn't mind a quick wash... Gene how long have i've been asleep for?"

"2 hours When i finished talking with Patrick, popped me head in to see how you were... only to see you sleeping peacefully... might just join for that shower... my hair smells of ciggies" Walking inside, This is still felt more confusing, certain events from 2008 continued to mess with her, that person's voice she kept hearing must be someone that was near by. Patrick was already downstairs in Luigis with Gene's friends.

About 10 minutes later, she stripped off all of her clothes by the bathroom door and joined Gene under the hot steaming water, hands reaching out for her to grasp, his hands then caressed every part of her willing body, slipping downwards to position between her thighs, moving closer, kisses scattered across every part of her neck. "Oh Gene... Please" gasping strongly for words to say, the feel of his fingers slipping inside her wet folds, threatenin to make lose any last self control she currently posessed, she clawled her sharp nails down his back and into a part of his skin leaving marks in their wake. Running his tongue teasingly across her bottom lip before slipping it inside with such strength and passion. She couldn't see too blinded with incredible amounts of passion filling her from within, lightning bolts flashed before her vision.

His clever fingers began to increase their tempo pumping faster, sending her on the brink of an orgasm, wrapping a leg around his waist for support. Water steamed the entire room making this passionate encounter even more erotic.

"Can't lose you Alex.. Just can't... stay with me" he pleaded heart warmingly, moving kisses down her water drenched body, kissing and nuzzling at her lower stomach, caressing her baby bump adoringly, stroking a hand over it.

"You won't lose I want to be with you forever Gene i I know do more than anything....Ohhhh" upon feeling his tongue swirling around her clit, arching her back upwards in pleasure, hands placed out wide, resting against the steamed bathroom wall, head tilted back just avoiding hitting it on the cold tiled wall.

Lapping every last juice from her, he smiled happily against Alex's smooth skin kissing his way back up to meet her.

Reaching arms to wrap around Gene's waist, getting a chance to squeeze and pinch his arse.

"Christ Bolly if yer gonna be that filthy i would have added some whipped cream to apply over yer tits and made it more erotic like you could only dream about"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool"

They kissed hungrily, lifting her up with all strength his cock teased over het wet entrance, "Want you" she gasped, eyes boring down into his. Feeling blood gushing and pumping continously until it reached her heart which then thudded again and again against her ribcage, she gasped from while closing her eyes, wanting to feel the vivid sensations shooting within her, upon opening them again, she looked upwards to see him looming over her more closer than before.

Finally he entered slowly and gently, filling her over and over again, with different slow strokes, they moved together in a slow pace, she never complained liking this everytime they made love. Nibbling at his ear with her teeth to let Gene know exactly how she was feeling, their fingers entwined together, become tighter in grip as they moved on perfect rhythm together.

"Shit.... Fuck..." cursing his pleasure out loud, unable to hold on feeling his lungs heaving strongly, her feet rubbed up and down above his arse, running hands up until they tangled through his blond hair, egging him on for one last almighty push before finally exploding inside her as he pulled out and away, holding each other tight, gathering their breathing back to normal, both feeling fainty and dizzy from their steamy encounter.

"C'mon Bolls I'll let you squeeze me balls if yer still want to.... I know you like doing that to me everytime" leading her hand in hand back to the bedroom.

**End of chapter**

**I've decided to add some extra chapters on to this fanfic, not sure when i will be ending on, I do have a pretty good idea on how i'll be ending this which will stay top secret.**


	12. Twists come with a price

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 12**

**I wanted to post this up earlier than expected, the story is beginning to shape perfectly, a tiny twist towards the end of this current chapter, Chapter 12 Rhys battles his emotions , Contains more smut, the next set of chapters will tend to get darker and deeper into Michael's mysterious history with Jack Finnegan. **

Driving for what seemed like forever, Rhys finally pulled up in his father's stolen Green Jaguar XJS by a curb outside Luigi's restaurant, intent on speaking to Gene and Alex, would they believe him about what happened the day before that's what he was hoping to find out.

Sitting amongst his colleagues in a small corner part of the room inside of Luigi's as they chatted amongst themselves, upon staring as he became fed up and bored of looking left out of the team's separate conversations, Ray spotted him immediately through the restaurant window, as he stood looking confused as he looked upwards towards Alex's framed flat window, unsure of which one it was, leaving a full hot bowl of soup untouched as he ran out exiting up the limestone steps and on to the streets and ran towards Rhys as he stood by the parked Green Jaguar, shocked by Gene's informant's scruffy and damp appearance, trousers wringing wet, ripped from top to bottom and trainers worn out.

"Where the bloody 'ell ave' you been ...I mean what the hell happened to you yesterday.. bloody 'ell' you look like you've being dunked a few good times in a swimming pool.... The Guv's had every copper in East and West London searching high and low for you all around the capital... you have realised haven't you how much trouble ...Rhys you could be facing if we discover you've been lying to us about your father..." Guiding him away from view, _where had the lad been.... sneaked off to a car auction and bought that horrible Green Jaguar which looked more like a government worker's car._

"I know that's why I'm here..,, I need a towel to dry myself and also I need to speak DCI Hunt urgently... is he in the restaurant by any chance?"

"No erm.....he's upstairs up there 'avin' a quiet night in with Alex... said that he wanted some peace and relaxation time" Ray assumed the young Welsh informant was ready to own up and confess something important regarding this investigation case. However Rhys chose upon to ignore him, pushing past frantically and elbowing the door open to the flats, rushing step by step upstairs, footsteps stamping loudly one by one. Ray chased after him insisting on not disrupting the Guv and Drake's quiet, relaxing evening, unaware at that precise moment Gene and Alex were still making passionate love on their sofa, a loud bang on the door interrupted them from going any further. Gathering all clothes from off the floor, Alex rushed into the bedroom to put on her black house robe to cover up her breasts.

Rhys stood waiting, worried as to why they were taking so long to just simply open up., pressing a ear closely against the wooden door, he overheard Gene swearing as he unlocked most chains from the other side and then opened up the white door to reveal he was wearing a blue thick woolly house robe that only ran down both of half his legs, his cheeks were full of redness and brow full of sweat.

"Guv I tried to stop 'im' from coming up 'ere' said he's got something serious and important to tell you... wouldn't let it rest until you heard 'im' out" Gene nodded allowing Rhys but not Ray who only got the door slammed in his face. "Yeah thanks a bunch for Guv" hissed while turning to walk back downstairs, footsteps tapping down every step before reaching the bottom.

"Alex its just Rhys looks a right mess.." she walked back out of the bedroom in a pair pink fluffy slippers, acting surprised and relieved to see if he was still in good shape.

"What the bloody 'ell' happened to you yesterday... stood behind us one minute and the next vanishing into thin air... for a few minutes I thought Paul Daniels had snuck from nowhere and performed a magic trick without me knowing a thing" standing up straight and he'd forgotten to wear a pair of slippers leaving fresh cold draft to blow over his toes, Gene coughed whilst pouring himself a drink of whisky in a small patterned glass and offering his informant a glass of lemonade which he accepted.

"Don't need to explain Rhys we had a witness come forward saying that someone matching your description, blindfolded struggling to escape from the back or side door of an MK1 Vauxhall Astra....so what did the lying piece of scum tell yer... the truth, lies or attempted to brainwash you to turn against me" Gene acted more serious than he ever been before, refusing to sit bending down to rest both hands on the edge of the back of leather sofa, it was like being back at work and walking around the small compounds of the interview room when a suspect wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Alright if you want me to say I will...Jack cheated him out of a load of money about four years ago.. said he never saw him again... until the other week when he visited prison where Jack was being held... some guy passed a badge and uniform to him.. so he agreed only went into have a few words on behalf but couldn't.. jack was fast asleep so dad says... like you Mister Hunt i still don't beleive he told me everything about what happened" Rhys finally was on the same page as Gene, accepting the possibility that his father may have committed murder.

"Told me he got conned by a hustler in Spain hench the reason why he took drastic action to fake his own death seeing as he couldn't afford any last repairs on his yacht Alexandra.. decided to put money in a lock somewhere in Europe for future use"

Upon hearing that Michael's yacht was called Alexandra, Alex felt painful twinges in her head and legs but tried to ignore this by offering to help Rhys come to terms with this, putting a comforting hand on Rhys' shoulder which gradually acknowledged appreciating the DI's concerned glance, but gaining an jealous look from Gene who felt slightly left out, their evening had been ruined and now there was nowhere for him to sleep for the night. Alex's flat was already to packed as it was, maybe Luigi would kindly put Rhys up for tonight at least.

"Gene don't just stand there staring and frowning... put the kettle on" She waved two fingers as indication.

"Actually If you are putting the kettle on could I have a cup of tea. , two sugars if its possible" He could tell Gene didn't really want him being there, sensing he'd ruined the couple's peaceful evening. "You soddin idiot" whispering to himself, not sure whether Alex might have overheard, thankfully she hadn't.

"You know what actually I might just leave you two alone... I can tell I'm not wanted 'ere'" He could see Gene's annoyance upon his face, not saying a word as he passed him a cup of hot tea instead of lemonade.

"Gene... a word please" Alex got up whispering angrily in a huskily tone underneath her breath and indicate to him to follow her into their bedroom leaving their welsh friend alone to gather any last emotions that continued to trouble him.

"He's just been through something very traumatic, kidnapped by his own father who most have...if I can guess left some punch marks across Rhys' face. and all you can do is treat him much like a love rival... I'm a Psychologist after all so I have got eyes for these matters if you didn't know and i can see you staring jealously at him just then" She growled furiously at him with a built up temper, squeezing her fingers up with frustration.

"Ok Sorry I've upset yer... Its just I don't like any other guy getting so close to yer... "

"Don't need to worry ...I won't allow any man to get close to me... It's you I want... always and forever till the day we die"

"Christ don't need to go all melodramatic on me Bolls I was only confiding in you about what i've been feeling for ages" Gene shoved his hands in his pyjamas trouser pockets, glancing over a look to see Simon sleeping comfortably in City baby cot, small lights shadowing over the side of the cot.

"So what we do next... Michael's probably in and about any part of London looking for his son... we need to keep him safe"

"Bols he's an adult doesn't need to be monitored 24 hours a day" Gene wasn't quite getting what Alex was trying to tell him, standing frozen still and looking puzzled.

"I dunno I'm suggesting we get Ray or Chris to keep tabs on Rhys whereever he goes to eat, visits cinema or even to a football match"

"I don't think Ray will want to go across the welsh border... doesn't like any welsh people because he had a run in with some pub landlord from Swansea a couple of years ago , then both got in to a fight, cause it had to be me of course to drag Raymondo off the poor sod..." Gene vaguely remembered as it was on a stag do weekend for a fellow colleague from Fenchurch West Police station, Chris hadn't been allowed to go as it for single male friends only, which made Shaz happy as they would spend more time together. Gene gathered a few clothes to put on, his creased dark purple shirt and buttoning up the buttons and deciding to leave those long pyjamas trousers on, hoping he won't trip over them upon walking downstairs.

"Just try and bloody persuade him then" nudging her fiancé from behind the bedroom door and she her way backout to speak to a tired Rhys.

"Any ideas on where am I sleeping tonight... afraid haven't got much money on me in possession..." Looking sad and a loss of self meaning clear to see, he'd learnt his father was still cruel and a bullyish elderly man.

"I just need to go and ask Luigi downstairs whether he's willing to allow you to sleep on his couch... "

"Well If he says no.. I can always kip in the Jag" Gene sneaked downstairs, tip toeing along the way in his bare feet.

"No not having you catch a cold sleeping outside in a car with no proper heating" Rhys took one last large sip of his tea and placed it back down on the coaster, burping inside his throat.

"Everything will be alright in the end just you wait and see... You do properly understand that we'll need to bring him for questioning... " Alex smiled, curling up warmly on the couch. It was the first time Rhys had seen Simon, leaning down and looking as the five month year old slept.

"I'm in the way aren't I... I mean I interrupted you and Mister Hunt while you both were having sex.. well at least that's what that Detective Sergeant was trying to tell me I reckon " half a light reflected from the lamp stand across his face, as he slid a hand through his slick hair.

"Oh he's absolutely adorable... Looks like he's got your cheeks and nose... forehead looks like his daddy's" He liked being in the presence of company, "I forgot to say My father's girlfriend let me escape, her name is Imogen... hope she's not hurt"

"What do you mean?"

"She said if dad knew she let me go... he'll lash out at her violently" Rhys choked some tears back emotionally, god why he did cry so much, pain became over bearable every time some event got too much, too out of hand. They hugged embracing in sadness Alex knew exactly what he must have been going through, tension building in your stomach, panic attacks and an ability more like a struggle to keep yourself calm.

"Luigi said you can stay a few nights... Oi hands off me fiancee" Gene shouted over, voicing echoing around the room as both Rhys and Alex looked over at him, chuckling to himself.

"Hadn't you best be getting in contact with your bride to be.. bet she worried sick about where you are.. c'mon you can use Alex's phone just on table over there" Directing him to the red telephone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tossed and turned unable to get to sleep, something still troubled Alex and she couldn't work out what it was, these voices returning or something concerning the murder case, turning to face Gene, who's hair was flopped over one eye, she brushed it away, glancing a brief loving smile at how gorgeous and sexy he looked while being fast sleep.

"What yer staring at Bolly Keks" he sleepily muttered, with eyes still closed, hugging a pillow.

"Its nothing.... Just that I can't sleep..things on my mind..."

"What about all of us moving house?" opening his eyes, running a hand over Alex's shoulder to massage.

"Perhaps... It's a big step to take.... are you gonna ask Ray and Chris to help with moving our household items into the new house?"

"I'll ask them when we go for drinks with them downstairs in Luigi's tomorrow night... well they can't help out during work hours can they.. so it's more likely they'll be available at the weekend" Gene coughed, licking his dry lips. "Need a drink" climbing out of bed, walking into the kitchen, For Gene he was glad of one thing, he never had any more panic attacks maybe the real reason he had them was because of his constant worrying about Alex, resting his hands against the kitchen surface, he stood in complete darkness, a street light flickered on and off outside on the main busy street down below.

Life was better than he could ever have imagined and feeling happiness on a grander scale, it was like living on cloud nine and love hearts being shot towards him in dreams.

"Gene are you coming back to bed?" Alex wandered out, yawning heavily after noting he seemed to be taking time in having a glass of water.

"In a minute" he replied, eyes examining hers, tears filling up within the depths of his sore eyes, sniffling through his nose, which was covered in sweat.

"What's the matter... Are you feeling okay" she demanded to know, scared that he wasn't being honest as usual about certain matters. Running hands over up and through his medium blondish hair, looking to see what time it currently was, 1am on the kitchen clock, listening to it ticking away, that beat sounding in a rhythm, like a musical instrument tapping lightly.

"Got a 'eadache' that's all, needed some fresh air...Everything going all to ruins isn't.. I mean at work... Keats hates my guts...Hate making enemies at the station it's never a good thing... Especially when you think they're talking about yer behind yer back and yer ears are burning hotly"

"Keats is a grade A prat... However I do think he's a good and dedicated complaints officer but nothing more than that...I kind of sensed he might have a crush on me.. Well If he attempts to flirt me.. I'll sort 'im' out with a right punch in his gob" She promised displaying her fists.

"Christ you sound like me when you say that... Give 'im' a good serving punch... well you have given me one before and it stung like bloody hell" he hugged her and as they held each other close, Alex's lips moving to kiss Gene passionately, connecting with such fire and lust, her legs nearly bucked from underneath as the intimacy grew in Gene's body movements, lifting her up with big strong arms on the edge of the kitchen table, tearing her pyjama top off in one go, buttons popping everywhere, scattered over all of the kitchen chequered floor.

She gasped breathlessly into his ear, "Blimey Gene...I'm loving the fact that we seem to be having sex everywhere... stay quiet" placing a finger over his lips to silence him. Ripping his shirt wide open with every last strength she had, hands proceeding to caress every part of his naked chest, running over the tops of his shoulder blades, lips teasing as they left butterfly kisses over his long neck, he grunted, vibrating against her neck, she felt herself pooling in between her thighs. Every night they would find somewhere, anywhere around the small flat to prove just how much they really meant to one another.

He pushed her down backwards on the cold kitchen table, standing tall above her, as she met his dangerous, dark, lingering eyes. Pulling his pyjama trousers and boxers down in one, dropping them down and leaving them on the chair. Lifting himself to lay above her, as he fondled her breasts, taking her left breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple but taking it in his mouth, sucking hard and biting, resulting in a delighted response. Hands massaging throughout his hair, she panted heavily, hands wrapped around his neck as he continued.

"Don't start conking out on me soon" He warned, half amusingly and half serious seeing as she was just about to faint from the sensations of their love making.

"Don't worry I don't plan on doing so" she reassured him with a grin.

He began moving down her, Gene's legs nearly knocked over a couple of dirty plates, secretly worrying that they might wake up Patrick who was only in the next room, probably in a deep comfortable sleep.  
Trailing his tongue over her belly button and downwards over her trimmed pubic hair, nuzzling warmly against it, she squeezed on his bicep hard. "Need you Gene... Need you now" he looked upwards meeting her eyes in an intense raw moment stopping to stare at her for a nod of approval which she did.

Hands followed behind, massaging both her thighs before, slipping two fingers down and inside her already wet folds, she gripped her nails into his shoulders as hard as she could, vision becoming a blurred sight, a unrecognisable low voice laughed menacingly in the background, it definitely wasn't Gene but she still vowed not to allow this person's voice get the better of her as she was finally being tipped over the edge of orgasm, letting only Gene be able to hear her pleasure. "Oh Fuckkkk" she screamed against his chest unable to hold on any longer, before she knew it his two fingers were then replaced by his tongue all the time they never broke eye contact, he took in her hungry gaze as her hands cupped underneath his chin, giving him even better access, as he lapped up her juices, continuously.

"Should have done this blindfolded... It would have been amusing to watch" saying as he pulled away, wrapping hands around and over her arse, caressing it slowly.

"Bastard" she replied angrily, letting emotions overwhelm far too much.

"Woah steady on" Eventually giving into her demands as he hovered his cock above, and entered at a faster pace, every cutlery items shook as they quickened their pace, slamming down hard on her, as she clawed and bit at his neck, leaving red marks to add to the ones she left earlier in the night. "Shit... ahhhh" he blinked in amazement as his chest heaved out of breath, tongues duelling together in a fierce passionate embrace.

Afterwards they went back to their bedroom before gradually falling asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning as the big freeze continued over all of London, ice beginning to thaw across every street in and around East London. Gene woke up first in bed, stroking Alex's brown silk hair tenderly, leaning closer whispering in her ear "Time to wake up Bols... Need to go down stairs and talk with Rhys"

"Do you have to?" replying lazily, still feeling half asleep as wrapped herself underneath the duvet, not willing to let Gene get dressed too early. Hands rubbing over his naked chest as they snuggled up, pressing a kiss over her forehead as she giggled.

"What's so funny about that"

"Oh its nothing well I'm just trying to imagine what it'll be like when we're on our honeymoon"

"I'll most definitely be getting pissed with two bottle of French house rubbish and me and you will be staggering drunk around our hired chateau .. god help the French when we arrive... " Gene concluded whilst exercising his left knee which ached painfully. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Alex debated hoping he'd say yes, he did.

As she moved back down underneath the duvet, Gene writhed in both pain and pleasure but it felt incredibly good, the things she did to his body, torturous and full of desire. "Owww christ Bols don't you dare bloody stop... loving your lips sucking at my thighs...,make sure its me cock's turn next" his eyes rolled upwards, as he growled like a wolf and leaving himself feeling flustered and dizzy, unsure of being able to walk downstairs properly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rhys sat on a metal stool looking almost bored and fed up in darkened restaurant, some flashbacks continued to haunt him every time he was left alone, as he drank a glass of sparkling lemonade, sighing sadly, at least Sophie forgave him and that he would be back home with her later in the day once things here in London were sorted out. Gene would be downstairs in a minute, asking for some answers as he always do when they often talked when no one would be hanging about.

"Morning Rhys.... Christ didn't get any sleep during the night... you looked like you've been dragged through someone's garden while being pissed" Gene noted, acknowledging his informant's tired, red bulging eyes as he approached through into the restaurant, still looking pretty much worn out himself after his morning love making with Alex.

"I didn't kept think about what dad said... keep replaying it in my head the exact conversation we had...said kidnapped me cause he wanted to prove a point... prove he didn't kill Jack"

"And did you believe him?" Gene needed to know, needed to be confident that he could trust Rhys again. His mind told him _"This kid needs you to listen.. don't just send 'im' away without hearing his version of yesterday's events" _sometimes Gene could be pig headed, arrogant and suspicious of every individual he'd ever meet but with this young Welshman he saw something special in him, deciding to give Rhys a second chance of changing his criminal ways around.

"Everything that comes out of his mouth is always a lie... He'll know by now that I've escaped and I fear he'll do something far worse... something desperate" Rhys knew his father's exact motives, how his mind ticked, how he carefully planned each plan set by step to perfection.

Luigi listened in to their conversation, while brushing the front stairwell to the flats, whistling silently to himself, brushing leaves on to the road, a cold wind swept them further across the toad. He shivered rushing inside, sneaking behind the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Mister Hunt will it be the usual" Luigi spoke before Gene had the chance to but nodded anyway for his Italian friend to pour him half a glass of House rubbish.

"Cheers Luigi appreciate it" He winked thanking him.

"Everything's all gone to shit for me... why he did have to turn up and ruin my life all over again... if you do get 'im' Mister Hunt make sure that he's never released from prison" This was all what Gene wanted to hear, he knew Rhys was on the same page as him, both had a lot in common. violent fathers, who used their fists to fight their own demons and battles.

"I'll give 'im' exactly what he deserves..." Knowing what to expect when they eventually came face to face, in a police interview in Fenchurch.

"Don't be too violent towards 'im' please just make him confess to this" Rhys pleaded, praying emotionally, Gene couldn't stand this kid crying, "Look at me... I promise I won't be brutal towards 'im' My Detective Sergeant is more of a fighter.. I ain't saying all this cause i feel sorry for yer all i want from this conclusion is a result end of"

Changing the subject altogether the young man looked at the stairs behind the side door, as it flapped in and out "Oh erm... Me and Luigi overheard you and Alex last night... a lot of banging and knocking items over... Don't worry.. I'm not gonna grill you about your..." whispering softly as Luigi went to open up restaurant "sex life"

"Good well don't then... just remember to keep that gob of yours shut" Gene became red faced, sitting back and leaning sideways on his chair, as the first customers of the day entered for early morning breakfast.

"Erm...What time are you leaving.. due to go back home?" Gene checked his watch, pouting with his lips as it was still only too early to be going anywhere outside just yet. Ray and Chris would be working in the main offices by now and he considered phoning them to see how everything was going, if they'd discovered anything else out about Michael Thomas, where his current address was.

"About 5pm why... depending on whether traffic is busy around that time which it normally is" he had 8 hours left of nothing else to do, Luigi needed some help with washing dishes in the kitchen, agreeing to help as it would keep himself busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex made some breakfast for herself, dressed only in her black silk house robe, sipping a cup of coffee and after she finished, breast fed Simon, holding him in her arms, placing a kiss on his head.

"You know I love you so much... you've made my world here complete... don't forget daddy loves you as well... in about nine months you'll have a baby sister or baby brother to look out for and protect when you're older... Just wish Molly was here to meet you" she sighed, chest lowering as she placed Simon back down in his cot, blowing a kiss and finally tickling his tiny toes, gaining a giggle from the youngster.

Returning to the kitchen, she reached for her cup. Holding it on her hands as she sat down on the retro couch and went over last few paragraphs on the sheet that had information about their brand new house. A shiver trickled down the back of her spine and legs, she looked over her shoulder, flat door had not been left open. a reflection of a mysterious tall dark figure startled her further, she panicked jumping from off the sofa and crawling on hands and knees, putting a hand out to turn on the button on the TV set.

Gene returned, standing in utter surprise wondering what Alex had been up to, _"Has Simon been a naughty boy?" _his milk bottle had been knocked over clumsily by accident, maybe Alex had been just about to pick up as he entered.

"Feeling any better today Bolls... Anyway Just spoke with Rhys and I said hopefully we'd arrest Michael this evening.. I know it'll be tricky even with Jim being on Ray's case and his hatred towards me... Anyway Ray and Chris are gonna be meeting up with us once they have an address for where Michael is living in" No one still was none the wiser to where Michael ran daily crime operation, they still had a small amount of evidence to suggest that the clever criminal was pulling of all sorts of scams on unsuspecting members of the public, Gene was determined to put an end to this, in definitely.

"But your plans always end up failing anyway, Its has to be saving your skin once in a while" She was right, having witnessed any plan Gene made about nabbing a suspect fall at the first hurdle, they just about managed not to tear each other apart in front of everyone either sexually or argumentatively.

"Well what do you suggest is best then...cause any ideas I have just fizzled away from my brain for good" Waiting eagerly for an answer, shifting awkwardly while standing, searching for any money in his wallet on the coffee table as she gave a good answer.

"I can suggest asking Michael's girlfriend a few questions... see what he's told 'er' about his past and history with Jack"

"Lets hope to god he hasn't laid a finger on that poor tart" although he hadn't met this man just yet, Gene couldn't help but feel a secret barrel of anger towards him especially after what Rhys said. Michael needed taking down a peg or two, experience what if felt like to have fists punching you heavily in the stomach, Gene promised himself he would let any emotions overcome him, it bought back a short memories of what his own father did, one summer's night in July 1957 after arriving home from a family do at a functions room in Salford, Gene's father had far too much to drink, luckily he hadn't be pulled over for drink driving but the worst was yet to come. After Stu fell asleep, his mother carried him up to his bed and tucked him in, the duvet covered over his neck.

Gene's father was too busy stressing of an upcoming workers meeting, they'd been threatened by a local rival's company who wanted to take all of their jobs away from them, they had to make stand, organise a way of fighting back. He'd been drinking two bottles of scotch and Guinness, staggering over to where he'd usually sit while the family watched their black and white small television box.  
Young Gene hid the kitchen, covering his ears, once he heard his mother screaming in pain, he looked around the corner of the door, no one else was in the house, he just assumed she might have tripped down the stairs but as he seen his father's hands covered in bruises. He cried uncontrollably, wiping tears away that streamed down his cheeks, clipped over the head to be quiet, nowadays he thought it would be best not to tell Alex any more bad memories from his dark past, what would she think.

They snuggled together on the couch, as she rubbed her bare smooth heel up his leg whilst blowing cool fresh breeze down his earlobe.

"You're one special Bolly Knickers do you know that Bolls" whispering softly as he kissed at her neck in reply, overcome with such happiness filling his heart and mind.

"You mean the only one" she chuckled, tickling his chin with two fingers.

"Of course I do...anyway can't stay like this all day best be getting a move on soon... to catch up with Chris and Ray" Looking over his shoulder towards Patrick's bedroom, _Christ that boy must still be terrified like a chicken on stepping back in to Woolworths,_ a few words would be spoken between them, Patrick was at the stage of where he could date younger women, still a virgin, it would need to take some good convincing in telling him that he should go ahead and ask that female colleague from work on a date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they searched through every well known file they could find on Michael Thomas in the evidence room, while Keats' back was turned, while he talked with Viv at the help desk. It was incredibly difficult to find anything on Thomas, the man clearly didn't want to be found, Chris shook his head a few times, throwing files on the floor.

"Bingo" a happier Ray had some proper success, pointing a finger to the last paragraph on the piece of paper.

"Where..What am i suppose to be looking at?" Chris squeezed his eyes hard while looking to see what the name was but the typing was too small to read, the room bulb was too bright to stand underneath.

"There you great daft div.... Oh Bloody 'ell yer jokin aren't yer' lives on the other side of London.. at his friend's house.... 44 Victoria Street... " scratching the curls from his brown hair, unsure where about that street was located.

"Isn't that in Redbridge" Chris guessed not knowing if he might be correct.

Shaz entered looking over Chris' shoulder, wrapping an arm around him from the back. "Found anything just yet?"..You two betta hurry up before Keats starts becoming suspicious..you know what he's like..doesn't like secrets being kep behind his back"

"Found this" Ray answered, Shaz confirmed Chris' guess at where Victoria Street was. They decided upon making another pointless excuse up to get out of the office. Ray stressed it would be extremely tough to convince Jim. As they all left the interview room, thankfully Keats had gone back to his office with a cup of coffee. No one could say a bad word about Jim Keats, he was younger about 32 years old, 5ft 8ins, cleverer, a quick thinker and always loved doing his job. On occasions he would express that he didn't like detectives tip toeing in secret behind his back. He was the exact opposite to Gene, never argued, never thought violence was a way of making suspects confess to their crime, in fact he was a man who knew when to expect the best from the Fenchurch East team.

"Meeting Guv and Drake by Luigi's, just see if he wants to nab Thomas today... Suppose if Keats asks.. I'll just say I arrested him take the credit and save Gene's skin " Ray explained to Shaz as they walked down the narrow corridor together, folding up the piece of paper with the information they'd been looking for and placing it into his dark denim brown jacket, eyes looking forwards towards the main back entrance door as they passed Viv at Reception.

"Be careful baby" Shaz expressed her worry, as she stood watching them leaving via the back door that led down to the station car park. Nerves being felt by both of them as they climbed into Ray's car and drove off a short time later.

Rhys' girlfriend came to pick him up around lunchtime, as they hugged each other in a warmth embrace, Gene observed from the flat window and waved them off as her car drove away in minutes.

He agreed to give Ray and Chris up till 1pm to arrive, he wasn't going to be doing this all alone, The three male colleagues were going to check this address out, wondering whether Michael Thomas might be still there, perhaps not but as Alex suggested it would be best looking for Imogen and bring her in for questioning about her boyfriend.

"Just hope we don't balls this up big time... If Keats gets wind of what we're doing... I guess he'll make sure that i never step back in that station again" He sat up on the bed, legs spread out wide, tilting his head sideways as he stared into deep space.

Meanwhile Alex dressed into blue denim trousers and a red silk blouse buttoning up them one by one, tidying the coat hangers inside the wardrobe, she felt a kick in her stomach.

"Gene I just felt a kick in my stomach" she proudly proclaimed.

"Come 'ere'" reaching a hand for her to being her closer to where he was sat on the bed.

"When I've been 2 months pregnant before... I have to admit I've never felt a kick like that before" He moved a hand up and then over her stomach, kneeling downwards to place a kiss to it.

"Oi careful you could do your back in kneeling down that far" Patrick popped in, with a tea towel thrown over one side of his shoulder, he'd been busily cooking a fry up for himself, bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.

"What is it... Are you feeling okay Alex" he panicked, misreading their joyful smiles, rushing to stand by the side of the bed, Alex stopped him from stuttering anymore.

"Place your hand 'ere'"

"Erm alright..." he'd never touched a girl before yet alone a woman, looking shy as he approached to sit by Gene.

"So what do you feel" she asked, flashing a proud smile

"Dunno" he still was none the wiser, looking clueless, still positioning his hand on her stomach.

"Oh something's kicking inside... Baby's kicking already" he jumped up ecstatically.  
They heard a knock at the front door, Gene went to go and answer it.

"Afternoon Guv...We've found an address for Thomas.... 44 Victoria Street.. so what do yer reckon, should we see if he's there or not.."

"Why not.... Alex said we should bring his girlfriend on for questioning"

"That's what we thinking also... Oh erm congratulations by the way" Chris interrupted.

"About what?"

"Yer know about Alex being pregnant"

"How the hell do you know" Eyes looking from his Detective Sergeant and then back to the young Detective Constable.

"Ray found out from Patrick" Chris presumed Patrick might have told his dad, but he hadn't.

"Did he now" Gene looked angry with his eldest son but decided to forgive him. Everyone else was bound to find out sooner or later.

"Congratulations Ma'am" Chris displayed two thumbs up in Alex's direction, one day him and Shaz would have children of their own and he looked forward to that future prospect, a couple of names in mind.

"Don't be too long out after a while I'll only start panicking... " Patrick warned, watching on as the detectives left the flat.

Next rushing into the kitchen upon realising he burnt his two slices of toasts underneath the grill. "Shit.... I'm rubbish at cooking... Can you do me some toast Alex if you don't mind" kindly asking.

"You're not really going to eat all this are you... Eating fatty foods isn't good for you... can cause bad health in later life" she knew of the facts from back in the present day.

"Suppose I'll just have Beans on Toast then"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As night fell and as Gene's Quattro pulled away from view down by a side narrow wet dark street, Ray used binoculars to see whether he could spot a sighting of Michael Thomas or Imogen. They had a good view of the house, main living room lights shone brightly through the light brown curtains that were drawn shut but no shadows appearing in full view.

"Well anything" Gene acted impatient, while seeing for himself if anyone else acting suspicious was hanging about. This area that they were in wasn't that well known to them, block of flats stood tall in the background, fog formed through the cold air.

" He's keeping himself hidden away cleverly... sure Rhys told yer the truth Guv" Ray asked, coughing as Chris lit up a cigarette to smoke, feeling his nerves getting the better of him.

"Rhys wouldn't lie to me... I could see something in his eyes, a dark glimpse of fright, terror and horror, told me some 'orrible' things about 'im'. his father.. Basically the man's a brutal thug who needs to be locked up behind bars forever and the key thrown away down a toilet.."

"Does DI Drake know you've 'ave' these Guv?"

"Yes they're only used for serious undercover work nothing else... so you can shut yer mouth before you dare to say something else 'ave' yer got that Christopher"

"Oh hold on we've got some activity" they all hid lowering their heads as a brightly dimmed set of lights drove past further up, not wanting to be spotted by the large white van pulling up outside 44 Victoria Street.

"Wonder who's that" they all wondered and speculated; Ray attempted to take a closer peak but couldn't as someone in the Quattro, consistently pulled at his jacket harder, almost dragging it off. Finally he took one short brief look through Gene's binoculars.

"Probably more friends of his.. I suspect... hang on isn't that.... Stacey Baker....." upon climbing out of the driver's seat she cuddled up to Michael, in a romantic fashion, not caring who seen them kissing as she pushed her tongue against his.

" So where's Imogen eh?"

"Maybe with 'im' it's get rid of one girlfriend and replace 'er' with another... come to think of it i did overhear a few days she'd split with Graham maybe she's been playing us all for fools all this time" Gene thought, fuming that Lewis' ex had been lying for weeks. They observed as the couple disappeared into Michael's house.

"What are they bloody planning?"

**End of Chapter**  
**Another super thank you to emmylou1983 for beta reading this chapter. **

**I'm taking a short interval in typing up the next chapter of The Golden Times, need to concentrate on completing other fanfics. Chapter 13 will definitely be ready sometime in the second week of February.**


	13. Flames of danger

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 13**

**I originally wanted to post this up in first week or second week in February but with no homework getting in my way i've decided on posting it much early than expected . A dramatic set of events in this latest chapter and some added Ray and Chris humour into the mix. Look out for the strange and scary scene involving Bullseye.**

They continued to watch from a far in the darkly hidden Quattro: living room lights being switched off, curtains were closed and the bedroom lights were being switched on, shadows of figures appearing behind the bright curtains. Gene hadn't spoken for at least 10 minutes, deep inside he seethed with anger because he was lied to, hating the fact he'd be tricked in to believing what Stacey originally said, still looking upwards, his fellow colleagues became deepily concerned and worried about his stormy behaviour.

"Guv I think we'd best be driving off right about now, Alex will be worried sick about you returning home late…Might as well tell us about your big action plan tomorrow…Right now I need some sleep… me eyes are like flaming bullets." Ray yawned like an opera singer , arms flung out wide nearly knocking Chris in the face. "Oi watch it you nearly had my eye out....Guv he's acting dangerous and he doesn't give a toss."

"Will you two shut yer bloody gobs ...Lets get one thing perfectly straight here..... My Quattro is not a soddin bedroom!!" Gene bellowed slamming his knuckles down on the steering wheel attempting to take control of this small situation, making Chris flinch nervously and act embarrassed about upsetting his DCI.  
Someone was bound to overhear their latest team argument so Gene high tailed his Quattro away from Victoria Close at speed. Huffing annoyingly when will Chris and Ray learn that when they're given the task of monitoring potential suspects, that shouting will give away their identities especially if the suspect recognised them.

"You two almost give away our hide out position.... She's a right crafty manipulative and conniving bitch..that Stacey Baker...she made herself out to be an innocent victim in all this...now we need to catch 'er' out... pull 'er' in for questioning...."

"What do you reckon we should do about Michael... still convinced he did it... killed Jack?"

"Not sure...but I've got an idea....noticed there's a for sale sign card up in his window... and I'm sending you in undercover as potential buyers"

"We'll need to inform Keats about this..." Ray warned, fearing a telling off back in the office in Fenchurch East tomorrow morning. Jim Keats would certainly have some negative to say if he found out this was Gene's master plan of nabbing Thomas for the murder of Jack Finnegan, Keats liked doing things his own way and in the past hadn't appreciated how DCI Gene Hunt decided to use old school tactics of getting confession out of suspects.

"Have a word with him in the morning that you went to find out where Michael Thomas lived... and let him think this idea was his own idea... stupid daft Discipline Complaints officer wouldn't have a soddin clue otherwise." Gene revealed his only idea, positive that this would work as long as Chris and Ray didn't bugger it up and putting the murder investigation case in jeopardy.

"He's gonna be really pissed off that we went behind his back." Ray expressed his deep worry, gulping and sweat beginning to form above his nose as it trickled downwards along his neck and white shirt collar. The car windows froze up on all four sides of the Quattro, as it passed by a noisy nightclub full of young partygoers, Ray would be dropped off first as he didn't live that far away from where they driving through.  
The mighty Audi Quattro hurtled onwards, passing past Hyde Park, there was no time to stop and observe this famous parks famous surroundings.

Ten minutes or so later, the Quattro pulled up abruptly as Ray climbed out at the end of his street, waving goodnight as Gene's raced away.  
Chris sat as quite as a mouse, on the back seat, avoiding eye contact with the angry Detective Chief Inspector, who kept a close on him as he glanced up from time to time at the car mirror. He couldn't keep still properly, legs twitching, kicking at the front seat in an attempt at stretching his stiff ankles; the car had been cramped enough with Ray taking up half of the seat.

"Do you mind Skelton, trying to drive the car safely...I don't need a car accident while I have things on my mind."

"Guv you feeling alright? If you don't mind me askin?....Is it because you and Drake are moving house in a few days...I know how you must be feeling...feeling butterflies floating in yer gut" Gene didn't answer, continuing to ignore Chris' presence in his Quattro, the young Detective Constable wanted to get to the root of Gene's problem.  
"Oh Please say something... makes me sound like I'm talking to myself..bit like a dopy weirdo" He watched to see whether the Guv may answer.

"What do you want me to bloody say Christopher!!!...No I'm Sorry..I apologise for shouting at you like that...I am just happy about moving to a house with Alex and Simon... one of the best highlights of my life.....The day Alex gives birth to our new son or daughter I'm gonna be the happiest man alive....But I can't help but fear for Alex's safety for when she comes back to work...I don't wanna put her in a dangerous situation...You see it's the hardest thing, seeing your fiancée at work...knowing that you'll see her at home afterwards." Gene worried that if Alex returned to work, he would need to keep a close eye on her, it would create difficulty for himself, losing concentration in his job, maybe he should persuade her to take further time off. Of course Alex wouldn't be best pleased when he would get round to telling her, they'd only argue again.

"Me and Shaz found it difficult too when we first dated we were both nervous and petrified of what to say whenever we were around each other.. I think Ray felt left out that me and her began to spend more time together... cause think he's alright with it now doesn't moan or complain when I share a kiss with her whenever were all in Luigi's.... " Chris explained

"Bolls won't be happy when I say....she'll just assume I'm ashamed of her working there alongside me while she's pottering around at work 6 months pregnant..." He gulped unable to take that thought away, he dropped Chris off outside his house soon after,

"Night Skelton." He half smiled before driving off down the darkened busy road that was only lit up by street lamps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene arrived back at the flat around 11pm, throwing his jacket over the coat hanger, everything was too quiet. He presumed everyone was in bed fast asleep, "Where've you been.... what time do you call this? Patrick popped out of the couple's bedroom; he looked clearly upset, had something happened whilst Gene was out.

"Traffic was bloody chaos on the way back... where's Alex.... Patrick what's going on..Something upset you.... christ is she feeling alright." the smile faded from Gene's face , he could read the signs on Patrick's face and knew something terrible had occurred, he could feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach and that wasn't a good sign for himself either.

"You took this long to get home while you were busy elsewhere...Alex collapsed not long after you and the guys left... One minute we were joking and laughing about what baby names she should call the baby and within seconds she just conked out on the couch...she was pale as hell....but her forehead was burning up... it scared me dad...witnessing it all....you were more bothered about your job than you were about Alex..."Patrick had a big go at him, taking out his anger, Gene felt secret guilt at not being there for when it happened, he knew his eldest son had every reason to be angry with him. He grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug, both men cried, tears overflowing mainly down Patrick's cheek.

"Oh stop being such a cry baby ...You know I'm sorry....I mean it I really am....I got too wrapped up in this murder case that I forgot what my family really means to me... you, Alex and Simon are the most important people to me not my job it's difficult to juggle both of them."

"Really do you mean that?" Patrick knew how much his father's job had meant to him but was surprised to hear this U-turn and couldn't help but feel mighty impressed.

"I've been thinking about when me, Alex and Simon move out... You can have the flat if you want...it's yours if you want it...You have your own high paid successful job now." He waited anxiously for Patrick's answer, for the young man it was a lot to take in; he had to take responsibilities for himself.

"I don't know what to say, I guess I'm speechless...I mean living on my own I never thought i would be ever again... " His eyes looked around, its small compounds, the tiny kitchen by the living room. He sighed, pausing to gather the courage of to give his answer "Dad....I'd love to have this flat.... thank you so much...I promise to keep it tidy and clean....and not treat it like a bachelor pad."

"Blimey you had me hanging on there...almost was about to chew or bite my fingernails in anticipation for your reply." Gene could relax and he felt relieved to hear him accept, he could do with a drink to stimulate his brain.

"Oh don't be daft...being overdramatic like you always are." Patrick looked amused, at least he cheered up, happiness overwhelmed his deep emotions. They both decided to check in on Alex, opening the bedroom door, she looked peaceful in sleeping form, sleeping on her back, a flicker of hair draped over her left eye, Gene went over to sit beside her on the mattress, reaching a hand down to stroke her brown shiny silk hair as she sleeped comfortably, eyes as beautiful as ever, "I'll leave you two alone then." Patrick announced silently closing the door after him.

"Oh Alex...Bols What must you think of me eh....I'm a bloody ignorant bastard aren't I?...you needed me...and I wasn't here..Hate myself for that going against my judgement for a change...I'll hold you in my arms all night " Unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt to get some fresh air, a flicker of dimmed light shining from the street lamp outside showed a darker glimpse of his upper chest , he then laid down, and rolled Alex on to her side, reaching arms around her lower waist hugging her from behind, kissing at the tops of her shoulders, inhaling her perfume inside his nostrils. She looked incredibly breathtakingly gorgeous, he never could quite believe within a few months that they will be married and going to be proud parents again, they both could get use to the fact that they will grow old together, when ever that would happen Gene knew that he didn't want any wrinkles under his chin.

"Are you having these nightmares again?....cause if you are....I'm gonna take you to see Doctor Nakumura to be checked just in case...please don't argue about this with me... I'm only doing this because I'm panicking here...and because my heart is telling me to...You know I'll never stop loving yer Bolly Keks even if the worst case scenario is revealed...you mean everything to me in this world and I can't bear to live the rest of my life without you." he sobbed emotionally, at the thought of losing her, the nightmare fantasy of holding her lifeless body in his arms, this was what scared him the most, something that he'd hidden for over a year and a half, hiding that spine tingling thought that haunted his dreams when he slept at night.

"Oh Bloody hell Just ignore me crying...I'm acting like a big soft cry baby here..." wiping his many tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, he gently caressed her baby bump, loving how smooth it felt, fingers dancing over the gap between her breasts and belly button. Crying down against her shoulder blade, increasing his tight hold, unsure of what else to admit. She mumbled something lazily but he didn't hear, her body felt weak and light to hold but thankfully her baby bump was perfectly fine.  
Unbeknown to Gene, Alex was half awake, one eye remained open and had overheard everything he'd said, god bless him for being strong as iron, all she could remember in flashback, the events leading up to her blanking out, She and Patrick had been watching a repeat of the previous Sunday's Night Bullseye, he was already drifting off asleep on the single sofa, legs dangling over the armchair. She laughed at Jim Bowen's jokes, but then something strange happened,

"C'mon Lucas son you're up next... if you decide to risk every prize you've won on Bully's star prize gamble you get a chance to help Alex Drake get home...It's a prize that will make your friends green with envy" She blinked, squeezing her eyes not quite believing her name getting a mention by Jim Bowen of all people. "But if you fail to reach 101 then you go home with no prizes....C'mon She's relying on you Lucas...don't let 'er' down." Jim was wearing a red and white striped jumper, as he waited for Lucas to throw the first dart he adjusted his framed glasses, wiping them with small a piece of tissue.

"No I'm bloody not....I'll find my own way home thank you very much...goodnight and goodbye Mister Bowen" She berated with such determination, she despised different types of men trying to get the upper hand.

"Oh I think we've got a right feisty woman 'ere' eh? Tony... she's answering back at me...she should know staying in 1984 is gonna result in tragedy the longer she stays. " He grinned not like being shouted at. Was this actually happening, that she started an argument with her own television, it looked weird and odd, Lucas got into position on the player stand and threw the first dart, he scored a disappointing 20, each time he threw a dart Alex felt a shooting pain within her arm, second dart thrown was another 20, she staggered from the couch in agony and half collapsed in pain on the floor, it was like feeling the contact and impact of the bullet Layton shot her with back in 2008, her temperature began to rocket up.

As the last dart hit directly on bullseye, Patrick woke up with a loud vibrating yawn, "What did I miss?...What you doing on the carpet?...Are you feeling okay Alex?... cause you honestly don't look it... christ you've got no colour in your cheeks..Tell you what I'll get you a glass of water." As he turned away from the television, Jim mouthed something important to her, knocking, tapping at the glass television screen from the studio were they film Bullseye.

"So have you decided on baby names yet.. My thought was its a boy you should call him either Billy like the singer Billy Joel or Adam or if it's a girl you should call her Jessica or Rose?" He passed her a small glass from which she instantly took a sip from.

"Its maybe a bit early to be thinking of any names at this moment..." she chuckled patting her stomach, her joy however turned stone cold as shivers ran trickling down her spine and knee joints causing her legs to tremble from underneath and she conked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex....wake up...its morning." Gene's voice called to her, as she refused to open her eyes hugging the duvet warmly over her pyjamas, she tossed and turned.

"Fine if you're gonna be like this...I won't make yer some breakfast ...it is my turn." His voice growled, slamming the bedroom door, it caused her leap out of bed, collecting her house robe and tying it tightly around her waist. He stood pressing his front body weight against the kitchen unit, one hand laid out flat, he acknowledged her presence in the living room but didn't turn to face her, eyes full of hurt and hidden emotions. She moved closer, leaning into his back, arms wrapped around his waist, "Gene talk to me...I heard what you said last night about going to see Doctor Nakumura... And I think you're absolutely right, its best to see what's been troubling my dreams....You are my rock...have I ever told you that...Gene 'sexy man lion' Hunt."

"Give over....I'm more like a wild randy Lion, can't get enough of the good stuff....especially of his Lioness." that was more like it, him being at his very best, making an odd sarcastic sexist remark "You Bollinger Minxy Knickers have got one of the filthiest mouths I've ever had the pleasure of listening to... carry it on....and you might just turn your Manc Lion...DCI.... into a right proper all in one sexy irresistible male." he turned to face her, three fingers stroking her cheeks. She hated that they seemed to never stop arguing because of pointless reasons, at times Gene became over slightly overprotective not liking any other bloke taking an interest in his fiancée, he threatened to stamp on their fingers and toes and flush their car keys down a toilet.

"Gene Genie acting all rough and tough... love it when you act like that.... makes my heart skip a beat.."

"I'll pop by the doctors then and get them to book an appointment....you scared me shitless last night... Patrick told me everything that happened... I should have stayed home and asked Ray and Chris to check out Thomas' address on their own....You're not gonna believe who popped there before we drove away in the Quattro...." he took a deep breath before continuing "That lying two faced little madam Stacey Baker...it appears she and Michael are a couple."

"What about Imogen?....didn't you catch a glimpse of her at all?"

"Afraid not.... Hope that twisted bastard hasn't harmed her, I mean beaten her to a pulp...but something does smack of suspicious though....in all this he's put up a for sale sign...which means he's moving on...either to somewhere else in the UK or back abroad....so I decided to send Ray and Chris in undercover as potential investors... buyers."

"What happens if Michael sells the house to them?"

"Then they can find out where he's heading to next... that's my point... Mr Flashy...Big Bucks thinks he can escape from the Gene Genie... he'll soon learn that no one messes with me."

"Fingers crossed they don't balls this up for Fenchurch East's reputation in the public eye... Does Keats somehow know about this or we going behind his back yet again?" Alex thought it wasn't a great idea on not informing the station's Discipline and Complaints Officer, they never even stopped to think of their consequences upon when he found out what exactly Gene Hunt had been secretly planning in order to catch their prime suspect, "Relax will yer I told them to somehow convince Keats of this same idea and let him think he came up with it." They entwined their fingers together, sitting down on her retro couch, his unshaven chin tickled against her sweaty nose.

"Don't forget we need to start packing up our belongings before we move to our new house..Get Patrick to lift all of the heavy boxes....Just make guarantee that he's doesn't act like a wimp."

"Oi I heard that... Wimp am I?" Patrick chucked a fluffy pillow from behind his bedroom door, hitting Gene's head, "No need to resort to childish tactics lad." Gene threw one of the couch's pillows back in return.

"Hey Stop treating our living room like a battlefield and grow up, stop acting like a pair of squabbling teenagers." Patrick asked Gene to drop him off at work, but they hated leaving Alex alone in the flat, Luigi wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the tired Detective Inspector, he had a lot of great respect and likeness for his favourite Signorina, on occasions when she ran out of food, the happy Italian was always willing to cook her and Gene an delicious Italian main course for their dinner or even tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray avoided making any signs of eye contact with Keats as he passed in some evidence folders to be sorted in alphabetical order, should he suggest it right away or leave it till lunchtime when everyone would be out stuffing their faces with food in the canteen.

"Ray want these in my office by 5pm on the dot....no later please."

"Ahem Jim could I have word with you at lunchtime... its concerns one of the investigation case...Might as well tell you that me and Chris found an address for Michael Thomas."

"You done what!!... Why didn't you bother telling me this anyway...I'm extremely disappointed by yours and DC Skelton's actions yeah I will see you and your friend both in my office at midday." he stormed off flinging the doors wide open as they flapped in and out. Viv entered to tell Chris and Ray about a phone call from Gene that he wouldn't be meeting up with them as planned.

"Something must have come up....do you think the baby's fine....maybe it's just a false alarm" Chris assumed not wanting to guess any further details.

"Its their matter I'm pretty sure The Guv will tell us what it was about in his own time... lets not forget we've got Keats fury to face in two hours....I can feel tension bubbling in my stomach..." his stomach rumbled hungrily as Ray sat back, feet felt as if they were glued to the floor.

"Ugh Ray... didn't want to hear the sound of your stomach." he scrunched his face up, looking away, pulling a 'guide to being a perfect Lover' book out to read.

"Jesus Christ can't yer read that at 'ome' you'll only have it nicked from your desk when your back's turned...anyone in here might do it." Ray took a quick peak, grinning at the erotic images but also couldn't help but feel cringe worthy uncomfortable for his best friend, as this book it looked more like a karma sutra book showing various positions for couples to try out, Where the young couple that eager to try this book as an instruction guide, Ray had witnessed their latest argument the night Rhys turned up outside. Shaz had accused Chris of flirting with Luigi's brother's daughter Marissa , she had long blond radiant curly hair, she had the looks of a young Sophie Loren and seemed to have any man in sight falling off their chairs in amazement as they sat and stared starry eyed, every girlfriend of these male customers envied her stunning looks.

Two hours later, they both stood and paced up and down on one spot; Chris chewed two of his fingernails, while Ray tapped his boot on the cold slab floor.

"Come in DC Skelton and DS Carling... take a seat." he offered two available seats which they eventually took and sat down on, eyes observing framed pictures of Jim Keats in his Leyton Orient kit playing Sunday League football, another one of him this time much younger in college and holding a trophy and certificate.

"Even though I'm still not impressed by you sneaking, tip toeing behind my back all day yesterday.... and putting your lives in danger by spying on this number 1 suspect... I've been thinking that you should get some proper vital clues about Michael Thomas and its my decision to put you both in on undercover work... what do yer say gentlemen?"

"Oh erm... we me and Chris think that's a marvellous idea Jim...should we just follow where he goes, where he drinks that sort of thing?"

"Absolutely... Get anything on him that will be enough of a proper arrest and possible murder charges if we find out he's lying." Jim thought it was a brilliant plan and trusted these two detectives completely, he added to that, he would choose when to bring in some coppers from Fenchurch West for Michael Thomas' eventual arrest.

"We miss DCI Hunt and we're just wondering when you'll be allowing him to come back?" Ray accidentally let slip about how much everyone missed the absent Gene Hunt.

" We've been through everything with him and he's showed us that he's an excellent dedicated DCI who cares more about saving our lives more than he does of his own." Chris also chipped in with his personal opinion, his words impressed Keats.

"I know how popular he is around here... some even say he's a legendary Detective Chief Inspector...I can't ask him to come back, not yet it's unlikely at this moment and that's my choice on when to decide...Anyway DS Carling I've given you most of DCI Hunt's usual workload I thought you said you were happy to help out."

"I am but we've known him for years and this job means the whole world to him... please reconsider in asking him to return to work." Maybe Ray was correct that Jim had been too hard and nasty towards Gene, they shouldn't be enemies, they should be learning to get along.

"I'll take it onboard what you've said and let you know later what I've chosen to do." He smiled, as the two detectives left a minute later.

"Oh That went well I thought." Ray sighed and felt relieved , pondering on why he gave up cigarettes at all, he could do with one in his mouth and be puffing on it like a heavy chain smoker, fearing his New Year Resolution was the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life, Alex had told him before New Year's Eve of the damage it caused to your lungs if you smoked too many cigarettes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found herself with nothing to do, the carpet had been hoovered, the coffee table polished clean, the bed sheets had already been changed and put into the washing machine, "Looks like it's just you and me Simon... I know lets play the A-Z game; she leaned over and collected 26 cards with different pictures of wildlife animals on.  
He had his mother's intelligence, because he correctly identified a picture of an Elephant and a card with the letter E on it.

"Well Done... Well Done." she clapped applauding excitedly, in a way of encouraging him to do even better, "Now" she showed a picture of a Kangaroo "what letter does this animal begin with?" Simon looked for assurance in himself of what letter to point to; she gave him a hint with a wink. "Yeah another super well done." she nodded, giving a high five to baby Simon.

A noise from the television buzzed, blinking on and off, flashes of white light streaming into the living room which blinded her, she covered her eyes tight while standing against the kitchen table. Voices screaming all around her, a Welsh man drunkenly shouting "Alexandra is sinking... she sinking to the bottom of the ocean, hasn't been discovered her body's been floating for weeks she's in deep peril... who's gonna find her.... no one that's who." his laughter faded away into the noisy background as she leaped up, rubbing her eyes to see everything was back to normal. Her flat had been untouched, nothing had been moved, she couldn't understand what was happening, it scared the living daylights out of her, things in the present day must have been picking up, maybe indicating she'd been found or as that voice clearly said, maybe her unconscious weak body was indeed floating away to the bottom of a river.

She rushed into the nearby bathroom, splashing cold water over her eyes and facial cheeks, she lowered her head, trying to take in, the meaning of all this. Noise blasted out of the television speakers, sending vibrations throughout each side of the wall in the room, she crouched downwards on her knees, " stop this I can't take it anymore..." bowing her head, almost given into defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha You look bloody ridiculous in those glasses they make you look like Clark Kent's twin brother daft div." Ray enjoyed winding up Chris because of his choice of stylish spectacles. They walked alongside each other, The Detective Sergeant wearing a brown long overcoat that made him look like a traditional London market stall trader and the younger Detective Constable had chosen to wear blue tracksuit bottoms and green Oriental silky shirt.

"Oh Shut up Ray at least the glasses make me look smarter than you, leant these off DC Armstrong said I keep them if I took a fancy to these cool things." They kept their distance from Michael in the entrance area to two main auctions rooms and immediately spotted Michael having a heated discussion with one of the auctioneers all they could overhear was him swearing and they gave a low profile away keeping out of the way, minutes after he barged them with a large heavy sports bag.

"Looks like he's not staying."

"Keep yer voice down he'll bloody hear everything you say."  
Michael nudged past a younger couple on his way out of the entrance to the auction rooms. They followed in quick pursuit, not long after around 20 minutes or so he stopped by a busy packed train station.

"Why's he stopped suddenly?" they stood looking confused as to why Michael was just standing there.. looking towards the train platforms

"...Dunno looks like he might be meeting a friend...can't tell what he's got in his bag... Drugs perhaps." Ray shifted his shoulders awkwardly, eyes quickly glancing over not liking what he was seeing, it looked shifty and suspicious, should they inform Keats about what they saw.

"What's he doing?" Ray asked without looking over, Chris glanced over his shoulder.

"Someone's coming up..you were right mate." A man approached Michael, hand tapping on his shoulder, they hugged for a few brief minutes before exchanging items, from what they seen it looked like a fake passport, a train ticket and foreign money, what was he planning, a quick getaway?

"Oi... you two... you two." a woman with brown streaked hair shouted abuse at them, accusing them of acting like stalkers, "You followed me before... look up and down at my legs...it's disgusting what you type of blokes do." she spat at them in frustration.

"Erm Sorry we've never set eyes on you before... we were following someone else a suspect in a murder case... you see were detectives undercover... didn't want our covers blown." Chris blew their cover wide apart

"Why didn't yer say so in the first place...looks like yer main suspect has gone and vanished." they turned round in disbelief and utterly annoyed to have been distracted. "See yer boys... good luck in explaining this to your DCI." she laughed hysterically while walking away at how easy she distracted them, "Hang on didn't she look a lot like Stacey Baker" They were fully right she conned them, reducing them to feel humilated

"Keats and the Guv are gonna string us on a washing line when they hear about this.... Shit." Ray punched at a brick wall, causing bruising to swell up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for seeing me at short notice Doctor Nakumura... Reason why I'm here is because I'm worried about Alex...she's having these weird and oddish nightmares.. told me that she's hearing something as she sleeps... I don't know what can be causing it." Gene fretted nervously, unclear of what might be causing Alex's nightmares, he was never a person who liked to let personal matters overwhelm but this did and he swore to himself "Stay strong..."

"Is it her tablets that she was given after leaving hospital... usually that might explain a lot... All I can say is she might be suffering drowsiness or perhaps a reoccurrence of symptoms brought on by her previous brain injury." The 48 year old well experienced doctor knew every single thing about medical problems and knew upon spotting any tell-tell signs of suspicous rashes, unindentifed mole or anything else when running checks on patients.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was sent Alex's medical files last week... Mr Hunt i agree with you it does sound very worrying ... Anyway Bring her in next Tuesday and I'll just run a few tests on her just to make sure i don't miss any detection of health weakness... but my best advice for now would be to keep checking if she has a high temperature... I'm sure it might even turn out to be nothing..."

"I hope so..." Running both hands from his eyes down to his mouth, then turning to leave in a rush.

"Please Try not to let this get your head Mr Hunt.." Doctor Nakumura best advised

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene could always sense Alex's deep pain from far away, he'd always felt it for some unexplained reason, that deep connection had bought them unhappiness since they first met nearly three years ago, but the high pints were that she was everything he could wish for in a beautiful attractive woman, he knew he'd never wanted anyone else as badly as he wanted Alex.

The car came to an abrupt stop leaving tyre marks over every part of the road, grey smoke filling the midnight sky in the same road where Luigi's restaurant was situated, as Gene himself approached nearer he realised how worse this really looked, shit it was his and Alex's flat that was on fire in an orange blaze of fury. His heart thudded hard,, his gut was on the verge of swallowing up inside, his breath became hard to keep under control, it began blocking both of his ear waves. Luigi stood outside waving his arms about having inhaled heavy smoke "Signor Hunt I called the fire engine they said they won't be too long in arriving... I think Signorina Alex and young Simon are still up there..."

Gene slid his jacket off down his long shoulders, preparing to boot in the main door that lead up to the flats.

"Sod bloody Fire Brigade...I'm going in...don't try and stop me " he muttered, breath full of nerves and shakes

"No Mister Hunt you'll hurt yourself..." Luigi's loud shouts were ignored entirely as he ran with full force at the door, eventually knocking it off its hinges, heavy smoke drifted down the stairwell, as it blinded his full current vision.

"Alex... Alex!!!" she never answered, he desperately wanted to be alive, he couldn't run upstairs because the staircase might be to tricky to walk further up or worse even collapse altogether and that would be the end of him.

The sound of Simon crying gave him clear hope, "I'm coming!!" his determination carried on, climbing the last few sets of steps, coming face with Alex's flat door, "1, 2, 3" he nudged it wide open with his elbow. He couldn't see her at all; Simon was still in his cot, choking, "Alex...please answer me!!" Ray appeared running up the stairs having followed Gene's bravery "Guv its Ray!! ... Where are yer?" smoke filled every part of thr air, so he couldn't see where he was.

"I'm in the flat just walk towards straight towards it."

Gene busily waved away a heavy mist of smoke as it floated towards the kitchen area and the two bedrooms, his hair was covered in ash and then he saw her, lying stone still, she twitched her eyes as sign to show she was still breathing, he gathered Simon in his arms and wrapped him in a blanket passing him to Ray who finally found the door "Be Careful Raymondo...can't see a thing up 'ere'". In an heroic act, he swept Alex up in his arms and clutched her close to him, he never wanted to her let go.

As he carried her towards the stairs, a piece of the 3rd floor ceiling from above began caving in, he moved sideways to avoid it and then took a flight of some steps downstairs, stopping to cough, his knees buckled threatening to collapse from underneath.

Outside Luigi's a lot of people gathered outside, praying whoever was in there would survive, there was still no sign of Gene and Alex. No one else knew how this blaze started, Luigi however half an hour earlier remembered seeing a dark figure hanging outside, and the proceeding to sneak inside as he caught a rear glimpse of the stranger, it seemed really strange that he couldn't get a full description of this person, minutes later he could smell smoke coming from one of the flats, was it that mysterious person who started the fire, the little Italian was convinced and told an exhausted Ray who was stood with one of the paramedics, he wanted to make a full statement tomorrow morning on events that transpired leading to the fire in Alex and Gene's flat.

"Anyone else in there sir?" a paramedic asked Luigi, out of the blue, a tall figure appeared from the flames, Gene staggered outside on to the streets, still clutching onto Alex in his arms who was wide awake and coughing, spluttering out of some of the smoke she may have inhaled.

"Mister Hunt..." Gene had come out worse, a paramedic insisted on putting him in the back of the ambulance, but he refused, showing defiance, growling back in response "Piss off...Shit can't feel anything in my arm."  
She stood up facing him, hand on cheek "Gene I dunno what happened...." Alex did breathing exercises to get her sinuses back to normal. He couldn't speak and eventually gave in to the paramedic's advice, accepting to sit on the stretcher in the ambulance. The ambulance took them and Simon to hospital to be checked out for any signs of possible smoke inhalation.

**To be continued**  
**A super thank you to emmylou1983 for beta reading this**

**I did say this latest chapter would be a highly charged rollercoaster and I think i might have been too unfair on Galex, evil laugh, the identity of the fire starter will be revealed, Everyone tries to recover from this bad experience. Keats becomes popular in Fenchurch East but for what reasons? Chapter 14 will be posted up next week**


	14. Things you love the most

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 14**

**A more easier chapter, I've created an interesting set up involving Chris, Shaz, Gene and Alex living under one roof, There's a lot more going on near to the end of chapter and a certain Irish woman is about to return. The next set of chapterrs will involve a lot of Ray and Chris this time because i don't want them to miss out on any of the fast paced action, Chapter is unbeta'd may change **

As Simon was being examined by Doctor Michaels in the children's hospital ward for any sign of minor burns , Alex took hold of Gene's left hand for support squeezing and grasping it harder as the couple watched in through the left opened door, he placed his uninjured hand on her shoulder for reassurance in letting her know that things will be alright for them no matter what.

"Hey what's that for...I don't normally like to ball me eyes nor see you do the same Bolly Keks....don't forget Simon's a tough little soldier..just you wait and see", he placed a kiss upon her forehead, holding her within embracing arms unwilling to let her go, almost imagining they could stay like this entirely forver. Ray had gone for a check up too in the same hospital, having complained of numbness in his fingers, he'd hoped that he hadn't broken or fractured any fingers(metacarsals).

"Anyway I Just need my arm checked out see what damage might have be caused by my fall inside the flat...At least our newborn is fighting on inside you" Patting her stomach, Alex had been seen to first by Doctor Michaels, she had only inhaled 20% of smoke, she was extremely lucky no smoke had trickled through into her nostrils and down into her lungs. Luck seemed to follow her around, every single day she lived for in 1984.

"So what are the hell we going to?..christ all our items are ruined, Simon's baby clothes, your clothes, television and others...everything all gone up in smoke thanks to this mysterious firestarter," she needed to find out who was behind this all, maybe a pattern had been forming all along ever since the day she and Gene were nearly ran off the road by some mad person driver could this have all been caused by the person who killed Jack Finnegan, it was diffuicult to find something to connect them two accidents together.

The Doctor appeared with good news "Mr Hunt... Miss Drake... I've examined Simon and it doesn't seem like he's inhaled any sort of smoke what so ever..you'll have to thank your couragious friend looks like he saved your son's life by covering the blanket over his nose, eyes and ears" They felt relieved, vugger Ray had become a hero, Gene thought he should thank him, when he saw him next either when they agreed to meet up for drinks.

"Bols Don't you be go to leave lipstick marks on Ray's face will yer.. he'll be bragging about it afterwards the cheeky sod" He pulled an amused face at that precise little thought.

"Gene i can assure i won't snog his face off' seeing the amusing side of Gene's reaction, she chuckled moving her smirk to corner of her lips.

He followed on Doctor Michaels inside as the door was then closed, She was left alone with Simon sitting on her knees, who snuggled up to her small baby bump, she adored his cute reaction, pulling faces and tongues against it, wrapping both hands around him, she embraced her son in a motherly hug.

"Patrick should be 'ere' soon.... just hope he hasn't gone out clubbing with colleagues...Gene's not gonna be pleased if he has" she looked down the corridor at the latest arrivals be rushed through onto the near by patient wards, hospitals were chaos everywhere she observed, they were still the same as normal present day hospitals long, cold and massive from the inside. She hoped it wouldn't take ages waiting for Gene to be assesed for his arm injury, she overheard a scream of pain coming from the Doctor's room and leaped up, it sounded like her fiance and that this injury might be more serious than first feared.

She was tired, hungry, exhausted and thirsty, some young doctors and nurses walkest with patient clipboards just about to finish their shifts for the night ,one tall handsome young doctor in his late 20''s approached where she sat keen to keep her company"How are yer feeling... me and my colleague saw you being rushed in....It was terrible thing what that person did" she looked confused at him as he stood leaning against the cold white wall.

"How do you know?"

"Well it's been on the BBC Nine O'Clock News... massive fire...above an Italian restaurant in Fenchurch.. apparently it ripped through two other flats... restaurant was half burnt...I not trying to stick my nose in 'ere'" He reassured her, with a hand gesture whilst adjusting his stethscope around his neck.

"Who you waiting for...your friend?" He continued to stand seeing as Simon was taken up the seat next to Alex.

"No My fiance...thinks he may have chipped a bone or torn a muscle in his bicep" she looked again towards the room, there was still no sign that they were finished in there just yet, shaking her head impatiently especially with the younger doctor trying to chat her up, she didn't like any smarmy, overcharming and cocky bloke nearer herself.

"Ouch that must have hurt i can imagine... Well i hope he fully recovers from this...what's his name by the way?" this doctor was getting to noisy for Alex's liking, he was taking a keen interest in her and came over all flirtacious.

"His name is Gene.... My name's Alex... Alex Drake and this is our son Simon nearly five months old"

"Alex....uhh good name for a posh bird... I'm Lucas Walters" Reaching out his hand for her to shake. Then it came back in flashback to her, his face was instantly recognisable from the episode of Bullseye she'd been watching yesterday, how he expressed sadness when throwing the darts like he'd been left feeling rejected.

"Is something the matter?" frowning an eyebrow at her deep cold stare, he was unaware of why she didn't take an eye off him, unlcear that she'd recognised his face from Bullseye, "Nice meeting you anyway...my shft's over" he rushed off back down the corridor to join his friend, wishing he hadn't introduced himself to this strange woman.

a light grouchy cough alerted her to her senses, "Ahem... Bolls... Hello" Gene called for her, his arm was now in a strapped up sling, "What" she replied turning and looking up in surprise, her shoulders felt tense and blood pumped gushing throughout her veins

"Doctor Michaels said I've only fractured my humerus bone...need to rest it in this sling he's provided said i don't need surgery on it... come on we might as well go and find Ray and thank him for saving Simon" guiding her along with his free available arm, "he also said i shouldn't be thinking about work one bit....so time means more time off"

Shaz and Chris arrived in a state of shock having heard what had just happened, they saw their DCI and DI walking past the hospital reception desk and ran up to them.

"DI Drake... Guv.... Luigi told us what happened...hope you get the scumbag who did this.. deserves to be locked up messing with you personal life" the young DC always hated any loser who attempted to mess with his friend's personal life, bringing back a flashback to the time in 1972 where a old enemy from Manchester tried and unfortunately failed to run over Gene after he'd caught the guy's younger brother damaging public property and had an idea on teaching the DCI a tough lesson of his own but at the last minute crashed his car , everyone in the room could see that Shaz had been crying outside, she looked very emotional, mascara lines running down her cheeks .They hugged the couple with many hugs, patting their boss on the back for his bravery.

"Yeah thanks for the concern Christopher..right were looking for Ray.. dunno what room he's in...Doctor said Ray's a hero"saying as he pulled away from Chris' strong bear hug. Examing the room numbers one by one, followed on behind by his fellow colleagues. He couldn't stay in hospitals for overnight, they scared the sit out of him non stop, the fresh strange smells that lingered within any ward.

"Bolls keep up will yer... yer always trailing behind us everywhere we go" he stormed off further away in a huff, events had come to a furious aftermath, everyone else was still in a state of shock, Chris decided to offer them the spare room in his and Shaz's house.

"So what do yer say?....Guv... We do want to a close eye on yer both....."

"Hmm Its good offer Gene... I wouldn't want to stay anywhere else. tonight .." Alex agreed with Chris' kind offer, acknowledging his sudden concern, he didn't like to see his longtime friend sulking miserably in defeat to an unknown new enemy, he did however still feel incredibly guilty for allowing Michael Thomas to escape unnoticed from his and Ray's Point of view, tomorrow he was preparing to face a backlash of anger from Jim Keats, how would he react, suspend them for taking their jobs more importantly.

"Fine three nights... Me, Alex, Patrick and Simon will stay at your house... but we can't forget that we still have a new house to move into... afterall i've kept hold of the keys all this time... had them in my jacket pocket" Alex jumped up to kiss him, excitedly, as she had originally presumed the keys had been left in the now burnt out kitchen.

"Careful mind me arm... its still soddin hurting me" rolling an eye in annoyance at her, but sneaking in a few kisses on her lips by surprise, "mmm you're just still simply bloody gorgeous to kiss Mr Hunt..Don't go pout them lips at me... you cheeky mischevious man" she squealed as he couldn't help himself but this was a realisation that it bought them closer together than ever before, he never wanted anything else to ruin this. They eventually decided to see Ray tomorrow back at Fenchurch, Gene personally wanted to thank him with a present in person not with cigarettes but with money.

"Don't think Ray will accept money off yer Guv... he's not that kind of man anymore...just give 'im' a well deserved pat on the back. Tell yer what I really hope he doesn't take time off work too... I'm gonna be on my own with bloody Keats... And also there's no one else for him to put in charge as acting DCI" Wondering whether a change might be in order, a new calling was bound to happen sooner or later involving their police work.

"No bloody chance... Chris you're an excellent Detective Constable but by my estimation you're a good couple of years away from becoming a DCI like i am right now" He acted disgruntled but knew very well that Chris might one day be promoted to at least either Detective Sergeant or Detective Inspector.

"Oh I haven't a chance to tell you this me and Ray might have convinced him ,meanwhile to change his mind in allowing you back at work.. cause we went into his office yesterday and sweet talked him into it..... We do need yer back Guv at Fenchurch its not been the same without you...honestly it hasn't...We've missed you Ma'am not the same without your Psychology impressive talk" Chris smiled, as Shaz linked her arm tighter within his, they looked like love's young dream.

"What about Michael Thomas did you manage to get any new evidence against him" Gene needed to know what else the crafty Welsh man had planned.

"Erm not quite...cause he didn't stay at all for the bidding...took off before it even started so me and Ray followed him to this train station and saw him being handed fake IDs....looks as if he's planning to flee the country within a few days time I reckon...do you want me to tell keats everything?" Chris felt it might be the best thing to do.

"Might as well fill Jim in on we've said....the cheeky bastard's probably gonna pin yer up to the wall in fury and unleash World War 3 on everyone in Fenchurch before long" Gene imagined the complaints officer may be about to show his nastier side. He couldn't so anything him else to stop him from happening, he hated being injured not able to do any favourite activities especially not being able to make love to Alex, it frustrated him deep down, that thought that wanted to beat him up mentally. Chris held the car door open for Gene as he eased himself down onto the passenger seat and Alex got in afterwards. There had still been no appearance from Patrick and Gene felt left down by his absense, hopefully Luigi would fill the Irish teenager in what occured the night before.

It was now turned past midnight over London and the population in the Capital would be tucked up warmly in bed, preparing for the next day that lay ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That next day on a bitterly cold Febraury morning as its sunshine peaked through the bedroom blinds , Alex woke up, resting her aching head by Gene's naked shoulder, hands trailing over his bare upper chest. He muttered hidden words while moving onto his side to face her, eyes widen open, pressing his elbow bone on the pillow as he then spoke "Did you sleep alright?" he sighed with a hungry gaze, cupping her face gently with his hand, before stroking her brown curls that draped on to the pillow.

"In matter of fact I did have quite a perfect, peaceful sleep... that hot cup of chocolate Shaz made really helped..forgot to ask how's your arm this morning...any better or is it still hurting" she worried about him way too much, putting himself in danger at every opportunity, he was showing himself to be risk taker, which made her gulp nervously.

"Nah still hurts..have it checked out in a few days just be on safe side before choosing if i wanna go back into Fenchurch....Yer know that Doctor Michaels..Bols what tablets did he give yer... when we left hospital last week?" Gene took Doctor Nakumura's words on board, suspecting that Michaels may have prescribed Alex the wrong tablets, did he have a motive behind it or was he even a real doctor.

"Why do you ask all sudden?...." she could hide the mistaken fact that Gene didn't trust their doctor, that he might have been told to give her double tablets.

"Well when i went to book that appointment for you yesterday....I told him about how you were given those two sets of tablets to take to numb your pain for your headaches...and he's seems to think that maybe causing your dreams or making you feel a tad nauseous" Gene prayed she wouldn't explode at him for confiding in another person, but she couldn't agree more.

"Its strange every morning when i go into the kitchen, place two tablets in my hand and then swallow them with a glass of water... it does have a really odd effect of my eyesight...my mind just goes wild...its hard so to explain this...I'm definitely starting to suspect Doctor Michaels too " she demonstrated with hand movements, pointing to where it worse felt. She tugged on his boxer shorts slipping her hands beneath the material, massaging every part of his upper thighs as she listened to what he might end up suggesting, his muscles felt tense and aching.

"Just see what Doctor Nakumura's final opinion is.....we really should sue to arse off Doctor Michaels... sue 'im' for every penny." Gene became distracted and really enjoyed the feel of her hands, easing the pain he felt in his upper calf muscles, she could do it forever if she wanted to do according to him, even her lips around his cock would do him the bloody world of good, even take away those daily stresses and problems.

"Mmm Maybe we should...I'd like to see you get all angry especially for me...so i can witness your gorgeous eyes" she fluttered her eyelashes, attempting to add some flirting into their morning conversation, using his uninjured free arm, he wrapped it around her lower waist using two fingers to tenderly caress an outline of her left cheek, "still bloody beautiful" and pulled her for a slow but passionate kiss, sliding his tongue inbetween her lips and inside her mouth as it began to devour deepily, they both moaned into their fierce kiss, lips caressing his neck and adam's apple, swiping her tongue across it, he moaned in grand approval, gasping as control was swept out of his system, rocking back and forth, he urged feel her breasts pushed against his chest the way would always do.

A jolt of noise the next bedroom startled them as they were rudely interupted, Chris shot passed in only his boxer shorts and David Bowie T-shirt, on his way to the bathroom, slamming its door shut, waking Simon up as he began to cry in the cot he'd been sleeping overnight.

"Morning Ma'am... Guv sleep well did you over the past couple of hours"

"We did....until Chris decided to put in a rude morning performance and left a trail of mess in his wake" Gene replied back with displeased look, now sitting up and going to see to Simon with a bottle of milk. Simon needed his nappy changing so Alex volunteered and asked her fiance to make some breakfast downstairs while she chatted with Shaz. He didn't like being told what to do by most women but never complained this time.

"I'll have a word with him... give him a telling off" She promised.

Gene got himself changed into a long silk blue shirt and grey trousers and then made his way downstairs, finding hard to believe that him and Alex were in another house, he walked through the front living room and into the medium sized kitchen complete with brown kitchen unit. _"Buggering hell Chris and Shaz most live a life of luxury in this house.... makes a change from the one he lived in Manchester". _Images flashed before his eyes of landing badly on the injured shoulder with Alex laying on top of him, she'd didn't seem hurt at all, she kept kicking him in the leg to move as he managed to pull himself up, on woooden chair that had been placed by the last flight of stairs. Counting himself incredibly lucky to still be alive, finding himself thanking god for looking out for him above.

When Patrick would eventually choose to show his face, he wanted a private word, their conversation yesterday morning was about him not being there for his family and now fate had swapped events around, going against what Patrick himself had said, he wanted to give him one chance of explaining his whereabouts where did he go and finishing work, a pub close by or nightclub partying the night away unaware of what had currently been taken place back home.

"Alright Guv...great to see yer up and about this morning" Chris appeared, ruffling his highlighted hair with a hand, joining his friend in the kitchen.

"Yer know I'm not mad at yer about letting Michael Thomas sneak away from yours and Ray's sight....Sometimes we learn to deal with our mistakes and move on... just put a good fight against keats today... give 'im' what for eh?" Gene encouraged Chris to stand up for himself, acting like a mentor.

"Ray phoned before... apparently he's coming in work...got his fingers strapped up with wool... mentioned that they've got Michael Thomas in Fenchurch"

"What the fuck... Who caught 'im'?" Gene was amazed and surprised by the turn of events.

"Dunno but that's what i'll be finding out when me and Shaz manage to get in work in a short while"

Gene placed two slices of toasts underneath the grill and lit it soon afterwards, clutching at his strapped up arm.

"Guv you shouldn't be doing anything especially with yer bad arm... 'ere' allow me you gonna and settle down on the sofa in the living room..." Chris offered in helping to fill the kettle up with cold fresh water.

"Jesus Christ Chris... I can light up a pot of kettle with one hand I'm not that bloody injured.." He growled, refusing help, turning sideways to take in the fresh morning air as it left a draft in its wake through the kitchen door.

The toast was done within three minutes, crisp golden brown, as he used a small knife to spread Jam across it, taking a bite of it, tasting that sweet strawberry taste upon his lips and checked on the metal kettle placed above the stovetop, remembering a time when he was five years old back at home in the early days, as he reached up to grab hold of it, but only got hand burnt.

"Shaz!! we need to get a move on... don't wanna be late for work.." Chris reminded her as she got changed into her uniform.

"I'm gonna check on the new house today....maybe buy new items for the house... We're actually suppose to be moving in a few days... do you wanna help out? for when i buy a second hand television... i'll need yours and Ray's help very much... can't lift anything heavy Doctor Michaels said..if i did i might even do my back in painfully" Pointing out that slight worrying aspect

"Of course we will ... always willing to help a friend in need...But it's probably best allowing Ray to lift any heavy objects,,,he's got some mighty strength within him.."

"Lets hope so" Gene sighed, voice full of profoundness, quiteness and happiness, even though things were going to be different from now on, especially with no flat to go back to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim greeted Shaz and Chris by the main entrance, putting out a cigarette, on the brick wall.

"Did Ray Carling let you know about us bringing in Thomas last night..." Shaz left them to talk amongst themselves as she headed to the main CID office.

"I knew you two wouldn't come up with a result so... i got in contact with a couple of coppers at Southampton main Police station and asked them to keep an eye out for him, gave them a full description of our suspect, i was leaving work late last night.. got a phone call to say he'd been spotted trying to assault a bus driver in a disagreement for not paying bus fare... so he got nabbed and thrown into a cell....then we had transported up here to East London within the early hours of this morning....I'm allowing you and DS Carling to ask 'im' some questions about Finnegan's death" They walked side by side together towards the interview rooms and Jim left to go and make himself a cup of coffee.

The station was less chaotic than usual even ghost like, every Detective, Policeman, Policewoman and Inspector in Fenchurch East couldn't understand who would stoop so low in setting fire to Gene and Alex's flat above Luigis.. He shivered feeling a cold draft drifint down his spine and neck while standing by one of the windows outside Interview Room A, looking through a file on Thomas that Keats had just given him. His impression from what he read, suggested that their suspect was no more than a con artist, a hustler as Cockneys would pronounce it. Maybe they had this all been wrongly figured out, nothing in this file made him suspect that Thomas was a killer, over twenty years ago he'd only been arrested just once for accusations of attacking his wife's best friend.

"Chris you coming in or what 'aven't got all day to wait in 'ere' for yer don't wanna be stared at this bastard's pair of eyes...already givin me the creeps " Ray exhanged a bitter glance over his slender shoulder towards the suspect, arms folded as he studied Thomas' shaky body' posture as Chris finally entered and took a seat.

"So you thought you could escape from us... you're very much mistaken mister....You do know why you're 'ere' don't you?"

"Yeah cause You want to question me about Jack's death....i've already told my son i never killed that man... " He replied with half a glance, eyes reverting away to stare at tiny spaced walls above and beyond. They had plenty of hundreds questions to ask him.

"From what we''ve heard yer certainly a big character aren't yer?...kidnapping Rhys. having 'im' tied up for nearly 13 hours...trying to prove your toughness well it hasn't rubbed off...so own up and admit what we want to hear" Ray demanded with force and a show of leadership.

"I haven't got anything to admit...alright...Yes i admit to taken my son hostage but that was only to prove my innocence in all this..." He waved hands about in frantic state, trying to prove he wasn't a bad man as they were trying to make him out to be.

"Look We already found evidence of you on camera entering Jack's cell wearing a prison guard's uniform...explain why... tough guy" Ray smiled a satisfying look smile, sitting backwards on his wooden chair, legs kicked up on desk with a laid back attitude. Chris had a quick wonder whether his over-confident colleague might be getting too big for his boots in Gene's noticable absense from work and fancied nicking Alex's DI rank, he wouldn't resort to sucking up to the station's Discipline Complaints Officer would he in gaining promotion?

"Alright I'll tell you what you wanna hear..." giving in to their answers bearing the brunt of these onslaught of questions "firstly Me and him go back a couple of years ago...we met in Southampton at a friend's funeral...cheeky bugger tried to swipe money from my pocket and i caught 'im' redhanded... taught 'im a valuable lesson in showing that stealing in public view was a nver a good idea...I mentored him really into being a petty criminal...But with me being as awkward as i did a runner soon after and fled to Spain..."

Chris seemed utterly convinced Michael wasn't lying and the truth had come out but Ray pressed for more, needed to know what exactly happened on the day Jack died in cold damp prison cell, he wouldn't let it lie too soon.

"So who told yer...to go 'an' pay 'im' a visit in prison was it Stacey?....oh we did see you two together two nights ago..snogging each others faces off." Ray was almost ready to grab hold of him by his jacket and give him a low punch in the gut if he didn't own up within five minutes.

"I'd previously met Stacey at a charity banquet in Central London...lovely woman..We both knew there was an attraction there between us but she was still with her ex boyfriend sticking by his side whenever he found himself in trouble with the old bill"

"So what did yer do with Imogen..have 'er' bundled off somewhere in a back of a van and shipped off to France" Ray asked all the questions, acting serious.

"No it was her decision to leave me, she saw me for who i was a brutal thug with no care in the word for others" He attempted to make these two detectives realise he was being truthful and not a master of lying. This was clearly gettiing harder and easily tiring the longer this interview went on.

"It was none of your business to be watching us the other night ....She's my girlfriend now...she has full faith in me in what i do" He replied back with positive reply.

"So you had no reason to murder 'im' then...answer "

"and to answer your other question Detective Sergeant...No I can tell you correctly that i did visit his cell but i checked on him and he had no pulse plus his lips were purple...I think you've been barking up the wrong tree quite literally detectives I had no motive anyway in wanting to see Jack dead..." He knew he said all he'd wanted to say to them. Lowering his head in exhaustion he himself had a rough night locked up in a dingy smelly prison cell in Southampton. The police were for sure bound to questioning him over his fake IDs and his fake identity that he use to re-enter the UK with.

"Fine you're free to go but if we find out you've been feeding us lie after lie... we'll have your sorry little arse back in this station and then you'll have nowhere else to escape to" Ray warned seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at their temporary home for the time being, Alex bathed in the large bath tub, scrubbing her fingers and toes, cleaning any last bit of marks she received in the fire, she'd chosen to stay in there for a little while longer as Patrick had finally turned up.

"Dad you've got to be doing something about this...you can't allow this person to get away with what they've done.... " He shouted, pacing up and down in the kitchen "No I'm not letting this lie something's gotta be done and if you don't do anything I will" He wouldn't sit back and wait for the police to take their time in interviewing potential witnesses.

"Good go and see Luigi....apparently put in a witness statement last night...He might offer to help you in yer attempts at being a Private Investigator" Gene only could see the funnier side of this, Patrick hadn't a clue how a PI did his or her job and what basic rules it entitled.

"Thats not funny...Its really not....Fine I will go and see Luigi as you so rightfully insist" In fact he could see a serious side altogether, hands placed on his hips, as he looked around this wonderful living room, surrounded by many framed pictures of the house owners.

"Bloody hell They've done well for themselves haven't they.. Chris and Shaz" Gene couldn't feel any hateful feelings towards him, he'd forgiven his son immediately for having slept in a colleague's house and finally taking the plunge of kissing the girl of his dreams.

"You know i would have been at the flat in a flash... if i'd been near by to the area... but this girl from work is so bloody attractively hot... i helped 'er' home last night cause she got her handbag stolen...gave chase after the attacker but he got away"

"Hmm guess we're' both Heroes then ... me and you... father and son...we've become a crime fighting duo team of own"

"What do you mean?.... I don't wanna be branded Robin to your Batman if that's what you trying to indicate" He looked confused.

"Look I've saved Alex's life but injured me arm.. reason for me wearing this itchy sling" He itched at it constantly, he couldn't do anything with it, when the time would come there might be few signs of body hair.

"Careful don't cause yourself a rash... it'll sting like a bee" Patrick looked horrified, he grabbed a wet towel instantly and cleaned Gene's shoulder.

"Hey what are you two arguing about now...can't a woman get well deserved bath" Patrick's eyes twitched from side to side and then up and down at the sight of Alex's entrance in her bathrobe, curly damp hair, parted on both sides of her face. He looked further down, eyes almost popping out that beautful sight.

"Ahem hadn't you best be off...and only have eyes for that lovely bird you snogged last night... eyes off my lovely wife to be... I'll get Shaz to cook you some food later" Gene reminded him of what they've said in their previous conversation. Patrick closed the front door after him upon leaving.

"Gene shouldn't you be heading out to see our new house.." attempting to usher him out through the front door.

"Gives us a minute... I'll need help with putting my jacket on..if yer volunteering" he winked flirtaciously, admiring her wet drenched arms and neck.

"Excuse me you've got to be joking I'm not even dressed yet" a chuckle arose from her mouth.

"I've always had an erotic dream of a sexy naked woman, lifting my coat over me... pressing her whole body against me and dropping the towel right before my very eyes... get a right 'orn' in my leg...leaves me begging for more from 'er'" She embraced in his arms, leaving wet marks over his jacket sleeves and pockets.

"Has that made it come true for you now... i'm debating whether to drop my towel or you taking it off for me"

"Drop yer towel...love...it'll make my dreams be very real and more pleasurable....mmm... nice shampoo if you don't mind me complimenting" taking a sniff of her bouncy hair, before trailing his tongue over her ear, "Gene... you cheeky saucy devil... do that to me again and i'll give you one of the best massages you've ever had" she promised with a wink, feeling his body tremble with anticipation, his pulse quickened rapidly, pushing her up against the wall and with one hand, caressed her shoulders and stomach.

"Just think in a couple of months... We'll be parents again....Mmm Love everything about you .....Love your body...Love your gorgeous legs wrapped around me... pulling me further to you... can't get enough of your sweetness.." he knew for definite that they couldn't doing any hard physical activity, eg lovemaking but he didn't let himself feel too miserable and disappointed about it.

"Need a shoulder massage before i head off" he asked happily, slipping his jacket back off down his shoulders and onto the couch as they he sat on the bean bag, sitting with his back to Alex, she pressed and squeezed hard on his large shoulders, instantly finding where the hidden pain hurt him the most.

"Christ do you have to attack my shoulders like that... ouch woman do you seriously have to increase your hands that hard" he whinced in agony, red cheeks pushed upwards, swelling.

"Gene shut up and relax please..." He pulled a lip pouting face, at her request, shutting his eyes tight and letting her hands sooth any aching, muscle tension pain, he had within.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do we try next Jim" Ray had stood in deep thought, lip moving to its side, as he tried to think of something cleverer to come up with. He had chosen to remain sitting, fidgeting with his usual hot cup of coffee.

"Look I've got enough of my plate...I've got the Super breathing down my neck for a result...I'm under pressure enough as it is... Sorry but you and Skelton are gonna have to think are something spectacular on yer own.. Ray mate I've got some work to be getting on with..." The complaints officer implied requesting to be left alone as he tried to complete his latest batch of work before the 5pm deadline that had been set, work became is only priority above his own private life, he wasn't a guy for discussing great details of his love life, in secret he'd never had a girlfriend for over 5 years.

Back outside on the fire escape, Chris finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the steel stairwell and then went back inside, rubbing his shoulders that were freezing cold, throwing his brown waist jacket on to keep warm. It was early February and still the weather hadn't improved at all, at least Gene and Alex's wedding would be soon approaching in a couple of months and had a baby on the way.

He sat back down at his desk, after only 5 minutes, he had to walk to the men's toilets, to empty his bladder.

"Where you off to...don't me alone in 'ere' I'm already bored with nothing to do" Ray said following Chris to the toilets.

"We need the Guv's help urgently I don't care what he says I'm gonna visit yours tonight amd get him come into work with us tomorrow i don't care whether i have to drag 'im' in or whether Keats likes it or not Gene is .he only detective in this station can that solve this... cause lets face it Jim walks around thinking he owns us and Fenchurch East when only his job is being a complaints officer" Ray announced, still unable to feel any feeling within his fingers, even moving them about, never helped, it felt like a shark and ripped them off. They had to think of a proper and resolving solution and three hours might be the maximum time for them to decide. Ray mentioned about visiting the two couples early in the morning.

"I got a doctor's appointment myself tomorrow absolutely bricking myself about how long i'll need to keep this bandage wrapped around my fingers..."

"Sure it won't be that bad... mate" Chris sympathised

"Try getting your fingers nearly chopped off and see for yourself" Ray added sadly, he felt as if they'd been chopped off by a maniac suspect.

"Uh that i don't think so.... Unless I get on the wrong side of Shaz... for looking up at a lapdancer's bum... hey i don't want you getting me into any more trouble with her" Chris couldn't count how many endless amount of times where him and Ray were chatting up young posh birds.

Ray shifted his shoulders, hands buried in pockets as he walked in front with Chris following behind, Michael Thomas appeared sitting in reception by the help desk, nodding towards them.

"Oi Viv whats he doing back here....we let him off hours ago"

"Keats has told me to let you both know that he's allowing DCI Hunt to return to work but only on a part time basis..Good news eh..Not sure if the Guv will be up to comin back so it'll take a lot of persuasion" Viv pointed out thoughtfully.

"Oh thats brilliant news...All sudden he's becoming Mr Popular around 'ere'" Chris was best pleased, a smide wide displayed across his face.

"And one more other thing apparently Michael he didn't tell you something else important....Jenette Rivens, Tiny Tim's sister she was a former girlfriend of Jack's and Michael has met her at that funeral.... tried getting her claws into him.... should we inform the Guv about these new developments" Fearing as if hell was about to be unleashed within Fenchurch. Even if the DCI accepted Keats apologies and offer, his fellow colleagues had to think of something quite drastic to get him out of the way incase she might be bought in for questioning over her ex.

"Bloody Hell After the trouble and heartache she caused when Operation Rose went down.. he's gonna wanna strangle her to death..Guv said she's like poison from what he last remembered of her..No Don't let the Guv know its best keeping him in the dark...Me and Chris will interview her on our own." They couldn't risk a possible frightening and extremely dangerous scenario of Gene vowing abuse in her face or threatening to run her down in the Audi Quattro. Why did she have to haunt them for a second time, Over two years ago Ray had been filled in on what happened between Gene and Jenette after all the team had left that eventful night. After the shooting he personally wanted to punch his DCI in the gob around Fenchurch after being told what the sweet comment made by Gene actually meant.

"Ray are you sure you know what you're doing cause if the Guv gets to discover we've gone behind his back, he'll have us wiping the floor on our hands and knees" They both soon began to realise this wouldn't be as easy, Gene could read them like a blindfolded hawk,even manage to fish out one of their lies or excuses within seconds.

**End of Chapter**

**Jenette will be trouble once again, over the next two chapters, as she gives information on the identity of Jack's killer, but can they trust her completely or is she trying to ruin Gene Hunt's life once and for all without him knowing.**


	15. Nightmare flashback

**The Golden Times- Chapter 15**

**This latest chapter features more of Chris and Ray, its more about friendships being tested and past events coming back to haunt each detective, Hoping its alright to read as i mention Jenette quite a lot and also a heartwarming revelation about Gene when he couldnt stay away from the hospital when alex was still in a coma,**

"I'll keep my gob shut then...You know they'll press me if they both get any sniff of us acting suspicious" They needed to act on gut instinct to make some difficult and yet some horrible choices that they might go on to regret afterwards, working for the London Metropolitan Police always threw up some boundaries and obstacles once in a while, even for when they worked alongside another officer they were dating, this related to Chris most definitely. Michael Thomas seemed intent on revealing some more hidden truths, he sat himself down on a chair facing the doorway, arms folded, eyes lowered downwards, they told of mixed emotions, jittering slightly on his chair as the detectives entered and closed the door.

"Alright I'll tell you what you want to know....Why I'm saying this now is because Stacey wants to flee the country with my money that I've still got locked up abroad... I've realised what her real intentions have been all along... she doesn't love me ....she never has..... she's only with me cause i have loads of money and that she'll do anything to get it at any given cost"

"Erm mate we actually don't wanna know any of that....all we want to know who killed Jack Finnegan and how Jenette came to be an ex girlfriend of his" Ray explained attempting to cut down to the chase, eyes remained full of seriousness and intention of finally hearing the truth, what any detective would do if they were in his shoes.

Michael gave an impression of not particularly liking being told what to do, he wasn't a young kid, these detectives were arrogant sods, nuisances even who presumed they themselves were the tough guns, the big boys fighting scum and criminals over the streets of the capital of London. Michael had eventually given up on his pursuit for freedom and escapism, it wasn't worth it anymore, he knew his double life, lies were going to be his downfall, sighing as his eyes deepened with boredom and tiredness and after all it'd been a long drawn out, few gruelling days. Stacey telling him what to do, suggesting fooling these dopey detectives with a con. He wasn't a bad man nor was he a murderer, all he ever did was con people out of their money as a living, a rich, dangerous lifestyle it soon became. The bright lamp shade from above dangled from the middle of the ceiling, it dimmed a half reflection across his sad face.

"You taking the piss detective sergeant..I've decided on giving myself up alright.. I've lied to everyone I'm respected by even my own son has cut me out of his life not invited me to his wedding next weekend.. Right....I never heard of this guy's name before....all I did overhear was that he was an experienced doctor... been one for 10 years..Now and again he does extra jobs... tries out different disguises... dupes people into believing he's telling them the truth....I did manage to have one conversation with this guy.. told me to pay Jack a visit.. clever sod even had a prison guard's uniform prepared for my visit..all he said was to warn him..Jack that there was a king on the town and that if he stepped outside of his house in the future he'd been shot through the heart within a second"

He stopped to take a breather, a gush of air filling his nostrils, Ray tipped his head sideways wondering whether this bastard was finally complying with their questions.  
Chris pouted his lip upwards, fingers tapping like little dancer across the wooden surfaced table, he glanced an eye to his left hand side to see what Ray was thinking, did he agree or was he still convinced that they were being fed more lies.

The younger Detective Constable shifted his light slim body weight as he sat up after noticing he'd been slouching while taking important notes down of Michael's confession.

"So do you want to ask me anything else or have you come to a decision whether to lock me up for lying" His voice sounded gruff and full of deep anger, his eyes flickering in between the DC and DS.

"How did you meet Jenette Rivens...where and when was your meeting with her?" Ray asked, not allowing Chris to speak at all, who gave a disapproving look.

"Oh Jenette she was a proper firecracker, a minx, had any poor single man wrapped around her little finger... offered to sell herself for sex at any cost....I remember meeting 'er' at a gathering in St James' Park around 5 and a half years ago....her black leather jacket.. short skirt hitched up over her thighs... right temptress luckily I saw through her mind games right away... All I heard was that she and Jack they'd became lovers when he offered to help Tiny Tim out of a sticky situation..... I did meet up with 'er' once again about two years ago... she had some DCI in this very station... she mention that she'd been boasting about him shagging 'er' senseless and how satisfied she felt afterwards she commented that he was slow boring at sex when his trousers came down, and 'ow' afterwards the guy that offered to pay 'er' to nick this DCI away from some DI he really cared about" Michael remained completely unaware that DS Carling didn't really want to be hearing any further detail about that, his fists clenched tight, fingernails digging into his palms.

Chris gasped in shock, immediately guessing that Thomas had been talking about Gene, at the time before they stopped Operation Rose in the nick of time, no one had bothered filling him, mainly he'd been kept in the dark about those set of events.

"Do you 'appen' to know where she's living these days?" Ray gritted his teeth, what the hell was wrong with him, all of a sudden he felt an urge to leap to Gene's defence, prevent Alex from finding out what exactly happened that night she'd left, he never realised that Alex knew within her heart that she's visualised Gene and Jenette on her desk after all it'd been a one night stand but the hurt still remained there, never choosing to disappear but it stayed at the back of her mind.

"Last time i heard she moved back to Dublin... apparently hot footed it over there... dunno any address though... all i can say is probably she could be hiding with a new identification, scared shitless of being discovered by Tiny Tim's enemies" Michael didn't going to great detail but all he could remember from the last appearance he seen of her was that she was penniless, skint and basically homeless with nothing else to hang around London for, at the time he presumed that this DCI she spoke about would hunt her down like a wolf and his DI perhaps would scratch her eyes out. She'd expressed some deep emotion and guilt for the pain she caused, briefly confiding in Michael that she never meant to hurt anyone when she got herself involved with Martin Summers' scheming plans.

"Bloody typical...Maybe it's best we head over to Dublin... 'ave' her locked up for good" Ray suggested, while waiting for Chris reply.

"We can't... soon as Guv hears the word Dublin...he'll blow his rag...we both know he always does when his temper overtakes his mind..We've both even been yelled at by 'im' when we put our foots in it... Ray i suggest we think of another possible way around solving this" Chris didn't want conflict or clashes over his uncertainty and doubt that over clouded his judgement.

"Alright whatever you bloody say yer daft Div... I follow your opinions instead of my own..." He mocked Chris' accent, softly, lines creasing his forehead as he went to stand up, showing Michael Thomas to the door, however by sudden surprise, he pinned him up against the hard wall with strong strength, and he echoed a chilling warning to this wannabe hustler.

"If we ever find out you've not be honest, reliable and trustworthy... I'll kick seven bells out of you..and rip those precious little pictures up of yours" he growled menacingly, letting Michael go as the welsh man hurried away and out of sight.

Chris was last to leave the interview room, left eyebrow frowning in deep suspicion as he observed Ray's anger beginning to ease, "Blimey what was all that about... you we're pretty hard on 'im' in there...don't go blowing yer top off", he stood side by side with his fellow colleague, tomorrow Gene was going to back at work but he still hadn't been told the great news, wouldn't even want to work alongside Keats after he voiced his dislike for the young complaints officer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stood looking around their new home in amazement, it looked magnificent, perfect and ideal. A larger living room that featured a bigger settee with two single armchairs, a brand new expensive television, a gas fire, a 6 person dining old Victorian table next door and lastly a medium sized kitchen combined with dining room. Bugger this is all looked too posh and too fanciable but he knew for definite it would match Alex's style and taste in living a better family life. He decided on to check what the bedrooms were like.

Making his way upstairs, he noticed the steps were too dusty, creaky and realised that he would get a carpenter to fit patterned carpet before him, Alex, Patrick and Simon moved in. Before stepping on to the landing it was very long, observing before his very eyes, there were two larger bedrooms, this was almost too perfect, entering the nearest room, he stepped inside, it was freezing cold almost like being in the North Pole, he shivered rubbing his hands together to keep warm. This particular room had a single bed and two sides of its wall was covered in Roxy Music posters, Patrick would surely want this room it had an overview of the garden down below, the window had two handles on it to open. Some changes would need to be made especially for the bedrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray sat with in his car with tension and nerves overflowing within him, fingers tapping on the steering wheel, Christ he'd never had these types of emotions before, He was fully prepared to face Gene's fist punching his gob. He waited for Chris to show his face, it didn't take that to tell Shaz that him and Ray were going to keep a monitoring eye on Michael Thomas, something didn't add up and he could feel a niggling feeling that Jenette was more closer than they thought because why else would they have spotted the con man taking possession of many fake IDs. His eyes twitching intensely, afternoon had flown by far too fast and he decided upon getting an early night instead of having drinks with Gene, Alex, Chris, Viv and Shaz, his fingers still ached painfully occasionally getting some sense of feeling in them which was a good sign that they weren't broken like he first assumed.

Chris hurried down the fire exit stairwell, almost nearly tripping over some wire "stupid bloody div", Lipstick covered his cheek.

"What have you two been up to eh?" Ray grinned as he couldn't help himself in asking, instantly knowing the young couple mustn't have been able to keep their hands of each other.

"Nothing...Just couldn't stop kissing Shazza that's all" Chris tried to skip this questioning and banged his fist so hard on the dial board in a indication they really should be driving off but hadn't noticed that he'd re-injured Ray's fingers.

"Ahhh Shit what do you that for you daft idiot.... Probably broken them for good now" Ray winced in pain, things could never get any better for him, he despised that thought, one of these days he would have true love even if did bite him in the arse. Chris leaned into start the car engine up, his light body weight nearly crushing Ray's arm.

"I'm sorry... mate" the only apology he could say, hoping he hadn't upset his friend, taking turns to steady the steering wheel "I'll drive the car" Ray climbed out and walked around to the other side, climbing back in to sit on the passenger's seat, they always seemed to argue about daft points, little pointless disputes. Chris restarted the engine and drove off with speed, nearly trapping Ray's foot in the car door.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene arrived back during early evening in his Audi Quattro outside Chris and Shaz's house, pulling up by the side curb. He sighed, taking in the dreadful cold weather, lifting a leg on to the pavement, he'd bought some presents, carrying a large wrapped up present underneath his arm, an unfamiliar smile displayed across his face, he had been literally impressed with what he saw of their new home and couldn't wait to move in. Looking ahead the curtains were closed but the light was shone through.

Before he could knock at the door, it flew open wide, his eyes blinked in size and sudden surprise.

"Hello anyone in" he asked

"Were in the living room got some news from work" Alex shouted, what the hell were they all planning, closing front door behind him as he stepped inside through the hallway.

"What's going on" he looked puzzled, spotting Keats sitting on the couch, _"what's that cocky little bastard doing 'ere'?". _He wasn't sure on what to say, worried in case he might say something pretty offensive, he wanted to tell Alex how he loved their new house but everyone else in the room looked preoccupied with something else.

"Good to see you again Gene... Wanted to let you know we all need you back at Fenchurch East...station's gone completely nuts without you... I shouldn't have said all the bad things to upset you and I really hope we can get along professionally and get a result with this current case your fellow colleagues have been working hard on" He looked sympathetic and tried to reason with the Detective Chief Inspector, he was determined to turn over a new leaf, to start a new understanding. Gene on the other hand didn't see that way. _"Thinks he can buy me over with a hand of friendship and trust... ha he's shitting himself inside, Gene Genie doesn't do touchy feelings...I'm a man of my word and stand like a king on my throne with my Queen Bolly by his side through thick and thin"_ , however he shook his offered hand, smiling to hide what he deeply thought, Keats took a swig of his bottle of Lucozade.

"Glad we got that sorted out...By the way I was sorry to hear about yours and Alex's flat being torched to the ground... I hope they get the scum who did it and lock 'im' up for years... shouldn't be allowed to get away with arson and possible murder.... Alex told me you're both moving in to a new house... that's good to hear... is it any good?" Would he ever shut up, he looked as if he might be trying too much to fit in with the group of friends. Gene himself remained hopefully that they might discover the identity of the arsonist.

"Yeah I've just come from there... bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate....actually we're hoping to move in within a couple of days... buy some new household items for our new house" Gene acted more focused and felt excitement building up from within his body, butterflies swimming within his stomach. Shaz went to collect five glasses from the kitchen. Chris attempted to keep quiet about today's events, just about managing to keep to his words of promise to Raymondo because their long time friend could never truly discover where Jenette may be, it made him sweat with nerves at the possibility of being found to be lying, afterall not so long he himself had regained Gene's trust and had it painted in big letters, "If I found you're lying to me again, I'll have you transferred as far away as possible, perhaps up to Newcastle and out of my sight forever".

"Chris what's wrong with you? , has the next door neighbour's cat rammed yer tongue down yer throat or something" He jumped on the spot at the sound of Gene's gruff, husky voice, he couldn't face it, his eyes slightly avoiding contact with Gene, who found his silence to be hilarious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March 1984  
After a month had quickly passed, Alex and Gene began to really settle down in their new home, their housewarming party certainly proved to be one mega rowdy party, everyone singing and dancing along to Lets Dance by David Bowie, luckily though no new items had been kicked or knocked over as the party went on further into the night. Ray then passed out in the garden, on the patio steps, his breath reeked of strong Guinness and mixed wine smells, they couldn't move him because at the time he was sound asleep, grumbling to himself.

For Alex it most definitely was an eventful and the best night she'd experienced in a long time, being with the people that meant everything to her, she couldn't let go on what she learnt for the past three years, if she ever did get taken away from this world, she would blame herself for leaving Gene on his own, knowing for a fact he wouldn't cope bringing up their kids, even with Patrick's help, it wouldn't work out. Her check up with Doctor Nakumura had gone without problems and she began to feel that she could adapt to living the rest of her life, with their second child together on the way life was becoming more perfect than ever.

She had at least something to smile about, that's she was back at working and felt her baby bump with her hand, stroking it when no one looked and even Gene argued much less, choosing his spare time to sort through months of untouched folders, his concentration level had been sky high, not allowing anyone to disrupt him when he put five or six folders away in his filing cabinet.

Alex had basically figured out that Ray seemed more distant from Gene nowadays, was he hiding something important or acting Ray like as usual? She simply didn't understand, so she decided upon investigating one quiet afternoon throwing her blue jacket on, afterwards following him and Chris to the car park, they hadn't a clue she'd been following them, after being accused of being too selfish Gene changed his policies who when she could drive the Quattro, seeing as he was currently snowed under with evidence folders, she'd taking it without asking. 2 miles away they pulled up outside Michael Thomas' new semi detached house, in Dagenham; it was surrounded by local scenery full of new refurbished retail shops and a large playing field. She continued to watch on as they walked about for a bit, hanging around by the playing swings, chatting amongst themselves, she didn't look too pleased with the fact they'd not told Gene about what their strategy was to catch out Thomas. She would need to report back to him about them sneaking off.

"Oh Chris do you ever get the feeling that were being watched... Crazy as it sounds...If there isn't any sign of him in the next twenty minutes or so.. We're heading back.... Just get the oddest feeling that he's hiding something else... maybe he organised the attack on Joey Baker, Stacey's brother bet she'd be devastated if she found what her boyfriend's true intentions were really like...Obvious they both used each other for kicks" Ray couldn't wriggle that thought out of his mind, he had to secretly thank Sam because the DI had taught Chris and himself that going with your gut feeling and looking for extra clues could do a whole lot more in solving a murder investigation case.

"Shit its Drake" Chris leapt up from the bench, a flop of his highlighted hair, curved down in his eye and pointed to the Quattro in the far background, his knees felt like jelly, aching with tension. He stood leaning backward against the handle bars nearby, pretending he hadn't seen her climbing out of the Guv's Quattro.

"Right that's it we're literally doomed into fire and hell from now on" Ray threw his arms about, in a show of defeat as she began to approach towards them walking underneath the archway entrance of the playing fields. Hands side by side, taking her time, this time she needed to be informed what they were doing there.

"Afternoon Ma'am lovely sunshine isn't it today" Chris eyes shifted the other way when she glanced over, squeezing his cheekbones upwards upon turning his head.

"Cut the crap talk... I wanna know why you both took off suddenly ...why you didn't inform Gene....you do realise he's going to absolute spare" She sat down beside Ray who edged further away to make more room.

"Look Alex" she looked surprised to hear him call her by her first name as he'd always tended to say Ma'am or Posh Nuts Knickers, a nickname he jokingly came up with himself.

"The Guv doesn't need to know exactly everything me and Chris investigate..you might as well know yourself see the thing is we've been keeping a big brother eye on 'im' monitoring his movements in and out of his house over there and the far left...Viv got us Michael's new address..We told Jim about it and he's agreed with us"

"Do you still suspect Michael's heavily involved all this?" she wondered herself, haven't never previously met him herself.

"Yes we do....we think one of his so called friends might have even touched your flat...in way of sending a warning to you and the Guv" Alex seemed very impressed with Ray's quick thinking, he most have developed a lot of new intelligent skills over the past few years so she put it down to him listening to her Psychology ramblings, she presumed he reacted bored and fed up but secretly out of all the team he enjoyed imagining how a potential killer's mind worked.

"Anything else?" she pouted her lips in a style very similar to how Gene would do.

"We weren't gonna tell you this but we think Jenette Rivens is back in East London... two months we had Michael in for a second time fpr questioning.. he made some excuse that she'd gone back to Dublin but something tells me she's still hiding out somewhere in this area... he did say she and Jack had a history together that she was an lover of his... guess it's all a big Irish connection" Alex heart sank at the thought of coming face to face with that stuck, two faced, cold hearted lying bitch, she tried to steady herself on the park bench.

"You alright Drake...you've gone very pale" Chris expressed some deep concern, kneeling down to check if she had normal temperature with his cold hand.

"I'm perfectly fine...I don't hate her for what she did...she got duped by that man who promised her all the money she could ever have...Gene's told plenty of times... she never meant anything to him...he said he threw up violently in the hospital toilets is that true?" Although she hadn't witnessed him doing so, she couldn't help but ask.

"Guv lost a lot of weight around his face and within his stomach after that night when he accidentally shot you..I remember 'im' being all emotional and banging about...putting things right when you were still in your coma...Christ he showed a compassionate different side within ' imself'.. bloody nurses, security and doctors had to drag 'im' away from your hospital bed cause he refused to leave your side day and night even though he had the investigation into the shooting still hanging over 'im', everyday and every month he kept coming back even after being warned that if he showed again he would be arrested " Alex's heart melted softly she hadn't know, why he didn't he ever tell her maybe he might be have been too shy to admit, what Ray had gone on to tell her, made her feel so much for her fiancée, now she wanted to forget the troubles of two years ago and focus on getting a result in this case.

"Oh I didn't know.. Anyway I suppose we'll have to make something up..stop 'im' from finding out she's still around..." she fretted nervously, a trickle of sweat covering her forehead which she wiped away in a second, it was bad enough lying to Gene in the past then to hide her worst true personal fears, they did confide in each other about everything, even every erotic image they might have dreamt about, naughty as it sounded she felt herself wanting to giggle in front of everyone at the image of him on his stag do, handcuffed stark naked to lamppost, exposing his cock of full view, she knew he would disapprove of something like that from possibly happening. His embarrassed shy looking face would certainly be a picture that she would like to frame for real.

"Well there's no sign of 'im' may as well just take off and come back tomorrow instead...Christ hope Keats hasn't gone and blabbed about this....he does have a big loud mouth that could bore you for hours while listening to him" Ray laughed with amusement, tapping his hands on knees, his fingers were better than ever, it had been such a relief when the bandaging came off, at least he could manage to wriggle them about.

"For once i agree with you... Best get back before Gene notices" they hurried on their way over to the two parked cars by the archway, the three detectives gulped with panic and tension filling within their bodies. Cold ice beginning to freeze on the roads as night time crept in over the sky of London, cold frost forecast for overnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene looked up, god how long had he been sleeping for, his shoulders ached, they most definitely needed the touch of Alex's smooth hands massaging different types minted oils in to them. He peaked from behind the door, the lights had still been left on outside in the corridors but no one was around in sight, a figure watched him as he rubbed a hand over his eyes and forehead, reaching up to collect his black overcoat and throw it on over him.

He caught a brief glimpse of this person, from what he seen, the person was small in height, wearing dark clothes, short bobbed hair, it never clicked on, who could it be, he inhaled a familiar perfume fragrance, "shit fuck... it can't be...." and he looked in horror looking over, there she was Jenette appearing in the doorway , flashing a bit underwear , appearing exactly like she did on the eve before they took down Operation Rose where they'd both spent time talking about Westerns, his throat felt a sickly taste deep inside, she never spoke, she never even dared to approach where he was, she grinned like she was enjoying seeing his misery, he swore at her "Piss off bitch..." swearing so loud he assumed anyone else still working from another department within Fenchurch East might overhear

A hand tapped in hard on the shoulder, "Gene.... Gene... " a voice got louder, even angrier. His eyes shot open wide relieved thank god it was only a dream, Alex was sitting on the chair leaning over, stroking and caressed his cheekbone. She'd been listening to him saying Jenette's name in his sleep, concerned that some nasty, horrible flashbacks were overtaking his emotions. She decided to use some Psychology methods to help him.

"Christ How long have I've been asleep?" he yawned, stretching his arms out like an aeroplane,

"Dunno possibly about two hours.. We couldn't wake you... you kept groaning.. shrugging your shoulders." she smiled, admiring his gorgeous penetrating eyes as the desk lamp bought out a neat sparkling glint within them "what were you dreaming about?...hope you don't mind me asking."

"Not sure...Keep having flashbacks... well nightmares about Jenette...can't snap myself out of them....still haunting me that little witch" he didn't like bringing her up in this current conversation, if he spoke out her far too much he felt sure that Alex would get really annoyed and walk out of his life, however she was far from that.

"Well Chris and Ray wanted to speak to you to but they've gone to Luigi's... and they told me.. that they've discovered Jenette has a connection to Jack... she was a former girlfriend of his" Alex paused, hoping she wouldn't get an angry response in reply.

"Hardly surprising is it? I had a fishy suspicion she would get herself involved with no good Irish criminal bastards... So did Ray say she is still ere'...."

"No not exactly but we think she's somewhere in London... I'm sorry Gene but i thought you may have reacted angry about all this" her eyebrow raised in confusement, studying is mixed reaction from closer view, didn't he really care at all or didn't he like to be reminded.

"Bolls I know what you're thinking... you presume I'm just gonna get up go search high and low around the capital and when I find her... everyone thinks I'll kill 'er' in cold blood.... I can't.. I'd like to very much.. for the hurt she caused.., sometimes I wished I did shoot Jenette right on target... but I can't risk my job for exacting revenge" He surprisingly revealed his darker side, he couldn't care less anymore because if he stepped out of line he would lose his job forever, stripped of his DCI ranking and he couldn't face that happening.

"Bolls come 'ere'" she pulled herself up, walked around the desk, sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, her heavy baby bump pressed into his hip, she sighed warmly against his neck, breathing in smell of aftershave, they'd made promises to each other, while she was pregnant that he would have to give up cigarettes for good.

"Listen if I ever do come face to face with 'er', nd 'ave' to conduct an interview and she dares to twist all of 'er' answers... I'll make sure you have a great chance of slapping 'er'... If anyone asks just say she tripped over on those ugly shoes of hers." He kissed the top of her forehead, softly, Alex was becoming too much of a saint, like an incredibly beautiful goddess to him, he could love her so much until the day he died.

"Oi Bolly.. watch it you squash me like a pancake next... bugger... a Gene Genie pancake it'll be enough to turn people off from eating their meals" He found an humorous side in all this.

"I quite actually like that possibility... I would so eat you alive...run my hands down beneath your trousers, under your boxers and cup them balls of yours... harder and harder until I see you turn into a quivering wreck incapable of doing anything else " she seductively implied, whispering in a sultry voice enough to set it off like a sex bomb there and then.

"Buggering Hell... think My little Gene Genie just set off from the starting post and is in the lead already" he jokingly replied, winking his eye obviously as she nodded, her grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's, fully known what she was about to do next.

"Well I suppose I'll just have see for myself...wouldn't I" she slipped a hand down and began unzipping his trousers, as he nodded in approval, allowing her to do anything she wanted, he gasped before she even slipped her hand further within, it didn't go too far only stopping on the elastics of his boxers, she smirked enjoying the teasing.

"Ow Ohhh that feels good.... Christ Bolly you are one intelligent bird aren't yer" he whimpered in pleasure, the feel of her hands was enough to make him explode full of passion and lust for his fiancée, he pivoted on his chair, spreading his legs out wide determined to make this last longer, his face went a bright colour of red when she dipped her hand further inside his boxers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As next morning dawned, a bright sun blazed over nearby fields, the popularity of London went out about their daily routines, heading to their respected jobs, visiting family members and driving to the local shops. After grabbing an early breakfast Chris and Ray continued to watch and keep close tabs on Michael Thomas' movements in and around this quite area of Dagenham, it was slowly becoming a tiring and pointless task, nothing never happened, he hadn't been spotted in days, his house door had been closed and shut a few times but that was it.

A woman appeared around 10am,wrapped up in a house robe and red slippers, smoking a cigarette on the front door step, Ray couldn't see a thing, the binoculars in his car were useless and he chose to get a close shot by climbing out, hoping to walk closer, hide behind the grass hedges close by, so he did. Stepping sideways he glanced over his shoulders, the woman know had been joined by Michael himself, they seemed to be arguing and then he completely gave the game away.

"Jenette you stupid cow...you do realise I'm gonna get myself in deeper shit...and if that DCI finds out you're 'ere' you are a dead woman no doubt about that...actually to be honest..since you told me about him... I hope he has you locked up forever" It looked as if she was about to be chucked out on the streets and Ray had no sorry feelings, he was glad by what he saw, thank god Michael Thomas had seen right through the Irish bitch. Some minute later he witnessed Michael throwing Jenette's personal belongings from the upper bedroom window.

"I don't need you anyway... I'm gonna find some friends who do give a toss about me" she shouted as she collected her clothes and stuffed them in a large sized suitcase, storming off in a huff.

"Ray... what the hell just happened" Chris asked as Ray climbed back in his second hand car "Well I think we got our answer... Because I've just spotted her been slung out of his house for good...now we bring her for questioning... no matter what the Guv says we have to do this now it's the only way we can solve this murder case"

**End of Chapter**

Chris persistently argued his case on why they shouldn't attempt to find Jenette Rivens, she was trouble with a capital T.

They had no single clue as to where she was hiding, two years earlier they traced up a lead on a reported sighting of her but it turned out to be a dead end, someone's idea of a joke. As Ray asked Michael to follow him and Chris into an interview room, they both shared anguish glances, the pressure of this current murder case was becoming too incredibly personal and tense, How on earth were they going to do interview Jenette without Gene knowing, if he ever found out there would be hell to pay and higher consequences to deal with.

"Don't you bloody start on this Christopher...I'm already feeling bad enough about this as it is.. let's not forget as the Guv told us about 'er' that she'll twist lies in knots and flirt 'er' away out of any further questioning... Just keep yer mouth shut about this and don't even tell Shaz we can't risk anyone else finding out cause it'll only end up getting back to Superintendent Pullman before long" Ray meant what he said, giving his friend a warning, hoping he wouldn't blab while confiding in Alex anytime about his relationship issues with Shaz.


	16. Breaking Point

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 16**

**Gene starts to begin to snap as he witnesses a tragic event occur, I'm creating a possibility of him slipping under pressure losing his control and how it affects his relationships with everyone around him it begins to trickle out in this latest chapter, plus it will play a vital part in the last chapter, Galex will still be a strong main part of this fanfic but it's only taking a back seat for at least two chapters, cause i really needed to allow the last amounts of dark angst and drama to filter out before the last chapters. **

* * *

Ray's car trailed at 20mph as they monitored her every move along the pavement, watching as she walked down the high street. Michael hadn't given her any time to change her clothes, she was shivering, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to get warmth from somewhere.

She walked with a swagger, her manipulating attitude oozing from her every pore, she revelled in the joy of having men wrapped around her little finger, playing mind games with them, casting them aside when they were of no use, she didn't care one little bit about the repercussions her actions would have on those around her and anyone else who fell victim it was mainly about handfuls of money and nothing more that she actually cared about.

"She's got a bloody nerve staying round here... thinks the world revolves around her and her torrid lifestyle... think it's time we brought her in for questioning... might have to smuggle her in though, don't want the Guv twigging otherwise" Ray gritted his teeth nervously, biting his tongue in the process, he'd never felt this on edge before. It was unlike him to do this, but they needed the name of Jack Finnegan's killer, Jenette would have to provide them with the truth, and this person's identity. Jenette stopped at a bus stop, digging her hands in her pockets for money.

"Wouldn't put it passed her to ask about the Guv, somewhere in there that cold heart of hers, she must feel guilty for what she put him through" he never took his eye from her, watching her shiver, rubbing her hands together in a vain attempt to get warm.

"Blimey Ray, you been reading DI Drake's notes again.?... I bet she'll be unhappy that you being taking peaks of her notes" Chris chuckled lightly, giving a shake of his head.

Ray glared back at him, "Yeah, but you keep that bloody gob of your zipped and your lips sealed alright" he beeped the horn without acknowledging right away, seconds later, he cursed words knowing he should have took Chris' advice on leaving it a few more minutes or so.

"Ray, what you doing? She's gonna see us" Chris shouted in shock as he sank down in his seat, pulling the collar of his jacket up hoping to become invisible, as the car pulled up next to the bus stop.

"Well, well, if it isn't DCI Hunt's sidekicks... so where's your gorgeous boss? Couldn't he bear to meet me face to face, oh well and here was me as I thought he was a good, decent man, I am very disappointed" she said smirking, as she leant against the bus stop shelter, her attitude coming over all fiesty.

"Erm... we... er..." Chris mumbled, earning him a "stop acting like a dickhead again" look from Ray

"What this twonk's trying to say is, we need a word with you about Jack Finnegan's death" he paused, seeing if the name would have a reaction on her, _really have been reading too many of Drake's notes_, "We'll have to take you down the station to make a statement." Ray's eyes darted away, he could feel anger bubbling in his stomach, he knew if he looked at her, he'd flip.

"Death?" she laughed, "He was a craft, mean, bastard. oh what thhe hell I'll come with you to answer your questions, will the lovely Gene be there? Of has been suspended for the shooting? Christ it's been so long since I last saw him... you know he couldn't get enough of me that night...his hungry eyes were everywhere afterwards"

Ray eyed her carefully, her hair was no longer blonde, but light brown, she'd lost the black leather, and replaced it with a classier look, long brown coat, a blue jumper underneath it,_ still the same bitch though._

"He couldn't help himself" she said smugly, "A proper randy lion, but i guess he made the ultimate error and paid for it by choosing her over me, I could've offered him so much more, he'd have had a better luxurious life with me," she grinned maliciously, enjoying watching them squirm with her every word.

_She hadn't changed at all, still the same Jenette, Ray thought bitterly, only after 'money'. _

She opened the back door of the car and climbed in, the atmosphere tensed immediately.

The atmosphere back to the station was extremely uncomfortable, Ray couldn't help but glance in the rear view mirror, catching Jenette's eye as he did, he knew hitting a woman wouldn't solve anything; it'd only land him in deeper trouble. They pulled up outside the station as he was still struggling to think of something intelligent to say, he needed to stop anyone asking questions as to why they'd brought her in.

"So is this gonna be where you boys back off and I get some along time with Gene?" she smirked, licking her lips, "Oh yeah, almost forgot; how is your Detective Inspector? Last thing I remember was her dropping to the floor with a gaping hole in her stomach, how the hell did Gene manage to get away with that eh?" she gave a slight giggle, playing games with these two detectives was too easy.

"Look, would you just please shut that big Irish gob of yours... things have changed these last few years. For everyone, the Guv and Drake are together... they're stronger than ever nothing is gonna break them apart again... and I'm pretty sure you'll get a left hook from Drake, if you keep mouthing off about shagging the Guv's brains out" Ray knew he shouldn't have told her any of this, but he wanted to wipe that smug look off her face and Drake would surely punch her given half the chance.

"Ray, I don't like this" Chris said, "why've we gotta take her into the station? What if people get suspicious, ask questions, what if we don't believe her? If we throw her in the cells overnight the Guv of Viv could find her next morning then we'll have some unexplained questions to answer" he was worried, a bad feeling kept attack him inside, it just wouldn't go away.

"Will you shut up, it's not helping me, I'm trying to think 'ere" he couldn't though, thinking wasn't his strong point, he'd picked up a few tricks from Alex, she'd taught everyone so much, they were all grateful, he just hoped he could think of something now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene wasn't precisely in the brightest of moods, especially with the prospect of coming face to face with that bitch; he'd been warned to stay away from the station, and especially the Interview Rooms. Keats had asked him to type up a report on a bank robbery investigation they had recently closed.

Sneaking out of bed, he leant over Simons cot, watching him sleeping peacefully for a few seconds, before placing a light kiss on his forehead, before he started getting dressed. He just about managed to be careful in not waking up Patrick as he snored loudly and shuffled on the sofa.

Sneaking out of the house, he sat in the car. He was convinced Alex could hear him repeatedly thumping his fists on the steering wheel, cursing as it took forever to start up the engine.

He didn't want this beautiful day being ruined so soon, going back to work now, may be a huge mistake. There were still so many plans to make for the wedding; they hadn't even booked the registry office yet. They had agreed to keep it small, deciding against a big fancy do, and instead using the money on a fabulous holiday. Alex had hinted she'd like to go to Pogalle in Paris, and happened to mention the famous Moulin Rouge on the Boulevard de Clichy, her eyes had become so animated describing it to him. She'd hastened to add that he was in no way to go gooey eyed at the dancers, or to make any sarcastic jokes about the French, she didn't want to run the risk of getting thrown out.

Trailing a hand over his lined forehead, he could feel the stress battling to take over his emotions, every day it almost won, pushing him to the verge of breaking his stamina.

"Dad... dad" Patrick appeared, giving a light tap against the car window, he was shivering even with a blanket draped over him. He ignored Gene's pleas to go back inside and instead opened the car door and climbed inside.

"I happened to overhear your conversation with Alex last night in the bedroom... so is it true this Jenette's somehow connected to this investigation? You need to have a word with this Jenette, but you need to promise me you won't be sucked in by her twisted lies" Patrick knew his father would do the exact opposite as he wanted to erase those bad feelings of doubt that Gene would cheat on Alex however casting those doubts aside he also wanted to try desperately to make him understand that he needed to handle the situation in a controlled manner and to know that he would have the full support of his growing family.

"What do you take me for? A mug? All I'm looking forward to is seeing her locked up forever, I want to be the judge of when she can be released... as Alex would say, things are moving too fast for all of us. She's got what's coming to 'er, every day I wish it'd been her I shot instead of Alex, I'd have happily watched her Irish tarty body bleed to death... ever since that day I've been having these strange nightmares, that I wake up under a wet soaked bridge, dunno where or when, it almost feels like I'm being punished."

"Have you told Alex about this?... Maybe she can help... she can used her knowledge of human emotion and help you understand it" Patrick placed a hand of support on Gene's shoulder.

Gene was thankful for it, at least after admitting it, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknown to them, Alex was being to stir within her sleep tossing and turning many times over, a hand sleepily reaching to Genes half of the bed she discovered it was empty,, before she knew it she nodded off without knowning it, her eyes blinkered lazily, she caught a brief glimpse of an Irish woman, laughing, downing a glass off malt scotch the surroundings looked awfully familiar, she seemed so proud of herself like she was celebrating some grand achievement.

"C'mon Gene lighten up...you shouldn't be denying that its me you want in all this...i could tell she doesn't mean a thing to you...Since the day you saw me I knew there was an instant attraction that developed between myself and you" he stepped into view without saying a word and pulled her for a passionate kiss.

Alex woke in a state of panic, gasping breathlessly screaming loud enough to send the bedroom walls crashing, having overheard the commotion from outside on the street, Gene and Patrick both barged through the front door and ran as fast they could upstairs.

"Christ we heard yer from outside.. what was all that screaming about... I heard yer shouting you Bitch"

"I had a dream about you and her...laughing at my expense... you do love me don't you Gene and not her please tell me i'm just having a horrible dream"

"Bloody hell Bolly...When it happened me and 'er'... it was at a time when I couldn't look at anyone in Fenchurch without raising a suspicious eye ... I had no proper idea of where to turn... she just so happened to appear and offer me support... Like i've repeatedly said hundreds of times...it was a moment of weakness that i immediately regretted soon afterwards... Its always been you that i've always wanted to spend my life with....I bloody mean it.... please so can that be the end of this matter" he strongly reassured her, hoping she knew he meant what he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray bought Jenette up the fire exit, tugging hard at her shoulder; he didn't want to take a chance she might escape. Chris followed behind, stopping by the main office to talk to Shaz.

"Can't believe Ray arrested her... you're lucky the Guv's not here yet... ma'am ended up telling 'im yesterday after we'd all left" Shaz revealed, whilst dialling a number on the phone, she ran a hand upwards over the left side of her fiancé's jacket, he gazed down lovingly at her as she started speaking on the phone. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when smiling. They could do with some time off themselves, he'd suggested a relaxing day trip to the Peak District, or a week's holiday in Scotland, she'd giggled in delight when she'd imagined him dancing in a kilt.

"Right, sit down, and don't say anything unless I ask you a bloody question, do you understand?" Ray shouted his anger visible for all to see. Jenette smirked at him, crossing her legs, elbow resting on the chair, giving him a wink and running her tongue along her lip as she continued to distract him, _what exactly is she playing at?_

"Don't tell me, _you're_ gonna be interviewing me... no Gene, what? Is he to angry and scared to face me like a proper man?"

"If he did come in 'ere he'd rip you limb from limb... lucky for you he hasn't arrive yet" Ray sat back, and straightened his legs in front of him. He felt a sudden urge to smoke, the craving rearing its ugly head every time he was under stress, Jenette's pathetic attempt at mind games weren't helping. They sat in silence waiting for Chris, neither one breaking eye contact from each other, "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ray shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch out 'ere comes the Guv, not in a good mood" DC Slate warned before hiding his face behind a book. Unwilling to face the onslaught of their angry faced DCI. Gene charged through the double doors, followed by Alex, it was obvious they weren't on speaking terms; he'd slammed his office door in her face without a backwards glance.

"Ma'am, is everything alright between you two?" Chris asked politely.

"I'm fine Chris, but apparently I'm not good enough if there's something wrong with him" she shouted, jabbing her finger towards his closed office door, "Keeps avoiding the subject, sometimes he can be too stubborn and thoughtless" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips, this wasn't good for either of them, shouting matches all the time, she was at her wits end, she didn't want to think what it'd be like on their honeymoon.

"I know what you mean Ma'am... when 'im and Sam first worked together they never saw eye to eye, always ended with a punch-up... Ray enjoyed it, witnessing Sam being locked in the Guv's Cortina a few times... always said Tyler shouldn't be going behind the Guv's back with cases, then there was the time I had to let the boss out the boot" Chris remembered.

"How have you managed to put up with him for this long? Surely he must drive you around the bend" she sighed sadly, trying to look through the closed blinds, he eyes full of sadness, she wanted to cry, but she refused to let the emotion get the better of her, she had a job to do, and that's what she had to focus on.

"Dunno really, such a long time ago..." he paused for a minute before deciding to change the subject, "er... we've got Jenette in Interview Room B, brought 'er in about twenty minutes ago... Ray's with 'er now, let's hope she owns up to knowing who killed Jack" he turned and headed to the interview room.

Over the three years she'd known Chris he'd grown wiser, he was hard working and eager to learn, she appreciated his kindness, but for now she had the more difficult task in trying to get her fiancé to confide in her.

"Gene Hunt, open this bloody door now... I mean it... I thought you and Patrick sorted things out this morning... well he seemed to assume-"

"Piss off Bolly... leave me along... need some time alone" his voice got louder, releasing the pent up fury.

It sounded like he'd been drinking, Alex feared for his job, especially if Keats saw the state he was obviously in, he wouldn't hesitate in reporting it to Superintendant Pullman, Gene was already on his last warning, but he didn't seem to care.

"Gene, I-"

"S'ok Bolls, come in" she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, "I shouldn't be taking this out on you... I know you care a great deal about me, as I do you, working together is always gonna be difficult... we're supposed to be organising our wedding, not tearing shreds off each other" he loved her so much, but he couldn't help thinking about his first marriage, it had been a disaster, at each other's throats all the time, exchanging cruel insults, he didn't want that with Alex, she deserved more better.

"Gene, don't go presuming your judgement about this is correct, it's really not... you can't go around blaming yourself about wrong decisions you've been forced to make in life, we've all made them... I know I can cope working alongside you... in your words, 'Un-bloody-breakable'" she pressed against him, wrapping her arms around him, sliding one hand up to the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Everything's going to bollocks... why did she have to be connected to both Finnegan and Thomas... I don't need this again... I don't... stupid bitch has to go and ruin my perfect life" he was fearful of what she would say, what lies she would spin, but what he feared the most is people believing them. His bravado waning, he was slowly crumbling under the pressure.

"Shhh, it's alright... I'm here for you... I promise, I won't let you go" she said pulling him closer as he shed light tears against her shoulder, his blond hair ruffled underneath her chin.

"Bolls, what would I do without you? This place wouldn't be the same if you weren't 'ere"

His words sounded strange, she frowned and wondered what could he possibly mean? They pulled themselves apart for a brief second to gather their thoughts, her arms remained wrapped around his lower waist, he glanced up at her, drinking in her beauty.

"Christ Bolly, I can't breathe..." he joked, trying to free himself from her embrace, "... you're stuck to me like a magnet" he tried to wriggle out.

A smile spread across her lips as she pursued them, as she looked adoringly into his eyes, admiring his more sensitive and caring side, he looked like Puss in Boots from Shrek, she laughed inwardly at the thought, she used to watch that with Molly, she had a guilty pleasure in wishing Gene could don the black hat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took yer so long?" Ray said tapping his finger to his watch as Chris rushed in, taking the seat beside him they both turned to face Jenette, who was busy applying lipstick.

"Drake told the Guv about bring Jenette in today" Chris whispered to Ray, "At least we know he won't throttle us for keeping zipped these past few weeks"

Neither of them were fooled by Tiny Tim's younger sister, she may look like she could eat any man alive with her flirting techniques, and chat-up lines about being lonely, they could see straight through her, she still seemed to be too obsessed about Gene.

"We've brought you in today, as we've had information from Michael Thomas, that you were once fully acquainted with Jack Finnegan, that you'd met most of his contacts, and not only were you in a serious relationship with him but he also helped out your brother"

"So? The stupid bastard went and got himself killed for double crossing his enemies, deserves him right... what I had with him was merely a fling, nothing more... dumped me soon afterwards, but I still hung around with some of his so-called friends" she stopped looking up as the door handle turned and Gene stepped inside.

"Guv, no, get out!!!... I'm gonna call Keats, I mean it, if you don't move yourself in the next few seconds... you got warned not to be present during this interview" Ray got up to leave, but his exit was blocked by Gene's right arm.

"For Fuck's Sake...Sit down and shut your gob Raymondo" Gene said, "I'm not going to do anything, DI Drake knows and agrees with me... she'll be coming in soon once she's finished sweet talking to Jim ... just wanted to see if you had anything to say for yourself... to me... I've tried to track you down for the last three years, wanted nothing more than to have you locked up... me and 'er just want to make sure you get what's coming to you after all the hurt you caused" he leant against the cold slab wall, eyes focused on her, fighting himself to keep his temper under control.

"Don't mind me popping in too" Alex crept from behind the door some seconds later, smiling immediately linking arms with her fiancee as they stood like an unbeatable duo, it distracted Jenette greatly as she snarled back, pulling a face as she then went on to answer their first question. "Bolls i'll allow yer to slap her around the gob if you want" he responded, whispering in her ear, breathing cool air against it, leaving her to shiver.

"Last time i seen Jack he became distressed, messed up in debts, fiddled with this other bloke's money and i heard they planned on getting their revenge after he robbed 20 grand from them and hot footing down to south England dunno where" she finished, itching her cheek with two fingers, glancing back at Gene, she saw how close he and Alex had become, she began to realise she couldn't do anything else to fracture their close relationship, she could tell instantly that Gene utterly adored DI Drake noticing the long lingering looks he gave her, nuzzling his nose within her brown short hair.

"So who he did double cross...come on tell us you must have overheard a name being mentioned" ray demanded nearly even begging for some answers for once.

"Some guy called Carl Michaels" the name rang a bell with both Gene and Alex as they listened with further interest, now knowing the docto they regularly seen in hospital was no more than a criminal mastermind "Apparently works as a doctor on a part time basis and does various jobs for the Mitchell brothers, they have a high reputation with the Italian mob and other groups" Gene couldn't believe it what he heard, his worst fears being confirmed somehow they'd become targets of Doctor Michaels maybe one the brothers had ordered his good doctor friend to prescribe highly dangerous tablets to Alex and see her die from a drug overdose.

"You aren't lying are you?..cause if wwe find out you might be... Alex 'ere' will grab hold of those hair extensions of yours so badly if she suspects you are playing your usual problematic, deceiving twisted mind games...Also just to warn yer my fiancee does have a deadly touch...she can even slap you back on a boat to Ireland with one punch or hit..trust me i've felt a hard punch and slap combined and it stung like soddin shit" Gene happily procaimed with arms folded up hard, proud by what he'd said, he knew Alex would work her magic, discover whether a suspect would be lying through their teeth, he found himself getting use to putting up with her ever annoying but helpful Psychology skills.

"C'mon Jenette you are a smart young woman.. how well did you know Carl Michaels... happen to had any sort of contact with him lately... mention something about accident i was involved in andgiving myself a wrong prescription" Gene continued to ask some unanswered questions eager to hear all about Doctor Michaels double working life.

"I dunno have a clue what you're talking about... I honestly didn't know he was your doctor" she blanked confusingly, presuming DI Drake must know this doctor quite well, she sat up from her chair, rubbing the palm of her left hand up and over her lips smudging them in the process, while her fingers pinched a flyway curl back in place behind her ear.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart..surely you must have been in discussion with good old Carl about striking back with some revenge against me and Alex all because you didn't get your money that you were promised... get over yourself...its been over two years ago..."

"I did...Michael took pity on me... offered me a spare room in his flat...promised to protect me incase any of your detectives came looking for me... he was a more kinder, decent person who stuck by me" she hissed, eyes levelling only with Ray's dark eyes as he took in every word he listened to.

"Guv think we should bring an end to the interview...we really have other cases to solve...When Keats hears about this..he's gonna explode with anger"

"Right get Viv to put 'er' away in the cells and out of my sight for good.. don't wanna see your miserable scummy little face" Gene snarled in return aiming it directly towards Jenette, a few lines forming on the tip of his nose before looking away and towards Alex, who seemed to be very proud of what she witnessed, reachigng her hand out for him to clutch.

"Guv I'm sorry for the shouting...'ope' he didn't yer know...upset your personal feelings...well at least she's got nowhere to go...so what are you gonna charge with 'er' then" Chris apologised on Ray's behalf after he lead Jenette out of the interview room, finding himself asking plenty of interesting questions.

"Well Raymondo is the best god damn Detective Sergeant i've worked alongside... afterall he learnt it all from Sam...on 'ow' to treat a suspect properly and not starting knocking sevens bells of 'them within five seconds" Gene sighed, placing arm around Alex's waist, giving her bum a slight squeeze as she gasped in fits of giggles, playful slapping his chest with her hand.

"Blimey Gene do you mind" She laughed hysterically as he pulled a pissed off face.

"What...Need to cheer myself up once in a while" He tickled three fingers, trailing them downwards from underneath her chin towards the valley of her breasts.

"Feeling any better Guv... I know you definitely haven't looked yourself for a few weeks...pplus do you think it might be best to take another two days off until you feel up to returning back to work" Chris sympathised with him, noting it would be for the best if he eventuially chose to exactly that.

"Not really...Something's on my mind and i can't figure out what it is...Me and Bolls 'ere' need some alone time..." Unaware of what was about to happen the three detectives walked along the narrow corridor together, a dangerous deadly situation by the help desk had begun to occur . They were confronted by a bloodied Michael Thomas who staggered towards Gene collapsing his arms as he bought down the detective with him, instantly leaving blood stained marks on his jacket. He was pouring heavily from his head like he'd be kicked in the face, Chris quickly grabbed a handful of tissue and pressed it up against Thomas' face to stop any further bleeding.

"Christ someone go and phone an ambulance Now!!" He raised his voice as it echoed throughout the station, clutching, Michael within his arms. Alex stood frozen and acted frightened, sweat appearing above her forehead as she watched on, fingers twitching become fidgety, she couldn't understand who would do such a terrible thing to this man who had only be looking for a second chance in life and who was also hoping to be forgiven for his bad mistakes.

"Who this to you... c'mon you can tell me Michael ... it is Michael isn't it you came in yesterday to speak to my colleagues?" Gene's breath became raggered as he looked down asking this question, his lungs heaved up and down in face a picture of such intensity, trying to support Michael's head with his left hand, as he patted him lightly to stay awake.

"You dunno what you've got yourself into ....Detective these are dangerous people you are messing around with..." He gasped in agony and whinced painfully trying to pull himself up with every last strength he posessed within his weak body, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Please just answer my bloody question for gods sake" his voice progressed louder and slowly becoming extremely angrier, he glanced up at Alex like if he was feeling lost, his mind drawning out blank thoughts, he honestly didn't know what to do. Gene began to feel an emotion he'd never experienced before his policing career knowing he couldn't do anything more until the paramedics finally arrived.

"Detective....That bitch Jenette she must have phoned them and told them to give me beating...maybe even kill me just because i'd finally sussed her out for the person she really was " his hand trailed up towards Gene's smooth face, life slowly ebbing away, eyes flickering upwards as his vision slipped away "You have to put things right make sure you bang these criminals up forever... you're the only person who can.... if you see him....tell Rhys I'm sorry for every single ounch of pain i've inflicted within his young life... tell 'im' his father is a proud of his and everything he's achieved in his life...getting married...." and then he was gone, Gene lowered his head, sighing sadly and began checking for Michael Thomas' injuries, shit it was far more worser then could ever have imagined, stab wounds to the abdomen and to the left groin, how did even manage to get himself to Fenchurch East Police station in the first place, the man must have refused to die, had a death wish the way he acted.

"Gene..." the only word Alex could say, as she pulled him up, she'd seen how he held before as they'd lay dying in the Detective Chief Inspector's broad arms eg, Sally the stripper from Hyde, Supermac and Martin Summers, somehow it strangely puzzled her in many ways, she couldn't work it out. He held her right hand tight in his grasp as he stood back up on his two feet.

"I need a drink...C'mon Bolly...I'm sure everything will be taken care of 'ere'" letting go of Alex's right hand he stormed off, as fast as his sore long legs could take him, as she tried in vain to keep up, unwilling to allow him to storm off altogether, she was particually in a mood for another daft argument, thankfully her worries about not being able to trust him had soon vanished.

"Gene are we still gonna pay Doctor Michaels a visit?... Its turning into breaking point for all of us" she shouted after him but he didn't turn around to answer, slamming and barging through CID's main office double sided doors. When she turned around again she came to realise that Rhys would need to to be informed abut the tragic events, things had already got too bad for the young man over these few months , the paramedics had finally arrived too late, they attended to Michael, lifting his lifeless body onto a stretcher, she recognised one of thrm, Lucas Walters the man she'd met in hospital, she shouted after him, as he glanced back, stopping himself from walking amny further, when she rushed over to explain how the tragic events unraveled, he didn't seem too interested, staring directly blankly at her before issuing a warning.

"Well Hello again...." tugging on her hand as he drew her closer, he heavily hissed in her ear, his husky accent sounded to be from South Yorkshire " I did warn you Alex when you don't realise how bad consequences reach to their highest peaks .... people you know start to die and then whats left for you.... nothing....i tried to tell you in the hospital last month but you seemed so precoccupied with your pathetic, idiotic fiance as he was being treated for his injuries... I'd be carefully staying with him... cause you'd need to keep him on track...make sure he doesn't go off the rails because its already starting....and it ends with your death" Her eyes widened in shock as hethen proceeded to stretch Michael Thomas' lifeless body away, everything was beginning to piece together.

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks to warbs1981 for adding some changes and beta reading half this chapter.**

**Next Chapter, Gene falls out with another character, upseting them with a remark, I'll be giving Patrick quite a lot to do as he basically takes Center Stage, he doesn't like seeing what's happening so offers to guide Gene on the path of forgiveness. Also notice what i've done within this chapter about another character dying in Gene's arms, there will be my version of what that means as Lucas gives a hint. Everything will start to tie together - The arsonist who torched Gene and Alex's flat and the real reason why Michael Thomas called his boat Alexandra.**


	17. Look Around You

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 17**

**A lot of thrilling moments especially towards the end of this latest chapter, Lucas reveals some shocking surprises and Patrick plays a huge part in this, Gene fights back with fighting talk, originally i was going to have it as him upsetting another character but ive changed it to a heat showdown, a brawl as i think it looks really better when i read back through it. Apologies if there are spelling mistakes in paragraphs that i might not have spotted.**

He'd not muttered two single words as they journeyed home in the Quattro later that evening as silence quite clearly overshadowing their usual caring, respectful feelings, she put it down as him still being in a state of shock, the events certainly had taking their toll upon him she could instantly tell. Around Gene's left cheekbone was covered in blood smudges and his shirt had two seperate blood stains on both its pockets and needed to be wash immediately, she guessed that they would need to talk over things about what steps to take next.

For Alex, she couldn't help thinking about Lucas' warning, what if was coming true, how were these sets of events about to reach their heartbreaking conclusion. Lucas' shifty eyes and negative body language made her frown in suspicion, nothing added up, in how he explained, in reality he sounded like he loathed everything about Gene Hunt, hated how the Detective Chief Inspector treated prime suspects, he had a good eye particually noting how she flinched when he called her fiance pathetic.

How dare he, act in that stubborn way he did, with his cocky and arrograncy of an attitude like he didn't give a damn about anyone's life except his own, however hard she tried to deny this thought she was becoming convinced he might know more than he was willing to reveal, afterall he did appear to be a lot different in appearance to Martin Summers, Lucas was younger, around 31 or 32 years old, much taller in height- about 6ft 3ins, handsome, appeared to care a great deal and that his accent was more from Yorkshire, unsure from whereabout.

"Gene please speak to me.... let me know how bad this eating you up inside ..i really want to help you deal with everything that transpired today...To be honest It unexpectedly shook me to the core as well..seeing his life fading away..we still have to tell Rhys" she pleaded with open hands, sighing sadly as she turned away to look out at London's nightlife and its dark scenery, taking a sideways look, he sighed, his hand reached up to untangle a curl draped from over her right eye back into place behind her ear, they smiled at each other upon making eye contact. Thankfully he didn't look too emotional, giving an impression that maybe his afternoon nap may have helped in a way to take his mind off many things, all they need after an exhausting, hectic day at work was a good decent chat between themselves.

"Bolls I really dunno anymore...Nothing never happens for a right reason nowadays..Iintriguing murder case comes up..I go buggering it up by sticking me nose in way too far...Then a suspect goes and gets murdered all because he believes he done the right thing in getting rid of a lowlife like Jenette...lets face facts...the streets aren't cut out for the Gene Genie anymore" He really despised himself for not seeing this coming from a mile off, maybe after overhearing what Chas Cale mentioned three years ago was turning out to correct afterall, that niggling doubt about not keeping up with the laws and rules especially in the early 1980's wouldn't never vanish from his present thoughts. He always swore to use what he knew was best in his own particular way, some good old tough tactics, using fist firsts to get a confession from a key suspect.

"Please don't go blaming yourself...Come to think of it we've been through a high rollercoaster of a rough ride with what Jack put us through haven't we....Gene listen to me carefully..listen to every word i tell you... you cannot give up and show you've been defeated easily...you need to show everyone in Fenchurch that you're a fighter..a leader...prove your nickname is not a joke..do it for me...I'll always be sticking by your side...through the hard times..thats a golden promise" she leant over to kiss him on the tip of his nose, causing him to swerve the car for spilt second.

"Christ woman you trying to get us both killed on a car crash or something..Oh Fine...I'll take yer words on board....I can't hardly confide in Chris becuase he'll shit his pants with fear in his eyes if gets the impression that i might want to give up cleaning London's streets from filthy scum" he muttered quietly to himself, as she hid a smile behind her hand, admiring his desire for motivation and leadership over his team, troops.

"You know what you are really something Bolly...you've got a heart of a Lioness...one who never thinks about quitting...always battling alongside me even when i don't appreciate it...Sam was so much like you...never gave up on trying to put me on the straight and narrow....both of yer have shown me there's something more in life..then getting pissed 24 hours a day" His voice sounded much gruffer and full of dryiness, as he pull slowly halted the Quattro right in their front garden driveway. Before stepping out on the gravelstone footpath in his large boots and reaching to find the door keys inside his overcoat pocket.

The front living room sparkling lights illuminated half bouncing against its double window, as Gene edged nearer to it, Patrick was busy entertaining his female colleague from work, wining and dining her with many bottles of wine. His smile dropped almost instantly when he seen Gene's disapproving look at the side window he'd been trusted to look after his younger brother for most of the day but he seemed more intent on displaying his far more affectionate- charming side, even thinking about having sex with, Simon only being in the next room, Patrick knew he was about to get a deserved telling off.

"Dad...Alex what are you doing back early i thought you'd been working till late tonight" he quickly gathered Joanna's silver duffel coat from its coat hanger and passed it to her, as she became slighty flirty with her new boyfriend's father.

"Something happened today at work...Gene's feeling down-hearted and very tired..." Alex explained as she smiled at Joanna as they both face each other by the front door before the young girl left.

"Dad?..." Patrick looked up at him, with offer of reassurance but he couldn't utter a single word, choosing to enter the living room and pour himself a drink of Scotch from a nearly empty bottle, then easing himself down to seat on the couch, resting his sore feet, snuggling up on a pillow as he closed his eyes tight.

"Best leaving him to collect his thoughts..." They both stood watching on as he began to snore, heavy breathing filling his nostrils, as he tossed uncomfortably on one side before flipping his body weight over to face the back of the chair. Patrick's worries were starting to get out of control, everytime he saw his father's angrier side, he knew somehow he might to blame for it.

"What exactly did happen...Wonder if this is what i told him this morning...he did the wrong thing didn't he...christ this is my fault isn't it" It was incredibly difficult to calm Patrick's sudden high surge of emotion, Alex soon began toi discover, the youngster proceeded to thump his fist in the side of the kitchen door, causing a trickle of blood to emerge from his fists, reminiscent of something Gene would tend to do when he got angry. She soon began to realise, she would have task on her hands to take care of both, her fiance and his son, in reality she could do with reading one of her Psychology books to pick up some clever advice for them but unfortunately she was still in 1984.

"Patrick this isn't your fault...A well known suspect died in Gene's arms this afternoon, i think its hit him hard and that he needs to deal with it the best way possible...we haven't told his son, Rhys just yet" She flicked the tap on the kitchen sink for him, as he put his sore fists underneath, whincing in pain, upon feeling cold droplets of water, washhing over the injury.

"What ...by drinking..don't think that's hardly going to resolve anything is it..I hate seeing him like this..it's what i never wished for...Before i met you and Gene...I always imagined my father would be someone who fought hard, stayed sober and away from alcohol" He responded, giving a small hint of being unimpressed. She didn't want to upset him on purpose, he relented finally by thanking her as she wrapped a towel around his left hand. Alex excused herslef as she went to check on Simon in the front bedroom as Patrick followed on clutching his knuckles that stung painfully, pausing by the half bright living room framed doorway, observing Gene as he slept peacefully, snoring, one arm draped over the back and his goldish hair covering the tip of the gap between both of his eyebrows.

xxxxx

As Jim Keats precisely took over proceedings of yesterday's tragic events, he called for Chris to come into his office, intent on hearing the young Detective Constable's version from his POV. Chris gulped nervously as he distanced himself as he followed on behind sweat forming over his forehead. Fenchurch East's Disciplinary and Complaints Officer wasn't necessarily going to accuse them of not doing something sooner but he had to report this back to Superintendent Pullman whether they liked it or not. After overhearing what happened during Jenette Riven's interview he displayed an unhappy reaction about Gene's decision to be present during it and looked to have a one on one conversation with the DCI once he chose to show up for work.

xxxxx

In the Hunt's Household, Alex, who wore her usual silk pyjamas, was busily cooking breakfast for Patrick and Gene, she happily glanced over her shoulder as Patrick bounced Simon up and down on both of his knees, his younger brother seemed to enjoy it as he giggled.

"Sorry about last night...I reacted terribly...Deep down I fear dad's just gonna snap and go off the rails before long.." Patrick's words seemed to match with what Lucas' which he warned about, tnrough all of this , she needed Gene to remain strong like an Iron man, not allow everyone to presume he's easy to defeat.

"I know...You don't have to apologise because I understand and I'm sure Gene will when he manages to get out of bed' she knew everything there need to be known about how emotions affect the human mind, she wouldn't allow it to affect herself besides her and Gene had so much to look forward in the next couple of months or so.

"Lets hope eh..don't wanna be bloody bricking myself like a daft poof high on drugs " Alex laughed at how Patrick described that sentence in detail, it was unbelievable to think he was simultaneously becoming exactly a lot like his father or he's actually gathered a lot of influentialism from his father, slowly on the verge of turning into a younger version of him.

Movements from upstairs became pretty clear to overhear, short time later as Gene was about to make his way downstairs, he'd overslept for 10 hours something he'd never really achieved ever since he became a Detective. A huge yawn vibrated throughout each room within their house as he took one step at a time. Appearing shirtless but wearing his greyi trousers, as he approached Alex from behind, as wrapped both arms around her waist, snuggling up, pressing his cock hard into her back thigh, she gasped in surprise and amusement especially as this was all in front of Patrick, who had displayed a broad smile as he looked on.

"Morning my gorgeous Bolly Sunshine" he muttered happily and flirtatiously , fingering to untangle a piece of curly hair away to one side from her neck, as he leaned forward, leaving what felt like hundreds of kisses as they trailed from below her collarbone up towards to nibble playfully behind her ear in a loving and tender way that left her quivering with so much desire. She thrilled in the feel of his wet lips caressing her skin, both blissfully unaware of Patrick's wide grinning as he was leaving to put his jacket on in the hallway, he never knew and quite put his finger on how Gene had an incredible effect on women, he needed to know what it took to make any woman to fall at and worship a good looking man, surely late that night Gene would provide some wonderful advice.

"Erm...Right I'm off to work meeting up with some colleagues for when i finish my shift...should be back ...dunno...probably....arriving home after half past 6 this evening..." He quickly closed the door behind him as he stepped outside, shivering coldly as March's weather remained briskfully freezing. They expected Simon's nanny to arriving soon, so she could look after him for most of the morning and afternoon.

"Suppose I'll have to wear another shirt today...Bolls... i'm still feeling awfully scared...shitless even....Michael's last words they've got me in quite a spin...Yer know what he said about the Mitchell brothers...and 'ow' dangerous they are...yer don't think Doctor Michaels is working for them do yer?....I know cause Jack suffered those bruisings on his body , doesn't exactly mean he could have suffered them in the fight with his killer as the coroner pointed out...probably could be from a previous fight he was involved in but think this is all adding up...I honestly dunno why but i've got a strange horrible gut feeling that it was done by a professional, a doctor perhaps, who injected Jack with the lethal dosage...hid it perfectly so we couldn't spot where on the body he injected Jack...might have been in the back" Gene revealed his gut instinct which Alex couldn't agree more with, they needed to bring arrest Both Mitchell brothers somehow, but it was going to be a dangerous , life threatening task to execute perfectly. She couldn't resist glancing up in those dark lingering eyes of her fiance's, the eyelashes enhanced them greatly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fenchurch East's current mid morning rush was to aim to complete last minute tasks, especially finishing evidence filework and having it being sent off to the main head offices at New Scotland Yard. Jim Keats continously monitored progress in CID sitting at the vacated chair of DI Drake's, twiddling his fingers and thumbs together. The station was at the heart of one of its roughest patches within years, they hadn't seen this much activity ever, a suspect dying in the arms of their top experienced Detective Chief Inspector's. Keats wasn't attempting to try to increase mountains pressure on them, they were literally up to their ears .

"What's bloody going on in 'ere'?" the familiar sound of Gene bellowed around each corner of CID's thick strong walls. He'd managed to arrive just before lunchtime and hurried towards his office oonly to discover Ray's sorting through his files.

"Shit Guv...don't scare me like that...Keats is keen to have every papers of evidence notes, folders and other cases completed by the end of the day" Ray jumped with fright and looked startled, as he leapt up from his DCI's metal chair.

"Not on my bloody watch...cheek of 'im'... thinks hes boss of all of us.. that he has a higher authority...Yes and before you start saying anything Bolls...He's only meant to keeping a close eye on us...not to bloody assume hes DCI...what we need to establish is that we need to bring Carl Michaels and the Mitchell Brothers... question them and determine who could be taking the piss..cause i almost personally guarantee with a Gene Genie seal of approval that we'll have one of them charged with Finnegan's murder..." He demanded. feeling a shot of blood thumping through his upper chest.

"Hunt Can I have a word with you alone" Alex stayed close to Gene as they walked alongside each other holding and squeezing his left hand in a show of support. However as they reached Keats' office she only received the door being slammed in her face which left her bitter and fuming. As she tried to listen in to their conversation, bending down by the keyhole, as she took in every word being spoken, it was being sound like it was going all too well, she couldn't tell who had been shouting loud.

"If I'd known Jimbo i would have posted 10 billion postcards with your gormless, cocky assed face on it with the words....a man who's nicknamed Jacked up ass Keaty Pie all over it" Gene stood defiant his eyebrows raised, taking a step of full confidence within his stride, taking on board comments that were whsipered in his ear the night before.

"You're looking at full time suspension Hunt if you dare to carry on with this disrespectful, unnecessary attitude of yours and especially towards me..Phoning Superintendent Pullman its only one phone call away...I could 'ave' that fiancee of yours right on this table when you least expect it...snogging 'er'" as Jim looked like he was about to throw Gene back against the wall but Gene took him by sudden surprise by retaliateing, punching him in the nose, releasing months of his frustration at last, he never knew what the consequences would turn out to be but it made him feel relieved almost.

"No one bloody attempts to play games or even blackmail the Gene Genie..I couldn't care less if you phoned the Super because I'll tell ' im' about what you said about Alex and 'ave' yourself suspended and your job be on the line.." As he watched Jim recover, blood droplets covered the palm of his hand. Gene couldn't find it in his heart to trust Fenchurch Complaint's officer because of his complex appearance but for Alex's sake he offered to shake hands with the young East Londoner. Jim accepted it with agreement however he wasn't willing to shake hands. They both came to realise, they wouldn't be friends anytime soon, both hated each otehr's guts deep down.

"Just this once I'll let you off because of your rising popularity whithin this station..If i was to have you sacked, your badge taken off you..I know i'd be facing a lot of angry responses espcially from DI Drake, DS Carling and DC Skelton nut just to make it understood if you dare step out of line one more time...I'll be the one who chooses on how to report you to Pullman...I'm sure he will not be best pleased when or if I tell 'im'" Jim was like an opposite to Gene, a Cockney equilavent of the respected DCi.

xxxxxxxx

Chris and Ray were helping themselves in searching through heavy evidence folders in the evidence room once again, both convinced they could help in taking down Ryan Mitchell and Brendan Mitchell, their files were easy to find.

"Oi Chris...Look apparently Ryan and Carl did two jobs together in Nottingham...delievering suspicious packages of drugs up to criminals' houses, what i can't figure out is why did they get off with it even after the Met caught them..and how did Carl when he applied to work in that hospital managed to keep all this a big secret...yer know what this all looks fishy somehow...like someone might have covered for 'im' ...Chris have you found anything important something that might be vital" It was exremely hard to join everything up, how certain things where connected, it all still lingered in mysterious circumstances, they needed something to hit the final nail and undercover work only looked like an only option Gene was surely not going to agree with their idea and disagree with immediate disapproval, they knew their friend was already under pressure enough as it was and he that he didn't really need adding to his worries altogether.

"You pretty dam sure the Guv's gonna see it fully your way Ray mate...i hardly think he's gonna risk putting one of us in undercover...posing as a pretend criminal...I'm positive that DI Drake won't want any of us being placed in a dangerous situation when or if these guys might discover a hidden wire "

"Christ Just shut up will yer...lets see what he's gotta say first...hopefully it'll be a yes and that we can charge one or two of these three guys" Ray kept an eagle eye in case, Keats was close by and gave the all clear for a panicky Chris to follow behind as they made their way from the evidence room and locked up without anyone in sight, more of an empty corridor lay ahead as they paced up in a blaze of hurry, knocking into an duty Police Constable.

xxxxxx

Alex contributed to Jim Keats' style of getting things done quickly, by making some important phone calls to witnesses from minor cases, she gripped the phone handle within her hand as she spoke in a clear tone. As she sighed tiredly, her back ached in pain, she could do with a good shoulder massage from Gene if he weren't too busy unfortunately he was busy shouting at a frightened Chris.

"Christopher 'ave' you lost yer bloody thick mind...I assume Raymondo the cheeky bugger has put you up to this...you do understand what i'm saying can't risk putting yer both in undercover...besides i don't wanna see any of my officers facing down a barrel of a gun..after all that happened with DI Drake...no i won't 'ave' it..if we're going to bring down the Mitchell empire we'll do by my plan" Gene couldn't risk it, not by a long shot, he did feel a pang of worry after his conversation with Keats, his angry words seemed to slip through entirely to the DCI, as he poured himself a glass of malt scotch.

"Guv I completely agree with yer...I said to 'im' you'd think it was a bad idea so what do yer suggest...We take them down in a western style gun fight?"

"No we send in the big boys...well the riot squad can take care off those baldy headed Mitchells if they resist arrest" Gene replied, optimistically.

"Don't think they're baldy Guv....They're both same age as me...still youthful an all"

"Well they might lose their hair with all the stress we'll put them through when we interview them" Gene made a great point, knowing for a fact that he could use different none violent tactics to get a confession out of any potential suspect in a murder case.

"So what do you want us do then...have it happen today..might we need to inform Jim about this?"

"No can't...Put in a phone call and 'ave' us ready and waiting for those freaky, creepy, Bastards at their warehouse where ever it is...Besides I've had just about enough of arguing with that complaints officer" Gene never had a honest clue where it could be, he looked stressed out, unwilling to do any work for a couple of hours.

"Saxton Alleyway Guv" Chris answered immediately, hands buried inside his pockets as he stood by the framed door.

"Bloody hell you've grown smart brains" Gene proclaimed with glee, as he looked happy and pretty impressed with his DC's quick work, when in fact it was Ray who'd discovered the location of the Mitchell's hideway in East London, but Chris decided to take the credit for once.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex had nipped out work for a break, getting some food shopping from Fenchurch's busy packed high street, it looked seemingly different than it was in 2008, she'd guessed this because, In the present day the high street never existed anymore, why because its surrounding roundabout location had been developed into large shopping centre complex, she realised that she was actually starting to prefer shopping more than she did in 2008, there were no expensive electronic gadgets, like Widescreen televisions, netbooks and IPhones in this decade.

xxxxxxxxxx

Patrick finished a tea break in the work canteen, washing a cup out in the kitchen sink and wiping arounds its handle. A lot of staff were outside heavy smoking, its fume floated upwards and began to trickle inside, he coughed dryly upon inhaling it. He never did feel an urge to smoke, he knew what bad things it could cause people in life, cancer. health problems and becoming addicted.

"Hey Patrick...you still up for them drinks tonight...Don't forget I'll be paying for each round..." Reggie, a 20 year old Jamacian-Carribean born, his closest friend was eager to check just to be sure, he stuck up for his young Irish friend when others turned bad on him, Patrick appreciated his kindness and genorisity.

"So I can put my money away then...is that what you are hinting" He patted his trouser pockets as that's where he kept his money hidden.

"Paddy my friend...is Joanna coming with us or is she going straight home?...you need to tell her how you feel...about how she makes feel all loved up inside..promise me you will or someone is bound to swoop in and charm her with romantic gifts" They walked alongside each other as they made their way back on to the shop floor. Reggie was like an older big brother to him, when times got difficult, shifts got tiring to work through, thank god he had a unusual but marvellous sense of humour that came across like a ray of sunshine.

xxxxxxxxx

Walking long the high street's curbed pavement, she was approached by a familiar person.

"Hello again Alex...fancy me bumping into you around 'ere'...not much is it...well I dunno really back in the future I'd never got one soddin chance to visit London. with my wife Carol and daughter Millie..as i worked 15 hours a day, 6 days a week, worked as a Surgeon..."

She tried desperately to ignore his presense, by rushing towards the near by newsagents, with quick thinking Lucas pulled on her arm tight and marched her towards an alleyway and manoevered her up against a brick wall, Alex feared he was about to something , unforgivable and terrible to her, take advantage of her, unfortunately he never did, unbeknown to them a figure lurked in the shadows, watching them as they chatted awkwardly.

"Look I'm not trying to force you in to making any harsh decisions here...I can see how much you really love and care about 'im'...and how much you know you want to protect your youngest son from any signs of danger..This is a messed up world..1984...Irish bombers on the loose, blowing up buildings endangering peoples lifes...You need to make up you mind swiftly because the longer you choose to live 'ere' ...the more all your friends lifes will be threatened...not by me..oh one thing i know for definite has it ever occured to you about your precious fiance and how he seems to help people as they lay dying his arms...one hand placed behind the skull signals allowing a dead life to ferry across the river its a myth Alex surely you must have read up on it....'ave' you not ever stopped to wonder why and how he does it everytime without even acknowledging it..."

She had so many questions to ask him there was one in particular, she urged to ask.

"no...no don't believe you ..i don't want to believe you i remember three other people died in his arms.. icluding Summers himself but that unfotunate circumstances gthat's all..nothing else....Did you happen to know Martin Summers by any chance?" she figured both men probably might have previously met or where both in the same hospital in 2008.

"I dunno anyone called Martin Summers...why was he a dangerous individual or something" Lucas' eye twitched nervously as he continued to speak and listen to Alex's next reply.

"He tried to offer me a way of getting back home to my daughter Molly, wanted me to turn...corrupt betray my colleagues at Fenchurch..However I turned his offer down.. told 'im' i do it on my own...in the end he succeeded had this woman called Jenette come between me and Gene, all she did was spread lies about me...have him wrapped around her little index finger and pull it off succesfully which she did..." Alex stared at Lucas' eyes deepily almost on the brink fo becoming transfixed by them as they bored into her own, she was almost tempted to kiss him passionately on the lips as her hands were still raised high above her head.

"Alex no offence sweetheart but can you please take your eyes off me...I'm still technically married to my wife...who i pray and hope to get home to" Lucas made perfect clear that he never wanted to come between herself and Gene like this Irish woman originally did, making it obvious that his wife was his main priority that kept him fighting on with such determination.

"Alright if you're from the future as you claim to be...What bought you 'ere' in the first place...did you get shot..run over...were you involved in a car crash?" She gulped, eyes looking upwards as the heavens above opened their clouds and unleashed a heavy shower, droplets of rain trickled down her cheeks, as she wiped away her mascara as it ran downwards over her cheeks, her jacket already dampened, blouse soaked outlining her curves, which she attempted to hide by throwing an arm over her front chest.

"i thought you'd have had some common knowledge...some niggling doubt about Gene..eating away out you inside that head of yours...I'll tell you my story then...shall I..." He bitterly implied, eyes full of rage, a range of mixed emotions, as he stood about a metre away from her, hands on hips. Pivoting on his shoes as he turned away, lip pouting sidewards as he reflected and paused.

"There was this one injured patient bought in...stabbed wounds...to his left bicep..right away I could tell he was losing pints of blood...we did our best to stop the bleeding...my mind began to act weirdly so i took as itt just indicating I'D overworked too many hours that week..Carol My wife she always warned me that things would take their toll on me when i least expected it...Next thing sound got blocked out..went outside to get some fresh air...Couldn't get rid of it..so decided to ask whether could go home on the grounds of me being unwell...As I was making away towards my car...started its engine up and last memory i have is of me leaving the hospital car park...An Audi came from nowhere..and smashed into my car...Dunno maybe it began flipping open a few times and then all i can i assume is I was knocked unconcious..."

Alex didn't looked entirely won over by Lucas' backstory, it sounded like continous manipulating lies.

"Also suppose you'll wanna know the identity of that arsonist yer know the one that set fire to your flat with you and your son inside.......It was me I did...I wanted to test your skills...your protection over the people that mean so much to you...I feel really bad and gorrible because i lied to you because it was never reported on the Nine O'clock News I made up...I wasn't even on shifts that nighttook the night off ..actually the main headline that night was something to do with one Margaret Thatcher's staff"

"You despicable bastard"

She frankly urged to slap him across his face, as she made to leave she was confronted by a furious Patrick who'd popped out himself to get a jar of coffee from a mini market, he refued to allow her past him until she fully explained herself.

"Who the hell is this guy....what's all this about your accident?...You know what actually mate just leave Alex alone and try to get on with your own life...she's getting married in a couple of months"

"Its Patrick isn't it...Gene Hunt's teenage son"

"yes why are you so interested for?" He met him face to face, in which they measure around the same height as each other.

"Son don't getting yourself in a heap of trouble will yer as it might lead you down the road of a dangerous path...one you''ll found you can't escape from...." Lucas never explained in great detail as to why and how much he knew about the teenager's future.

Alex whispered from the corner she stood in towards Lucas who took a glance over his shoulders at her , as she spoke she felt heavy breathing overfilling her lungs as they heaved up and down. "How on earth do you know Patrick and I could have guessed everything you admitted just now it's all a lie isn't it..You've got your own agenda in this haven't you...this is like getting your kicks out of witnessing someone you've only just met in this decade and it looks blatantly obvious you wanna see me suffer heartache...why?" She asked with such confidence, knowing she needed to be told if she and him had already met in 2008 briefly.

"If you really wanna know...Because..He's the person that kills you in 10 years time by fatally stabbing you in your left thigh ...shame though Gene never finds out...depending on whether you live that far ahead in this alternative perfect life of yours as you make it out to be... through all these things Alex you can fix this..You haven't got long to decide...days in matter of fact"

Lucas used his strength to remove Patrick's arm out the way as he left them alone together.

"What is it...What he did tell you...what's this huge cover-up,..c'mon tell me?" He demanded to know, unhappiness forming his eyes as he studied Alex's aftermath reaction, he knew deep in his heart she would never betray his father, but why was she meeting with this random stranger who claimed to know all about them he suspected that this younger man might be a government agent in search for The Atermis File Gene had strictly told him about in private . Brushing past all this he wanted to know everything that they'd discussed in the alleyway or he would go and tell Gene what he saw with his prying eyes.

**End of chapter**


	18. Sacrifices

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 18**

**Still with added angst as things start to build up on the whereabouts of the main suspects and a short moment where Gene's temper threatens to overtake him again, i've chosen to ease the tension down a notch, so there is some moments of smut towards the end as Gene and Alex unwind with one of Luigi's favourite white Italian wine. I've created a mysterious scenario with the last words spoken but question is this character serious enough to do what they are saying or will something else prevent it. **

After her latest frightening encounter with Lucas in Fenchurch high street alleyway she had to snap out of this terrifying predicament because it was beginning to look more like a Martin Summers Part 2, she ran quickly as fast her long legs could take her towards Fenchurch East police station with two bags of shopping in both hands, having chosen not to explain to Patrick what warning Lucas had softly whispered to her. However she did gather some considerable confidence about making this life changing decision on choosing to stay in here in 1984 or going back to the future where she really should be with Molly. He'd only advised her that this decision was up to her alone and he would respect it either way, Gene wouldn't be told just yet. Panic attacks began to secretly overwhelm her, all this heavy pressure being thrown on top of her, how on earth would she get cope in working for the rest of the day without anyone asking if she was feeling ok. As she burst through the double doors of CID flinging the doors wide open she missed Ray's light moans about letting in cold drafts, her cheeks were a glossy bright red and she headed straight for his office, opening it as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to get Gene's attention as he looked to be concentrating on important new folders.

Gene finally took half a minute to away from evidence file documents and up nodding, holding a 15 second stare, one eyebrow raised in height, his legs were busy occupying most of the available space on the table as he soon began to share his surprise "Christ you took yer bloody time....yer didn't get lost on the way to the shops did yer...Only asked for yer to get me a packet of cigarettes and some basic food for our tea tonight" Gene's ever changeable appearance looked to be more at ease , relaxing and upbeat. Punching Jim Keats in the gob did thankfully release some anguish built up tension, bitterness and angriness it felt like a stress reliever dishing it all out in one go, minutes later his left punching fist had stung like hell after he tried to ease its horrible pain by splashing some cool refreshing water over it in the wash basin in the men's toilets. Ray was the only person to notice the DCI's bruised knuckles and secretly congratulated him doing what others had thought about doing for months.

"Sorry it was my fault I lost track of time..Cause I bumped into Patrick in the high street around the corner..Mentioned that he was asked to buy a jar of coffee for the staff canteen..He sounds happy at work things must be going well..you do me and him chat for ages mostly " she appeared to look a lot edgy towards him when she replied , eyes shifting everywhere, flipping his legs off the table, Gene ignored this, leaning forward, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her over to perch on the edge of his desk so she could sit directly opposite. They sat facing each other, she spread her legs out wide without even knowing, they began studying each other's expressions that crept over their glumly faces.

"Bolls what's really up...Bloody 'ell' I can read yer like JR Tolkien book these days even when you raise yer shoulders high and act all bloody guilty around me...c'mon something is troubling yer I can see it in those pretty little eyes of yours obviously...not worrying about the wedding or when you'll be giving birth are yer" His left hand reached over and lowered to rub over her baby bump, patting it lightly and tenderly, her appreciative smile mirrored into Gene's lingering eyes. He had to know what she was really thinking, maybe he could help if it might be something ridiculously silly like daily women issues that she kept fretting about, unfortunately he wasn't best prepared for her reply as she licked her dry lips, clearing a chesty cough from her throat before fully speaking.

"Gene...oh Gene..If I tell you this..please promise me you won't go losing your temper immediately...or hitting out at poor innocent people" she leant down and lifted both hands to cup around his face.

"C'mon Bolly tell me will yer..you're scaring the crap out of me now" he gulped nervously in his throat, his adams apple evident as it bobbed up and down, suspecting she had some bad news to inform him about. Activity of tension overfilling his mind and the pit of his stomach, as he prepared intensely to hear what she wanted to say.

"Alright ...A person called Lucas Walters greeted me in the hospital last month I just presumed he might be some arrogant nuisance especially for trying to flirt with me but then I just bumped into him again...claims there is a way for me to go home back to Molly and it involves leaving my life here.."

"And you obviously told 'im' no right..please tell me you did..what does this snaky creep want with you anyway..not jealous of what me and you 'ave'" Gene's loving eyes glanced away as his mood hindered slightly pausing as he tried to take in word by word of what he'd heard, his breathing getting the better of him as he pulled his chair a metre away feeling an effect losing his composure. Feeling an resistant urge to snap unexpectedly he wanted to do the lot, slamming his fists on desktop table to see how bad the pain rose, gladly he fought against it successfully for now.

"I wanna an answer ...so why didn't you bother to tell me this earlier eh...So you're just gonna walk pout that door and abandon me, Simon and Patrick is that what you're attempting to explain to me c'mon Alex I'm honestly asking you this important question ... I want a truthful fucking answer!!" the tone in his voice spoke volumes but at least he hadn't been shouting too loud for anyone else to eavesdrop as they were too busy preoccupied with listening to Ray's jokes. In reality she kept him hanging on by a thread too long for his own liking. Trying to distance himself he leapt up, shuffling some paperwork and put two sheets away in the cabinet drawers, turning his back and then sat back uncomfortably in his lower chair, shrugging both shoulders individually as he made eye contact briefly.

"Believe me ...If I had this one chance I would but there's one thing in my heart I'm completely and utterly sure of is that my future lies with you. our son and Patrick...I never thought I'd say although I miss Molly like any mother in this world would...I've convinced myself she might be between life and death herself...I've seen visions of her Gene...I saw her standing in the corridor once...she looked pale..I hate myself horribly because I didn't even recognise her at first...I feel awful.. really I do" she sobbed emotionally trying to wipe away the many tears from her eyes as mascara began to dribble down her cheeks leaving trails of smudges/

"Christ Bolls every time you keep bloody crying... it only result in starting me off crying and then before you know it, it'll turn me into a big cry baby..come 'ere' love..you deserve a great big Gene Genie hug.." she breath a huge sigh of relief because he looked as if he fully understood, she knew it for definite, even though he never looked fully confident in admitting it, this was where she belonged, sharing the rest of her life with Gene, come what may till kingdom come in her own opinion.

"Bolls..this Lucas bloke if he so much dares to trouble you again when yer on yer own..I swear I'll have his head flushed down a bloody wet stinking bog and twat him one in the gob...just say the word and I'll do it " she acknowledged that Gene could be a little bit too drastic himself when he always threatened light violence in the way he did but she appreciated his protectiveness, he pulled her down to sit sideways on his lap as she then cuddled up in his warm arms unwilling to let go at any brief second, desperately wanting this to be never ending. He always thrilled at and brisk fully enjoyed their many cuddly hugs at home, while in work. A light tap came at the door as Chris entered and they both glanced up.

"Oh Guv.. I guess I'll come back yer know let you and DI Drake have a little alone time together" Chris knew it was bad manners and that he shouldn't have barged in too soon, fretting as he turned to leave, with a file underneath his arm.

"What is it Christopher hope you've come with wonderfully excellent news on possible whereabouts of the famous Mitchell brothers" he consciously asked while still holding Alex closely in his arms, stroking a hand through her hair as she felt more relieved and calmer.

"Well Kinda Boss.... apparently they've already locked up their warehouse and haven't been seen since...but the last sighting of them was reported to be..Attending a circus variety show in Kempton Theatre in Central London with their wives and children two weeks ago...looks like they attend there regularly on a few occasions.." Chris surprisingly revealed, finding these two scheming brothers was now most likely going to be a bit of a doddle quite literally.

"Bloody hell a travelling circus somehow my prickling ears must be mishearing what you've explained to me.. hmm mind you wouldn't put it past them seeing as they've got high criminal records stacked against them even more than a higher in height than The leaning tower of Pisa ...Surely they're not just so happening to be masquerading as two dopy clowns in order to protect their identities or either perhaps they have some long hidden connections to the showbiz-performance industry and its a way for them to escape arrest for murder ..Right might as well go and bring our very good doctor friend Doctor Michaels in for interrogation...see what the bastard got to say for himself eh" He was beaming full of proudness to see a instant smile creeping across her face as she lovingly looked up at him with those unbelievably gorgeous hazel eyes. They both knew and had came to acknowledge that unforgettable, undeniable fact they would need to be remain incredibly strong for each other, never giving up on the ever present fight of cleaning the streets of London from slimy criminal scumbags.

"So do you think we should keep an eye on them and any activities they make Guv..gotta bring them lying scumbags sooner or later as you always say can't have them walking around the streets thinking they're untouchable"

"Why not I suppose it'll give Ray something do seeing as he hasn't moved off his bloody backside all soddin day..I just about got a bangin 'eadache' from listening to god awful jokes...thinks he's better than Tony Hancock" precisely at the same time Gene's eyes peaked through the closed office blinds and monitored his loyal DS' every movement that he made, still looking as if he had nothing better to do, furiously and frantically putting all his focus into completing Chris' rubix cube he nicked from the desk.

XXXXXXXX

Around 3.16pm The Quattro pulled up to screeching halt outside Fenchurch's main hospital entrance in East London it was packed to the rim, as there was nowhere in sight to park Gene's Quattro. Gene was first to jump out, boots clattering across the tarmac pavement. In a caring show of generosity for his fiancée he took no for an answer as he helped her out from the car by linking arms with her, after all she was five and a half months pregnant and he didn't want any accidents occurring around her, so it was best to stay close alongside each other.

"Oh Gene you really don't have to..oh go on then if you insist..This won't take long will it being in here...cause when we return to work I wanted to check in with the nanny see how Simon is feeling this afternoon" she couldn't help worrying every single minute, hour that she was away from her youngest child, as he guided her onwards towards the entrance positioning his right glove leathered covered right hand on her hip while she in reply tugged on his available left arm roughly, as he shivered coldly as wind swept across their path, gritting his teeth as he carried on walking.

"Bolls that bastard is gonna pay for what he's done I guarantee he will...If he reveals about who instructed him to give you the wrong tablets..I will knock seven shitting bells out of his smug greedy monster like gob..that's a promise of epic proportions from yours truly the Gene Genie" he grinned but those dark dangerous eyes of his stayed pretty much determined, focused and serious. Thankfully he wasn't looking as pissed off as he'd usually be, somehow however that could still change if Doctor Michaels refused to comply in answering his questions.

"Glad to hear it..." she muttered, kissing at his earlobe, extremely satisfied with the aftermath reaction that she glimpsed from a side view as he seemed flushed himself. All this made her come to realise that she wasn't necessarily going to allow Lucas Walters to get inside her head, his words reminded her simunateously of Summers but this time this situation she found herself in, was completely different and extreme, for starters he wasn't a corrupt detective searching for ways to change this world for the better. His appearance seemed to be deemed more dangerous, villain like, worser than other any corrupt copper taking bribes.

"Excuse me love...where can I find Doctor Michaels me and my colleagues need to speak to 'im' urgently..." Gene flashed his badge at the blond haired receptionist who looked to be more interested in doing her fingernails and blowing bubble gum.

"Sorry have you got an appointment with him cause if you haven't I can't allow you through to see him...Oi"  
she sprang up from her chair as she began to take full notice when a frustrated Gene barged past two heavyweight security guards that were off duty playing cards between themselves.

"Tell 'im' this is bloody vital..." his temper began to boil higher by every second as they rushed over and shoved him over on the floor, denying the frustrated DCI any possible access , this scene was unfolding in front waiting patients and relatives "it's over a murder case...we only want some answers from 'im'" he swore he would punch these giant blokes if they wouldn't move out the way within five minutes, he did have a big advantage over them his useful fists, which he used in situations where things weren't going according to plan and used deliver a knockout punch on a smug faced suspect.

"Blimey I overheard all of the commotion from my office...oh Mr Hunt...please come through..guards it's alright his fiancée is a patient of mine" he requested as they finally stepped aside as the detective retreated, snarling bitterly upon barging past next followed by Chris and Alex.

"So what is it you wanted to see me about?" he offered a seat but got a refusal thrown back in his face besides he had a gut instinct that Gene looked deadly serious especially how his eyes tightened up when upon reading some patients confidential folders.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I've come to see you today..." Gene berated, hugging himself as he perched on edge of desk, glaring angrily towards the ashamed looking doctor.

"I dunno what you mean" panic dawned upon his eyes and face, of course he knew what reasons the detectives had shown up for, he just didn't want to admit anything, fearing he was about to get tossed from side to side, every inch of the small confined room.

"C'mon we known you have connections to both Ryan and Brendan Mitchell, that you did some shifty, dodgy jobs together delivering packages an all sorts so it's not coincidental then...If you don't tell me one bit of truth right now..I will so much as stamp on all yer fingers with my boots and then chop em off and feed them to some hungry bulldogs" Gene's sarcastic remarks sometimes worked or had an opposite effect by making these pathetic wannabe criminals feeling more cockier and arrogant about themselves.

"Fine..I can't keep up this charade any longer...It was only two jobs that's all they promised. Said we wouldn't never get ourselves caught by any coppers...when they got off with any possible charges brought against them ..then I turned around and made the ultimate mistake by applying to work here in this hospital, first time i was unsuccessful however, second time they recommended my name to the manager, giving my home phone number... then I received a phone call about coming in for an interview...remember that i was really nervous...days later got offered the job to me..." he took a moment to adjust his breathing, as Gene continued to pile mounting pressure on the young doctor as he struggled to cope "lost all contact with them...so I assumed they never wanted anything more to do with me again..How wrong I was...bumped into Ryan and his daughter when they were out shopping by some market stalls in Church Street..pulled me aside when she never noticed...said there was a job offer available for me...something entirely different this time..Removing a small problem from their sight...a guy named Jack..explained that he was doing some time in prison for murder...apparently got on wrong side of Brendan when he fleeced him out of a handful of expensive notes and that he'd grassed to someone else that Ryan killed a rival in cold blood" He paused reflecting, the realisation hitting him as strong emotions began to filter out of his sober expression-less face.

"Right might as well get 'im' in Quattro..Carl Michaels we're arresting you for assistance in the murder of Jack Finnegan, Anything you do say will be ripped up into shreds and placed in a blender, turned into runny juice and then forced down yer that little scummy throat of yours until you conk out from poison or something similar..Gene Hunt chapter 2 Verse 4" Gene re-invented a new line in reading Carl his rights "Chris shove him on back seat of Quattro strap him down so he can't escape..will be along in a minute just need a word with DI Drake" they watched on observing as the Detective Constable handcuffed Carl had lead him out in front of everyone as they stood in surprise and shock at seeing the always trustworthy doctor being arrested for a crime.

XXXXXXX

Ray basically stayed well clear of Jim Keats, he didn't want to be picked on by the wide eyed disciplinary complaints officer for being a go-between.

"Ray you're gonna have to face him sometime...I know he can be a right dick..made some bad comments about me couple of days ago..said I wasn't classy enough of a woman"

"Cheeky bugger..might put in a complaint of me own against 'im' ..oh forgot to say reason why he's sporting that big black eye is because Guv done us all a favour and twatted him one in both nose and eye" he grinned in revealing, Shaz didn't seem too surprised either

"Blimey...Does DI Drake know what he did..she's not gonna best pleased?" she quizzed, pressing intensively whilst twiddling with a biro pen, she needed a good cheering up because every time she and Chris were ever apart from one another, crazily enough she missed him like they'd been parted from each other for days, they'd enjoyed being in each other's presence.

"Don't think so...but I'm pretty sure she'll stand by 'im'... if Keats dares to bring charges of assault against 'im'" everyone knew it was horrible to talk about Fenchurch East's respected young complaints officer especially behind his back, it'd only be a matter of time before his ears roast up with a sense that his name is amongst hot topic within the station, it wouldn't look too good if ever got to find who started the gossip.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After DCI Hunt had bought him in for extensive and thorough questioning, Gene eventually took full charge of interviewing Carl in Interview Room B, Alex and Chris were also present as they listened in with keenness to see what else he had to say, what other unknown crimes he might confess to that none had knew about.

"Jesus Christ...What do you want me to say Mr Hunt ...You know this wasn't my cunning plan to kill Jack it was Ryan and Brendan's..They bloody forced me into committing cold blooded murder...I always maintained I never wanted any part of it..They kept threatening to kill my mum if I didn't do what I was told to do..so I had no other choice..Got provided with a uniform to make me look like a guard there...When I entered the cell he was already asleep..I got my bag out and flipped him onto his chest, injected him in the vertebrae then I left never looked back or checked to see whether he was dead...I really despise myself for all those stupendous bad things I've done in life..I knew this would eventually come back to bite me in the arse" He couldn't continue, salty tears streaming from his eyes, revisiting those past events were excruciatingly painful and unable to relive in flashbacks. He felt deeply ashamed to be known as respected doctor.

"So what You could have gone to your local police station and explained everything to them about you were being blackmailed...could have got some of their detectives to investigate" Alex added a valuable point of her own, as she studied Carl's nervous body language, his hands rapidly shaking every time DCI Hunt spoke, it was almost as if he felt scared of the Detective's gruff northern accent.

"So how about you explain on who persuade yer to give Alex the wrong tablets in order to cure her anxiety attacks...A bloke named Lucas perhaps Spit our yer crafty sod before i knock your answer of for yer" Gene rudely disrupted leaning forward, eyes burning full of redness and rage deep within, he knew he had a right to question their hospital doctor's suspicious motives, as some unresolved answers hadn't been properly answered in an understanding manner.

"Met 'im' 2 months ago...actually I really dunno too much about 'im'. can't trace any home address for him, no family members I guess he must be sad lonely individual....I've seen that he likes to keep certain things mysterious and never replies to any questions asked...Said something about you need to learn from bad mistakes and that you should be punished by tasting bad medicine...He regularly visits twice a month...has some anger issues mainly for depression and panic attacks"

"Guv you never said...'ow' long this been happening for..." Chris looked really confused he really asked if he could help in anyway shape or form, his eyes never breaking contact from DI Drake, scratching his head trying to get some sense of it.

"We don't wanna go into any further detail Chris...can't 'ave' anyone in this station poking their noses in "

"But Guv"

"I said leave it will yer...that's the end of the matter!!" Gene snarled repeating himself, slamming his left and right palm hard on impact on the table, he didn't need Chris going off and blabbing to Ray about their DI and DCI's private health problems.

xxxxxxxxx

After having Carl Michaels thrown in a cell for a night or so , until it would be decided what actions would be taken before the case got to court they still had the matter of hunting down Brendan and Ryan, that would need consideration, careful planning and organisational skills put in place over a couple of days at least.

Gene and Alex turned down kind offers for some drinks at the newly refurbished Luigis and headed off home for an early night sleep, whilst driving home in his Quattro he smiled watching with one as her eyes blinkered tiredly she had an exhausting day and already she was on the brink of falling asleep in the passenger seat. He cheekily inspected closer upon seeing her bottom lip curled up like a grin, she mumbled sleepily, visons of him smirking specifically.

"Stop grinning will you...can't a woman have a comfortable sleep" she moaned, attempting to turn and face her left right hand side, she couldn't help in getting really annoyed and pissed off the longer he kept it up.

"Blimey I was only enjoying a fantastic view down below to those peachy breasts of yours..Honest.. Sweet Gobby Knickers" he mumbled silently underneath his hot breath.

"You're Lying its written all over your face" she laughed hysterically she enjoyed it the hilarity of this new funnier situation, loving all this amounts of teasing he did to wind her up to a point where they'd been all over each other like two randy loved up teenagers, snogging when knowing they'd have jobs to be getting on with.

"Gene Genie never lies tends to proceed to sticking to his guns when it comes to telling the god forsaken truth and for the record would you stop being so bloody insatiable woman,,,Is this what you classy posh birds tend to do accuse blokes such as myself of fibbing their smelly socks off" letting his feelings be clear and flicking his eye like a wink that went unnoticed, he began slowing the engine down as they neared closer to their house and driving up the sloppy driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Quattro arrived home at around 5.35pm, front living room lights were still beaming out bright like illumination lights at Blackpool, they stepped out onto the pebbled stone driveway path.

He yawned loudly, his legs felt absolutely numb and aching all he could think about was getting on well earned shower and then afterwards jumping underneath the duvet with his gorgeously stunning fiancée and them drifting off in a peaceful, light sleep, for now he wanted to erase these concerns about this Lucas bloke mysteriously hanging around every day , spreading and tempting Alex away from him with poisonous words. He couldn't totally get it, why did people like Summers and now this man want with her, he'd promised to stay by her side through thick and thin if things got nastier and possible warning signs began to flare.

Alex opened up with front door key, the nanny greeted her happily, holding a sleepy baby Simon in her arms, passing him over to his mummy, she chatted with her just before the nanny left with her coat flung over one arm.

"He's a good kid..Miss Drake...Seems to take after you very much...always pointing to things..items...there was a small tiny incident where I turned my back for a quick second...where he climbed out of the couch..kept giggling at the telly but all I could see was a blank screen.." She described confusingly, it left her completely baffled almost to the point, Alex couldn't help wondering if Simon might have seen a flash of someone attempting to communicate through the 14 inch old fashioned television.

After Simon's nanny left to go home and after Gene had sung a sweet beautiful harmony song he remembered his mum taught him as a young boy, Alex enjoyed it listening in from behind the door, she was astounded by his impressive singing, maybe he should have gone on to perform on a tv variety show, no she dismissed that idea as she reckoned nerves would only get the better of him and he'd only swing an sarcastic insult at a television producer. Minutes later before tea time approached, they soon began to unwind with a bottle of a white Italian wine a name Gene couldn't pronounce when he thought about congratulating Luigi for picking good decent bottle this time.

They sat curled up in front of the hot burning fireplace, Alex resting herself against the comfy couch, sitting closely within a centimeters of him

"Gene I never really knew you had a wonderful singing voice...If you ever knew and were on Britain's Got Talent I'm sure Simon Cowell would put you in the grand final guaranteed"

"Who's Simon Cowell and Britain's Got Talent when they're both at home?" he frowned pouting his bottom lip upon looking at her, not recognising what she was muttering on about, presuming she was being a right madam fruitcake as always.

She quickly dismissed answering his question with a quick excuse, "Oh its nothing...blimey you got to learn about over the next ten or twenty years or so...a lot about how the world's changed" she explained about a lot of things, some that he found difficult to get around, she spoke of strange and unheard of events, maybe she'd been looking too hard into that crystal ball of hers, his mind drifted off elsewhere as he taken a huge swig of his glass of wine.

"Gene You're not paying any attention to what I'm saying" she elbowed him in the chest, caused him to suddenly spit out some wine which then stained the carpet covered floor.

"Blimey can't a man taste some wine on his tongue" he rolled in eyes upwards, huffing slightly, but hid his amusement at her little stroppy moods she liked to fully display, he knew it was only really displayed because of affection and devotion towards him, he also admired her courageous spirit to never giving up what you believe in. She looked radiant and magnificent as flickers of from the fireplace; half reflected her standout beauty right before his eyes. Gene especially felt like he'd won the millionaire jackpot for being in the company of this wonderfully younger promising detective, he couldn't give a damn if anyone suggested he should have gone for someone completely opposite to him.

"Gene" She wrapped both arms around his waistline and placed the side of her head against his chest.

"Hmm what is it Lady Bolls" he tightened an protective arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, allowing her strong fragrant perfume to overfill his head.

"Bedroom Now...Well Patrick won't be due home for another hour or so..we got some well earned time to snog each other's faces off" for tonight and for the time being, she wanted to forget all about every bad problem that wouldn't fade away, she needed to been in the loving arms of the man she'd fallen hopelessly in love with.

"You sure..bugger I'm 'opin' that wine hasn't gone to yer head... cause unfortunately it's still taking some time to effect me brain which must be mad of a brick or stone wall" she pulled herself up, with a hand positioned over her baby bump and headed straight for their bedroom, glancing over her shoulder at a utterly mesmorised Gene who looked enchanted like a love spell had been cast on his eyes, he leapt up and followed her, she turned her back to him as she went to undress, kicking her shoes off firstly, then lifting up her green jumper, she gasped with such tenderness and joy feeling his wet mouth sucking enthustically on the back of her neck, both his hands trailed up to cup and caress her breasts through the silk fabric material that still covered them, feeling their weight and feel herself being overwhelmed as he groaned in her right ear.

"Bolls mmm never seen these bras before..they new ones?....holy shit gotta confess they're doing sexy smutty things to me " she felt his obvious arousal pressing up against the back of her already quivering left thigh. He spun her around, kissing at her exposed neck and shoulders before gently easing her down on the mattress. She pushed her body up towards the pillow, sitting up as she slid underneath the sheets, undressing by sliding her jeans and knickers down her legs until she was completely naked, she eagerly awaited Gene, smirking as he blatantly took his own time to undress, all the while he never broke their smoldering sexual chemistry, pausing for a brief minute to take her visible need for him. Patience was a key invertably, he soon found himself within a metre of her hungry gaze, a cheeky smile cornered his lips as he turned his back. Unfastening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, allowing both sets of fabric to drop on the bedroom floor Then he stepped closer to bed in slow motion, she'd had enough and grabbed his arm, causing him to fall on top her.

"Buggering Hell...Bolly..I was just about to get to the best part of the night", she didn't really want to see him fannying around like a prat ,as they made lip contact they kissed passionately, tongues tangoing together in a heated and heartwarming embrace, her hands cupping his face as they deepened this kiss, pulling him down with her as she lay looking upwards at him, amazed that he had an instant, magical and lustful effect upon her, Christ above as she imagined her head spinning, their kisses would usually tend to be ones of fear, abandonment in case something bad happened to one of them and also something different.

Her hands smoothed down from his hair, his sweaty back, over and beyond downwards towards his buttocks before giving them a naughty squeeze, delighting and giggling in the response she overheard, "Ouch Bolls..I'm beginning to think that Wine 'as' gone bubbling up to yer brain cells and turned yer into one sex crazed addict"

Surprised she flipped him with strength on his back, immediately snaking one hand to stroke in-between his thighs, he already shook, panting and groaning at the touches of her fingers as they traced along his shaft, although he couldn't see what she was doing he allowed his imagination to run away with him altogether. "Fuck..Bollocks" cursing familiar words as he lifted himself up off the mattress to unfasten his trousers and slide them down along with his boxers, disposing of them rapidly. He guided her on top of him before she easily slid into him, arms wrapped around both naked bodies, she began to move, carefully and slowly, tightening her arms around him as he pushed to move his hips, they moved together in perfect harmony and laughed with joy it brought, discovering newer discoveries about one another. She quickened her movements, pushing down and slamming on to him as he kept up perfectly with her thrusts, her eyes widened as she felt his cock pushing inside of her wet channel, her aching body focused to push on further, he quickened his own pace as he felt her walls closing fastly, his fingernails digging at her naked shoulder, the sound of her coming bought such creativity and beautiful joy that pulled at his heart strings, fantasy had become a joyfulness reality.

Her orgasm washed over her within minutes, as she threw her head back in abandonment, her thighs shook, vibrating, before he knew their love making would last only a matter of few minutes he slipped a hand down in-between them and caressed her into another second mind blowing orgasm. "Alex..My Bolls..sexy posh lady who just blows everything within my mind...I god damn love yer legs and tits...shit" they pushed themselves back down on the bed, her heart beat thudded rhymatically, as she kissed down his neck and along his collarbone, her curly cropped hair tickled beneath his chin. Fingers entwined together as they finally reached the point of no return, his growls filling her ears as he spilled his juices into her. Both gasping for breath as they now lay completely flat on their backs, he reached a hand over to place around her neck and on her left shoulder

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, they shares sarcastic jokes about what marriage meant to couples who might be about to take the plunge like themselves.

"All these wedding receptions- parties are 'eld' for is so the cocky groom's best man can get his leg over one of the pretty bridesmaids..l reckon with seconds Raymondo will bound to be eyeing up one of your bridesmaids for our wedding...all that daft poof can think about is sex...sex ... sex.. he's never considered thinking about settling down with a nice blond posh bird on his arm for once in his life...Who knows maybe he might get lucky soon enough" Gene expressed his disappointment to see Ray not having a good decent girlfriend, the two best friends had seen a lot of potential stunners back in Manchester and after they moved down to London.

"Think he needs to gain some confidence..to be sure of himself that the lady of his dreams is out there somewhere in London, wishing for her Mr Right to walk in ..I know what he went through with Janet was heartbreaking...after admitting you love someone only to get it thrown back in your face in a horrible fashion"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mysterious footsteps creeped in within the living room as Alex slept peacefully, Gene jumped up from bed and went to investigate, the living room remained in complete darkness, he heard sobbing,_ 'it must be Patrick probably been dumped_  
" Patrick" he softly whispered, not wanting to wake Alex up as he desperately searched for a torchlight.

"Dad Need your help...something happened tonight...it's scared me " he replied, something must terrible must have happened.

Gene finally found where the room light switch was, it flickered on. His eyes fell in horror to Patrick's blood stained shirt.

"Fucking Hell what happened" He gasped uncomfortably, fearing that his teenage son had done something dangerous or unexpected.

"I couldn't save him dad my best friend died tonight cause this selfish maniac bastard of a driver drove out of nowhere and plowed into where me and my friends were standing by the bus stop..I recognise his face...cause I met him earlier today... Caught 'im' harassing Alex... I assumed they had words never heard what was spoken"

"I know Alex told me she encountered this Lucas bastard today...She's explained everything...tell yer what we're gonna do we're gonna take him down tomorrow after we dealt with Ryan and Brendan Mitchell...even if it means playing Old School tricks to make him vanish forever" Gene reassured him with a evil like grin on his face, just what exactly was he planning to make Lucas disappear from their lives.

**End of Chapter**

**A big massive thanks to emmylou1983 for helping to beta read this latest chapter**

**The next chapter will be up in a matter of days**


	19. Winners and Losers Part 1

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 19**

**All very high tension, a threat of Alex and Gene falling apart and Lucas acting all nastily**

Gene and Patrick sat in the dark filled cold living room together; an undeniable awkward silence fell between them after what Gene had revealed. Patrick's facial expression spoke volumes as he felt lonely hearted, hurt, upset and in deep shock, but he also acted disgusted by Gene's suggestion of getting rid of Lucas forever in what he presumed a violent manner. Gene couldn't take this gap of hatred that was beginning to emerge between him and his son; they needed to repair it immediately.

"Look I'm not gonna blow the arse faced bastard's brains out if that's what yer assuming..As much as it pains me to say I was thinking about my Mason's connection..Getting them to deal with 'im' advise them no to bring violence to the table" Gene rubbed one palm of his hand up over his forehead, tension creasing.

"I thought you said you were done and dusted with the Freemasons...I remember you precisely said they made you sick to pit of your stomach and bought misery and inflicted too much on others between their members...please reconsider this...for your own sake..it's not entirely the best solution to solving this problem is it" Patrick tried to get his head around all this, he knew he wasn't himself because matters had reached a critical stage in his young life, seen too much events occurring too fast, he'd been so young to witness all the bombs going off in Northern Ireland and seeked refuge by moving over to Liverpool, as a 13 year old boy sneakily blagging his way onto a ferry, Life did start out great for him there for 3 years.

"Well what else do yer suggest I bloody do...I can't do anything else or my job will be on the bloody firing line..cause I'm already on my last warning from the Super and from that pathetic moron Keats...cause if that nancy cockney twerp hears about this guy that's been troubling me, you and Alex...he 's bound to stick his oar in and increase pressure on me to give up my badge as revenge for me twatting 'im' good and proper deserved it really " Gene revealed but still fretted with breathing sighs, he didn't know what else would work, this man was dangerous and deadly and needed to be stopped before anyone else crossed his path, got injured or even killed.

"Let me deal with 'im'..No ignore me i'm speaking out of character seeing as I'm still in utter shock... Bugger his mother lives abroad and she doesn't know but I'm guessing she's probably being told at this minute...my heart does go out to her" He yawned tiredly, curling both feet up on the separate sofa.

"No...You bloody won't not ever...You'll keep that gob of yours shut and yer fists still in your pockets..do you understand " He fumed, holding his hands over both eyes , wishing and hoping that another accident wouldn't happen as the aftermath would be unbearable to get use to , he even found himself extremely nervous about explaining all this to Alex, knowing she would give him a right earful about mainly every single wrong point of revisiting the Freemasons.

"Sssh Alright..You're best getting some sleep get yer head down on a pillow for a couple of hours see 'ow' yer feeling in the morning...well you've been through a lot tonight probably best taking some time off work as well...me I'm gonna take a paracetemol to clear my 'orrible' 'eadache'." Gene thought that might help, no of course it won't he knew this deep down, afraid to admit that nothing would despite how much both men tried to ignore it, the threats, the increasing tension would only continue until Lucas said so, god he despised every single about this man even though he hadn't actually shared a heated conversation with him. His status as Detective Chief Inspector would come under, never ending intense scrutiny, and it made him gulp and bite down on hard on his lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning: as the thick fog lifted over the sky above London, Since 7am DS Carling and DC Skelton had been monitoring and keep a close eye on every person who arrived by any types of transport in or around by the theatre. Ray always relished these keeping tabs on suspects movements the best part was wiping the smugness off their mug faces, Chris didn't he found to be boring and depressing when there were no sightings of the dreaded Mitchell brothers.

"This is pointless..oh bloody hell...I should be at home in bed with Shaz all snuggled up warmly underneath the duvet ...not 'ere' sitting in a car with a bloke who thinks he's god gift to women" This time Chris seemed to do a lot of moaning sitting uncomfortable as he waited to see whether Ryan or Brendan Mitchell might possibly put in an appearance, he'd hated being dragged out of his house at 6.30am while it was still dark outside on the streets, working all different hours was completely irrating.

"Oh stop yer whining yer dozy grumpy div...Guv said we'll nabbing them in and bringing them for questioning this afternoon hopefully they'll be charged...I hope this is the right theatre that he told us about" Ray pulled a grumpier face of his very own, winding down the driver's window, as he had a look using the binoculars. All he could see was two young women applying lipstick and make up, he fancied his romantic chances by racing out of the car with speed and going to introduce himself, ignoring that he'd be leaving Chris alone.

"Ray yer gawping at those birds tits aren't yer with those big binoculars.. ...bloody ridiculously typical we...Hang on...isn't that them over there walking pass the Crown pub..Looks like they're making some dealings with another scumbag" He directed him to look over towards the right hand side just by the bus stop where they stood, from their point of view all they could see and witness was that, a man in his early fifties, was patting a small quantity of powder in his left hand, all three men acted suspiciously as they stood in circle and looked around to see if any coppers might be lurking secretly anywhere in that secluded location. Ryan Mitchell the taller of the two brothers seemed to look more arrogant than ever, as he grabbed at this middle aged man's throat and shoved him over towards a wall out of view. Ray and Chris could hear shouting insults and punches being exchanged; they couldn't risk giving away their position so both of them decided upon driving near, by the closed Crown pub.

"Oh Yeah that'll help us...Before we know it they'll be smashing all the windows of yer car Ray"..I just don't like this...seeing the violence they use on innocent victims...wonder if that's why they had Jack killed..did he double cross them?" The fed up young Detective Constable questioned with interest, tapping his shoes on the floor.

"I dunno but we'll know later...Guv said he wants us both to stay where we are until he arrives with back up...around about 1pm...He'll radio us that he'll be on his way down..." Ray filled his friend in on all the details, to help ease his confusion. They wondered whether Alex may end up staying behind at the station with Keats of all people, they never liked or even wanted to adapt to his style of work, after discovering that Keats had previously met Gene when he was called in for an introduction meeting after they'd all transferred down to London and being informed that it didn't go as well as expected. It was evident that they would be stuck with him once again much to their annoyance when the station went through the darkest hour after the shooting.

xxxxxxxxx

Things to seem be particularly quiet within the Hunt/Drake household, Patrick still wasn't coping well, having spent most of the night in the bathroom, vomiting and sobbing, it caused quite a lot of concern especially for Alex who was beginning to realise that everything Lucas predicted was starting to become true, she knew that he was grieving for a friend that had become more like an older, wiser brother he'd never had, he needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to confide in about all those horrible, sad feelings that kept eating him up from inside.

"How is he?" She asked sympathetically, still dressed in her night clothes.

"'ow' am I suppose to know...apparently they weren't even friends for that long...by my estimation he'd only know 'im' for what ...a couple of months...I phoned his work place up and said he won't be going in..best staying in bed for the time being" Gene replied with a worried expression, pressing himself up against the bedroom door.

"You son is hurting in there cause he's been deeply affected by his best friend's death , crying his heart out...depressed and full of emotion..he desperately needs his dad to be there for 'im' especially at tough time like these...

"I don't wanna hear yer bloody sympathy Bolls!...I'll do this my way...I don't like being told what to and especially not by a posh mouthy know it all like you" He snarled furiously, which secretly upset her as she turned to head downstairs to prepare breakfast.

They had a long day ahead of them, arresting and then hopefully charging both them criminal brothers for this crime that had troubled Gene from day one, he'd seen it all happen over the last two months, even displaying his regret for accusing Rhys of being a snitch and a liar then Rhys' father dying in his arms, dark moments had always proceeded to follow him over his long policing career, how n earth would he get back to normality after this case eventually got concluded.

Alex stood helplessly in the kitchen, closing her eyes tightly and wishing that she was back with Molly in their brightly lit living room, opening those other presents her daughter had asked for from school friends, she imagined the excitement, delight and happiness on her rosy face. She knew she could go and picture each different scenario for years.

She butted two slices of toast with a knife and placed them on a small antique saucer, she didn't feel an urge to rush, anytime soon he would be at the table eating his breakfast, things last night had been incredible for them, discovering the hidden passions of love and desire but now that had all been blown out the water altogether, when he got into one of his foul mouthed moods, she could easily understand why however when he tended to get angry do to personal matters that was a different story. They were to be married by the start of summer and things were dissolving fast, no honeymoon booked, no registry office booked and she hadn't a chance to see what wedding style clothes they displayed in shop windows.

He approached behind her, around 20 minutes later, not speaking a word, as he grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of water to drink, which he quickly drank and tipped the cup upside so it could dry off.

"For goodness sake Gene...you're being selfish and quite frankly stupid...I really didn't want to hurt your feelings with what I mentioned..I've read in books that every parent everywhere they have to show that not all things have to be about damaging relationships with their children ..." she muttered placing a hand of reassurance on his shoulder unfortunately to her disappointment he brushed it away, glum faced, down hearted as he sat up on the edge of the kitchen top, eyes trailing downwards avoiding hers as she attempted to get through to him, to try and resolve why he looked distant.

"You don't understand what it's like for male coppers like us Bolly ones who 'ave' been fighting tooth and nail...we 'ave' our career and duties to keep the streets clean and safe from scumbags who think they can walk all over us like shitbags so we use our fists as revenge and vowing that they'll never be able to run away from the big boys like us ...Sometimes I keep saying to myself is this is Gene Genie is it time to give up your rank and let some other spotty dick DI dreams come true of becoming a well respected DCI...I've fought and lost so many personal twisted battles in my work career lost ..always getting kicked down by shite nobheads who think I'm past it these days...these times of the old school detectives are changing and it scares the living daylights out of me Bolls it properly does...So you can take your pity and feelings elsewhere...I need some time on my own to think this through" Gene's sudden worrying statement heightened Alex's fear that maybe they were about to split up unexpectedly, she hadn't seen him feeling this down before, the last time that happened was after he'd been beaten up after leaving Luigi's.

xxxxxxxxx

Disciplinary Complaints Officer Jim Keats was never going to be a popular addition to the Fenchurch team ever since he'd moved permanently from Scotland Yard, he was still under the impression from his former employers that they desperately wanted to see Gene Hunt kicked off the force for aggressive behaviour and an intention of not protecting the health and safety of his colleagues. Keats hated the DCI's guts ever since that first meeting when he first met him, he'd found out stuff about him he never liked, He didn't care about setting good examples to upcoming and promising young detectives.

He still had to shake off that stinging pain within his nostrils that he received yesterday after goading Hunt about getting DI Drake's lacy knickers down in a flash behind his back, he came to realise that he wasn't deliberately trying to provoke an angry response or punch to shut him up.

"Morning Jim...got a few paperwork sheets for you to update " Viv was the only person in the waiting area to greet the unpopular Officer as he arrived for work early, who was eager and keen to get started on this unfinished work. He wasn't fazed about the negative feedback that he received from every detective or PC/WPC working in the station, he had a good ear into what people really spoke about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ryan and Brendan legged away from the scene of their assault on a drug dealer, Ray came to the man's aid, helping him to stand up, as he hopped on one foot towards the bus station seat and relaxed back on it against the plastic panel, his appearance was shaken and full of anguish for being allowed to be sucked into both Mitchell brothers doubling dealings.

"You alright Mate?..." Chris popped his head around the corner of the exit entrance, his buttons getting caught in a gap as he was on the look-out to see if the suspects might return.

"Can yer tell us what you were doin buying some small bags of cocaine or whatever it is around this time on the pissing morning" Ray frowned not convinced by this bloke's silly attempts for sympathy. "Yer know yer not kidding anyone 'ere' with that gormless look..yer 'aven't even told us yer name" he stood up defensively, full of many questions to ask, giving a cold stare as the man passed him three small bags of powder.

"My name is Robert Cresswell..." he mumbled silently in a low speaking tone, eyes averting away more towards Chris as he stood with his back to both men, itching an eyebrow as he swung his legs in front of him, titling his head sideways acting innocently and somewhat impatiently, he had better exciting things to do then to sit with two detectives and filling them in with latest details of his next big drugs hit.

"I'm a drug dealer is that what you wanna know detective...Alright i get me kicks on all sorts of drugs I can get me hands on" he smirked slyly, clearly looking for or even asking for a good punch in the gob if he didn't stop acting all like a tough hard guy.

"Sorry but you'll have to come into the station..cause we caught yer red handed with drugs...by the way them bastards you were beaten up by...what did say?" Ray thought it might be best to check to be sure if they might have been talking about plans of going somewhere with this circus entertainment business, if they planned to go abroad travelling all across different countries around the globe.

"Not much...Said the odd thing about changing gears...changing their lifestyles...providing and paying for expensive holidays abroad for their wives and children...didn't say anything more" He briefly revealed, shifting awkwardly on his seat, as he wanted to see how bad the injuries were.

"I will get my injuries treated to won't I?...I don't wanna be left unattended to..Cause I can sue your station for neglecting my needs" he displayed a warning jabbing his finger, exchanging a bitter stare.

xxxxxxxxx

Gene sat like a marble stoned statue as his mind drifted into thin air, the thought of turning to the Freemasons for help, after swearing he didn't want anything to do with them, it sickened him, yes Mac had been dead for over 2 years, but the subject of that group popped up in one on one conversations he shared with Ray. Matters with Patrick weren't going to evaporate easily as he prepared himself for another father-son chat later that night.

His eyes blinkered, something told him today would be a sky high rollercoaster of a day, he didn't twig what it meant but he hoped that he and Alex would both come away from it unscathed, unharmed, they faced a major battle that continued to lay ahead. He never wanted to break her heart in a million but does doubts slowly crept in and refused to go away, he was fighting personal demons and losing big time, he needed every support and help he could receive, Alex's refusal to leave him alone impressed him. They argued at every opportunity and heavily in CID's main office but something hit him full on telling him her toughness and feisty spark still burnt from beyond and that's what he needed to keep him going on for his whole life to know that this woman would never walk away without showing how much she cared for him, that his family were never going to go their separate ways.

"Gene" she softly whispered as she lifted herself onto the passenger seat after waving towards the nanny, Alex couldn't help thinking back to what the nanny said yesterday about Simon's intelligence and strangely tapping at the television what he could have spotted, a vision from the future, had it been Molly begging and trying to get through to her mother.

"What?" the only word he could mutter, pain still filling his eyes. Christ he still her loved madly that was one good point he could never forget, Last night had been like rediscovering all the things he loved about her body, her peachy firm arse, those perfect pert breasts, her smooth as silk legs that he enjoyed running his hands up and those gorgeous eyes that he couldn't help but find himself being transfixed by.

"When will you be radioing Chris and Ray to see how they're getting on..blimey they must have been really exhausted and tired getting up this early especially this time of morning"

"After lunchtime perhaps" he glanced strangely at her and then back to focus on the empty street around the Quattro. She had fleeting glimpses of Lucas standing in the far background watching them with an eagle eye. He had caused so much grief and heartache over the last few days and she desperately wanted to see this loser suffer the consequences of his actions. "Bolls I wanna involve the Masons, that's what been affecting me" he disrupted surprisingly, she wasn't cross with him she thought it was a great idea and that their stalker would disappear from their lives forever, she felt like hugging him however at the same time the very mention of that elite of London coppers made her skin crawl, remembering when she'd followed him the night he was made a member, there was dodgy copper to battle with anymore.

"How do you think this might be successful? ...because everything you've ever tried Gene in the past has only made a situation far more worse than it looked"

"Trust me it will work I promise Bolly...I'm not talking bollocks for once this will be resolved effectively" a reassuring wink in his eye confirmed for Alex that he was doing all this to protect her, Simon and Patrick. He nodded and it looked to have lifted the gloomy mood that had enveloped them for hours, somehow it seemed apparent he didn't look himself, after their chat in the kitchen, he wouldn't allow her to hug him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon finally arrived, Mid March was still of joy of joys bloody freezing cold, Ray thought as he awaited instructions to stay where he and Chris was. Gene has instructed them to park their car around Fox Street nearby and if they spotted the Mitchell brothers they were to give a hand signal over to him as he sat in the Quattro, it would be the go ahead.

"Glad you allowed me to come along on this...I know you don't wanna see me hurt...Gene I appreciate your worries I do...I don't want all this to affect our relationship...we're each other's rocks you know...I know it..Patrick knows it..I'm determined as much as you to see the Mitchells getting what's coming to them" He blissfully ignored but not intentionally to prove to himself that he is a hard fighter.

"Stop being such acting like such a worry knickers and keep them pretty eyes of yours peeled to see if we can catch them coming out of the pub" He couldn't help a quick glance down at her large baby bump, the possibility of a little Gene Genie or a little Bolly kicking inside thrilled him with excitement and anticipation. The developing rift between them was slowly healing.

"Guv...Ray's farting in the car..urgh Its disgusting he's trying to wind me up" Chris's voice squealed with fright over the radio, they could overhear the sound of his hands frantically winding down the car window.

"Them two daft buggers should get their own television sitcom..should bloody call it Dumb and Dumber" Gene chirpily announced, the humour beginning to fill his face, as he suddenly burst out into fits of laughter, banging his hand on the steering wheel. He turned to embrace fully in the warmth of his welcoming arms, as she happily enjoyed the feel of his left hand rubbing over her baby bump, she looked and saw a frightening sight before her, a ghostly and bloodied figure of a stranger dressed with a hood covering their identity, they pressed a bloodied hand on the car window and she froze in horror.

"Bloody 'ell' Bolls yer shoulders are tensing up again anything wrong...christ look like you've seen a ghost or something..Not that Lucas again is it" he asked as he stroked a flyaway curl away from her eye and bent down to tenderly kiss her lips.

"No...it's just the odd vision or two that's all...I won't let him get to me...play at my vunerability-emotional state of mind..he's not gonna win this battle" she guaranteed with a confidence and smiled after earning a long loving hug from Gene.

"Glad to hear it Bolls thought I'd lost you...with what I had going on in me own head...Everything turned into madness..." He sighed, clutching his radio.

"Guv..Think we got some activity" DC Slate informed.

"Right 'ere's our plan...me and DI Drake will take front entrance door..Ray and Chris you'll take the back entrance door it'll prevent them from escaping...uniform, DC Slate and the others they'll take both side entrance doors...this shouldn't fail because we'll have them surrounded and cut-off and then we'll nail, string them up " Gene read out his instructions clear fully , secretly praying nobody would mess this up.

Gene and Alex climbed out of the Quattro, while Ray and Chris followed and watched on as the brothers entered the theatre and vanished from view, they signaled over as their DCI and DI followed, keeping their distance. As she walked behind Gene, she overheard screams and cries of a woman pleading for help, her head span, visions overtaking her focus, as she winced in uncomfortable pain, she just about blanked that out as everyone went to their positions.

"Bolls don't go all loony Miss Fruitcakey on us...Get yourself ready might be dangerous in there but don't worry I'll protect you from anything that comes your way...no one threatens us if they do they'll have a fist in the gob and won't end up eating breakfast for days "

"Gene I'm not a child...I can do this... I'm worried about you and what you might do them when we have them handcuffed" she displayed a scary feeling she felt, pouting a lip as she shivered coldly wishing she'd worn something warm today.

"I know...Bolls...Ray might as well open the back entrance door now..try not to make any noises when you enter" he gave him the go ahead and listened over the radio, as the sound of a door creaking could be heard.

"C'mon lets get these smart arsed thuggish bastards" he patted her shoulder and pivoted to kick open the bronze coloured door off its hinges with his boots.

"Gene do you have to...do that..speak that way..they'll hear you from a mile away kicking the door in" she wasn't impressed with his action styled entrance into the empty building as they headed inside, looking around on the many mirrors that surrounded by the stairwell and by the lift. Gene pointed his gun upwards, as his eyes trailed and scanned every part and every room in that small confined area.

_"Always a failure.. I knew it from the first time I met yer Alex...I try to do a good deed for you...and you end up going along with his weak plan of bring down Ryan and Brendan Mitchell...Well you asked for it..The nightmare is just about to get darker...and you have to deal with the consequences whether you like it or not_" Lucas' husky voice rung out in her ears, it completely terrified her to bits, was he hiding somewhere, was he even in the same building and had one last surprise- deadly twist in store.

"Bolls keep us..Need you by my side not down the corridor" Gene moaned shaking his head as he kicked two doors in, only to discover they were also empty. They both overheard footsteps running up and down the stairwell and went to investigate.

"Guv...Guv...got one of them...think its Brendan... Ray's got 'im' handcuffed. and facee down on the floor...Ryan's escaped couldn't catch 'im' so i guessing he might be near to where you and DI Drake are... be careful he's got a gun..armed and dangerous could shoot out unexpectedly" Chris warned, his voice was crackling up on the radio, he needed new batteries yet again to put in his radio.

"Can't catch me detectives..you poxy lot...Always pick on me and my bruv...yeah..I'm headed out this place forever and you won't see my face again" a voice shouted from a higher floor level and it was there they caught a glimpse of him as he ran inside of the Circus stage, they weren't too far behind, as Gene stumbled up the steps first and fired a warning shot that nearly caused Alex to her lose her standing balance.

"Gene what the hell are you bloody playing..you can caused harm and caused me to collapse?" she practically yelled at him as he attempted to apologise for his little error, hand running over her shoulder as they sneaked inside, ducking to hide in between two red chairs incase gunfire ensued intensely.

"Come out Ryan we've got the place surrounded there's no way you can get out..Its over son..Put yer weapon down" Gene ordered with authority watching towards the stage and he slowly paced for and then paused, a sweat of nerves covered his forehead, his heart beat doubled by every minute. He was pushed over on his front when a running figure rushed past him and grabbed Alex, as she pleaded for this person not to kidnap her.

"Alex...No You leave 'er' alone...I fucking mean it..You must be Lucas... what a bloody surprise..."

"Oh you not going to tell 'er' then" He mused, enjoying the pleasure of seeing this affecting Gene.

"Tell 'er' what?" he frowned wondering what the hell this scumbag was actually talking about, stepping forward only to be told to stay back.

"About why she is here...about why 'er' importance is valuable to you...Don't act like you don't 'ave' a clue ..Its that simple admit it all now or I'll be blowing your brains out all these lovely seats in a few minutes" He threatened with deadly eyes, eyes averting downwards to Alex's stomach.

"All I know is she was transferred like every other detective would be ...I dunno...Keats and all that lot from Scotland Yard never allowed me to look through her file...said it was private and confidential" Alex looked back from Lucas and then to Gene, not knowing whose side to take, she couldn't quite work out if this was the truth being revealed.

Lucas tutted nastily, "c'mon Mister Hunt... Time to reveal it all spit it out you big fat liar" increasing an arm around Alex's throat as she struggled to breath, she gasped trying some breathing exercises.

"Are you bloody high on drugs or what I have no soddin idea what you're blabbing on about..Alex he's a bloody nutter can't yer see" Gene pleaded, his mind became tired, his breathing unable to control.

"Guv got 'im' that other brother...caught 'im' trying to get up on the roof..who's this guy?" Ray stood near the back as he tugged the handcuffs tighter around Ryan's wrists.

"5 seconds or I'll tell 'er' everything you know tick... tock What your world actually means and how depressing it is to live in" his alcoholic breath was very noticeable as she sniffed it and tried to make a break for it.

"Bolls I knew that you knew Sam...been 'avin' these strange dreams about the future about me laying half dead on the South Coast...I can't get me 'ead' around what I've been visualising" Her heart sunk, so she stuck by him, her heart belonged to Gene, she always knew it Gene had known despite his pride and judgment getting it in the way most times, she could never see him being left alone without something worth fighting for in this messed up topsy turvy world, he need guidance, needed to be put on the straight and narrow road.

"We can work through this...I can help you...work out what it means" she sobbed, as she began to choke on Lucas' strong grip hold, as her eyes began to blink up and shut.

"Oh what a sad pathetic story...Time to die Alex Drake..your time is up " Lucas mocked feeling no remorse and no regrets for what he'd wanted to do for so long, after all he'd been in this strange alternative world for more than five years, seen all the other travelers who looked more foreigners come, visitors fail.

Gene and Ray looked on horrified as the pistol carriage turned in Lucas' gun everything happened in slow motion, as a shot echoed throughout the stage area and an ooze of smoke filled the air as silence overfell, someone had been shot but who?

**End of Chapter**

**A big thanks to emmylou1983 for beta reading this latest chapter**

**Sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger just had to pull out another one, can't reveal much of the last chapter but there's a resolution to what is causing Gene's nightmarish dreams and its connected to something or someone that will prove to be important**


	20. Winners and Losers Part 2

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 20**

**At the last minute i've decided to seperate the aftermath of the shooting and Gene and Alex's wedding because i think it deserves to be in a chapter of its own, i have so much planned to type up that i've chosen to post this chapter up early. I've added some Keats mystery in this and my own version of Gene's version of events that lead to Sam's death, Hope its ok cause i didn't want to make look like an epic reveal cause i'm not really good at doing them.**

As the aftermath from the impact of the gun being fired, Alex opened her eyes firstly, amazed that she was still somehow alive, her eyes fully widened when she saw Gene looking down upon the body of Lucas, blood dripping down the small steps two bullets shaped holes one in his neck whc9ih she presumed must have hit his artery on impact. She was relieved that no harm had come to the man she loved and her unborn child.

"Bolls you alright..It gave Raymondo here quite a fright so much that he practically dived behind a seat for cover like a scaredy big chicken" He indicated with a hard stare for his Detective Sergeant to call for an ambulance immediately, he wrapped both arms around Alex's waist pulling her to him as she sighed against his chest as they held each other so warmly and tightly swearing they couldn't be ripped apart ever again, it felt as if forces where trying to make her distrust the only man she knew she could trust in these messy, darkish times they currently lived in. She gave a nod and brief smile before reaching a hand to stroke across his unshaved chin, which he desperately needed to do a couple of days ago.

"You know sometimes i think fate wants me to not to live an ordinary life here...its always continues to throw obsticles in my way..always put me in harms way and isn't quite satisified until it witnesses tragedy in my life...Gene i honestly thought without a doubt he was ready and prepared to kill me..take my life" she sobbed, tears pricking both eyes, mascara dribbling downwards over her cheeks and onto his darkened silk shirt.

"Sssh Bolls I'm 'ere'...wanna protect you till the day I die...I promise...Well Thankfully he chose to take the best choice out of all this eh...bastard deserved to die on his sorrid arse" He added cooly and collectively in his own style of sweeping bad issues underneath the carpet, however this unexpectedly upset Alex as she pulled away from his embrace, expressing discomfort and emotion aimed towards him, as she averted her eyes away, hugging herself. _Why is he still acting like this..pretends nothing else matters...we both can't forget my life nearly ended at the hands of a mad crazed wielding gunman, Gene doesn't understand...I know he's told me about these dreams and i so desperately want to try and help him get to bottom of_

"How can you say that...is this your pathetic excuse of moving on too quickly without wanting to look back..sometimes i've always wondered if you could change your attitude towards people who tend to make bad errors in their lives but no you'll never change you'll still be the uncaring, bad tempered, foul mouthed and chain smoking detective who makes unnecessary remarks about a man who could have given me the answers i might have been looking for"

"Buggering Hell Bolls I don't understand why you've changed yer tune and that you're jumping to the scumbag's defence...for christ sake he nearly successfully suceeded in driving a wedge between you and me trying to brainwash yer...you know i wish i never told you about my bloody chilling dreams..." he fumed turning his back and headed out to see where Chris was positioned, she followed in pursuit unwilling to let this drop, it gave their fellow colleagues a chance of witnessing the couple's latest heated argument. Chris was the cloest near by, attempting but failing to go unnoticed, as he walked sideways towards the metal bar gates, nearly tredding on his boss' leather boots.

"Guv ambulance its 'ere' by the gates just coming in to park...paramedics want you to direct them to where that guy's body is..." Ray dragged him away from his fiancee before things proceeded to worsen between the pair. Ray offered some helpful advice but it fell on deaf ears as his longtime friend told him "If you don't shut that big fat gob of yours...I'll stick one of my smelly socks in it until you practically fall asleep", soon afterwards he did as he was told, keeping schtum when they greeted the paramedics who grabbed a stretcher from the back of the ambulance and then followed behind as Fenchurch East's DCI lead them to the main stage.

Gene ignored Alex's presense as they rushed inside, Chris stayed with her waiting alongside her, to keep her company and to enlighten her with a few practical light hearted jokes which giggled at.

He sympathized with how she must have imaginably felt "Ma'am you and Guv i hate i really dislike seeing you both falling out over complex..you two are better this...I'm sure you'll both come through all this disagreement bollocks"

"Trying telling Gene that...He only wants to think about himself. always has done ...doesn't show one care about me and our unborn child's safety...somehow i think i should have stayed at home..away from all this danger"

"I know he truly cares more about you than you realise Ma'am trust me i know him..i've bared witnessed to his respectful and caring side... always looks out for all of us in times of trouble..deep down he's probably bricking himself over what you two arged about earlier" Chris' words caused her to realise that she'd acted silly and horrible towards him a few minutes before, she felt extremely bad and embarassed down right guilty for having a go at him.

xxxxxxxxx

"So what do you reckon then Harry" one of the paramedics addressed his fellow colleague as they lifted the ghost like, lifeless body of Lucas on to the stretcher. They took their time as they walked up every step away from the stage.

"Dead for sure...Bullet ripped through his main artery...no one can survive a bullet wound like that..." Gene and Ray looked on discussing how and _why this man wasn't even thrown in some police cell many months ago or why he hadn't be thrown into a Psycho ward for all the nutters._

"I can't get me head around about how did he come to know who DI Drake was...Was he stalking 'er' or was he someone who she rebuffed his advances"

"I dunno Raymondo but i aim to do a search of his house...see if he happened to have info on us or even her" He acted completely clueless but had a precise inkling that it had to be more to this than meets the eye, he had an odd suspicion that this Lucas must have been obsessed with Alex and could have possibly gathered information on her from perhaps following her movements.

"Guv we'll have to interview the Mitchells first...you've been ranting about seeing them being put behind bars for the past day or so" Ray reminded him they still couldn't forget about solving this current case.

"Ah yes the Brothers Grimm who think they're un-bloody-touchable...don't worry I'll make them speak even if it means I 'ave' to turn all Spocky to get the truth"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keats looked on as he adjusted his horn rimmed glasses when the team arrived back, he studied Alex's body language, noticing she looked to be keeping her distancewell away from Gene. He approached her by the filing cabinet in the main office.

"DI Drake...are you alright...heard about what happened...i have to say DCI Hunt shouldn't have put you in a dangerous situation like that...it could have proved to be a fatal judgmental mistake" Jim warned her that he wasn't too keen on this plan of action.

" Jim I'm actually quite shaking up still..." She stepped closer to him, as he warmly smiled, shuffling documents on the table.

"How about grabbing a cup of coffee and having a 5 minute chat in my office what do yer say...while we wait until they complete the interviews" Jim kindly offered, Alex couldn't refuse afterall she did need a good chat to clear her migraine.

"Sounds like the best lovely offer you've made yet Jim" She appreciated his obvious concern and glance of worry towards her.

They left together as Gene looked on in the far background, jealously overfilling his conscious, he never quite could put a finger on why Jim definitely liked Alex, yes he had admitted to wanting to try it on with her which deepily angered the grouchy DCI, also when it came to seeing her with other men, protectiveness and fear tended to bubble to the surface that they were only there to lure her away from him forever and he couldn't facing losing her, she made his world complete and made him re-question the tactics he used in resolving cases.

As she stepped inside his small office, he closed the door behind her, offering a seat for her to sit down on.

"I'm gonna be straight here DI Drake...Don't want you to presume i'm poking my nose in where its not wanted...Do you trust Gene?...i mean would you continuously prefer toallow him to shield you from all these dangerous showdowns you always get involved in" His words came across as, of knowing too much, had he filled in on some dark secrets Gene had chosen not to share personally with Alex.

"Of course I trust him Jim...When i first transfered here ...there was a closeness between us both..Look do you know something I don't about Gene...or are you trying to do what this man Lucas was attempting to do...driving a wedge between me and Gene..." she explained, she suspected the complaints officer was confirming he didn't like Gene at all but why was saying all this now.

"Look Alex I know things about DCI Hunt...some of these skeletons if you can call them...they're not pretty or very nice when you uncover what lies buried in his past...I've read file reports on this Sam Tyler and I can't help but voice my suspicions that your so called fiance is keeping further things top secret from you" Jim hoped she might take his words to heart, not wanting to cause conflict between them.

"Fucks sake what is your problem Jim..just because you can't get yourself a girlfriend you appear to be trying too hard...Do you have some sort of crush on me is that it" She acted defensively, putting up a fight against him even though she was tired and felt dizzy.

"I believe we can help each other...please reconsider what you're saying DI Drake...That man can't be trusted..he has more skeletons hidden in his closet than Chelsea's 11 football players" Her eyes dropped down to the floor, she froze, her cheeks were freezing, she closed her eyes and tilted her head sideways taking in a fresh breeze that continously blew across the room.

"Get lost Keats...If you're telling me you are in the same predicament as me or either helping me wanting to get home...I'll do it onmy own...discover who or what is keeping me 'ere' "

"I know Its Gene thats keeping you 'ere' you know it deep down buy you won't fully admit cause you're blinded by love and affection for 'im'" His true colours began to emerge, she got before everything got bad, it surprised and made her scared knowing that Keats was on her back, trying with all possible might to split her and Gene and up, she didn't like this, what she heard from the geeky looking DCI for now she promised to herself she would sleep on it and come to a decision if she might be forced to.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene and Ray were nearing the end of their interview with Ryan Mitchell who had eventually owned up to masterminding the plan to kill Jack, they were former school best friends turned bitter enemies when a robbery suddenly went wrong and it left Ryan facing the consequences against their vicious boss Mike Henry, a well known criminal who commited over 25 crimes that included killing 5 people, 10 bank robberies across Eastern and Western Europe.

He also revealed that Stacey Baker was a former girlfriend who occasionally grassed on Jack, Michael and her brother's planned actions.

"Bloody hell...That little witch keeps making an impact of every last one of yer...She's starting to sound more like a cross between a Doctor Who assistant and a chimpanzee" Gene replied, rolling his eyes upwards, making to stand up, he lunged for Ryan and pinned him up high against the wall, snarling down his ear.

"You and yer bastard of a brother..I'll make damn bloody sure you don't see any daylight ever again...deserve what you're getting coming to yer both..greedy, southern twatheads" He pushed him away, leaving him to struggle to get up from the floor.

Ray asked Viv to take Ryan down to the cells, before running to catch up with his colleague.

"What's got into you today...Is it what that knobhead said...about confessing your deadly secrets Guv..he's dead end of..you've got nothing else to worry about..well probably Keats cause apparently he's overheard about how our secret operation went...Chris accidentally split the beans before when we returned"

"I need her by my side...I can't help but feel someone else is trying to pull her away from me...Why do i get the sneakiest suspicion it could be Keats...He's been eying her up like a hawk since the day they met..he's proven 'imself' to be no pencil pusher thats for sure" Gene tried and failed miserably to shake away his doubts about the complaints officer he knew he still wasn't get along with.

"Well you could confront him..have it out with 'im' in front of the team" Ray suggested shrugging his shoulders downwards, urging to drink a cup of tea to cure his dry throat.

xxxxxxxxxx

They bumped into each other in canteen, both determined to put aside their struggles and arguments one and for all.

"Gene...Let me start...All i want tom knoiwm if I can i trust you...You know i want to be told about everything that's happened in your life including what exactly did happen to Sam" she pressed an demanded answers.

"Bloody Hell Bolls this isn't Question Time and you're certainly no Robin Day...is this Keats doing what's he been filling your 'ead' with..why can't that bastard get with the job he came here to do" He sighed, leaning backwards against the kitchen top, finding it hard to understand why she seemed intent on hearing how Sam died.

"He says you might have had involvment in Sam's death..is that true?" she became teary eyed, unable to look him directly in the eye, she wasn't sure about the trust anymore, Keats words had hit hard with anguish force.

"No I bloody didn't everything I told yer was the truth" His temper began to boil up again, he didn't want another argument being on full display"

"I don't believe you.." she refused to believe, coming to the realisation that the man she loved, wasn't being entirely honest.

"Why don't you believe me?..do you somehow feel utterly convinced by a man you've only know for barely five minutes...Bolls alright i'm gonna tell you eveything you wannt to know and then you can determine whether i'm being a compulsive liar or a complete bastard" It finally got through to him that she should be told, but it couldn't be overheard by anyone else as it

"How can i be so sure of that..how do i know you've trying to stop me from discovering a big cover up in this" He clutched her arm and they walked towards his office, away from Keats' prying eyes and ears, the blinds were drawn and the door locked so no one can break in.

"I swore to the top blokes in the Greater Manchester Police force that i wouldn't dare breath a word about this..It caused me to have all sorts of nightmares afterwards..See what it was Bolly...Sam found important information evidence against a top detective who was ranked higher than me. we'd both discovered the nancy poof was dealing all sorts with top criminals even witnessed a murder and framed the wrong man.. Found about a corrupt deal that was happening the night he died...told me...I begged 'im' not to go..so I told on 'im' Bolls told my boss then DI Tyler was about getting himself to shitload of trouble that was my only invovlment in this nothing further...last thing i said he'd have no job to come back...I'm saying this because i'm proving all my words aren't lies...Keats he's been on my back...see i've all thought he was there...maybe he witnessed Sam's car going into the water... Someone told me this because apparently he has relatives who live in Hyde...The night before i left to transfer down to London Sam he came to me in a dream said he wasn't angry with me for trying to stop 'im' from going after that detective... So what do you reckon now want to believe four-eyes James over me"He turned his back, closing his eyes, allowing fresh air to was over him.

xxxxxxxx

"Wonder what they're discussing in his office.." Chris pressed his ear up trying to hear what might being said.

"Lets hope he's shagging her senseless as part of his apology..he's had a right miserable mood on him since this morning" Ray amused, expressing his annoyance at seeing them constantly fighting.

"Ray stopping acting idotic loser...leave them to it..." Ray agreed and got on with some more folders to place in the evidence cabinet.

xxxxxxxx

Alex reeled in shock it was a mixture of everything she felt towards him, either she wanted to punch 'im' for keeping these lies from her for so long and she wanted to hug him because she could see he'd been tortured enough for keeping this quiet for over 4 years, they felt their connection strongly touching each and every emotion any one human could wish to feel.

"I don't blame you Gene...I wish to but i just can't...Speaking from advanced Psychology you can't assume and be so sure that any single man is living with a guillty conscience...its just what Psychology is about is about ways of learning to deal with mistakes that every person can make..." She loved him, knew in definite what Keats had said could be have spun from either attempting to frame or cover for the real killer if there was one involved.

"Good...Now I wish hopefully that slimy James would just slither away for good...he's gets on wit daily"

"How's yer bump...yer know you should have gone the hospital to get checked out just be on the safe side...Bolls you a woman full of lightness and female dominance thats one thing that attracts me to you and I appreciate very much" Gene kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him and she held him tightly for a minute.

"Gene...can i have a word please" the sound of Keats voice and hand thudding against the door infuriated him for disrupting him and Alex making up. Gene unlocked the door and allowed Alex to walk out to face Keats she shook her head at him, remaining defiant.

"Yes step inside James if you must" he'd found humorous to call him by that name, it was particually funny to see him pulling a face.

"DI Drake so I take that you and the Guv kissed and made up" Chris asked chirply popping his head around from behhind the door, hiding his hands as they moved around in his pockets, causing everyone to laugh out loud at his terrible silly misfortunes

"Chris keep yer hands to yourself will yer...Just don't try and cup yourself like a cricket ball" Ray giggled, revealing a different style of laughter as he almost tripped backwards at laughing so hard, his cheeks ached painfully.

"We did" she announced happily, she aimed to put all her past troubles behind her and move on but had to deal with the fact that Jim would be still be hanging around whether she liked it or not, would he be looking for fake or real evidence to nail Gene?

**End of chapter**

**I promise the next chapter will be the last one unless there's a bit extra to add on. The twist is in the last chapter and it comes at the wedding.**


	21. a new beginning

**Here it is the last chapter, i've not made the twist too epic but it does feature a lot of previous characters from LOM and A2A to admit some final truths and revealing a secret about Gene's past. Birth scene is very heart warming towards the end.**

**Thanks to warbs1981 and emmylou1983 for both beta reading this last chapter**

**

* * *

**

**The Golden Times**

**Chapter 21- ****Early Summer 1984**

After enduring an ongoing warfare with different London criminals, It dawned on him that it'd had predicatably been some of the worse couple of months since the early days of his long policing career. At least on the bright side his wedding day was finally approaching within 20 hours , his seconded to be precise. Gene would be marrying Alex on a perfect sun filled Saturday afternoon in a registry office in Fenchurch High in the city centre. Other good news Alex was due to give birth at anytime, being eight and a half months pregnant did have its toughest and yet sometimes even its wamest of emotion. The Fenchurch team would be on full alert incase the envetable occurred, it was decided upon Ray who would drive the Quattro to the hospital in emergency incase the father to be collapsed in shock.

Jim Keats hadn't received an invite and was warned not to attend for fear of fights breaking out. He had proven himself to be a bit of a troublemaker, stirring words, making it perfectly clear he was going to continue throwing accusations at Gene about the night Sam died. He'd been following Alex during her lunch breaks, that Friday was no exception.

Alex had been shopping in the nearby mini market, when he made his intentions clear. She was absently running her hand across her baby bump, as she queued to pay for her groceries.  
"I don't want to alarm you Miss... but there's a young gentleman standing at the back there behind the fruit and vegetable stand... he's been keeping an eye on you since you stepped foot in my shop..I'd watch your back if I were you" the elderly Indian man pointed out with a nod, she pivoted around and expressed her anger upon seeing him, displeasure filling her expression, as he kept his eyes fixated on her.  
"Oh, he's a colleague of mine, just doesn't take no for an answer" she fumed, as she paid for food items and struggled to put them in plastic bags. Seeing her struggle he kindly offered to help.

"'ere' allow me to help yer Alex... You shouldn't be doing shopping anyway not in your condition...could 'ave' an accident or something... I need to speak yer urgently.. please don't refuse my explanation" he muttered standing agonisingly close keen not to raise a sign of a suspicious glance from the shop keeper, reaching a hand to guide her away from prying eyes, as they stepped outside into the packed noisy high street.

"Unbelievably you still can't you take no for an answer still coming up with incohert excuses... why are you've even still hanging around working alongside me and everyone else in the station Jim?... Is this some personal attack on him? To ruin his chance of happiness?... My advice to you Jim" she said leaning in closely, "concentrate your thoughts elsewhere" she hoped he would finally be persuaded to leave her and Gene alone, she doubted it, everything she said to him seemed to fall on deaf

"Alex... the man you love he has so many hidden secrets he doesn't want you to know or find out about he's a shady, ambiguous individual ... Besides I can't prove all this...but what I do know is… he was suspected of blocking Sam's attempted strategies of confirming what he'd found out about this corrupted colleague back in the GMP. The investigation team discovered Sam's car brakes had been tampered with, cut to be exact … so on that fateful day, when he gave chase, he couldn't stop the car in time, it careered up over the canal bridge and flipped over upside down into the water .. What I'm saying is no one else had a motive to do it, no one other than Gene. I know this a lot for you to take in…even DC Skelton and DS Carling dunno any of this..they were mis-informed by their loyal friend" Jim lifted his sunglasses up from over his eyes, placing a hand upon her right shoulder as the summer breeze blew across her hair, curling it up slightly.  
_Maybe he is telling me some truth in this... I know Gene would never lie to me I can see all that despair and emotion he expresses when we talk about Sam... he loves me deeply and I am positive he wouldn't keep any further secrets from me, he wouldn't risk destroying our soon to be marriage. We need each other through these dark times anyway._

"He's told me everything... he swore he would never lie to me...you know what, why don't you just do us all a favour and stay away tomorrow.. this has left Gene unhappy, especially with you opening up old wounds, he just wants to get on with his life"in her heart Gene had definitely told her everything she needed to know . She grabbed the second bag from Jim's grip and hurried outside.  
She stood arms folded and scowling, _why did he have to be late today _she thought, as the Quattro squealed around the corner, music blaring, finally coming to a halt next to the pavement.

"You're late" she muttered, letting him exactly how she felt about lateness.

"Sorry I couldn't manage to get away quick enough from the station, some smarmy arse posh w***er thought he'd impress 'is other fellow nancy tw*theads by trying to nick my Quattro, gave them a bloody scare as soon as I opened my gob…anyway what does Jimbo want?... You've told him to sod off 'aven't' yer or perhaps allow me to shout at him to piss off" His annoyance heightened when he saw Jim standing behind them in the far background, trying to keep some distance from them .. The two men came face to face in a moment that could be described as incredibly tense.

"Look I don't wanna cause more problems than you already 'ave'.. I'm leaving alright I've said things I deeply regret, however I still know about how Sam died either you tell 'er' the truth or lose 'er' forever… for me; it's time for me to move on.. Going back to my old job position at Scotland Yard… By the way good luck for tomorrow.. No hard feelings eh?" His surprise omission didn't quite register with both of them, but thankfully he wouldn't be bothering them any longer and they could look forward, even more, to their pending marriage with no distraction. Then he left and walked away from their lives forever, quickly disappearing behind a parked bus.

"What did Jim say?" she hadn't been able to overhear what parting words were exchanged in their conversation; still feeling the after effects of his untrustworthy words.

"Just the same old bulls***…You wanna be taking it easy Bolly, in your condition.. Christ above I don't want to watching little Gene Genie or Little Bolly Keks doing a hippy hippy shake or a jive when you give birth.. Might make Ray and Chris believe it's all going completely insane" He muttered adding a touch of humour in a bid to enlighten her sad mood, she complied with a light giggle as he then began to aid her walk towards the Quattro, linking his left arm through hers.

"You better smarten your ideas up Mister Hunt… it's going to be a gorgeous day tomorrow and who knows might become even more pleasurable, if you know what I mean, when it comes to our first night as a married couple" she implied seductively and goading him into a full on snog which he anticipated with such glee and joy when climbing in beside her on the driver's seat. Bringing his lips crashing down against hers with such passionate and lust, as they began to lose themselves in the heat of the moment

" Bollocks, you can't 'alf' be a downright filthy minded posh bird sometimes, attempting to fill my mind with yer smuttiest thoughts.. might as well keep them coming love… gives me a hard on; mostly when you least expect it.." He growled appreciatively when feeling the sensation of her fingers stroking between his legs, slowly unzipping his trousers, unexpectedly his left elbow pressed hard against the steering wheel so hard in fact it set off the car alarm, shoppers all looked in the direction of the Quattro, its lights flashing uncontrollably as the alarm blared.

"s***…get yer head down Bolls.. Don't wanna be dragged in front of the Super for lewd conduct... end up getting a right bollocking.." His moans annoyed her every time, he dared to play hide and seek, when it came to getting frisky in the Quattro, she felt even happier that nothing could stand in her way anymore, Keats was doing something worth fighting for, going back to his old roots, returning to Scotland Yard and standing up to those pig-headed senior officers who thrived on bullying him into doing their dirty work, treating him more like an assistant than a high ranking officer. He'd given up all hope of persuading her to aid him in bringing down Gene professionally and had suddenly begun to realise how much the couple meant to each other, she was straight edged and no nonsense always putting in a good heart-warming word about her fiancé.

xxxxxxxx

The Wedding Day June 1984

The previous night, Gene had requested a quite evening with the lads in order to celebrate his stag do but thanks to Ray's persistence, he'd found himself being dragged towards the nearest lap dancing bar, it really pissed him off how they'd secretly planned behind his back, they desperately wanted to give their Guv one hell of a night on the town and it started Kitty's nightclub in the middle of Central London.

He never actually remembered much about what happened after Jack Litton put in a surprising, yet hilarious, appearance wearing a wig that made him look like a female detective .Gene's mind blackened out altogether, as he climbed out of his empty bed and entered the bathroom to splash his dry cheeks with cold water and to brush his teeth. He flicked on the bathroom light and studied his reflection seriously in the mirror, bruises covered his right knuckles which indicated a big clue that he may have been involved in a fight presumably with Jack Litton; he flexed his aching hand and lowered it underneath the spray of cold water.

Overnight he experienced another one of those blurry nightmares, his latest one was a young girl screaming for him to protect her, looking up in horror and fright when the crazed scruffy man grabbed the teenage girl from around the back; he overheard a shot but didn't know if anyone had been badly injured. He stumbled up and gave chase but to no avail, his voice was groggy as he finally spoke urging the girl to run to her mother.

"Guv better get a move on... yer getting married in two hours.. I don't wanna be turning up looking like Worzel Gummidge's cousin, and Chris and Patrick looking and sounding like two of those blue smurfs.." Gene had other matters to worry about, he reeked of alcohol after promising Alex that he would intentionally go out and get pissed. She was bound to go into her usual moody strops when they came to stand side by side in front of the registrar, if he could put money on it, he'd bet on her causing a scene.

"Yer I'll be out in a bit Raymondo..just wake Christopher from his sleep, 'ave' 'im' and Patrick ship shape and ready for the off" Gene barked his orders loud and clear, as Ray got to it, giving his friend a wallop over the head.

"Ow what do yer that for...I was 'avin' a peaceful sleep there" He sleepily implied half awake, dry coughing as he sat up straight on the leather sofa.

"Stop lazing about you twonk got be leaving soon" He moaned pivoting in his bare feet, expressing his unhappiness at the mess of the Guv and Alex's house. Patrick was snoring fast asleep and it was going to please his father.

"I'm not twonk Ray..I'm a Detective Constable" Chris replied his highlighted hair messed up like a perm, as he went to get dressed, buttoning up his shirt one by one in the main bedroom.

"No yer still Fenchurch's best version of Simon Le Bon with yer crap singing at office parties"

"Will you poofs keep it down" Gene shouted as he popped his head around the bathroom door, with a toothbrush dangling on the corner of his mouth, toothpaste covering his lips. Things got very chaotic and atmospheric as preparations rapidly grew minute by minute.

"Patrick you up yet.. c'mon get yer bloody skates on son...be honest you don't wanna be on the receiving end of his moods" Ray warned him seriously yet still blissfully unaware of Gene and Patrick's constant arguments, that at the worst of times threatened to destroy their father/son relationship forever. One recent argument involved him being disappointed for with his son for not turning up for what seemed to be a really important job interview that could have given him a career boost in his young age.

"Be there...just need to change my shirt if that's no problem Ray... been looking forward to this day hopefully everything will run smoothly" he glanced a confident smile but knew instantly he was extremely proud to be standing by his father's side on the day of his wedding, even though it wasn't in a church it didn't really matter, wedding photographs were going to be a blast of course.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You know when me and Shaz get married..I wanna take on a really all expenses paid holiday to Spain or France..She's always been nagging me to take 'er' there when we take some time off from work..wondering what city we could visit...Don't fancy been dragging from bar to bar" Chris confessed, awkwardly, embarassed that he wasn't actually taking any control in his relationship with Shaz.

"Chris I've told yer before..you always seem to act a like servant to Shaz giving into easily... you've got put some lovin into yer relationship before you take the next step in getting married... Yer know she doesn't like you or any bird eyeing each other up...treat to a special meal sometime in Luigis..prove you're not a div for once..take a bloody stand and insist you fully grown man" Ray's attempted advice was beginning to rub off on Chris, as he realised this was definitely so true.

"Bloody Hell Guv..you should have chosen to be traffic warden instead of being a copper..cause you've got a good eye for the roads..They're probably stuck in traffic..its always a pain in the arse around 'ere'...mainly down to bloody roadworks" Ray joked, he'd been off the cigarettes for over 8 months and not once desired to smoke again, much to the dismay and amusement of his colleagues who had all lost money on this.

"Oh shut up yer gob Raymondo...I personaly hope one of these days an attractive blond posh bird comes along in her annoyingly expensive high heels and wipes that smug smirk off yer face and teach yer a thing or two about the meaning of love then you'd be stuck for something to wind me up with" Gene pouted every five seconds, he looked dressed like a business man in his dark navy blue trousers, long sleeved white shirt and his favourite boots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray had been right all along, for the last half an hour, traffic was building up rapidly just outside of Fenchurch, an accident had caused massive delays from every direction, they asked the driver to drive the Jaguar elsewhere , a fast quicker route towards Fenchurch High which would be most appreciated for everyone.

Alex played with Simon while they waited, tickling both of his tiny feet it bought such joy witnessing his cutest of giggles, his bright brown eyes were so identical to Gene's, even his lip pout had all of Shaz's friends and cousins chuckling happily, they all adored him.

"How are you feeling Ma'am?"

"I don't know Shaz a mixture of everything i guess...for my first marriage i got married in a church...never attended or been married in a registray office before..such be a quite an interesting experience" She clutched her hands tightly, suddenly she felt her palms becoming very sweaty and as her eyes averted downwards, she froze when she seen a trickle of blood, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move absolutely fearing the worst, the car came to a speedy halt another set of traffic lights, she looked up for a few seconds then looked down at her left hand confused to see no blood, had she just imagined that or was something else at fault.

_What's happening to me a cold atmospheric presense entered her sub conscious, was she freezing to death in the present day, nothing was never going to be straight forward afterall the visions she'd previosuly experienced turned out to be false, eerie dreams turned to dust and evaporated when in bed Gene wrapped his big protective arms around her making her feel like her life was the most important in this world_

"Oi Sexy Knickers are you going to be like this all day..no brains and no skirts on display might make me come over all grumpy minded..." she snapped out of her daydream and smiled when seeing Gene's nose pressed up against the car window, laughing when he left a smudge mark afterwards.

"Might I say you're looking bloody stunning today Shazza" the young couple embraced lovingly much to Ray's obvious annoyance.

"Bloody hell... No wonder i feel all left out..." Ray moaned, flicking his hand over his eyes.

Gene entwined his fingers with Alex's upon helping her out of the car, Chris lifted the pram from the car, carrying Simon in his arms, his maternal instincts slowly began to take over.

"Blimey the little fella can't help pouting like you Guv... certainly takes after yer...I can just imagine him when he's older threatening to thump anyone who messes with his little sister or brother..."

"Yes thank you for your predictions Christopher obviously you have bought your invisble crystal ball today with yer...Now can we all be getting up the steps and inside I am bursting to marrying the woman i love" He linked arms with Alex unable to take his eyes of her as they walked up the steps towards the entrance.

xxxxxxx

After they exchanged vows, promises to love and cherish each other forever, they were pronounced husband and wife the registrar stepped aside as loud cheers overfilled the small confined room as the newlyweds kissed each other passionately, forgetting their surroundings immediately.

"Woah steady on Guv... betting you can't wait to show Drake a right good time tonight eh" Ray made a light hearted joke as everyone glanced looks between one another, giving their own replies of the DS joke.

"Yeah cheers Raymondo... you have to get a girlfriend soon really soon..we can't be 'avin' you walking around thinking you're a lothario"

"I'm all up for that...Ladies care to share a fun conversation with the Raymeister and then share a little bit of Ray loving" He implied wishfully, winking his left eye towards the women attendees.

"No tah Ray" Shaz's cousins replied, finding his charm offensive all too hilarious to listen to.

"Right you noisy lot we've got a reception to get to...Luigi's got all food prepared and ready for us to munch on.." getting their attention , Gene announced this happily rubbing his hands together as they headed towards their row of cars parked outside on the high street. Alex remained quiet unsure why that was, she had told anyone about her brief vision/flashforward to witnessing Layton being shot dead by an unmasked gunman, this person's features baffled her, she couldn't be fullhy convinced but the man appeared to be Patrick and he was rescuing Molly from another dangerous situation. She could just about manage to hear what was said, "Molly your mum is safe...she misses you very much".

"We can't get enough of kissin each other today can we" she hinted, nudging her elbow into his upper thigh, making him groan awkwardly.

"What you implying Mrs Hunt?" She enjoyed being called Mrs Hunt now, it filled her with happiness and, anticipation..

"Not much...Shaz and Chris will be looking after Simon for a few hours..I don't see why we can't add some delicate touches to our lovemaking much later" She seductively informed him, grinning when seeing his adams apple gulping like a nervous shy teenager.

"I had one of them dreams last night...didn't want to come in front of the team...I think it might have been Molly who was present.. she looked terrified Bolls kept calling for you..and i couldn't do anything because my bloody legs were frozen stiff" Changing this subject altogether, which ended in him repeating cursed words, feeling an urge to hit himself.

"Hey Hey don't be going all Angry Gene on me... I know she'll be fine..I know she would have been over the moon to meet Simon and our newborn.. she would have loved to meet you Gene.." Alex tried to enlighten the current dark mood.

"You know i hate when you're always a right Miss Know it All... " He pouted, eyes drawn downwards to her cleavage "Mind you..forgot to say love dress.. got me sweating under my collar within seconds" he traced a finger up and inbetween the valley of her breasts, circling around before slipping further within and pinching at her left nipple, thrilling in the sound of her short husky gasp filling his ear.

"I knew you were going to be this down right horny minded today Gene so i bought an extra treat for desert" She flicked her tongue, around his earlobe, which sent shooting electric bolts throughout his body. He desperately urged to rip off that dress and her silk pink bra in one go but unfortunately he was driving.

He couldn't do anything it frustrated him, a sudden thought entered his mind "You're just good be true can't take my eyes off you..i wanna hold you so much..You'd be Like Heaven to touch..I wanna hold you so much" Hde couldn't help it, emotion overwhelming his feelings, proudness containing his mind, singing was the best way of letting yourself go.

"Oh my god Gene.. you never cease to amaze me with your hidden talents beautiful singing I know you haven't got a voice like Russell Watson however i know you can be my classy singer ..." she wrapped a hand around his lower waist, savouring the warmth of his cuddliest ofs embrace , closing her eyes tightly, after a while she nodded off, into another nightmarish dream sequence.

A darkened chilly nightlife emerged over the streets of London. She was walking towards her old flat above Luigis, three familiar past enemies introduced themselves, she swore at them angirly, Martin Summers, James Supermac Mackintosh and Lucas Walters they never dared to approach, neither daring to speak, all three men watched her intently, all with single igoals or ntentions of speaking final words they weren't able to say before they died.

"What do you want?...Is this a way of haunting me..." She protested, unwilling to listen to what they had to say for themselves, reaching for her flat key, within seconds they were snatched from her grip by a sneaky devious Summers, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips.

"Oh I think you know what this about DI Drake... Gene Hunt's mysterious past... things you haven't been informed about and how i persuaded him to transfer to the London Metropolitan Police...I found out he never really could be truthful in how he spoke..mainly telling lies... one being about the former Mrs Hunt being cheated on not by her... couldn't keep his hands off a young model what i just so happened to overhear could have caused bad consequences for him if anyone had found out.. certainly would have put a dampener on his first knowing he was a womaniser..too bad that his ex walked out on him... Luckily Sam had been there to help him pick up the fractured pieces " Supermac also puffed on a cigarette, exhaling smoke from his nostrils, as his eyes glowed underneath a street lamppost.

"What Charlie my friend here is dying to tell you Alex... its about what Gene discovered on the night Sam died.. his unacceptance towards helping people pass over..whenever he's around someone dies and yet somehow he holds them in his arms as their lives etch away from existience..whispering words of confidence.. aiding them to the other side... He can't admit even when you told 'im' about being from the future his poor little heart broke in two despite knowing all too well that you were an important factor in his life and for yourself...you placed Jenette there when he kissed her..it could very well have been you there now couldn't it...that's what your connection has always been about...sharing connected deeper emotions and him watching over each and everyone of you that he works at Fenchurch with...their lives have to be in his hands it was meant to occur since the day he was born" Martin gloated, basking in her unhappiness as she turned to face Lucas, he refused to allow her to walk away.

"Where you goin Alex.. You allowed Jim to walk from out of your life...He knew everything and could have provided you with that right information and investigating Gene.. bringing him down then returning to Molly.. when i told you i was from 2008 i wasn't kidding honest" Lucas' image faded away only to be replaced by an all too familar voice who tapped her on the left shoulder, to say it was a surprise and in receiving the shock of her life wasn't the half of it, Sam left her speechless as her eyes blinked repeatedly even if it was a dream they couldn't quite believe he was standing there in full view, only her hands coud reach afar to cup his face.

"I know its only a dream Alex but honestly i don't agree with these lot...Surely you can't believe a corrupted copper who failed to get you to take bribes and ultimately betray Gene... then there's him" He basically pointed with one finger to Supermac who really didn't like being outdone by Tyler's accusations "Who didn't like to see his top DCI becoming involved in a romantic relationship with his DI... what you did nearly destroyed Fenchurch altogether..luckily Gene had learnt a lot from me and couldn't rest until he exposed you for the scumbag Superintendent you really were" All three men looked on completely stunned even flabbergasted by the turn of events.

"Sam...I have to know did Gene really kill you?" She needed to know, needed the truth to be told.

"What thats the most pathetic question i've heard. in my life.. Of course he wouldn't he looked to me as a bit of an honorable mentor who could set him successfully on the straight and narrow...Well I can admit about not following his orders and him following me when the jewellery heist got out of control i stormed off in my car thought i'd catch the thief something flashed before my eyes...I know someone did cut my brakes but wasn't Gene... Your friend Keats Is a lying bugger worked for GMP for 6 months thats how he knew me and Gene... he does know everything about us but not everything...he only threw these remarks about because he appears to be jealous of what Gene has... a happy family.. I've met him once we never got along.. he wanted to fit in the lads didn't enjoy his religious ramblings ..sometimes tended to make, slip ups, unfortunate errors which forced him to move back to London... never got to hear an explanation why..."

"Thank you Sam"

"For what?" he moved closer, his eyebrow twitched, she smiled noticing he still wore his leather jacket.

"You told me everything that i've always wanted to hear... the mystery of Gene Hunt...the man i want to spend my life with..."

"Promise me one thing Alex...Look after him these dreams he's experiencing it won't cure his conscious its something he needs to understand in life...make sure he doesn't go off the rails when i died in his arms i told him make a better life yourself.. settle down with a wife and have kids he protested said he wasn't in a mood for finding love again i'm so glad you both found one another... afterall you need each other through the next set of years... living through the darkest of times until the next decade" Sam reassured her of what she had to do, never leave Gene's side "One more thing Alex...I looked ahead to Molly's future... she named her newborn daughter after you...she never gave up hope on you...at night sits at the corner of her bed...whispers a few words to herself and prays for your safety up in heaven...she's been successful in work.. got many promotions became a Detective Inspector just like her mum"

"Goodbye Sam" she shed tears, wiping them away, as his image began to vanish right before her eyes.

"Goodbye Alex...I'll still be around whenever you need me.. Don't tell Gene.. best he didn't know.. cause he never quite understands all this " He half smiled

Everything, the surroundings eventually fade away from her vision as her eyes shot open widely, waking up slowly but surely to see her new husband towering over her.

"Bolls we're here...Everyone's waiting for us..Ray's already pissed to his eyeballs..got a slap from a bird he was chatting up...Poor Sod... C'mon love..."she held both hands on each shoulder as he lifted her up from the car seat and carried her over the threshold, inside and through the entrance of Luigis restaurant.

Applauds and cheers erupted loudly as they entered.

"Signorina Alex..you look ravishing and dazzling and Signore Gene you look very adapt and dashing in your suit"

"Yer alright Luigi no need to get all fashion expertise on us.." Gene sarcastically pointed out.

"Ahem...Champagne all...on the house for everyone" Luigi announced

"Here's to the Guv and Drake and long may their marriage last into the ice age" Ray wobbled, a few times, grabbing hand to steady his balance while standing.

"Bloody hell Raymondo... You're as bad as Chris when he's had a few down 'im' jesus christ" Laughter erupted within the restaurant.

Alex looked from the background, this was it the beginnings of their marriage, Patrick sat beside her swaying to the beat of Foreigner's "I Wanna Know what love is", sadly he couldn't stand as his feet were rooted to the floor. Gene joined them, pulling her to him, cradling an arm around the back of her lower neck and leaving a trace of light feathered kissed around her cheeks

"Takes just after you doesn't he... Pissed after two drinks...glad to see he's looking more upbeat being his usual self after eveything thats happened..." she laughed amusingly.

"Personally he's been taking too much advice on women from Raymondo... I just fear anytime he might become a younger version of him..."

"Nonsense...He's a minin Gene Hunt at heart obviously you know that... Gene I love you" she admittedwhat she desired to say for the rest of her life with him.

His eyes leveled downwards upon her cleavage again. She poked him hard in the bicep.

"Ouch...Oh yeah I love yer too Bolls.. especially yer tits god can't wait to get off in a minute " Looking very distracted.

"Guv... Drake... we're putting on your favourite song...True..." She entwined her fingers with his and lead him towards the dancefloor, a overhead glitterball added glamour, tenderness and sweetness to their first positioned herself in rhythm carefully not to touch her baby bump, her left hand stroking upwards across his cheekbone and her right hand positioning over his shoulder blade. It trually was the most beautiful and astounding sight of bearing witness to be under the neverending popular magic spell of those entrancing eyes she first clapped her eyes on, they made weak at the knees.

"Bolls... I've been thinking...Whatever name you decide for our newborn i'll agree with... I won't go storming off in a pissed off manner" He lovingly adored her baby bump, whispering cute words "Hey little one... When yer born...i 'ope' you will be the cutest little baby i've set eyes on..."

"You promise?" she made him swear on it, never again to go off in a huff and then return in a drunken state.

"Gene Genie means it" he never actually promised but she took that hint as a positive sign.

" Can i just say... I've enjoyed today...Seeing your face light up with delight.."

"Bugger Bolls those go all soppy on me like an actress in a Hollywood movie" rolling an eyelid with surprise, grinning secretly at the fact they were like a golden couple of this decade, loved up, settled down with kids life couldn't get much better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a sticky heatwave ruled throughout London, one month dawned into their marriage things were looking up for Mr and Mrs Hunt despite still disagreeing on a few small matters, eg. Alex tried to encourage Gene by buying a simple baby cot however he ignored this and bought piles of wood, then setting about to frame it up rectangularly in Patrick's bedroom.

"Gene... Have you told Patrick about this... i mean where's he going to sleep on the sofa... I pretty confident that he will agree with me on thiis subject" she expressed uncertainty and mixed feelings.

"Bolls... He's blabbing on about moving it out soon when he's gained enough money from his latest job..." Gene continued to design the headrest of the cot, adding a dark blue tone with his paintbrush. She understood he just wanted to impress her, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Shit..." She collapsed when leaving the bedroom staggering towards the rounded kitchen wooden table, clutching her stomach, gasping upon noticing her waters had broken.

"Bolls what it is..." his eyes froze immediately, panicking something serious might be occurring, seat beads forming over his eyebrow as concern rapidly grew, hands protecting his waistline.

"Gene... I think...I think I'm going in to labour.. get the Quattro...Now" her primal instincts overtook her, grabbing at his shirt collar tightly and harder, she gathered her breathing at slower pace, giving birth had it's difficulties and pressure pumped unstoppably throughout her aching body.

He dashed over towards the coat stand and clutched his keys, before returning with her dark blue jacket, throwing it over his left bicep, guiding her towards the front door.

"I can't hold on... Shouldn't you be phoning Chris and Shaz... " They'd been asked to look after Simon in emergency, just for today, knowing how hugely popular his Detective Constable was with his youngest son.

"Steady on Bolls... my emotions have sky rocketed..." He rushed to open the car door for her, helping her inside, lifting himself in next on the driver's side, minutes passed as he failed to get the Quattro started.

"Don't you bloody dare.. go throwing one of yer strops today... C'mon show the Gene Genie a bit of yer magic.. work like a horrible princess or something...Please " he prayed, embarassed about his precious car refusing to heat up, it didn't help with Alex screaming beside him, pinching at his elbow inficting soreness and pain.

Funnily enough it paid off eventually, he sighed with such huge relief, "Hallejuiah Mancness" he proclaimed, doing a little hand tap over its steering wheel.

Further and much closer to Fenchurch hospital, traffic became a hurdle, a barrier an enemy to Gene's Audi Quattro.

"Gene you'll have to deliver the baby its the only way Won't make it time to the hospital..." Alex had been too far gone and the only option was for her to give birth in the passenger seat, this wasn't going to please him at all.

"Oh Christ.. I 'ardly' know anything about delivering babies... I don't want my exppensive car leather seats being bloody ruined" He cracked with nerves, as he maneovered the shiny red car down a side road towards a small abandoned park.

"You'll be a natural at this... I know you will" She reassured him, with a glint in her eye, holding his hand as his emotions began to overwhelm him quite literally.

"Ahhhh..Ohhhh...Get a towel...or your overcoat" she screamed sitting half up scaring him in the process, He climbed out of the driver's seat rushing around to the other side and aiding, lifting Alex to sit on the back seat so she could lay flat on her back comfortably ripping a tear in his shirt to protect underneath and inbetween Alex's thighs, as he took a glance and told himself to "be a brave big bastard"

"Now what i do" confidence began to overflow slowly in his mind

"Check for crowning my cervis should be dilated and then should be able to see his or her head which means birth is imminent" He followed her words one at a time, reaching downwards, taking a look, this was a new experience for him, Simon's birth was in a warm comfy hospital but this second birth was in his bloody Quattro of all places, he widened her legs lifting up her skirt and rolling it up over her waist, fuming at her protests not to rip her new skirt apart.

"Yer i can see something moving about visibly...what next?"

Flashbacks of Simon's birth began to circulate in Alex's memories, these taught her to advice Gene.

"Pinch the membrane it'll releash amniotic fluid.. you should be able to that Gene.. i know you can...I have all the faith in you to be strong... being a hero... ahhhh ohhhh Geneeeeee" it all became heightened what she could feel, what she could sense, while his heart melted, tears overwhelmed and pricked both his eyes.

"Push Bolls Bloody push will yer..One more bloosy push" He berated, encouraging her to push with any last amount of strength she possessed from within.

He followed that order and pinched heavily, cupping his hands around her lower region "Oh my god...Alex..." he muttered she couldn't see, but his voice spoke of wonderous, enormous deeper emotional words.

He guided the baby, before it slowly came out sidewards from her uterus contracts lastly by puttingg pressure on Alex's abdomen eventually guiding the shoulders outwards and Gene then gathered their newborn in his arms, using rip torn pieces of his shirt to wipe away any last remaining fluids. "I'm not sure but I think its a girl Bolls" he leaned over to leave a soft kiss on her forehead, his heart leapt with heaps of pure love for his daughter that they had finally welcomed into the world.

"You have to wrap her up Gene keep her warm... prevent any coldness from affecting her" He rolled up his black coat and placed her flat on to it. Ten minutes later the placenta was delievered. Gene and Alex rejoiced in savouring and clutching their daughter, embracing in each other's arms on the back seat exhaustion in Gene's breath but it was definitely worth it, the background from the nearby deserted park was completely empty

"I'm so proud of you Alex...You're a wonderful compassionate and gracious mother" Speaking out of character which she didn't really mind.

"I know your mother is looking down on you now... I bet she extremely proud of you of what you've achieved in life...in work... in marriage and everything else" Alex's suddenly thought of Gene's mum.

"Yeah Alright Bolls No need to turn all sentimental on me now with yer Psychiatry Bollocks an all that bullshit"

"For the last time its Psychology Gene" she playful slapped his bicep at him mistaking that familiar word as usual, giggling at his unimpressed reaction.

"Never thought in a million years that i'd be delivering my daughter on the back seat of the Quattro eh..."

"Gene hadn't we be getting a move on to the hospital"

He snapped out of his excitement and raced the car off down a narrow lane and onwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later, Chris, Shaz and Patrick had joined the proud parents in Fenchurch 's main Hospital.

"Ow she's a little beauty ain't she... Shaz.. definitely got Alex's hazel eyes"

"So true"

"Hey she has got dad's eyebrows...look there all curved upwards" Patrick pointed, congratulating them by the bedside.

"Have you thought of a name yet Alex" Patrick really couldn't wait to find out.

"Yeah we 'ave' She couldn't say no to this name and neither could I even though she insists i 'ave' a face like a gorilla when i moan about potential baby names... We're calling her Molly i think this name will grow on me" He walked over to the incubator and stroked a hand over little Molly's tummy, as everyone else observed, adoring this lovely moment between Father and daughter.

"Welcome to this world Molly" he smiled.

Alex knew this name was right because it would never stop her forgetting no matter what the course.

**End of Chapter**

**Thats all folks, hope you enjoyed this fanfic, its been a really joy creating these storylines and then typing them up**


End file.
